O SENHOR DE SONSERINA
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Este amor nasceu cedo demais, foi forte o suficiente durar anos, mas insistentemente foi mantido separado pelo destino. Poderá este amor vingar depois de tanto tempo? Fic escrita em 2003. [SSPOs]
1. Olhos Espantados

Capítulo 1

OlhosEspantados

O expresso de Hogwarts partia, a maioria dos alunos estava sentada nas cabines enquanto outros, como sempre, perambulavam tentando encontrar os colegas do ano anterior. Hermione entrou em sua costumeira cabine, uma das últimas daquele vagão, e sentou em frente a uma menina cabisbaixa de aspecto muito conhecido: macilento. A garota era muito branca, tinha cabelos negros com ligeiras mechas vermelhas e cortado batido ao pescoço. Hermione achou pitoresca a cor dos olhos da menina, que eram marrom-avermelhados.

― Olá, sou Hermione Granger!

A menina apenas lhe lançou um olhar precipitado de lágrimas e, apertando os braços contra o peito, empinou o nariz. Hermione não sabia explicar o porquê, mas sentiu pena da menina e continuou falando enquanto Harry e Rony entravam na cabine.

― Não precisa se envergonhar... em Hogwarts somos todos iguais!

― Hum! - zumbiu a menina - Como se eu estivesse imporrtando-me com o que grrifinórrios pensam - continuou a menina de onze anos.

― Ei! Sabe quem somos...

Rony sentiu sua boca ser apertada, mas ninguém a estava tapando. Naquele mesmo instante, os olhos da menina se tornaram escuros e sem poderem fazer nada, os três grifinórios foram empurrados por uma força invisível para fora da cabina. A menina baixou os olhos para o grosso livro e os três amigos ficaram estáticos e indignados de pé no corredor.

― Quem era ela? - perguntou Harry.

― Não tive tempo de perguntar - disse Hermione - Vocês viram o que ela fez? - Rony soltou um gritinho agudo - Como é que ela nos pôs pra fora sem a varinha? - continuou Hermione.

― E como é que ela sabia que nós somos da Grifinória?

― Ai, Rony! - resmungou Hermione impaciente - Com esse baita bordado na sua camisa você não acha que ela deduziu?

Harry olhou para o peito de Rony e viu no que a senhora Weasley tinha trabalhado naquelas férias.

A ante-sala que levava ao salão principal estava cheia de meninos e meninas do primeiro ano, que lentamente vinham chegando. A professora McGonagall pediu para aguardarem em silêncio até a cerimônia de seleção de casas ter início. Ela seguiu em direção a Dumbledore e Snape, que conversavam ali adiante, para informá-los que houve um pequeno incidente com um dos barcos que trazia os primeiro-anistas, mas que tudo já estava sendo resolvido e logo, logo a cerimônia estaria começando. Para surpresa de todos, a menina de olhos marrom-avermelhados parou à frente de Dumbledore, fez uma reverência e sorriu.

― Mocinha, volte imediatamente para a fila! - repreendeu a professora McGonagall.

A menina nem deu bola para a velha professora, que tinha uma cara muito zangada, continuou olhando para Dumbledore, estendeu a mão e com um forte sotaque francês disse:

― Minha família manda lembrranças ao senhorr.

― Muito obrigado, srta. Dimanchè, como vão todos? - respondeu Dumbledore.

― Muito bem, obrrigada! Estão orrgulhosíssimos de eu terr vindo parra Hogwarrts. - concluiu ela vendo a cara de espanto dos professores.

― Faz muito tempo que nenhum parente seu recebe a Carta - afirmou Dumbledore!

― Hum... - pigarreou ela arrogantemente - simplesmente porrque não merreciam!

A professora McGonagall colocou a mão em frente à boca horrorizada, e a menina continuou:

― Vejo que serrei sagrrada com um ótimo prrofessorr de Defesa Contrra a Arrte das Trrevas - disse olhando para Snape com uma das sobrancelhas erguida - e de Poções, é clarro! - terminou ela fazendo outra reverência, desta vez para Snape. O professor de Poções pigarreou e soltou um sorrisinho amarelado - Bem, desculpem-me, mas tenho que voltarr ao meu lugarr... Não posso fazerr feio diante de meu prrofessorr e dirretorr. - ela deu um passo e voltou-se para Snape - O senhorr sabe, já que serrei uma sonserrina.

Ela então voltou para a fila. Snape olhou para Dumbledore e concluiu:

― Definitivamente era o que meu ego esta pedindo!

Para Dumbledore não foi surpresa que aquela menina foi parar na casa Sonserina, mas o jeito como ela foi escolhida serviu de ti-ti-ti durante as três primeiras semanas em Hogwarts. Assim que McGonagall pronunciou o nome "Dimanchè, Antoine" o chapéu seletor voou alto e rodopiou.

― Uaaau! - disse o chapéu - Dimanchè!

A menina saiu da fila e fez reverência para o chapéu, que continuou a falar sem que ficasse sobre a cabeça dela:

"_Você é certa para este lugar,_

_paixão e poder, ambição e prazer,_

_burlar sem submeter-se a ninguém,_

_tudo isso numa pessoa só!_

_Sua casa é tão obvia_

_que não há mais nada a dispor!_

_SONSERINA!"_

Antoine olhou para Dumbledore e para Snape e disse com ar soberbo:

― Então apenas oficialize isto! - e sorridente sentou na cadeira e o chapéu assentou-se sobre a cabeça dela.

Era a primeira vez que algo daquele tipo acontecia em Hogwarts. Os professores estavam espantados e ao mesmo tempo maravilhados. E os alunos, ah, os de Sonserina estavam arrogantemente assoberbados. Hermione olhava para Rony e fazia caretas, que eram correspondidas à amiga, mas Harry não estava nem aí para os dois, seus olhos estavam vidrados na garotinha de onze anos. Snape por sua vez sorria com escárnio ao olhar para a Grifinória.

Harry e Rony apressavam-se para chegar à aula de Poções em tempo, mas provavelmente aquele ano não seria diferente quanto ao número de pontos que seriam retirados da Grifinória. Estavam no terceiro ano, treze anos de idade. Sentaram-se no fundo da sala de Poções. Snape levantou-se de sua mesa e rabiscou algumas letras no quadro-negro: "_Poção_ _da Perna Mole_", e passou a explicar que serventia tinha tal poção e como a preparariam. Por fim, pediu que os alunos começassem a prepará-la. Hermione, como sempre, acertou em cheio, mas não havia sido a primeira a terminar! Depois de Snape olhar para sua poção e torcer o nariz sem nada dizer, Hermione ajeitou-se na cadeira e olhou para o lado, para sua surpresa viu a menina que a expulsara da cabina, e ela estava sentada recostada na cadeira, lixando as unhas.

― Que diabos ela está fazendo aqui? - disse Hermione.

― E eu lá sei? Ela é do primeiro ano! - murmurou Rony.

― Olha que arrogante ela é!

― Só por que ela terminou antes do que a senhorita? - perguntou Snape sorrindo a Hermione - Ela é um exemplo de como o aluno deveria ser! Vinte pontos para a Sonserina! - disse ele surpreendido por Antoine ter terminado a poção tão rápido - E dez pontos... à menos para Grifinória, porque a senhorita Granger não aprende a calar a boca em sala de aula!

Quatro meses se passaram, Antoine havia se tornado a aluna preferida dos professores. Tirava sempre a nota máxima e na sala em que estava o professor se sentia honrado de ensinar porque ela realmente prestava atenção. Snape então, parecia explodir de tanta altivez, Sonserina estava à frente no ranking escolar e tinha Antoine Dimanchè, a melhor aluna da escola, a menina prodígio que com onze anos foi colocada, em certas aulas, dois anos adiante, por conta de seus avançados conhecimentos e Poções e Feitiços. Ele não era o único que dava pontos a Antoine, ela os recebia de todos os professores. A professora McGonagall, que de início tinha antipatizado com a menina, agora a achava "_adorável e engraçada, muito avançada para sua idade!_" e ria de muitas atitudes de Antoine, porque parecia um adulto em miniatura. Mas Antoine não havia se entrosado da mesma forma com seus colegas de classe. A maioria ainda tentava entender porque ela tinha avançado alguns anos. E, como era sonserina e havia se tornado amiga de ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, ninguém queria muito papo com ela.

Era um sábado ensolarado e ameno, todos estavam no campo de quadribol, seria o primeiro jogo oficial do ano. Antoine foi a última a chegar para assisti-lo. Havia poucos lugares disponíveis e um deles ficava justamente ao lado direito do...

― Prrofessorr Snape, posso me sentarr ao seu lado? - perguntou Antoine. Ele fechou a cara, engoliu em seco enquanto observava o dedinho fino e branco da menina apontado para o lugar vago depois dele.

― Ah, sim, pode! - disse levantando-se, para dar espaço a ela passar, e sentando-se depois de Antoine o fazer.

― Obrrigada. - respondeu ela sorrindo. Snape pigarreou, ajeitou o paletó e voltou a olhar para o jogo, que estava prestes a começar.

― Você assistiu a Copa Regional em Le Blonquè? - perguntou Snape sem tirar os olhos do campo.

― A... não... não assisti não, apesarr de serr bem perrto. - respondeu ela olhando para as próprias unhas - Não gosto muito de jogos! Só estou aqui porrque não há mais ninguém no castelo e aquela gata desprrezível do... - e riu ingenuamente - Ops... bem, ela me dá arrrepios!

Snape ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e deu um sorrisinho quase invisível.

― Aqueles à direita, de azul e cinza, são da casa Corvinal, - disse abaixando a cabeça para perto de Antoine - os outros são da Lufa-lufa.

Ela agradeceu com um sorriso.

― Pode não parecer, mas o jogo é muito importante para Sonserina. Não ganhamos o torneio há dois anos, desde que aquele Potter... - rosnou sem perceber, mas ao olhar para a menina, que estava com os olhinhos arregalados, interrompeu o que ia dizer - Se os lufa-lufas ganharem ficamos invictos - e bufou.

― Os pobrrezinhos são os últimos? - Snape fez que sim com a cabeça e deu um repentino soco sobre o peitoril a sua frente. Foi um gol da Corvinal - Um sonho quase impossível! - murmurou Antoine. Snape olhou para ela.

O jogo continuou com os corvinais cinquenta pontos à frente. No entando, subitamente, o artilheiro lufa-lufa deu uma arrancada, que mais pareceu uma rajada de vento conduzindo-o até os aros adversários e marcou um golaço nos corvinais. Snape olhou para Antoine e ela estava rindo ao ver as vassouras irem e virem feito loucas.

"_Os lábios dela pareciam se mexer... não! Não mesmo, estou vendo coisas!_", pensou Snape. Contudo, a cada ponto de Lufa-lufa, ele tinha a impressão de que ouvia mesmo a menina sussurrar algo. Porém, ao olhar para a ela, Antoine o encarava e perguntava "_Algum prroblema, prrofessorr Snape?'_, em seguida, ele balançava a cabeça negativamente e voltava a assistir ao jogo. Quando Corvinal pediu tempo, Draco Malfoy, aluno de Sonserina, apareceu ao lado de Snape e olhando para Antoine perguntou inseguro:

― Posso me sentar ao seu lado?

― Porr favorr, mas sem seus amigos aí! - disse ela sorrindo e olhando para Goyle e Crabe - Você está parrecendo um típico trrouxa com seus guarda-costas.

A professora McGonagall deu uma gargalhada. Draco sentou-se ao lado da amiga ao olhar cerrado de Snape.

― Trouxe umas guloseimas para você!

― Ah, Drraco, obrrigada - e ela sorriu. Draco também abriu um largo sorriso.

― Engraçado o que está acontecendo, não? Lufa-lufa nunca jogou nada, são uns maria-moles! E hoje eles estão arrasando.

― Sim... mas lembrre-se de um ditado: - disse ela - os últimos serrão os prrimeirros! - Draco não se conteve e riu!

― Schiiiu! - eram a professora McGonagall e o professor Snape juntos - Antoine e Draco se entreolharam e riram baixinho.

― Ei, Drraco, olha só! - disse ela concentrando-se no jogo. Olhou para o pomo, sussurrou umas palavras e então o mesmo disparou na vertical em direção ao céu. Draco sussurrou algo no ouvido dela e os dois riram baixinho novamente. E coisas mais estranhas aconteceram durante o jogo, e Snape tinha quase certeza de que os dois sonserinos sentados a seu lado tinham algo haver com aquilo. Porém, Snape estava meio que orgulhoso.

Draco saiu para falar com Goyle enquanto a Lufa-lufa completava duzentos e cinqüenta pontos a frente de Corvinal. Antoine estava concentrada ao máximo no jogo...

― Com licença, - disse uma voz suave, era Dumbledore olhando para Antoine - Este lugar está ocupado?

Antoine levou um susto, olhou para o campo onde dois apanhadores se chocaram e caíram no chão e quase que de imediato olhou para o assento pensando em Draco, mas não poderia dizer não para o diretor de Hogwarts.

― Não, não está ocupado. - respondeu para ele. Dumbledore olhou para a agitação no campo. Por sorte ninguém havia se machucado.

― Interessante, muito interessante, o time de Lufa-lufa não estava tão bem este ano. Estavam desfalcados. Como é que pode? - perguntou Dumbledore coçando a barba e olhando para Antoine. Ela sentiu um calafrio. Snape concordou com Dumbledore balançando a cabeça e voltaram seus olhares para o jogo que havia recomeçado.

― Toma, Antoine - disse Draco estendendo a mão para que ela pegasse sapinhos de chocolate. Ele a olhou, desapontado, como se pedisse o que Dumbledore estava fazendo ali - Vou me sentar aqui, então. - disse desanimado, sentando do outro lado de Dumbledore. Antoine moveu-se olhando para Draco por trás de Dumbledore e sorriu para o rapaz. Draco retribuiu soltando com um largo sorriso, mas este logo sumiu de seu rosto quando olhou por sobre o ombro de Antoine: Snape o fulminava com o olhar. Antoine olhou para cima e Snape a encarava. Draco e ela ajeitaram-se em seus assentos permanecendo quietos. De vez em quando se olhavam, mas Snape os policiava constantemente. O jogo acabou com a sorte do apanhador de Lufa-lufa que caiu de sua vassoura sobre o pomo.

No jantar, Hermione se aproximou da mesa de Sonserina e, com segundas intenções, cumprimentou Antoine, que estava de pé ao lado de Draco Malfoy.

― Boa-noite! - respondeu Antoine sem dar muita atenção à garota grifinória.

― Fiquei sabendo que você está adiantada nas aulas porque é iniciada em magia! - disse Hermione com ironia na voz, jogando verde para colher maduro - Isso nunca aconteceu em Hogwarts.

― É, - continuou Rony - e como é que pode ser sua família não freqüenta uma escola de bruxos há muitos anos?

― Andou pesquisando sobrre a vida dos outrros? - alfinetou Antoine.

― A gente faz o que tem que fazer - rosnou Hermione.

― Ou seja, especula sobrre a vida alheia como se ela deverria serr de seu interresse! - ironizou Antoine concluindo o pensamento.

Rony fez uma careta, Hermione espremeu os olhos.

― Não tem nada mais o que fazer, não? - quis saber Draco, cheio de desdém, mas Antoine interveio.

― Não dê atenção a eles Drraco, você tem mais com o que se prreocuparr.

Hermione saiu batendo o pé e rugindo. Não suportava aquela menina. Mas Harry e Rony sabiam que o motivo daquele desprezo todo era o de Hermione não ser mais a número um de Hogwarts. Antoine, porém, tinha um gênio muito difícil, tratava todos com ar de superioridade, e ninguém achava isso certo porque aos olhos de Dumbledore todos eram iguais, e a única pessoa que tinha a permissão do diretor para agir daquela forma era Snape. Os alunos sabiam que havia algo de estranho em torno da vida de Antoine, ninguém fazia idéia de quem era a garota, contudo, não queriam saber de nada porque depois que Antoine chamara a atenção de Draco Malfoy, este nunca mais havia importunado um aluno sequer. E todos queriam que as coisas continuassem daquela forma.

― Eu SEI que algo está acontecendo! - disse Hermione andando de um lado para o outro - Antoine é popular, não se pode negar, mas vocês já notaram como os sonserinos abaixam suas cabeças para ela? Eles até se afastam quando ela passa!

― Você está paranóica! E se ela os tivessem enfeitiçado Dumbledore saberia! Ela é bonita e cheia de mistério, claro que o pessoal a venera! - afirmou Harry.

― Acho que é mais do que isso, Harry, os sonserinos sabem de algo que o resto de nós não sabe. - deduziu - Vamos! - Harry e Rony se olharam e seguiram a amiga até a biblioteca, mais especificamente na seção de Feitiços, porque era um fato: Hermione estava sempre certa!

― O que estamos procurando? - pediu Rony, quando já estavam em frente aos milhares de livros.

― Onde é que está! - Hermione se perguntava freneticamente - Aqui! - continuou ela empolgada. Harry leu em voz alta:

― Feitiço da Verdade Oculta! Este feitiço não revela, ao bruxo que a lançou, a verdade em si, apenas indica se há alguma magia ou feitiço acontecendo com o suspeito. Se você quiser saber se a pessoa está fazendo algo ruim basta trocar a palavra Valedra por Viscuso. - Harry olhou para Hermione.

― É só o que podemos fazer! Nunca conseguiríamos fazer com que ela tome a Poção da Verdade! - disse Hermione. Os três concordaram e ela ficou encarregada de lançar o feitiço.

Na tarde daquela quarta-feira, Hagrid explicava sobre alguns animais encantados e mostrava aos alunos livros sobre tais animais. Mas ele tinha uma surpresa, havia trazido um unicórnio. As crianças ficaram encantadas. Era o animal perfeito, apesar de estar ali por causa de um ferimento em uma das patas. Hermione só tinha olhos para Antoine, esperava o momento certo, mas ele não chegava. Até Antoine começar a expirar sem parar enquanto acariciava o unicórnio. Expirou tantas vezes seguida que ao se recompor seus olhos estavam lacrimejando, Hagrid pediu que ela se sentasse um pouco mais longe para que não assustasse o animal, a garota ficou indignada. Hermione sorria, havia conseguido lançar seu feitiço, e observou com muito gosto Antoine se retirar da aula para ir à enfermaria ver se Madame Pomfrey descobriria o que estava acontecendo.

Hermione estava satisfeita, durante todo o dia não vira nem a sombra de Antoine, e já era hora do jantar, todos já estavam no grande salão, sorriu para si mesma aliviando-se por não ter que se preocupar com a soberba da rival naquele dia, e quem sabe, outros dois ou três dias também. Entretanto, sua alegria não durou muito, a imensa porta de entrada rangeu, abrindo-se lentamente, dando espaço para Antoine entrar. Sentou à mesa de Sonserina, tudo pareceu normal para Hermione, no entanto, volta e meia. Antoine se coçava. Mas passado o tempo, coçou-se tanto que Draco lhe pediu se ela estava com piolhos. Antoine rosnou com ele, chamando a atenção dos professores e saiu furiosa sob o olhar atento de Snape.

Era quase uma hora da manhã e Antoine não conseguia dormir, já havia tomado mais de cinco banhos na tentativa de fazer passar a coceira.. Estava angustiada, nada parecia adiantar, nem feitiços! E o que faltava acabara de acontecer: no último banho que estava tomando seus cabelos começaram a cair, aos montes! Desesperada, saiu correndo em direção ao quarto do diretor de sua casa, apenas de calcinha e camiseta. Snape acordou assustado com a porta sendo esmurrada. Ao abri-la deu de cara com uma garotinha de onze anos toda molhada e aos prantos. Ajoelhou-se diante dela e segurou seu rostinho com as duas mãos. Jamais estivera numa situação como aquela.

― Antoine, acalme-se! O que aconteceu? - perguntou ele, mas a menina não conseguia responder de tanto que soluçava - Olhe para mim! - disse Snape sério - Tudo vai ficar bem se você me contar. Posso resolver qualquer coisa!

Ela pareceu se acalmar com aquela frase, mas ainda soluçava quando lhe contou o que estava acontecendo:

― Meus cabelos... estão caindo! - e dizendo isso ela mostrou as mãozinhas cheias de cabelos.

― Você andou mexendo com magia?

― Não prrofessorr, eu jurro! - disse ela olhando para as mãos.

― Tudo bem - disse Snape pegando-a no colo e encaminhando-se para a enfermaria.

Eram seis horas da manhã, Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria e encontrou Snape sentado ao lado da cama onde estava Antoine, dormindo com o queixo apoiado na mão. Madame Pomfrey e Dumbledore conversaram durante longo tempo e podia se ver que o velho diretor estava abalado e decepcionado com o que acabara de ouvir da enfermeira. E aquele foi um dia e tanto em Hogwarts, os professores corriam apressados nos intervalos entre as aulas, e Dumbledore não cumprimentou ninguém.

À noite, no jantar, toda aquela intriga foi revelada:

― Queridos alunos, - começou Dumbledore com uma aparência nervosa - acho que todos vocês notaram que o dia de hoje não foi bom para todos os professores! - e fez uma pausa - Isto porque nos decepcionamos com o que aconteceu! - Hermione prestava muita atenção enquanto olhava para Antoine. - Vou ser bem exato e direto. Alguém lançou um feitiço em uma colega e este não prejudicou apenas ela, mas a todos porque a pessoa que lançou um feitiço poderoso como aquele num colega poderá muito bem lançar em qualquer outra pessoa - disse Dumbledore voltando-se vagarosamente para cada mesa. Hermione fez menção de falar, ela queria dizer que nunca lançaria um feitiço em outra pessoa, mas Harry a segurou. - Depois do jantar, esperarei que o culpado se apresente em meu gabinete. Se ninguém se apresentar, serei obrigado a tirar alguns privilégios de todos vocês! - pode-se ouvir "ahs" desanimados e vários "não é justo" - Agora jantem!

Antoine estava sentada comportadamente ao lado de Draco, parecia uma santa em vida se não fosse pelos seus cabelos, que estavam muito oleosos e por seu olhar, que era aterrador. Até Snape sentiu os olhos frios dela.

Mais tarde, no salão comunal da Grifinória, Harry e Rony conversavam.

― Deu certo! - Rony disse baixinho - Mione tinha razão, ela estava fazendo magia.

― É, mas acabamos de nos ferrar! - continuou Harry - não podemos assumir a culpa senão seremos castigados e o Snape então, vai nos comer no almoço!

― Vamos ser castigados de qualquer forma! - balbuciou Rony, que como um relâmpago largou um sorrisinho amarelo depois de olhar para a cara de Hermione.

Os dois ficaram quietos durante vários minutos, sentados, observando as chamas na lareira, como se fossem muito interessantes.

― Vou me entregar! - disse Hermione se pondo de pé num pulo - Vou contar a Dumbledore o que suspeitei de Antoine.

― Não! - bradou Harry - Você vai ser expulsa!

― E por nada! - rosnou Rony - Sabemos que ela está envolvida em algo que não deveria estar e vamos seguir cada passo! Ou não me chamo Ronald Weasley! - Harry e Hermione foram obrigados a rir da vontade do amigo em tentar ajudar, mas tiveram que concordaram com ele.

A espera de Dumbledore foi em vão, ninguém se apresentou como culpado. Então, no jantar daquela noite, o diretor resolveu bombardear o corpo discente com o pior: todos, sem exceções, estavam terminantemente proibidos de saírem do castelo, especialmente para irem à Hogsmeade, por tempo indeterminado. E após o terrível jantar, onde a perda de apetite foi geral, Dumbledore reuniu os professores para lhes dar rígidas instruções, e não deteve muito tempo.

― Quero que prestem muita atenção a crianças excepcionalmente inteligentes porque elas tendem a se perder pelo caminho. Quero dizer que, além de caírem nas garras do mal, podem se perder em meio ao entusiasmo e a prepotência. Portanto, dediquem-se e não deixem que estas crianças fiquem desocupadas em sala de aula, os poderes delas devem ser bem aproveitados.

Os professores concordaram e se dispersaram.

― Severo! - chamou Dumbledore. O professor de Poções parou, não deixava que vissem seus dedos comprimindo-se no entrelaço das mãos, que estavam às costas; olhou para o chão, desviando o olhar de Flitwick, que foi o último a sair, e assim que o bruxinho desapareceu corredor afora Snape respondeu.

― Sim, diretor?

― Antoine é uma criança iniciada e pôde e teve que avançar alguns anos. Contudo, todos os passos devem ser vistos. - Snape sentiu o peso daquela afirmação, mas concordou imediatamente - E Severo... ela será seu reflexo, conto com você!


	2. O Tempo Voa

Capítulo 2

O Tempo Voa

Aos quinze anos, Antoine se tornou monitora-chefe, era seguida como uma deusa por todo lado. Tinha incríveis poderes, que usava nas aulas, e nos alunos que desobedeciam as regras, para demonstrar o quanto poderosa era.

― Ela é um pé no saco! Faz isso só para se mostrar! Não sei como Dumbledore não vê isso!

― Ah, Hermione, - disse Harry - afinal das contas, Snape a protege.

Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam entrando no seu último ano em Hogwarts e aqueles anos não foram muito bons, pois Antoine estava lá... Ela era simplesmente desprezível, fazia um par tão perfeito com Draco, que os três grifinórios, quando sozinhos, riam dizendo que eles se casariam! Hermione não se conformava ao ver Antoine fazer a cabeça das pessoas. Tentara descobrir isso durante tempos, mas nada parecia dar certo quando atentavam algo contra aquela menina francesa. Antoine, por sua vez, mantinha relações restritas de amizade. Ela apenas dirigia-se a alguém quando a resposta lhe seria útil, por isso falava apenas com Draco, com os sonserinos e com os professores, exceto pela professora de Herbologia, Sprout, não gostava muito dela, pois a achava muito necessitada e carente. Hermione pegara muitas detenções por causa de Antoine, sentia um ódio quase mortal pela garota, se não fosse por Harry, com certeza, já teria feito alguma coisa de ruim. Mas, Harry estava perto... ele estava no encalce de Antoine... nada escaparia ao seu olhar! Harry queria descobrir o que ela fazia que deixava a todos muito nervosos.

O baile da Primavera aconteceria dali a um dia. Os jardins de Hogwarts estavam tão belos e floridos que Dumbledore resolveu organizar a festa ali.

Era uma noite estrelada, o jardim principal do castelo estava todo iluminado. Alguns alunos estavam preparando uma homenagem para Dumbledore porque estaria completando anos. Os alunos chegavam aos pares e se sentavam aglomerando-se para ver a apresentação, que seria uma peça de teatro. Harry a organizara. Faltavam poucos minutos para começar quando um alvoroço veio dos fundos do jardim. Era Antoine chegando, acompanhada por Draco. Eles estavam magnificamente lindos. Todos deram passagem para eles, que soberbos, sentaram-se na primeira fila ao lado de seu estimado professor, Snape, que se levantou cavalheiramente e sentou-se após Antoine sentar.

― Tinha que chamar a atenção de algum jeito! - retrucou Hermione para Harry, que balançou a cabeça impaciente.

A peça foi maravilhosa. Dumbledore gostou tanto que deu para cada um dos alunos que participaram da peça, dez pontos. O baile prosseguiu igualmente admirável. Mas as atenções se voltaram para Antoine e Snape que dançavam juntos a primeira música. Dumbledore gostou de ver os dois se darem bem, se isso continuasse assim era sinal de que Antoine estava no caminho certo.

― O senhorr me surrprreende, prrofessorr Snape! - disse ela enquanto era conduzida por ele. Snape nem deixou que ela continuasse.

― Eu? Hum... - respondeu - assim que você pisou em minha sala tive a sensação de que ao menos alguém sabia o que eu estava falando.

― Nós temos muito em comum! Ambos fomos deixados de lado porr nossas famílias! - Snape ergueu a sobrancelha, fez cara de espanto, mas falou antes dela.

― Sua família - perguntou ele - estava muito empolgada com sua vinda a Hogwarts?

― Sim... - disse ela ironicamente e olhou para o lado - ...o senhorr me dá licença, prrofessorr? Drraco está acenando parra mim...

― Claro! - disse Snape cumprimentando-a com a cabeça, sentindo que aquele assunto a deixara extremamente desconfortável. Draco e Antoine namoravam. Não que Snape aprovasse, mas o jovem Malfoy fora a única pessoa pela qual Antoine se interessara... abertamente, porque no fundo ela escondia algo que se fosse revelado causaria espanto até em professores.

Era tarde quando Draco e Antoine pararam em frente ao quarto dela.

― Só alguns meses para eu me formar. Já sinto sua falta.

― Bobinho, é muito tempo, sabendo que nos vemos todos os dias! - respondeu Antoine a Draco.

― Sim. - disse ele beijando-a - Mas virei vê-la!

― Drraco, assim você só irrá me complicarr! - ele a beijou e apertou-a contra a porta. - Tem alguém aí! - disse ela ao ver um vulto atrás de um pilar.

― E o que tem de mais nisso? Estamos dentro da nossa casa, você é a monitora-chefe... - e a beijou novamente - Me deixa entrar um pouco - pediu ele.

― Não é você quem gosta de corrrerr rriscos? - perguntou Antoine desabotoando a calça dele - Porr que não me surrprreende?

Draco sorriu maliciosamente, a apertou mais uma vez contra a parede, olhou para os lados com o canto dos olhos e a tomou nos braços...

A manhã daquele sábado era especial: Sonserina versus Grifinória. O estádio estava lotado. Os sonserinos desfilavam seu belo uniforme verde e prata em suas velozes vassouras. O time grifinório ainda estava reunido, discutindo as táticas. Antoine estava sentada entre Snape e Dumbledore, como sempre, desde o primeiro jogo, quando Draco se aproximou e lhe deu um suave beijo na testa. Antoine amarrou no braço dele um lencinho como se fosse um objeto da sorte. Ele sorriu, o tocou e saiu em disparada.

― Ah, o amor... - disse Dumbledore - que excitação!

Snape olhou o diretor com desprezo e voltou a olhar para o jogo.

― Esse Draco é um maria-mole. Está caidinho por ela! - retrucou Harry, que estava pairando com sua vassoura perto de uma das traves de seu time.

― É só o Draco quem está? - retrucou Angelina, atacante do time. Harry baixou os olhos, e não demorou nada para que a professora Hook desse início à partida.

O jogo foi acirrado, mas Draco estava tão assoberbado que pegou o pomo aos cinqüenta minutos de jogo. Mal vira ele que sua namorada tinha o olhar fixo no pomo durante o jogo todo!

― Se eu fosse minha mãe diria que Draco estava enfeitiçado! - resmungou Rony da arquibancada.

― Senhor Weasley! - era a professora McGonagall chamando a atenção - Não faça uma acusação sem ter provas!

― Provas são tudo o que preciso! - respondeu ele irônico, colocando os braços na cintura, virando o rosto para os amigos e fazendo caretas que imitava a professora.

Draco, exibindo-se, sobrevoou os alunos de Grifinória estendendo a mão onde estava o pomo, mostrando que era melhor do que o amado apanhador deles: Potter. Em seguida, voou até Antoine. "Para você", disse Draco entregando a ela o pomo, "Nos vemos no jantar!" e saiu disparado. Antoine recebeu um olhar estranho de Snape, mas ele estava orgulhoso por Sonserina ter vencido.

Eram onze horas da noite daquele sábado festivo quando Antoine entrou em seu quarto com vários livros debaixo do braço. Ela fechou a porta e empilhou-os sobre o batente da lareira. Espreguiçou-se e massageou o pescoço. Estava frio ali, com apenas um gesto ela fez o fogo se acender.

― Bem melhor! - sussurrou, mas um barulho atrás dela a fez virar-se num pulo, Snape estava sentado em uma cadeira.

― Prrofessorr...

― Desculpe o susto. Estou esperando desde as nove horas.

― Bem, eu fui até a bibli... - ela olhou para a parede onde havia um enorme relógio e depois para os livros sobre a lareira.

― Deixe-me vê-los! - pediu Snape.

― Os... livrros... são sobrre poções!

Snape estendeu a mão esquerda. Ela pegou os livros tremendo e os entregou a ele. Mas antes que ele pudesse abrir um deles ela disse:

― Petrificus Totalis!

― Boa idéia! - disse Snape rindo alto - Demorada, mas boa! Contudo, não tente ensinar ao ferreiro o seu ofício! - ela olhava assustada para o professor pensando na repreensão. Fora uma enorme estupidez tentar jogar um feitiço tão merreca em uma pessoa experiente como Snape - Seu poder é realmente forte, sua varinha é muito poderosa também! - cumprimentou ele e voltou a olhar para os livros como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os olhos de Antoine quase saíam das órbitas - Vejamos, _Por trás das Sombras_... Ótimo! _A Dança como Princ_... ah, coisa de mulher! - então ele fez uma pausa - _O Esférico Estrelado_? Muito adiantado, não acha?

― Dê-me os livrros, prrofessorr! - disse ela num tom forte de voz.

― Está me desafiando? - perguntou ele ficando de pé defronte a ela. Antoine teve que olhar para cima. Era alta, tinha mais de um metro e setenta de altura, no entanto, Snape tinha quase dois palmos a mais do que ela.

― Não! - respondeu rápido e baixinho.

― Quem disse que eu iria tirar os livros de você? - ela não entendeu, franziu a testa e vendo-o sorrir, sorriu também - Tire esse sorrisinho dos lábios. Se você quiser aprender magia negra terá que seguir algumas regras e... roubar livros na biblioteca não é uma delas!

― Sim senhorr.

― Vá devolver os livros. Amanhã de manhã chegue mais cedo na minha sala e pegue emprestado os meus!

― Obrrigada! - ela sorriu surpresa e aproximou-se do professor na intenção de agradecê-lo com um abraço, mas Snape deu um passo atrás. O clima na sala ficou estranho e o sorriso de Antoine se fechou. Ela apenas agradeceu mais uma vez, olhando para o chão. Snape seguiu em direção à porta, porém, subitamente, se voltou para ela e disse:

― E somente pratique magia quando tiver certeza de que ninguém saiba que você o fará! - fingiu um rosnado baixinho.

― Sim, prrofessorr Snape!

Antes mesmo de Snape chegar à classe, na manhã seguinte, Antoine chegara lá. Estava parada atrás da mesa do professor, acariciando a cadeira dele. Aproximou o rosto da cadeira e sentiu o inconfundível perfume do professor, uma mistura de...

― Senhorita Dimanchè, acordou cedo! Entusiasmad...

― Issima! - respondeu ela sorrindo.

― Tome. - disse Snape estendendo os livros; pareciam novos, mas as páginas estavam amareladas, surradas, sinal de anos de uso. Ela agarrou os livros colocou-os na mochila e sentou-se. Mas o dia pareceu uma eternidade, ela mal conseguiu prestar atenção ao que os professores falavam e faziam. Quando a noite chegou, Antoine grudou nos livros e enfiou-se em sua cama. Devorou todos naquela noite e, das principais partes, fez desenhos e anotações em seu diário.

Na manhã seguinte, Severo Snape entrou na sala de poções e sobre a mesa viu os livros que havia emprestado. Não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas ao ler o bilhete dentro de um deles tudo se esclareceu.

"_Querido professor Snape, os livros são magníficos, traguei-os noite adentro. Agora os devolvo com o mesmo carinho que me foram entregues. Antoine _".

Snape sorriu por dentro sentindo um aperto ao saber que não daria aula a ela naquele dia.

Os sábados estavam sendo repletos de emoção, já que o torneio de quadribol chegava ao fim e os sonserinos organizavam grandes festas nos dias de vitória, regadas a muita comida, bebida e dança. Aquele sábado não fora diferente. Mas Antoine havia se retirado cedo, estava cansada porque estudara em excesso e executar magias avançadas desgastava muito, principalmente, quando se tinha que lançar contra-feitiços para que ninguém percebesse o que estivera fazendo. Snape também estava indo se deitar, já não era mais um garoto, seu corpo não acompanhava seu cérebro tão bem quanto antes. Resolveu dar uma olhadela no salão comunal, os sonserinos estava muito empolgados e se excediam em algumas noites. Deu uma espiada geral e tudo parecia calmo. Passou pelo quarto de Antoine e viu a porta entreaberta. Olhou para dentro. Ela estava deitada de costas, dormindo com um livro sobre a cara. Sorriu, entrou, tirou o livro de debaixo da cabeça dela e colocou o travesseiro.

― Não... ele não vai querer... - sussurrou ela. Snape levou um susto, mas logo percebeu que ela estava falando durante o sono. Riu do próprio susto e saiu do quarto fechando a porta. Balançou a cabeça e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto. Parou ao ouvir passos atrás de si. Encostou-se na parede e olhou para trás: era Malfoy.

― Boa-noite, professor Snape! - disse Draco erguendo a mão e desviando para a esquerda, tentando fazer Snape pensar ia para o dormitório. O professor acenou e andou um metro, até onde estava muito escuro e parou para observar Draco. O garoto pousou os olhos na porta do quarto de Antoine, esperou por alguns minutos, olhou para os lados e quando percebeu que estava sozinho seguiu em direção à porta e girou a maçaneta. Entrou com meio corpo no quarto, parando por um breve momento, mas finalmente entrou. Então, Snape aproximou-se.

― Oi, Drraco. - disse ela sonolenta - Está zangado? - o rapaz não respondeu - Eu estava cansada, não tinha vontade de comemorrar...

― O que é que o Snape estava fazendo aqui?

― O prrofessorr Snape? - indagou ela.

― Sim, o prrofessorr Snape - ironizou Draco. Antoine olhou para Draco com desgosto, odiava que a arremedassem.

― Não estive com ele, estudei até pegarr no sono! - Draco tinha o olhar ausente, mordia os lábios.

― Eu o vi saindo daqui agora mesmo! Não sou cego!

― Porr que não o chama aqui e tirra suas dúvidas?

― É o que eu deveria fazer.

― Pois então faça! - gritou. Draco hesitou. Antoine deitou-se novamente na cama, dando costas para ele. Draco suspirou e lentamente deitou-se ao lado dela abraçando-a.

― Desculpe, Antoine. Eu só não posso imaginar ele tocando em você!

― É? E porr que não? Porr acaso ele é alguma aberrração?

― Bem... - Draco não sabia o que responder, então soltou - ele é tão velho?

― É! É mesmo.

Do lado de fora do quarto Snape sentiu um aperto estranho na garganta e lhe pareceu que o tempo passou pelos olhos como se o tivesse desperdiçado totalmente.

― E não sei porrque as mulherres não caem babando porr ele, afinal, olhe só o poderr que ele tem nas mãos! - disse ela virando-se para Draco.

― Ah, você pensa isso dele é? Está apaixonada por ele? - brincou Draco sorrindo. Antoine riu e deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele. Draco envolveu-a com os abraços, deitou-se sobre ela e a beijou.

― Quer saber o que eu queria agora?

― O quê? - perguntou Antoine.

― Que o Snape estivesse aqui pra ver o que é que faço com você, pra ver como é ter você! - disse suavemente, beijando-a. Um repentino pigarro soou alto porta adentro. Os dois olharam rapidamente para lá. Snape estava parado com os braços na cintura.

― Pois aqui estou, senhor Malfoy! - a voz de Snape ecoou pelos corredores. Draco pulou de cima da cama, ajeitou as calças abertas e vestiu a camisa. Estava roxo de vergonha. - Espere-me no corredor! - falava devagar, separando cada sílaba, com voz arrastada e tremida, estava furioso - E contente-se em perder apenas cinqüenta pontos!

― Cinqüenta? - disse Draco manhoso e indignado.

― Saia! - berrou fulminando com o olhar. Antoine permanecia deitada de costas olhando para Snape. Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e a observou, estava seminua. Uma camiseta de botões era só o que tampava seu corpo, e não ao todo.

― Não esperava isso de você, senhorita Dimanchè!

― O que posso fazerr, prrofessorr, se meus horrmônios estão à florr da pele?

― Quero falar com você antes da aula começar na segunda! - e terminando a frase ele saiu. Mas voltou quando a ouviu chamar seu nome - O que foi? - perguntou seco.

― Não querr converrsarr comigo agorra? - disse ela abrindo a blusa. Snape não pôde conter que seus olhos percorressem o corpo dela com muita curiosidade. Seus lábios se comprimiram e sua língua inquietou-se dentro da boca.

― Espero que tenha se divertido com essa brincadeira! Vou ficar de olho nos dois! - e saiu batendo os pés. Antoine deitou a cabeça de lado e arrependida soltou um suspiro, deu um soco no colchão, não contava com aquele repúdio!

O domingo amanheceu chuvoso. O salão principal já estava servido quando ela sentou-se à mesa de Sonserina. Draco a olhava de longe, mas não sorriu como ela tinha sorrido. Ela sabia que Snape os observava, mas pelo menos Draco poderia ter mostrado os dentes. Tomou seu café da manhã olhando para baixo e foi a última pessoa a deixar o salão. Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam parados do lado esquerdo do corredor que levava às masmorras e puderam ouvir Antoine e Draco conversarem atrás de um dos pilares de mármore.

― Agorra vai serr assim? Nem mesmo vai olharr na minha carra?

― Calma, tudo vai voltar ao normal... é que a gente pegou pesado! - disse ele com a mão no rosto dela.

― A gente? Foi você quem desejou o Snape lá! - Draco estava muito perto de Antoine e seu corpo apertava o dela contra a parede.

― Desculpe. - e beijou-a - Nos veremos!

― Ahã. - sibilou ela. Draco se afastou. O corpo de Antoine escorregou pela parede abaixo e caiu sentado no corredor. Harry, Rony e Hermione notaram que algo estava errado, pois nunca tinham visto Antoine desanimada e abatida daquela forma. Passaram por ali como se não a tivessem visto ou ouvido. A uns oito metros de distância, porém, Harry olhou para trás, Antoine estava olhando para ele, mas já não possuía aquele olhar amedrontador, tinha os olhos redondos de tristeza.

Na manhã seguinte os alunos seguiam para mais uma aula nas masmorras.

― A senhorita deveria estar aqui mais cedo hoje, não se lembrou que queria vê-la? - rosnou Snape ao ver Antoine entrar na sala.

― Desculpe - disse ela tentando esconder os olhos vermelhos tanto do professor quanto dos alunos, estava nervosa e isso a fez derrubar os livros no chão. Harry levantou-se para ajudá-la o mais rápido que pôde. Os dois se olharam e foi como se passassem a se conhecer apenas a partir daquele momento. Ela sorriu e agradeceu, ele ficou vermelho e sentiu uma forte pulsação no baixo ventre, sabia muito bem o que era aquilo, sentira a primeira vez quando avistara Cho Chang, uma aluna da Corvinal, montada em uma vassoura, no campo de quadribol há alguns anos; mas não entendeu porque sentira tal coisa.

― Potter! Vá para seu lugar? Senhorita Dimanchè, sente-se aqui na frente! - era Snape acabando com aquele melaço entre os dois alunos.

― Sim, prrofessorr. - mas ao sentar ela deu uma olhadinha para Harry e sorriu.

― O que foi isso? - murmurou Rony - Não acha que ela está afim de você, acha?

― Ah, cala boca! Ela odeia qualquer um que não seja sonserino! Só precisava de ajuda e ninguém teve coragem... - resmungou Harry. E preparou-se para a aula, que foi um pouco mais chata, parecia que Snape estava muito mal-humorado. No final, Snape pediu a Antoine que esperasse. Precisava conversar com ela.

― Quero que a senhorita vá de seu quarto às refeições, delas às aulas, e destas para seu quarto novamente. Não quero que fale e não ouse - disse ele acentuando essa palavra - fazer nada com Draco Malfoy. Ele acabou de revelar que não é uma boa companhia! - Ela não respondeu, estava cabisbaixa - Você está aqui para estudar. Quando sair da escola poderá se preocupar com sua vida amorosa.

Mas ela não queria isso. Queria mais, mas não podia desobedecer ao professor. Não depois do que ela fizera com ele... do que lhe mostrara. Envergonhava-se muito daquilo agora. Saiu da sala rapidamente, correndo para a aula seguinte.

Os dias passaram e tudo estava diferente, todos estavam hesitantes, mas animados porque Antoine não encabeçava mais os sonserinos ao lado de Draco, estava sozinha. Ela havia se tornado de pior monitora-chefe que Hogwarts já teve a um cordeirinho... não se importava mais com os que burlassem qualquer regra. Snape estava decepcionado e Dumbledore notou isso.

― Notícias de casa? - Antoine levantou a cabeça, tirando os olhos avermelhados do grosso livro de feitiços.

― Não, prrofessorr Dumbledorre - respondeu com voz tremida.

― Recebe poucas, não é?

Ela não respondeu.

― Tem alguma coisa que queira me contar, senhorita Dimanchè?

― Não - disse engolindo em seco. "Porr que quando falo com ele tenho a vontade de dizerr a verrdade?", ela se perguntava.

― Sabe por que a escolhi para vir a Hogwarts?

― Não.

― Seus pais estavam muito assustados com você, com seus poderes e com o passar do tempo com qualquer que fosse a varinha que você usasse. Ficaram tão aliviados quando recebeu a carta que deram sua tutela a mim! - ela olhou para Dumbledore e fez menção de dizer-lhe algo, mas logo voltou os olhos para o chão - Sim, eu sou seu guardião e lhe peço que tenha mais calma com as pessoas!

― E eu me esforrcei tanto, passei todos os verrões na biblioteca lendo, relendo... eles nunca se derram ao luxo... apenas querriam que eu fosse diferrente de meu trrisavô e porr isso decidirram não passarr ensinamentos adiante, quase cem anos sem magia na família...

― Eles não souberam educá-la.

― Idiotas!

― Você era apenas uma criança.

― Ainda sou, não sou?

― Mas agora suas atitudes já podem ser podadas por você mesma! Sabe distinguir o certo do errado.

― Prrofessorr Dumbledorre... - disse puxando a manga da capa dele - ...ferri os sentimentos de...

― Você deve conversar com as pessoas por mais difícil que seja o assunto - foi apenas o que ele lhe disse. Antoine também não falou mais nada. Dumbledore se levantou e lhe deu um tapinha carinhoso na cabeça, em seguida, ela saiu correndo até as masmorras. Tropeçou em Harry e Rony, voltou para pedir desculpas e entrou na sala de Poções. Os dois rapazes se entreolharam.

― Prrofessorr Snape, posso entrrarr?

― Sim - disse seco, sem tirar os olhos do livro a sua frente.

― Estive... pensando... eu o desapontei... o senhorr não merrecia... será que... poderria me desculparr?

A princípio, ele a olhou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, aquela atitude o deixou orgulhoso. Mas ao pensar melhor voltou a olhar para o livro que lia e, soltando uma risadinha irônica, falou:

― Boa tentativa, quase me pegou! - disse com sarcasmo - Mas se pensa que vai voltar àquela sua vidinha sorrateira está enganadíssima!

― Não, eu não pensei! Só querria que o senhorr me perrdoasse... - ela aproximou-se dele e pôs a mão sobre seu braço - ...eu não tive ninguém a quem me espelharr, prrofessorr, não querro perrderr a única pessoa que me fez bem! O senhorr!

Snape sentiu seu peito inflar satisfeito, era uma revelação e tanto saber que ela se importava com o que ele pensava.

― Certo, aceito suas desculpas... - disse sem olhá-la nos olhos - ...no entanto, não irei tratá-la de forma privilegiada como tenho feito. Tudo o que lhe falei ontem está de pé! - ela sorriu e, pela segunda vez, quis abraçá-lo, quase conseguindo, contudo, ele a empurrou com as mãos e apontou a porta. Antoine saiu decepcionada, mas pelo menos havia esclarecido as coisa.

Entretanto, Snape mal lhe dirigia a palavra, e deixara claro que Draco também não o fizesse.


	3. Isomorfos se Atraem

Capítulo 3

Isomorfos se Atraem

Naquela noite tempestuosa, Madame Nora pegou Harry bisbilhotando próximo ao salão principal. "_Eu só quis ver se foi lá que deixei meus óculos!_" dizia Harry a Filch, mas este o levou até o banheiro dos professores, o empurrou para dentro e agitando o dedo indicador gritou:

― E nada de gracinha, passarei aqui algumas vezes, se não se comportarem eu mesmo vou castigá-los!

― Comportarem? - perguntou-se Harry.

Sim, havia mais alguém ali...

― E então? Vai ficarr olhando com essa carra de espanto ou vai me ajudarr? - era Antoine Dimanchè.

― O que é que...

― Ah, já faz tempo que estou cumprrindo essa detenção. Snape ainda não me perrdoou.

― Mas ninguém sabe de nada.

― Imagine se ele irria deixarr escaparr que algum aluno da Sonserrina estava em detenção.

Harry ficou calado, estupefato com simplicidade com que ela falou aquela frase. Então, pegou uma vassoura ensaboada e começou a esfregar as paredes do banheiro. Estavam totalmente cheias de limo. De vez em quando ele olhava para Antoine que esfregava a parede sem reclamar e fofocas vinham em seu pensamento.

― Querr saberr, hein? - perguntou ela.

― Saber... o que?

― Orras, porrque peguei detenção!

― Como? - ele olhou para a janela tentando disfarçar, mas Antoine continuava esfregando, como se esperasse por sua pergunta - Você... e Draco estavam mesmo no quarto?

― Estávamos, mas o Drraco é tão... bem, ele se deixou seguirr porr Snape! - explicou inocentemente. Harry arregalou os olhos e voltou a esfregar o chão.

― Sinto... que... me sinto tão... Snape me esnobando, as pessoas me olhando com carra estrranha... estão parrecendo minha família... - ela pausou, apoiou o cotovelo na vassoura e olhou para Harry de uma forma diferente - A sua família também não dá a mínima a você, não Harrry?

Ele nem hesitou em responder, fez isso como se conhecesse Antoine da mesma forma que conhecia Rony ou Hermione.

― Quando estou eu casa, meus tios agem como se eu não estivesse - deu uma risadinha amarela.

― Os meus pais não querrem em casa! Têm medo de mim... porr causa da magia - e ela ergueu os braços fazendo de conta que ia assustar.

― É, às vezes eu sinto falta de um ombro amigo.

― Mas você é adorrado porr todos, Harrry!

― Adorado... palavra chata, não? Eu queria que as pessoas parassem de me ver como aquele que tirou os poderes de Voldemort. - ela deu uma gargalhada e balbuciou algumas palavras ininteligíveis, logo as vassouras e baldes começaram a fazer o serviço deles. E sem nenhuma varinha - Então você realmente mexe com magia...

Ela colocou a mão em frente à boca de Harry.

― Calma, Harrry. É parra isso que serrve a magia... Lança-se um feitiço sobrre as vassourras e um feitiço maior parra que ninguém perrceba que o prrimeiro feitiço foi lançado! Às vezes, somos influenciados por forças negativas...

― Não podemos! A magia n... ãh... ela é muito perigosa!

― Sim, Harrry, mas a magia não serrve apenas parra fazerr o mal! - Harry olhava desconfiado - Só que agorra estou falando de pessoas... não há nada piorr do que se deixarr influenciarr porr pessoas negativas. Não prrecisa terr medo! - disse ela vendo os olhos daquele rapaz de dezessete anos brilharem diferente - Desde que estou aqui, nunca usei a magia contrra alguém... - ela mordeu a língua e fez uma careta.

― Nunca mesmo? Então por que os sonserinos tinham medo de você?

― Orra, uma simples questão de imponência, eles seguem líderres e eu sou uma... bem, não neste exato momento - brincou ela.

― Sabe, agora está difícil de te imaginar com Draco! Você não parece mais... esnobe!

Antoine agradeceu. Ele sorriu meio de lado e olhou para a porta, sentiu repentinamente seu peito congelar... era Antoine que estava de baixo de um dos chuveiros e havia lhe jogado água. Ele sorriu, olhou-a com malícia e outro chuvisco caiu sobre ele. Logo, Harry também estava debaixo de um chuveiro jogando água nela! Tiveram um acesso de riso tão grande que se sentaram no chão. De repente, um dos baldes se descontrolou e caiu na parede ao lado de Antoine, respingando nela.

― Harrry, meus olhos! Estão arrdendo, me ajuda! - dizia ela esfregando-os. Ele a empurrou para baixo do chuveiro e a água tirou qualquer vestígio do sabão.

― Tudo bem? - perguntou ele com as duas mãos no rosto dela.

― Sim... - ela abria lentamente o olho e então soltou um sorriso que fez Harry se arrepiar todo e sentir novamente aquela pulsação no baixo ventre.

― Se Snape nos visse agora teria um ataque dos nervos... e você voltaria a namorar Draco com certeza - murmurou ele e os dois caíram na gargalhada. Brincaram até depois da uma hora da manhã. O banheiro estava brilhando e Filch resmungava sobre como os dois poderiam estar tão ensopados.

Na manhã seguinte, na sala de Transfiguração, Antoine teve um acesso de riso, Harry imitava Filch andando com sua perna manca e resmungando sobre os dois ensopados. Rony e Hermione não estavam entendendo nada, mas quando Draco entrou e viu Antoine e Harry rindo juntos, todos se silenciaram. Draco lançou um olhar fulminante a Harry, que fez uma careta e se sentou, passou por Antoine sem lhe dar qualquer cumprimento, sentando-se três cadeiras adiante dela.

― O que foi aquilo, Harry? - perguntou Hermione.

― Nada, é que ontem nós dois estávamos em detenção!

― Hã? - perguntaram Rony e Hermione juntos - Ela na detenção?

― Sim, e deixamos o banheiro brilhante! - os três amigos riram e assim que o professor entrou na sala desconversaram, iriam se encontrar mais tarde na casa de Hagrid para Harry contar a história toda.

Aquela aula de poções foi realmente muito estranha. O professor Snape não parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Derramou ingredientes, derrubou caldeirões e nem gritou com os alunos! Ele ainda tinha duas vozes diferentes. E para finalizar, e ridicularizar o dia estranho, no final da aula ele deu o seguinte como tarefa: trazer flores do campo para uma _Poção da Alegria!_

À tarde, os três amigos foram até a casa de Hagrid. Riram bastante sobre a aula de poções, mas Harry parecia desligado. Algumas vezes o chamaram e tiveram que repetir o que perguntaram.

― Ele ficou ontem na detenção com Antoine! - riu Rony olhando para Hagrid.

― Ela deve ter te enfeitiçado - disse Hermione - ele está estranho desde então!

― Ah, pára com isso! - brincou Harry.

― Eu não sei não, Harry... você mesmo nunca gostou dela! - retrucou Rony - Cadê o bisbilhoscópio, Hermione, talvez se Harry estiver enfeitiçado ele gira! - Harry ficou sem graça enquanto os amigos ficaram rindo.

A manhã de sábado foi agitada. Grifinória iria jogar com a Lufa-lufa e precisava vencer. Todos estavam no estádio e quando o jogo começou, Harry pode ouvir Draco e os sonserinos vaiando. Olhou para Antoine e ela estava sentada, ao lado de Dumbledore. Harry sorriu para ela e seu sorriso foi retribuído, voltou o olhar ao campo e o jogo já estava dez a zero para Grifinória. Hermione e Rony viram os olhos de Harry brilhar assim que ele recebeu o sorriso de Antoine. Snape também viu e não gostou nada. O jogo transcorreu bem, Grifinória venceu por noventa pontos quando Harry pegou o pomo aos vinte minutos. Desta vez, Lufa-lufa não recebeu ajudinha de Antoine, Draco estava descontente. Os grifinórios festejaram além da hora do jantar, eram duas da manhã quando foram se deitar. E para brindá-los, o domingo raiou ensolarado e quente. Alguns alunos aproveitaram para estudar ao ar livre. Antoine foi um deles. Estendeu uma enorme manta vinho no gramado verde-musgo, próximo ao lago, e deitou-se de bruços, abrindo seu livro de Poções.

― Estudando muito?

― Oi! - disse ela sorridente, mas surpresa. Era Harry Potter - Estou rrevendo algumas poções parra amanhã, sei que ele não irá me perrguntarr nada, mas vou mostrrarr que sei fazerr sem nenhuma ajuda!

― É claro que ele não vai te perguntar, Snape não gosta de sabe-tudo! Mesmo sendo sonserino! - brincou. Antoine sorriu. - Posso estudar com você? - perguntou ele mostrando que estava com seu livro de Poções também. Antoine passou a mão pela manta como se a estivesse alisando para Harry sentar. Os dois estudaram discutindo as poções e às vezes se pegavam rindo das que "inventavam" trocando certos ingredientes. Antoine e Harry estavam deitados de lado, um de frente para o outro apoiando suas cabeças com o braço, enquanto seus livros estavam entre eles.

― Você tem o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi!

― Obrrigada. - disse ela enrubescendo.

― Esse seu sotaque também me deixa vidrado - e dizendo isso Harry se aproximou lentamente e beijou de leve os lábios de Antoine. Pode sentir a respiração dela se tornar pesada e a mão dela entre seus cabelos.

― Harry - murmurou ela sorrindo - acho melhorr parrarrmos... - ele olhou-a surpreso - Se continuarrmos... não conseguirrei me conterr... - Harry largou um sorriso. Ele a beijou mais uma vez.

― Você é muito interressante, Harrry... - ela mordeu os lábios - é difícil não querrer ficarr assim juntinho de você! - enquanto falava ela mexia na gola da camisa dele - Mas não querro nos meterr em piorr situação do que estamos - ele concordou baixando os olhos. Os dois conversaram mais um pouco e depois Harry voltou para o castelo. Antoine continuou deitada no jardim, pensando no que tinha se recusado a fazer, entretanto, Snape estava em seus pensamentos e se ele descobrisse seria pior do que ser pega com Draco novamente.

Na segunda-feira as masmorras estavam mais frias do que de costume. Os alunos estavam bem agasalhados, mas conforme a aula prosseguia, começaram a tirar peça por peça de roupa. O professor Snape continuava estranho. Ajudava os alunos a fazerem suas poções sem qualquer ralho ou resmungo, porém, certas vezes, parecia perceber que estava ajudando e paralisava-se. Até Harry era tratado bem, apesar da segunda voz de Snape se contradizer e brigar com a primeira. Os alunos saíram da aula comentando, eufóricos e espantados.

Harry almoçou olhando para Antoine. Ela, porém, almoçou rápido e saiu. Harry fez o mesmo e correu para alcançá-la. Abordou-a no corredor que levava à biblioteca. Entraram, pegaram uns livros e sentaram-se de frente.

― Desculpe por ontem. - disse Harry quebrando o silêncio - Não quis ser grosseiro.

― E não foi! - ela largou um baita sorriso. Ele enrubesceu. Antoine sorriu e ao invés de estudar ficaram conversando sobre suas vidas.

Tornaram a se ver no café da manhã do dia seguinte, e no almoço e no jantar e na biblioteca. E todas as vezes que Antoine chegava próximo a Harry ele a cumprimentava. Rony e Hermione haviam se conformado, mas não concordavam com aquela "_paixonite aguda_", como dizia Rony. No entanto, muitos grifinórios haviam feito amizade com ela por causa de Harry Potter e muitos sonserinos estavam revoltados, pois Draco os liderava enchendo-os com caraminholas. Algumas delas estavam se tornando completas realidades...

― Vamos até a casa de Hagrid? - perguntou Harry a Antoine.

― Gostarria muito, mas não vai darr, obrrigada.

― Eu queria ficar sozinho com você!

― E vai conseguirr isso na casa de Hagrrid?

― Ah, não. - respondeu rindo alto - Mas no caminho...

Antoine mexeu na gola da camisa dele. Alguns alunos da Corvinal passaram e ela esquivou a mão rapidamente. Harry abriu a porta atrás de si e puxou Antoine para dentro. Era a sala dos troféus.

― Se alguém nos pegarr serremos expulsos!

― Não se preocupe! - disse Harry cobrindo-se com uma capa.

― Ah! - suspirou Antoine - A tão famosa capa de invisibilidade! - ele viu que os olhos dela brilharam - Meu trrisavô tinha uma. Ele foi um grrande brruxo, o maiorr de minha família, mas foi incomprrendido. - e ela olhou para baixo - Expulsarram-no de casa e queimarram tudo que lhe perrtencia.

― Ele trabalhava com magia negra?

― Muito bem. Deixou um livrro, encontrrei-o escondido onde os elfos dorrmiam... o decorrrei!

― Venha para cá! - disse ele puxando-a para perto da janela, onde havia um enorme sofá. Harry a beijou e, automaticamente, suas mãos e seus olhos percorreram o corpo dela. Depois daquele dia, Harry soube o que era amar uma garota...

Harry e Antoine não se abraçavam ou se beijavam em frente às outras pessoas, mas trocavam carinhos singulares como sorriso, flores, bilhetinhos. Os sonserinos estavam horrorizados com Antoine, ela encantou a todos com aquela nova menina que surgiu depois dela conhecer Harry Potter. Conversava com todos e ninguém mais hesitava em chegar perto dela, pois ela não mais tripudiava as pessoas, como quando estava ao lado de Draco. Havia apenas um problema... Snape.


	4. A Reviravolta

Capítulo 4

A Reviravolta

Snape foi levado à enfermaria de Hogwarts na manhã de terça-feira, ele estava completamente fora de si. Dumbledore descobriu que o professor havia sido enfeitiçado e do pior jeito: um feitiço desconhecido e mal feito, o que o tornava muito perigoso já que era difícil de achar seu contra feitiço. Por este motivo, todos os alunos passaram novamente para a lista negra do diretor e quase todos os privilégios foram cortados até que o culpado se apresentasse. Porém, como havia acontecido antes, o diretor temia que ninguém se apresentasse como culpado e ele resolveu abrir uma investigação e um inquérito. Estava interessado na expulsão e na retirada da varinha do culpado. Era a primeira vez que os alunos de Hogwarts viam Dumbledore alterado daquela forma. Na noite passada ele fizera um longo discurso sobre a moral e os valores que acreditava serem os corretos, e demorou tanto tempo que os alunos mal conseguiram comer, pois já estava na hora da sobremesa e esta desaparecera pouco depois de começarem a comê-la.

― Ai, nem que eu tenha o resto da vida vou conseguir descobrir quem é o responsável por isso! - dizia Hermione folheando livros e mais livros de feitiços - Mas ninguém me tira da cabeça que foi sua amiguinha, Harry!

― Ah, Mione. Será que não deu para perceber que ela está bem diferente? Ela não é mais aquela pessoa...

― Na sua frente. Agora que o Malfoy está dando um gelo nela, a "coitadinha" se aproveitou do primeiro otário que encontrou!

― Ei! O Harry não é otário, Mione! - bradou Rony.

― Não, não é! Assim como você também não, né, Roniquito? - ironizou ela rindo.

― Ei! Pára com isso, Mione. - gritou Rony.

― Deixa para lá, Rony. Vem, vamos pro quadribol.

― É, vão. É melhor eu ficar sozinha mesmo, só assim posso encontrar o feitiço e provar que foi ela!

― Olha, Mione, você sabe que sou seu amigo e que você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço...

― Pare! - pediu Hermione - Se vai defendê-la, nem comece a falar!

― Só disse que do jeito que Antoine conhece a magia ela nunca faria um feitiço tão ruim!

― Você é patético, Harry!

― Hermione! - disse Harry levantando o dedo.

― Defende ela, vai! E se ela fez de propósito em errar o feitiço?

― E por que ela jogaria no Snape? Por que não na Sprout, que é a professora que ela detesta? Ou então no próprio Malfoy já que ele não está querendo nada com ela?

― Estou indo pela lógica, Harry.

― Lógica... pela lógica Dumbledore conseguiu encontrar a pessoa que enfeitiçou Antoine anos atrás? Conseguiu? - murmurou Harry olhando para os lados. Hermione não falou nada - Como você sabe que foi ela?

― Não sei, está bem? - gritou Hermione.

― Ah, então você não sabe tudo - murmurou Harry conseguindo chegar ao ponto em que queria, a amiga baixou os olhos, respirou fundo e saiu pisando forte.

Antoine estava preocupada com o professor de Poções, mas não com quem havia feito o feitiço, porque isso ela já sabia há muito tempo. E também sabia que Dumbledore descobriria sem a ajuda de ninguém. Bem, na verdade, ele já deveria saber quem era o feitor, só estava esperando que o próprio se apresentasse por livre e espontânea vontade. Entretanto, passaram-se duas semanas e ninguém se apresentara ao diretor. Foi pensando no culpado que os alunos entraram nas masmorras, naquela sexta-feira cedo da manhã, onde o amistoso professor Flitwick conversaria com eles sobre feitiços malfeitos, porém, para espanto geral e desespero total os alunos deram de fuças com Severo Snape sentado sobre o canto da mesa central. E ele sorria escandalosamente feliz, dando contornos cavernosos ao seu rosto. Com toda certeza, aquela seria a hora em que o culpado se entregaria, caso contrário, estaria morto.

― Então... - a voz grossa, irônica e agora melodiosa soou alto na sala de Poções. Calafrios correram pela espinha dos alunos - alguém achou que me tiraria de combate! Devo dizer que eu mesmo me surpreendi no começo por estar enfeitiçado. Mas fui ficando furioso ao saber que o feitiço não tinha sido executado com precisão. E vocês podem imaginar como anda meu bom humor agora... NÃO PODEM? - aquele grito ecoou pelas masmorras até chegar aos corredores inferiores. Os alunos, todos eles, sabiam que até o culpado não se apresentar, suas vidas seriam quase piores do que viverem cercados por dementadores em Azkaban.

Dumbledore não estava nada contente e continuava fazendo longos discursos. Hermione achava que o diretor fazia de propósito para que ninguém comesse, o que era uma forma de castigo. Mas ele estava impaciente, e naquela noite anunciou que na segunda-feira pela manhã alunos passariam a ser interrogados um a um, e não apenas por ele, o diretor, mas sim pelo Conselho Bruxo.

― Bom, quem não deve não teme! - disse Rony meio sem graça, não achando aquela frase muito verdadeira. Os três amigos se dirigiam para o jardim.

― Isso mesmo, senhor Weasley! - era Snape passando por eles - Quem não deve, não teme! - rosnou olhando para Harry.

― Ai, ai, ai... - choramingou Rony. Antoine, que estava se aproximando deles, ouviu tudo, e quando ia parar para trocar umas palavras com Harry, ouviu o ferozmente urro Snape, que lhe apontava o dedo:

― Você! Minha sala, agora!

Harry acenou dizendo que depois conversariam e se afastou. Antoine tentou caminhar lado a lado com Snape, mas ele a deixou para trás já que seus passos eram muito maiores e mais rápidos.

― Entre logo. - disse ele, assim que Antoine deu o primeiro toque com os nós dos dedos nas grossa e escura madeira da porta.

― Com licença.

― Eu estava custando a querer acreditar na história, primeiro porque eu estava enfeitiçado e via e ouvia coisas que não eram verdade! Depois pensei que estivessem me contando mentiras, - disse ele sem puxar o fôlego ou deixá-la dizer qualquer coisa - mas agora que estou em sã consciência estou pasmo. Diga-me, você e o Potter, o que há?

Antoine ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca, mas nada mais que ar entrou ou saiu de seus pulmões porque Snape não a deixou prosseguir.

― Custa-me realmente acreditar que uma sonserina esteja se envolvendo com alguém tão baixo quanto Potter.

― Ele é apenas um amigo.

― A palavra Grifinória lhe diz algo?

― Depois que Drraco se afastou de mim... porr causa do senhorr...

― Não por minha causa! Por sua causa e pelos seus desejos incontroláveis!

― Harrry é apenas alguém com quem posso converrsarr sem que...

― Quero você longe dele! - bradou Snape apertando as mãos.

― Ficarr sem me rrelacionarr com qualquerr um que seja na escola é uma forrma de aprrendizado?

― Não me venha com esse papelzinho de vítima. Fique longe dele ou então eu mesmo me encarrego de afastá-lo de você. - Snape apontou para ela com o longo dedo macilento - Potter estará fora de Hogwarts depois deste ano, ou até antes mesmo!

― Mas... - murmurou Antoine - não foi ele que lhe jogou o feitiço!

― Isso é o que vamos ver. O conselho bruxo já ouviu a minha versão dos acontecimentos.

― Prrofessorr Snape...

― Não se atreva a falar mais com aquele moleque!

― Prrofessorr...

― Agora saia daqui!

― Mas não fiz nada de errrado! - bradou, mas em seguida olhou para o chão, aquilo não era bem verdade.

― Espero mesmo que não tenha feito, caso contrário, a lição que lhe dei há algum tempo atrás não foi aprendida - e ele baixou a cabeça e não falou nada mais.

O fim de semana passou rápido. Na segunda de manhã, a escola toda estava alvoroçada. Ninguém sabia quem seria o primeiro a ser interrogado, mas depois da terceira aula, tiveram suas respostas.

― Todos do primeiro e segundo anos já foram entrevistados e descartados. - disse Hermione para Harry e Rony - Já era de se imaginar. O que é que esses pirralhos iriam saber fazer, não é?

― Você sabia fazer bastante coisa. - resmungou Rony.

― Mas o conselho bruxo é formado por pessoas muito inteligentes e sábias. Eles podem sentir se alguém fez ou deixou de fazer algum mal. - continuou Hermione.

― E quem serão os próximos? - perguntou Harry.

― A professora McGonagall me disse que são os do quinto ano. Hoje e amanhã.

― Ufa, estamos livres por hora. - exclamou Rony aliviado.

Na quarta e quinta, os alunos do quarto anos foram chamados, um a um e na sexta e sábado os do sexto ano. Ficando os do último ano para a semana seguinte porque até aquele momento ninguém tinha sido acusado.

― Ai, ai. Se não chegar logo segunda, vou pirar! - disse Hermione.

― Pirar vou eu - berrou Rony - se chegar segunda! - Harry apenas riu dos dois e voltou a olhar para o corredor, apinhado de gente, indo e vindo, provavelmente fofocando sobre seus interrogatórios. Foi nesse ziguezague de gente que Harry viu passar Draco de nariz empinado e atrás dele, como uma cadelinha, viu Antoine. Balançou a cabeça como que tentando sacudir o cérebro para ver se ele não o estava enganando, porém, era ela mesma. Seguiu os dois até a entrada das masmorras e percebeu que estavam sozinhos lá, pois o resto dos sonserinos estava perambulando pelo castelo como todos os outros alunos em busca de informações sobre seus interrogatórios e um suspeito. Ah, se pelo menos ele tivesse trazido a capa de invisibilidade.

― Drraco, querr me ouvirr?

― Se Snape nos pega vamos entrar numa fria, Antoine.

― Você está me magoando muito, sabia? - disse Antoine, Draco se calou, ela se aproximou.

― Você está andando com o Potter!

― Não comece você também, porr favorr.

― Ah, então que dizer que já te chamaram a atenção?

― Olha, Drraco, sabe porr que estou aqui! Sei que me querr longe...

― Eu não quero isso, mas Snape exigiu.

― E você não faz nada parra remediarr isso! - cutucou ela, mas arrependida logo continuou - Tudo bem, só querro lhe alerrtarr... Dumbledorre não vai acrreditarr que foi Harrry quem enfeitiçou Snape.

― Porque o velhote está apaixonado pelo Potter, só por isso! Só ele não vê que foi...

― Drraco, - e ela fez uma pausa hesitando - fale com o Snape e conte a verrdade. Ele vai saberr o que fazerr e ninguém vai sairr machucado nessa histórria. Ninguém inocente...

― E como é que eu vou saber da verdade, Antoine? - ironizou aproximando-se bem dela.

― Porr favorr, sou eu quem está pedindo. Faça porr mim.

― Vá até seu queridinho e peça a ele para contar ao Snape a verdade. Ele deve saber muito bem! - resmungou Draco, e queria Draco sabia ser mais teimoso do que uma mula, mas Antoine tinha aprendido a lidar com ele, e tinha absoluta certeza de que Draco, desta vez não abriria o bico como das outras vezes e ela temia pensar nas conseqüências.

Na segunda bem cedo, antes mesmo do café da manhã, Antoine foi procurar Harry. Teve que esperar por meia hora até enfim conseguir chamá-lo a um canto e lhe contar o que estava acontecendo.

― Você está me dizendo que foi Draco que enfeitiçou o Snape? Que ele está pondo a culpa em mim? E quer que eu não diga nada?

― Oh, Harrry. Só não querro que você seja o único que não saiba...

― De que lado você está?

― Você sabe que não fez nada e Dumbledorre sabe muita coisa parra acrreditarr que foi você que enfeitiçou um prrofessorr. Ele sabe que você jamais farria uma coisa dessas.

― Será? - murmurou ele - Uma vez eu fiz... uma coisa dessas.

― Fez? - perguntou ela rouca.

― Bem, não fui eu, mas eu sabia que a pessoa iria fazer... achei que era por uma boa causa, só que ao ver o que aconteceu...

― Mas desta vez não foi você! - afirmou ela com convicção.

― Não - respondeu apenas.

― Então aconteça o que acontecerr, rresponda o que lhe pedirrem com a verrdade, está bem?

Harry bufou, fechou os olhos e deu as costas para Antoine. Quando finalmente se virou para lhe dizer que faria isso viu que ela já não estava mais ali. Cabisbaixo, saiu com o pensamento em Hermione e no que ela diria sobre aquilo tudo.

Na terça à tarde restavam apenas dez alunos para serem interrogados. Antoine era um deles. Draco tinha sido um dos primeiros e saíra sorridente da sala do diretor, o que dizia que ele deveria estar livre de tudo. Harry, no entanto, estava sentado num canto do corredor esperando, remoendo o que ia falar. Então um tumulto começou perto da porta de entrada. Podiam-se ouvir os urros de impaciência e advertência de Snape de muito longe, e um murmúrio contando o que estava acontecendo lá na frente chegou aos ouvidos de Harry: Antoine acabara de se entregar, de se declarar culpada. Harry se espremeu entre a multidão e forçou passagem até a porta de entrada que levava à sala do diretor. Antoine estava parada em frente à entrada, Snape de um lado e Dumbledore do outro, tentando fazer com que o barulho cessasse. Rapidamente, Harry agarrou o braço de Antoine e a puxou para perto.

― Mas o que está fazendo?

― Larrgue meu brraço, Harrry. - disse ela apenas.

― Não foi você!

― Harrry, você não faz idéia do que vai acontecerr...

― Faço sim, você vai ser expulsa!

― Larrgue meu brraço e saia daqui! - disse, mas foi o olhar fulminante de Snape que fez com que Harry soltasse o braço de Antoine. Dumbledore abriu a porta e ela entrou, seguida por Snape e depois Dumbledore fechou a porta atrás de si.

― Não era a vez dela! - sussurrou Hermione - A professora Minerva chamou o Eugene... - Harry não quis mandar a amiga calar a boca, então saiu de perto dela, se sentou novamente num canto perto do corredor e meteu o rosto nas mãos, arrependido de ter dado às costas a Antoine.

O conselho bruxo parecia a família de Antoine reunida, um bando de velhotes rabugentes, resmungões, que vivam cochichando e lançando olhares indagadores. Talvez aquilo tenha lhe dado forças para prosseguir com o plano. Ela sabia que eles eram muito mais sábios e entendidos em magia do que ela e sua família inteira, mas Antoine confiava em seu poder de persuasão.

― Pois bem, senhorita Dimanchè. Por que não começa nos dizendo qual o motivo que a fez furar a fila? - disse um senhor atarracado e velhinho, mas com uma voz bem alta. Antoine olhou ao redor e percebeu que todos ali esperavam dela atitudes diferentes das demais crianças e adolescentes de Hogwarts, tudo por conta da conhecida "família" Dimanchè.

― Bem. Achei que os senhorres me farriam perrguntas mais específicas, mas se querrem que eu confesse logo... furrei a fila parra admitirr que fui eu quem enfeitiçou o professorr Snape.

O bruxo que fez a pergunta soltou uma gargalhada. Mais alguém o acompanhou, todos se voltaram para ele, mas ao contrário de estar envergonhado, Snape fechou a cara e mirou Antoine com profundos olhos negros.

― Nem em um milhão de anos você conseguiria se sair tão mal em um feitiço!

― Orra, prrofessorr, e o que o senhorr acha se eu tivesse trrocado cerrtas palavrras sem querrerr?

― Isso quer dizer que a senhorita queria a morte do professor Snape? - perguntou outro homem do conselho.

― Clarro que não - respondeu ela fechando o cenho.

― Mas como deve saber, qualquer feitiço mal lançado pode ter efeitos desconhecidos e alguns bem conhecidos: um deles, o que mais acontece, é o que leva a pessoa a morte ou a loucura.

― Ou seja, o professor Snape poderia morrer ou ficar incapacitado para o resto de sua vida! - afirmou outro homem. Antoine ficou calada, um súbito terror se assolou em seu corpo. Sabia daquilo, mas não tinha ao menos uma vez treinado o que diria a eles.

― E que motivo a faria pensar em matar seu professor?

Euforia por temer não conseguir chegar onde queria, Antoine fechou os olhos.

― Já disse que eu não querria matá-lo. - falou ela em alto tom - Ele apenas estava sendo - e Antoine olhou para Snape que ansiava pela resposta - sendo intrrometido! Não, intrrometido não, porrque todos os prrofessorres devem se prreocuparr com seus alunos. O prrofessorr Snape estava me perrseguindo... e muito. Ele não tinha outrra pessoa em mente a não serr eu. E eu já estava cansada daquilo.

― Provavelmente ele estivesse em sua cola porque a senhorita estava fazendo algo de muito errado - disse um conselheiro.

― Nada que outrros alunos mais velhos não faziam, e bem mais embaixo do nariz dele - salientou ela.

― Como é? - rosnou Snape.

― Senhorita Dimanchè, se importaria em dizer por que acha que o professor Snape a estava perseguindo?

― Eu... - e os dois se entreolharam e Snape, pela primeira vez, teve medo que ela dissesse alguma besteira -...eu me encontrrava com Drraco Malfoy, e acrredito que o prrofessorr Snape não achava que ele fosse uma pessoa boa suficiente parra ficarr ao meu lado. Na verrdade, ele achava Drraco uma má influencia, já que é um rapaz encrrenqueirro e que quase ninguém suporta. Eu me rrecusava a aceitarr que Drraco não erra uma pessoa boa, comigo semprre foi e semprre me ajudou em tudo o que conseguia fazerr, o que lhe estava ao alcance...

― Poupe-nos desses disparates! - ironizou Snape - Não acoberte ninguém! Fale a verdade!

― Então porr que o senhorr mandou que me afastasse de Drraco?

― Porque aqui é uma escola. Nada mais que isso!

― E os outrros alunos também não estão na mesma escola? Porr que não têm que seguirr as mesmas regrras que eu?

― Todos são iguais...

― Ah, prrofessorr, ninguém é igual a ninguém. E eu estava com muita rraiva do senhorr. Eu quis machucá-lo e mostrrarr ao senhorr que corrria perrigo aqui, mesmo que a maiorria dos alunos o temiam, eu não! E ainda... não... temo. - disse ela lentamente, entoando cala palavra sarcasticamente.

― Antoine, - disse Dumbledore calmamente - para fazer o que você fez é preciso muita raiva. E para vir até aqui e admitir, depois de se esconder tanto tempo é preciso muita coragem.

― Sim, senhorr dirretorr. - murmurou ela cabisbaixa.

― Se você realmente sentisse tanta raiva do professor Snape para enfeitiçá-lo, com toda certeza estaria furiosa, nervosa ou amedrontada por ele estar nesta sala agora. Não estaria?

― Ele sofrreu o bastante.

O diretor soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. Antoine se ajeitou na cadeira.

― Como acha que seria tratada daqui por diante pelo professor Snape?

― Não serria, não é mesmo? Porr que eu serria expulsa, não?

― Tecnicamente. - balbuciou Dumbledore.

― Ah... como? - gaguejou ela, erguendo a sobrancelha.

― Oh, esqueci de lhe dizer. Haveria uma punição para o aluno, mas a história da expulsão e a perda da varinha vão além da conta não acha?

― Ah, clarro. - respondeu ela disfarçando a decepção e olhando para o lado, na direção da porta, pensando em Draco, em Harry.

― Mas a punição será severa - afirmou um dos conselheiros - e muito! - Fez-se um súbito silêncio. Antoine remoeu alguns pensamentos. E se aquilo tudo fosse uma jogada para ela admitir que estivera acobertando alguém? Sim, claro que seria. Snape poderia ter morrido e Dumbledore não faz nada? Não. O conselho estava ali por uma razão, e era a de encontrar o culpado e puni-lo.

― Prrofessorr Dumbledore, eu não sei porrque não admiti logo a culpa. Bem, parra falarr a verrdade, não achei que a coisa fosse chegarr tão longe! Se o senhorr se lembrra, há anos atrrás fui vítima de um feitiço e até hoje ninguém foi acusado. Logo, imaginei que o senhorr não darria tanta imporrtância a um evento...

― Evento? - berrou Snape. E vários conselheiros se exaltaram, concordando com o professor de Poções.

― O feitiço que foi lançado em você, Antoine, era conhecido por todos nós e sabíamos como desfazê-lo. O feitiço discutido aqui, do qual você se diz criadora, ninguém conhece - e Dumbledore fez uma pausa.

― Por que não nos diz qual feitiço utilizou, senhorita Dimanchè? - perguntou o bruxo mais novo do conselho. Dumbledore pareceu contrariado por ter sido interrompido, mas não disse nada.

― O feitiço... - suspirou ela - Uma misturra do feitiço da desmemorrização com o de trroca de perrsonalidade...

― Você não havia nos dito que só trocara algumas palavras de apenas um feitiço, Antoine? - relembrou Dumbledore.

― Disse por dizerr, prrofessorr.

― Poderia lançá-lo agora em algum dos presentes?

― O quê? - respondeu ela angustiada à pergunta de Dumbledore.

― Quem está acobertando? - bradou ele sem deixá-la recuperar o fôlego?

― Ni... ninguém!

― Não minta! - exclamou Dumbledore.

― Eu... não...

― Saiba que estará em maus lençóis se a pegarmos mentindo. - retrucou outro conselheiro. A respiração de Antoine estava descompassada agora. Até mesmo Snape não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

― Por que está defendendo o Potter? - gritou Snape.

― Ele é inocente! - berrou Antoine - Ele jamais farria mal ao senhorr! Ele não é como... - e instantaneamente Antoine parou de falar. Todos se mexeram nas cadeiras. Certamente aquela garota sabia de algo.

― Ele não é como? - repetiu Dumbledore. Antoine passou a mão pelo rosto, secou uma lágrima e ergueu os olhos lentamente.

― Ele não é como eu - sussurrou. - Ele não resolve os prroblemas dessa forrma.

As lágrimas fizeram com que os conselheiros cochichassem entre si. Snape aproveitou e aproximou-se de Antoine.

― Se não é o Potter, que é o culpado?

― Sou eu.

― Não foi você - afirmou ele com convicção. - Quem foi?

― Bem, acredito que o conselho já tenha terminado com a senhorita Dimanchè - disse o bruxo mais velho. - Queira se retirar senhorita. Temos mais nove alunos a interrogar ainda.

― Sim, senhorr. - disse ela levantando da cadeira e dirigindo-se à porta de saída que foi aberta por Dumbledore. Snape a seguiu.

― Severo - disse Dumbledore quando os dois se encontraram na porta -, acompanhe Antoine até o salão comunal, por favor.

― Sim, diretor - respondeu Snape franzindo a testa. Era exatamente o que ele queria, uma oportunidade de falar a sós com ela. Snape caminhou lentamente ao lado de Antoine até as masmorras. Nenhum dos dois abriu a boca no trajeto, apesar de Snape estar louco para dar um longo sermão - Amanhã a chamarão novamente - disse ele se contendo. Ela baixou a cabeça e parou de costas para ele, estavam em frente a porta do dormitório - Vai continuar com essa versão barata da verdade?

Antoine queria apenas entrar e se jogar na cama. Não estava com disposição para bater boca. Estava caindo na realidade e sabia que seria expulsa, e então, para onde iria?

― Foi Draco, não foi? - sussurrou Snape, sentindo pena por ela estar tão abatida. Antoine levantou o rosto, ainda de costas - Você tem um ótimo futuro pela frente. É uma das mais inteligentes alunas que passou por aqui, por que jogar tudo fora por outros?

― Posso irr me deitarr, prrofessorr Snape? - pediu suavemente. Ele baixou os olhos, as mãos dela estavam cruzadas e os dedos se apertavam uns contra os outros.

― Vá. Eu pretendia lhe dar um sermão, mas vejo que aprendeu sua lição. Apenas espero que amanhã, ao voltar a falar com o conselho, você confesse que foi tudo invenção e que estava protegendo alguém.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto e parou subitamente olhando para o chão.

― Eu não tenho parra onde irr depois que me expulsarrem, prrofessor. E não poderrei voltarr parra casa... não me querrem porr lá...

― Conte a verdade a eles - disse com sarcasmo.

― Semprre foi assim, desde crriança, semprre me pedindo parra dizerr a verrdade, quando eu já a estava falando... - e ela acendeu as luzes e caminhou para dentro do quarto sem fechar a porta. Parecia distante, desolada, deslocada. Por um instante Snape pensou que ela poderia ter-lhe lançado o feitiço e viu isso nitidamente quando ela se sentou olhando para o nada.

― Antoine... - murmurou ele ajoelhando-se em frente a ela, que tinha os olhos vermelhos e marejados - ...você lançou o feitiço?

Ela ergueu uma das mãos e afastou dos olhos dele uma mexa de cabelos. Um breve sorriso apareceu no rosto dela e fez com que ele também sorrisse.

― O senhorr é muito imporrtante parra mim, prrofessorr - Snape não soube o que lhe dizer. Gentilezas não eram o seu forte.

― Antoine, por favor, não estrague sua vida por ninguém.

Ela sorriu, baixou os olhos e Snape viu o tapete absorver pequenos pingos de água. Seu coração partiu. A garota não revelaria seu segredo. Isso era uma qualidade forte, no entanto, a situação não pedia bondade, o feitiço não tinha ajudado ninguém, não fora de coração. Então, Snape levantou o rosto dela com as mãos e secou-lhe as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos. Sentiu que ela estava tremendo, mas sabia que não era de medo, ele mesmo estava tremendo, e aquilo se chamava desejo. Snape aproximou seus lábios dos dela e a beijou, sentiu os lábios dela apertando os seus, sentiu-a ainda tremer, então, tomou nos braços, a deitou sobre a cama e a beijou incansavelmente. Iria mostrar a ela o que era um homem, o homem perfeito. Iria mostrar a ela o que um homem de verdade fazia com uma mulher; iria agradá-la e amá-la como nenhum outro homem poderia fazer ou poderia ter feito. E foi daquele momento em diante que Antoine aprendeu o que era ser mulher e o que era estar com um homem. E ela se apaixonou mais ainda pelo professor de Poções.

A manhã raiou ensolarada. As frestas da cortina escura do quarto de Antoine mostravam que seria um dia quente e gostoso, o dia perfeito. Ainda era muito cedo, mas ela acordou assustada. Snape havia saltado da cama num pulo.

― Já amanheceu! - disse assustado.

― São cinco horas.

― Eu não devia estar mais aqui! - sussurrou para si mesmo. Antoine se espreguiçou e se sentou ao lado dele, sorrindo. Tocou-o no peito e se aproximou para roubar um beijo.

― Nada vou mudar entre nós - disse Snape curta e grossamente. Ela parou de sorrir.

― Eu só queria outro beijo. - pediu murmurando. Ele respirou fundo, olhou para os lados como se alguém os estivesse observando e a beijou suavemente nos lábios. Antoine sussurrou o primeiro nome dele.

― Professor Snape - corrigiu ele. Ela baixou os olhos - Não estrague seu futuro, Antoine. Entregue quem quer que seja que você está acobertando - e dizendo isso Snape se vestiu com um toque da varinha e saiu, sorrateiro, porta afora.

Quando Antoine levantou já era tarde da manhã. Era quase meio-dia. Todos já haviam sido interrogados e o conselho continuava na sala de Dumbledore debatendo, não sobre quem era o culpa, mas provavelmente sobre o que fazer com ele. Antoine tinha a certeza de que Dumbledore sabia que ela estava mentindo, e que ele revelaria o culpado sozinho. Mas não sairia de sua boca quem haviam lançado o feitiço, não, não sairia de sua boca.


	5. Quem é Aquele?

Capítulo 5

Quem é Aquele?

Era final de tarde, Antoine nem pensava mais no conselho bruxo, tinha o corpo de Snape girando em sua cabeça, e parecia sentir o cheiro e o toque dele em seu corpo apenas fechando os olhos. Quem a tirou daquele devaneio foi Draco, ao puxá-la para trás de uma estátua no corredor que levava ao salão principal.

– O que é que você fez? - rosnou ele baixinho, apertando o antebraço de Antoine.

– Ah? Como é?

– Acorda, Antoine. Disse ao conselho que era a culpada? Eles estão chamando você na sala de Dumbledore!

– Eu... bem... eu disse sim.

– Está louca? Era o Potter que devia ser o culpado! Droga!

– Eu vou até lá então.

– Antoine! Acorda! - disse ele chacoalhando-a - Aonde quer chegar com isso?

– Dumbledorre sabe muito bem que foi você! - respondeu ela em seco a Draco - Ele não irrá deixarr com que eu seja expulsa. Ele vai lhe chamarr com cerrteza! - Draco arregalou os olhos, sabia que nem Antoine nem Harry eram os culpados, mas não acreditava que Dumbledore o chamaria. Antoine saiu ainda olhando para trás, mas Draco tinha o olhar distante, provavelmente pensando o que lhe aconteceria se seu pai descobrisse o que havia feito.

– Entre, Antoine. - disse Dumbledore abrindo a porta para ela e depois fechando-a - Sente-se.

– Sim, senhorr.

– O conselho discutiu por um longo tempo. Pensávamos que você voltaria atrás e entregaria o culpado.

– Eu...

– Antoine, - advertiu - é muito honrado manter um segredo, mas as circunstâncias não são favoráveis para mentir.

– Senhorr... - disse ela pensando que seria interrompida, porém, Dumbledore não falou nada, apenas olhou por cima dos óculos em forma de meia lua - eu... a culpa é minha, senhorr.

Dumbledore sorriu calmamente, aceitando a decisão dela.

– Ano que vem muitos alunos não estarão mais aqui. Muita coisa vai mudar. A rixa entre Sonserina e Grifinória pode continuar, mas não vai ser tão extrema quanto foi nesses últimos sete anos. - O diretor pausou, desejou que a garota esclarecesse tudo, que contasse o porquê da acobertar Draco, e Antoine sabia disse, mas não iria falar, sabia também que Dumbledore conhecia a família de Draco e estava ciente da cobrança imposta ao garoto.

– Eu não querria fazerr mal ao prrofessorr Snape, dirretorr, só querria que ele me deixasse em paz! Eu estou cansada de que me perrsigam... Vêm fazendo isso desde que sou pequena... Sei que ele querr o melhorr parra mim, mas não agüento essa prressão.

Dumbledore sorriu, cruzou os dedos e respirou fundo.

– Vou ter que puni-la, sabe disso.

– Sim, senhorr.

– Pois bem, a destituirei do posto de monitora.

– Sim, senhorr.

– Não poderá usar sua varinha sem a presença de um adulto em hipótese alguma.

– Sim, senhorr.

– Nem poderá carregá-la consigo pelos corredores. Ela ficará em sala de aula e irá automaticamente aparecer na próxima aula que você tiver.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça desta vez.

– Não posso proibi-la de ler livros, mas não poderá tirá-los da biblioteca ou pedir que alguém os tire para você.

– Sim, senhorr.

– Todos os professores ficarão de olho em você, Antoine. Foi decidido também que você não poderá andar sozinha pelos corredores.

– Sim, senhorr.

– Uma última coisa. - ele baixou os olhos, mas logo os levantou e continuou - Você deverá, logo após o jantar, retornar imediatamente para a sala comunal.

– Sim, senhorr.

Houve uma breve pausa em que Dumbledore acreditou que ela fosse lhe dizer algo, entretanto, ela apenas mexia os lábios e pressionava fortemente os maxilares na tentativa de esconder a vontade de chorar.

– Não vai me perguntar até quando terá esse castigo, Antoine?

– Até me formarr, dirretorr? - respondeu ela perguntando. Dumbledore respirou fundo, sentia compaixão por ela, contudo, era o certo a fazer. Ela se declarara culpada.

– Então estamos conversados. Pode ir para o salão principal, o jantar já irá ser servido.

– Quem irrá me acompanharr?

– Ah, sim. Se você descer agora o professor Snape a levará até lá.

E foi assim.

As semanas se passaram. Com a escola toda sabendo que Antoine havia jogado, de propósito, o feitiço errado sobre Snape, os sonserinos se afastaram lentamente dela. Muitos por medo. Outros tantos por não confiarem mais. No entanto, corvinais, lufa-lufas e grifinórios a idolatraram, pois haviam gostado, e muito, do feitiço lançado no professor de Poções. Snape e os outros professores por outro lado, já não a consideravam mais uma aluna exemplar.

Antoine estava na Floresta Negra, procurando a tal avenca perolada que o professor de Poções havia falado na última aula. Sabia que ele tinha um estoque delas em sua sala, mas não tinha coragem de lhe pedir e resolveu, junto com tantos outros colegas sonserinos, procurar pela planta. Snape havia dito que elas cresciam em lugares escuros e úmidos, ao pé de árvores gigantescas cujos troncos não recebiam sol a mais de cem anos. Antoine estava tão entretida na busca da planta que perdeu a noção do tempo e se separou de seus colegas. Quando deu por si já era noite. Chamou por eles, mas sua voz parecia um sussurro num grande campo de quadribol. Lembrou-se que o castelo ficava ao norte e, baseando-se pelo caminho que veio, começou a andar naquela direção. Nunca sentira medo em qualquer situação, mas naquela escuridão, sem varinha, calafrios passavam pela espinha e criaturas estranhas pelos pensamentos. De repente, um quebrar de galhos fez com que ela saltasse de susto.

– Quem é? - perguntou ela em voz alta. Ninguém respondeu, mas Antoine pode ouvir um rosnado. Engoliu em seco, apertou o passo e continuou seguindo em frente, ao norte. Contudo, alguma coisa corria por perto e por mais que ela apertasse o passo, a coisa estava sempre ali. Então, ouviu, mais adiante, bem em sua frente, outro rosnado. Os olhos de Antoine estavam mais arregalados do que o normal e rodopiavam nas órbitas, procurando por todos os lados tentando ver o que estava chegando. Gravetos se partiram e um alto urro a petrificou. Enormes olhos vermelhos surgiram do nada e as aproximaram rapidamente na direção dela. Era um animal acinzentado, quase sem pelos e fedorento. Era maior que um cachorro, parecido com um rato gigante, porém menor que um cavalo, parecia deformado. Antoine deu passos para trás e bateu com as costas em uma árvore. Sua respiração estava pesada, ela ofegava, falava alto sem perceber. Num salto a animal avançou sobre ela e os dentes pontiagudos dele brilhavam como se estivessem refletindo a branca lua cheia do céu, que Antoine não podia ver dali. Ele a cheirou, babou sobre ela e a encarou. Era o animal mais monstruoso que Antoine vira em sua vida inteira.

– Cruccio! - gritou uma grossa voz e o animal caiu ao lado de Antoine, debatendo-se - Antoine, venha rápido!

Era Snape. Antoine não conseguiu responder e andou cambaleando até seu professor, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para o animal. Snape a puxou rápido para cima de sua vassoura e saiu em disparada por entre as árvores centenárias. Chegando ao jardim do castelo, jogou a vassoura num canto e puxou Antoine pelo braço para a saleta ao lado do hall de entrada.

– O que é que você estava pensando? - gritou Snape apertando o braço dela - O que, pelo amor de Merlin?

– P-prro-fessorr, não tive a intenção de ficarr lá sozinha... com aquilo!

– Ah, mas era só o que faltava! Você teria morrido se eu não aparecesse... aquilo era um lobisomem!

– Eu...

– Chega, vá para seu quarto e nada de jardim durante um mês! - disse Snape cerrando os olhos - Deveria ser até se formar!

– Eu merrecia... - disse ela olhando para baixo - ...perrderr cem pontos!

– Sim, poderia lhe tirar duzentos, mas já que vocês não foram vistos por outros alunos nem por professores não vou manchar o nome da Sonserina! - e dizendo isso ele a levou até a entrada do dormitório. Foi como receber um balde de água fria na cabeça, comentários no dormitório diziam que Snape quase tivera um ataque ao saber que Antoine estava sozinha na floresta. Aquela manhã foi difícil de encarar, todo aquele incidente na floresta e os olhares repreensivos de Snape. Ele ficou num estado de nervos tão alterado que nenhum aluno foi perdoado naquela semana. Descontou pontos e mais pontos, até mesmo dos alunos de sua casa.

Snape mal cumprimentava Antoine e não mais a deixava responder às questões propostas nas aulas. Ela o observava atentamente, mas ele parecia não estar se importando. Antoine não parava de lembrava da única vez que ele lhe correspondera um beijo, não fora há muito tempo, fora no dia em que Dumbledore a havia interrogado. Porém Snape era irredutível, temia tanto pela expulsão dela quanto pela própria. Antoine sentia que às vezes, Snape quase caía em sua teia, mas ele sempre conseguia escapar. O coração dela estava partido, e ao mesmo tempo enchia-se de alegria ao ver o professor. Eles ficaram sozinhos apenas por uma vez, Snape não deixava isso acontecer, temia a si próprio. Mas na primeira semana daquele ano, atendendo à insistência de Antoine eles ficaram sós, e ele não perdeu tempo disse a Antoine tudo o que queria:

– Você pode me odiar se quiser, mas enquanto você estudar em Hogwarts eu não tocarei num foi de cabelo seu! Posso ser chamado de qualquer coisa, mas não poderia suportar os olhos de Dumbledore me dizendo que cometi um segundo erro em minha vida!

– Eu não entendo! Você acha que Dumbledorre falarria algo?

– Antoine, você não compreende? Dumbledore não vê vocês como homens e mulheres, os vê como crianças! Não poderia macular essa imagem que ele tem de vocês! Eu ficaria muito envergonhado, não teria coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos nunca mais.

– Mas conseguirria enfrrentarr seu corração parrtido?

– Só mais um ano, um ano e você pode pensar em mim e ficar comigo aonde bem entender! Mas assim que sair daqui um mundo de possibilidades irá se abrir para você e então eu serei apenas uma lembrança. Amores adolescentes são assim, Antoine, parece que o peito vai explodir, mas não, ele continua ali! - disse ele apontando para o coração. Ela não queria saber de mais nada. Deixou-o parado no salão principal e voltou sozinha para seu quarto nas masmorras, jogou-se em sua cama e desatou a chorar.

O verão chegou rápido. Seriam três meses de solidão intensa. Mas a escola toda estaria a sua disposição e como não haveria mais ninguém, a não ser alguns professores, Antoine provavelmente poderia utilizar sua varinha onde quisesse. Harry se despediu dela bem cedo, ainda estava triste por tê-la visto com Draco novamente, mas depois daquele dia não saberia quando a veria novamente... e se a veria algum dia. Ela ainda tinha mais dois anos pela frente e isso poderia mudar uma vida, especialmente a dele, que estaria fora de Hogwarts, longe de Snape e a um passo de ser auror.

Draco, no entanto, apenas encarou Antoine por um instante. Estava ainda ressentido com ela, queria dizer que gostava muito dela, mas a coragem ou o ressentimento não deixavam. Ela acenou e soltou um leve sorriso, Draco apenas respirou fundo e, baixando os olhos, saiu puxando seu malão. Snape observava tudo da janela do hall de entrada e sentiu alívio ao ver Draco partir sem se importar muito em se despedir de Antoine. Por outro lado, um pouco além de onde Draco parara para olhar Antoine, estava Dumbledore, com o coração partido ao ver aquela situação e se lembrar de tantas outras que passara e pelas quais, certamente, Antoine passaria. Se ele pudesse não deixaria que ela sofresse, mas fazia parte da vida, era um tipo de aprendizagem que lhe traria muita experiência.


	6. Mais um Ano, o Último

Capítulo 6

Mais Um Ano, o Último

As aulas haviam começado há um mês e o professor de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas, que também era Snape, passava por uma fase difícil, tinha ficado doente e estava demorando a se recuperar, então Dumbledore chamou um antigo professor para dar aulas, Remo Lupin. Apesar de não querer aceitar o cargo por causa de muitos pais não gostarem que ele fosse lobisomem, Lupin voltou a dar as aulas. Há pouco mais de um ano, muitas pessoas haviam feito protestos contra a discriminação entre raças, e com o argumento de uma poção contra a transformação para lobisomem, conseguiram alguns direitos àquela raça, que vinha crescendo lentamente.

Antoine entrou na sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas na primeira manhã de aula com o professor novo e sentou-se, demorou cinco minutos a perceber que não havia ninguém ali. Olhou pela janela e estavam todos sentados no jardim, próximos ao salgueiro lutador. Ela suspirou e pensou em ficar ali, mas o zelador Filch a tinha visto e a acompanhou "gentilmente" até lá fora, onde se juntou aos demais alunos. O novo professor parara de falar e dirigiu-se a Antoine com um tom grosso que foi se transformando numa fala suave assim que bateu os olhos nela.

– Dá próxima vez, senhorita Dimanchè... bem, é melhor não se atrasar, seus colegas não parecem prestar muita atenção ao que digo e isso pode causar algum inconveniente ao lhe passarem a matéria.

Antoine corou e prestou atenção na aula, mais especificamente no professor depois de reparar que todas as garotas estavam empolgadas com ele. Era realmente um homem muito bonito, do jeito que falavam. Seu nome era Remo Lupin. As aulas com ele eram diferentes e rendiam muito, Lupin sabia explicar e desenvolvia práticas excelentes. Não demorou a Lupin arranjar um fã clube, as meninas o amavam e suspiravam quando passavam por ele nos corredores. Lupin achava engraçado, pois nunca antes havia despertado tanta curiosidade e tantos olhares apaixonados. Ele pensava consigo se isto tudo seria por causa de seu lado animal e ria sozinho. Comentou tal pensamento com Dumbledore, no jantar daquela sexta-feira, e os dois deram altas gargalhadas. Dumbledore tinha liberado os alunos do terceiro ano em diante para irem a Hogsmeade naquele sábado. A euforia foi geral.

– Elas estão me enviando cartas e mais cartas já estou até ficando envergonhado. Não sei como parar isso!

– Acho que não há como, só parará quando Severo retomar a dar as aulas! - disse Dumbledore. Lupin riu e continuaram a conversar.

Os garotos correram para Hogsmeade, enquanto as garotas acompanhavam o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas pela estrada. Elas não davam trégua a ele e lhe faziam as mais variadas perguntas.

– Entediada? - perguntou uma voz suave, era o professor Lupin.

– O que o... não estava lá em Hogsmeade? - perguntou ela indicando a janela com o dedo macilento.

– Foi difícil me livrar delas! - disse ele rindo - Posso me sentar com você? Parece-me que é a única não está nem um pouco interessada em me importunar...

– Fique à vontade - respondeu Antoine voltando o olhar para o livro e continuando a ler.

– Impressão minha ou não está contente em estar aqui!

Ela suspirou nada respondendo. Lupin ergueu a sobrancelhas e fazendo um gesto afastou o livro da frente dos olhos de Antoine. Ele começou uma conversa sobre as aulas de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e Antoine o acompanhou. Falava muito bem, nada lhe escapava: érres, esses ou a pronuncia dos verbos. Também era muito atencioso e ouvia pacientemente para depois argumentar. Lupin percebeu que Antoine era uma garota muito madura para sua idade e muito segura de si o que não a deixava se influenciar por respostas bonitas. Ela também tinha bons argumentos.

– Estou impressionado, senhorita Dimanchè, Dumbledore me alertou sobre você, uma garota iniciada, que poderia ter se formado em três anos...

– Ele disse isso, é? Eu nunca terria aceitado! Hogwarrts é meu larr, não terria parra onde irr se tivesse saído antes da horra! - disse ela olhando para o teto - E o que mais ele lhe disse?

– Que seus poderes eram fortes e que confiava no seu modo de usá-los. - Lupin parou para ver a expressão no rosto dela, mas não havia se alterado - Disse também que você poderia seguir a profissão mais cobiçada há tempos atrás: a de auror.

– Eu? Aurrorr, humf, Dumbledorre parrece que não me conhece! Ele lhe deu minha ficha completa?

– Os melhores alunos sempre chamam a atenção. - Antoine se levantou, não gostava de toda aquela bajulação, se é que era o que Lupin estava fazendo.

– Vou parra meu quarrto agorra, se o senhorr me derr licença!

– Toda! - disse ele se levantando também.

Os dias se passavam e Lupin estava cada vez mais interessado no caráter de Antoine. Ela era muito inteligente e aprendia com muita facilidade, aliás, aos dezessete anos havia pouquíssima coisa que ela não sabia.

Era um sábado de jogo de quadribol importante, mas Antoine estava na biblioteca novamente, vigiada pela bibliotecária, lendo um grosso livro sobre o que a magia negra poderia causar.

– É bom que se importe.

Antoine deu um salto ao ouvir a voz de Lupin.

– Desculpe pelo susto. - disse ele sorrindo. Antoine fechou o livro e olhou para Lupin que sentou a sua frente.

– A lua cheia é na prróxima semana! - Lupin olhou para o livro sobre a mesa. Não achou que ela seria tão indelicada. Talvez ela não gostasse de sua companhia. Bruxos puro-sangue costumeiramente tinham certo preconceito correndo nas veias - Como é que é serr lobisomem? - perguntou Antoine sem rodeios. Os lábios de Lupin se abriram, mas nenhuma palavra saiu - Deve serr muito...

– Não seria tão mal se eu tomasse a poção-antídoto. Mas não sou muito bom na preparação de poções e a única pessoa que sabe não está disposta a me ajudar.

– Eu poderria fazerr parra você!

Lupin sorriu e agradeceu colocando sua mão sobre a dela. Antoine levantou-se, pegou a mão de Lupin e saiu da biblioteca com pressa. Seguiram até a sala de Poções nas masmorras.

– Você está se arriscando...

– Não se prreocupe, o prrofessorr Snape não se imporrta que eu mexa nas coisas dele, desde que nenhum outrro aluno veja! - disse ela percorrendo com o dedo os potes de ingredientes rotulados com as minúsculas letras desenhadas de Snape, organizadamente guardados nas prateleiras.

– Snape... compassível? Estou admirado!

– Ele não é fácil, mas sabe muito bem que sou diferrente. Semprre me ajudou em tudo o que pôde!

– Estou mesmo admirado. Uma coisa muito surpreendente vinda dele, mas afinal, você é uma sonserina.

– Vejamos. - disse ela passando os dedos como que acariciando os potes - Só prreciso pegarr a quantidade cerrta e recolocarr os potes na mesma orrdem! Fácil, fácil!

Lupin olhava para a grande quantidade de potes.

– O velho Snape não muda mesmo, continua o mesmo colecionador de sempre!

– Colecionadorr?

– Sim, quando Severo era novo ficou conhecido por ter todos os ingredientes que a professora de Poções pedia.

– E isso me fez ser o melhor aluno de Hogwarts! - disse Snape em voz alta e com os braços cruzados.

Antoine e Lupin o olharam surpresos.

– Desculpe prrofessorr... só vim pegarr alguns ingrredientes! O prrofessorr Lupin está me acompanhando...

– Você nunca mentiu para mim, senhorita Dimanchè, não é agora que precisa começar a fazê-lo! - disse Snape olhando desconfiado e mexendo nos ingrediente que Antoine havia separado - Se queria a poção por que não me pediu, Lupin?

– E você faria?

Snape riu cavernosamente.

– Está fazendo a cabeça da senhorita Dimanchè só para receber ajuda ou quer voltá-la contra mim?

– Severo, meça suas palavras... - repreendeu Lupin.

– Prrofessorr Snape, me oferreci parra fazerr a poção, nunca a fiz e serrá uma forma de testarr meus conhecimentos.

Os três ficaram em silêncio.

– Não duvido de sua capacidade, senhorita Dimanchè, mas...

– Deixe os ingredientes, Antoine, tentarei arranjá-los em outro lugar!

– Não, - disse rispidamente olhando para Lupin - poderria levarr dias! Levarrei os ingrredientes e farrei a poção com ou sem a aprrovação do senhorr! - disse ela em voz forte olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Snape. E depois Antoine saiu pisando forte. Lupin se despediu de Snape e a seguiu. O professor de Poções roeu-se de raiva.

Levou dois dias para a poção ficar pronta. Lupin entrou numa sala das masmorras e sentou-se em frente a Antoine que mexia a poção no caldeirão. Ela ergueu uma concha e um líquido grosso, meio azulado e fumegante correu pelas bordas do copo em que Antoine despejou a poção. Naquele momento Snape irrompeu na sala e aproximou-se do caldeirão. Mexeu a poção com a concha e ergueu-a sorridente e, em seguida, saiu sem dizer nada.

– Ele realmente se preocupa com o que você faz!

– Gosto disso, de terr esse poderr sobrre ele... - e sorriu. Lupin tomou a poção e a semana que se passou foi muito produtiva, ele se sentiu muito bem. Antoine por outro lado havia magoado mais uma vez Snape.

No final da aula de Poções daquele dia, ela esperou que todos os demais alunos saíssem para depois se aproximar de Snape e lhe falar.

– Algum problema, senhorita Dimanchè? - precipitou-se ele.

– O senhorr não está magoado porr eu ter feito a poção...

– Não, não estou, agora, por favor - disse ele olhando para a saída - preciso terminar isto.

– Só querro que saiba... bem, eu...

– Sei que quis ajudá-lo... eu também já passei por isso, mas não se engane. Se por acaso estiver por perto e ele estiver transformado em lobisomem, não irá pensar duas vezes em matá-la!

Antoine respirou fundo, sentiu certa hostilidade.

– Mas se tomarr a poção...

– Sim, a poção. Mas como todo remédio ela pode deixar de fazer efeito se for administrada por um longo período. Uma pausa de seis em seis meses me parece suficiente.

– Então, - disse ela sorrindo - se prreocupa com ele?

– Não. Preocupo-me com você! - respondeu Snape voltando o olhar dela para sua escrivaninha - Agora vá!

Antoine andou até a porta, mas voltou-se uma última vez.

– Aquela noite, na florresta... erra Lupin?

Snape largou o que estava fazendo, suspirou e levantou-se fazendo barulho com a cadeira. Olhou com impaciência para Antoine e aproximou-se dela.

– Sim, era ele.

– Querr dizerr que lhe devo minha vida... - e dizendo isso se apoiou no peito dele e o beijou suavemente nos lábios, da mesma forma como fizera da primeira vez que o beijou. Snape apertou-a conta si e retribuiu o beijo. Abraçou-a e a apertou contra seu corpo durante algum tempo. Depois se afastou, acariciou-lhe os cabelos e fechou os olhos ao sentir o perfume dela.

– Por favor, vá! - sussurrou ele implorando.

– Severo...

– Professor Snape. Já lhe disse, Dumbledore está observando! - Antoine suspirou, baixou a cabeça e, apertando seus livros contra o peito, correu para seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama e sentiu-se mais feliz do que triste porque mesmo pedindo para ela ficar longe, Snape a havia beijado sem que ela precisasse pedir. Ele a amava, não tinha dúvidas. Aqueles últimos meses tinham sido um martírio sem Draco, apesar de tudo, ele tinha sido bom. A paixão que Antoine sentia pelo professor era tão avassaladora que ela sentia seu peito se arrebentar quando ele a evitada. E isso era o que mais ele fazia.

As tardes de sábado sempre mantinham a biblioteca vazia, especialmente quando não nevava, porque os alunos iam empolgados a Hogsmeade, bem, todos menos Antoine que continuava a ter que cumprir a pena por ter "enfeitiçado o professor de Poções". Ela acabara de tirar um livro da prateleira da sessão de Poções.

– Toda vez que quero falar com você é só vir até aqui.

– Olá, prrofessorr Lupin.

– Vai ficar aí enfurnada nos livros? Todos foram se divertir!

– Aqui está bom - sorriu ela.

– Depois daquela sua poção... que tal um passeio pelos jardins?

Ela sorriu e os dois saíram de braços dados, andando e conversando muito até sentarem debaixo de um grande carvalho.

– Você é uma pessoa muito séria! - disse Lupin sentado ao lado dela com os braços apoiados nos joelhos - Parece um adulto com muitos problemas...

Ela riu. Era só o que sabia fazer, pois vivera cercada desde pequenina por adultos, explicava ela, nunca havia estado ou brincado com outras crianças antes. Passou a conviver com elas em Hogwarts e sentira raiva, às vezes ódio, por elas serem tão felizes e sorridentes. Essa confissão chocou Lupin.

Ele afastou uma pequena mexa de cabelo que tampava os olhos de Antoine, mas ela o fez parar pegando na mão dele.

– Porr favorr... não faça isso!

Lupin sentiu a mão dela tremer levemente, sentiu que ela respirava mais forte e que tentava controlar um instinto. Instinto que Lupin conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Ele sentiu então o cheiro dela e sem se importar com o que aconteceria no dia seguinte ou em qualquer outro dia, a beijou. Antoine hesitou, mas ao sentir as fortes mãos dele apertando-a, retribuiu o beijo e o envolveu com seus braços. Os dois se amaram ali. E foi uma experiência para ambos. Para Lupin porque ele jamais havia estado com uma pessoa vinte anos mais nova. E para Antoine porque provou a si mesma que nenhum outro homem a faria mais feliz do que Snape, mesmo Lupin sendo extremamente carinhoso e atencioso.

Depois de consumado, Lupin a beijou muito e deitou-se ao lado dela. Ambos tinham as bochechas vermelhas e estavam sorridentes. Ele sorriu com um dos cantos da boca e beijou-a por mais algum tempo, mas a garota olhava em volta preocupada, temia que alguém os visse, pediu que a ele que saíssem antes que alguém chegasse.

Antoine tentou evitar o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas durante aquela semana. O que aconteceu deveria ser esquecido, guardado em um baú e atirado ao mar. Como fora estúpida! Contudo, aquela experiência tinha valido à pena, ela jamais deitaria com outro homem senão com Snape.


	7. Adeus, Hogwarts!

Capítulo 7

Adeus Hogwarts!

Lupin havia notado que estava sendo evitado. Achou, nos primeiros dias, que Antoine estivesse sendo precavida, mas com o passar da semana conformou-se com aquela atitude.

Era uma Sexta-feira, a última aula, de Poções havia cansado Antoine, bem, não a aula em si, mas o professor, Snape retornara, não parecia muito bem, mas continuava sendo indiferente com ela. Antoine esticou-se na cama e relaxou. Era tarde, mas alguém batia à porta.

– Quem é?

– Sou eu, Antoine, Sorah! Preciso te contar uma coisa!

– Estou cansada, não pode serr amanhã?

– É que... bem... estou com medo de dormir sozinha... deixe-me ficar com você?

Antoine abriu a porta e deixou a colega entrar. Era um pouco estranha, a garota, tinha medo de tudo e todos, nem imaginava porque a colega havia sido escolhida para entrar na Sonserina, porém uma das poucas que ainda falava com Antoine.

– Eu nem sei como dizer, acho que você não vai acreditar! - disse Sorah, meio eufórica, sentanda na cama de Antoine e abraçando o travesseiro que trouxe - Eu fiquei presa no banheiro do Três Vassouras a tarde inteira, quase me esgoelei tentando chamar alguém e quando tinha desistido duas meninas entraram. Eu fiz menção de pedir ajuda, mas quando ouvi a conversa delas tratei de ficar quieta.

Antoine sentou-se em frente a Sorah.

– Quem eram?

– Perkins e Kimber.

Antoine não parecia admirada. Essas duas meninas eram inseparáveis e ganharam uma fama não muito boa entre os alunos, eram muito "namoradeiras". Apesar disso, Kimber era uma boa aluna, realizava qualquer pedido que o professor de Poções lhe fazia e, às vezes, Antoine tinha ciúmes dela, pois Snape a tratava de um jeito diferente.

– Pois então, Kimber estava contando uma aventura que teve nas masmorras, bem, ela falou assim: "Estou louca para te contar o que anda acontecendo comigo, Perkins!" E foi quando ela soltou a bomba, sem se preocupar se havia alguém no banheiro!

– O que ela disse?

– Ela falou, ah... falou que teve uma experiência com... com o Snape.

– Snape? - gritou Antoine.

– Sim. Ela disse que ele a amarrou à cama, a vendou e fez o que bem entendeu...

– Como é que é? - perguntou Antoine mais uma vez, ainda não acreditando.

Ela até mostrou as marcar que Snape deixou nela para a Perkins. Espiei pela fresta. Quem diria, o cara é sadomasoquista! Bom, não era de duvidar! Ela disse que foi... Antoine estava tonta. Não estava acreditando ainda. Também já não ouvia mais as loucuras obscenas que a amiga falava, as primeiras palavras giravam em seu cérebro. Ela se levantou e cambaleou até a cadeira perto da lareira. Estava totalmente desacreditada, desiludida. Tinha tantas perguntas se acumulando em sua cabeça e sabia muito bem que precisava fazê-las ou enlouqueceria. Assim que a amiga dormiu, Antoine saiu em direção ao quarto do professor. Mas ele não estava, então, seguiu à sala de Poções. O professor estava lá, de pé em frente à Kimber. Entrou sem pensar na sala e parou, empunhando sua varinha, ao lado dos dois que a olhavam espantados. Os olhos de Antoine estavam marejados e vermelhos e o coração dela batia fortemente em meio a muitos sentimentos, todos maléficos. Com duas palavras Antoine atirou Kimber contra a parede, que permaneceu lá, desfalecida. Aproximou-se de Snape e o ergueu no ar com uma simples palavra e o encostou na parede.

– Sei muito bem que não posso contrra você! Mas como pôde fazerr isso?

– Mas, hein? - disse Snape indignado.

– Qual é a sensação de macularr a "inocência" que Dumbledorre vê em nós? - a respiração dela forçava o peito para fora.

– O quê? Eu não...

– Está zombando de mim? - perguntou Antoine furiosa, quase espumando - Se não querria ficarr comigo, porr que toda aquela cena? Acha que não tenho sentimentos?

– Mas do que é que você está falando? - perguntou Snape agora nervoso - Não sou um qualquer desesperado por sexo! Eu tenho controle total sobre meus atos, senão não estaria na posição que estou hoje!

– E a Kimberr, ali? Vai desmentirr o que ela vem dizendo?

– O que é que ela está dizendo? - perguntou Snape voltando ao chão, empurrando Antoine e afastando-se dela. Foi como se ele não estivesse enfeitiçado por ela.

– Ah, está cerrto... - ironizou - ...diz ela que vem tendo experriências inusitadas com você.

– Como é que é?

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Ela disse que você, além de terr... terr... com ela, você é sadomasoquista!

Snape deu uma gargalhada, parecia ter achado muito engraçado. Antoine nunca o viu rir daquele jeito, a não ser de forma parecido quando Lupin lhe pediu se ele lhe prepararia a poção para não transformação em lobisomen.

– Desde que a beijei pela primeira vez não toquei em mulher alguma! - disse Snape passando a mão pelos próprios cabelos - Se eu não arrisquei minha carreira e seu futuro por você, que valia a pena, por que faria por alguém como ela? - e apontou para Kimber. Antoine estava muda - Eu a estava ajudando em algumas matérias, afinal ela é uma sonserina e eu não queria que nossa casa ficasse para trás.

Snape andou de um lado a outro e balançou a cabeça.

– Vejo que você não prestou a mínima atenção ao que venho lhe dizendo há quatro anos! Estou admirado! Vê-se que não me conhece nem um pouco e vejo que também não a conheço, pelo menos esse seu lado, não... duvidar da minha palavra?

– Passou a época em que eu achava que você fosse um deus!

Snape a pegou pelo braço e a puxou para perto de si com violência.

– Até hoje eu estive esperando por você, não prometi que a encontraria fora de Hogwarts, mas eu o teria feito... e você, senhorita Dimanchè, esperou por mim? - sussurrou ele soltando-a em seguida, bruscamente.

Antoine olhou para Snape, os olhos dele estavam profundamente negros e por um momento teve a impressão de que ele sabia tudo a respeito dela e de Lupin. Balançou a cabeça e olhou para o longo corredor que levava a sala comunal sonserina, estava escuro, mas mesmo assim correu para lá.

– Antoine! - gritou Snape olhando para os lados - Senhorita Dimanchè. - gritou outra vez, não queria que o ouvissem chamá-la pelo primeiro nome, e correu para alcançá-la, mas não conseguiu. Ele poderia ter entrado na sala comunal, mas só entrava lá quando realmente era necessário. Colocou a mão sobre a porta como se fosse sentir a presença de Antoine.

Em seguida voltou-se para o corredor e deu de cara com Lupin.

– O que quer aqui? - perguntou Snape furioso.

– O que foi que falou para ela?

– Nada mais do que a verdade. - disse Snape apertando o dedo indicador no peito de Lupin - É melhor você se afastar dela. Antoine é uma jóia, não serve para alguém como você!

– Quem é você para dar tal conselho? - desafiou Lupin que sempre foi calmo e paciente.

– O que acha que Dumbledore diria de um homem de quarenta anos saindo com uma garota de dezessete?

Lupin encostou-se na parede enquanto Snape chegava mais perto com sua cara macilenta.

– Afaste-se dela ou vai se ver comigo! E se fizer isso logo eu nem vou querer saber o que você faz aqui em baixo a uma hora dessas! - depois de dizer isso, Snape virou-se e saiu esvoaçando com sua capa.

Dois dias se passaram, Antoine não conseguia encarar o professor de Poções e muito menos falar com Lupin. Nas manhãs que se seguiram Antoine seguiu mais que restritamente a ordem de Dumbledore de ir do dormitório ao refeitório, depois para as aulas e depois para seu quarto. Via Lupin apenas nas aulas, mas ele não lhe dirigia a palavra. Ela não agüentava mais aquele silêncio, aquela indiferença proposital, mas sabia que era necessário. Ela deixou de freqüentar as aulas, uma vez que já havia passado de ano. Dormia até perto do almoço e passava as tardes na biblioteca apenas estudando para os N.I.E.M.s, Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia.

A formatura dos alunos do sétimo ano estava se aproximando, a animação de Antoine estava na escala dois de um a dez. Perambulava com as colegas para cá e para lá, contudo se perguntassem algo a ela sobre o assunto que falavam, não saberia responder, pois seu pensamento estava longe dali. De repente, uma mão grande a puxou para trás de uma estátua.

– Lupin! - disse ela - O que aconteceu com você? Está pálido... não tomou a poção?

Ela acabou.

– E porr que não me prrocurrou?

– Você me evitou... então achei melhor não incomodá-la!

– Quer mais poção? - vacilou ela.

– Não. Só queria avisá-la e vê-la mais uma vez - e ele sorriu levemente - Snape sabe sobre nós e se eu me aproximar de você mais uma vez, ele irá contar a Dumbledore. Não quis que você soubesse por ele! Mas isso mostra a você um dos lados daquele... homem.

– Ele te ameaçou?

– E quando não fez isso?

– Ah! - exclamou desapontada erguendo a sobrancelha e olhando para os lados.

Com os N.I.E.M.s, o diploma mais alto que Hogwarts oferecia cujo exame era muito complexo e tinha um linguajar científico, muito próximos, Antoine tentava se concentrar o máximo possível para compreender o material de estudo. Ela passava a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca, e era onde estava agora, lendo um grosso livro sobre Magia Avançada, quando Dumbledore sentou-se a sua frente.

– A aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts enfurnada na biblioteca a essa altura do campeonato? Você já não o venceu? - Antoine tentou sorrir.

– Não querro deixarr Hogwarrts, professorr Dumbledorre. - confessou ela irrompendo em lágrimas, surpreendendo o diretor - Parra onde irrei? Parra casa não posso voltarr e quem mais eu conheço lá forra está me ignorrando...

– Alguma coisa mais grave a está afligindo. Diga-me e eu a ajudarei!

Antoine não teve coragem, sentiu vergonha de si mesma, apenas abraçou Dumbledore e agradeceu por ele ter sido tão bom.

Na noite do baile, Antoine usava um vestido e longas luvas negras, seu cabelo batido na nuca estava escovado, era um penteado channel. Ela saiu de seu quarto e esperou pelo par. Mas ainda era cedo. Espiou para sua esquerda e viu a porta do quarto de Snape entreaberta. Queria ir até lá, mas temia encontrá-lo. Ficou observando a porta e imaginado Snape lá dentro, nem reparou que o professor de Poções havia aberto a porta e a encarava.

– Algum problema, senhorita Dimanchè? - perguntou Snape de sua porta, não houve resposta - Antoine! - e a voz dele ecoou.

– Ah... sim, prrofessorr, o que foi?

– Você está bem?

– Eu? - ela olhou para os lados e não havia ninguém no corredor - Sim, estou!

Ele balançou a cabeça e fechou a porta. Antoine daria tudo para saber o que ele estava fazendo. Ainda não havia esquecido que Snape lhe dissera ter inteção de encontrá-la fora de Hogwarts quando já estivesse formada, mas que havia mudado de idéia ao saber que ela se encontrara com outra pessoa, ambos sabiam que era com Lupin, mas ele não falou nome algum. Antoine decidiu bater à porta do quarto de Snape.

– Sim senhorita Dimanchè! Qual o problema?

– Posso entrrarr, prrofessorr?

– Bem, já é quase hora de ir ao baile... mas, cinco minutos não farão diferença. - ele parecia de muito mal humor.

Ela ajeitou o vestido e adentrou o quarto do professor.

– Pois, não? - perguntou ele.

– Um brreve pedido... o senhorr... - e houve um silêncio profundo e em seguida uma frase rápida - você realmente me amou!

Snape não esperava por aquilo, entretanto, estava pronto para responder.

– Sempre.

– Ah... - e ela suspirou e estremeceu.

– Contudo, creio que não poderei tê-la. - continuou ele olhando para o chão.

– Eu... vou ficarr louca... sei que o decepcionei muitas vezes, fiquei com... enquanto você...

– Desapontamentos. Os tive a vida inteira, mais do que qualquer pessoa que conheço... - disse ele ficando de costas e ela pode sentir a voz dele tremer ao continuar - Mas imaginá-la com Lupin... parte de meu coração morreu.

Antoine quis se bater tamanha era a raiva que sentia de si mesma. Porém, como poderia imaginar que ele a amava realmente?

– Não ficarrá comigo porr causa dele?

– Não ficarei porque não é correto! Nem para mim, nem para ele.

– É corrreto me deixarr sozinha? Eu mal sei parra onde irr amanhã! Pensei em ficarr com você porr uns tempos...

– Ou com ele... - disse Snape encarando-a - A escolha é tão difícil assim?

Antoine chegou mais perto dele, mas Snape se afastou.

– A maior decepção que eu achava ter tido com você era aquele incidente comigo, em que você deveria ter delatado o Potter! Mas, depois de saber que você e Lupin... eu não sei se poderia perdoar, eu mal consigo aceitar!

– Então é porr isso que não ficarrá comigo. - ela suspirou - Tudo bem, deverria tê-lo esperrado, erra uma questão de tempo, só que...

– Não quero o seu mal, Antoine, eu a amo. Contudo, quero que seja alguém quando se tornar adulta, quero encontrá-la daqui a alguns anos a poder me orgulhar. Você tem um grande futuro pela frente!

Ela olhou para as mãos dele que mexiam freneticamente enquanto falava, era a primeira vez que ele ficava nervoso daquele jeito.

– Eu posso lhe pedirr... se não ficarrei com você...

– Terá de formar uma família, é o que se espera de bons bruxos. Só não faça isso com Lupin, seus filhos não serão normais, eu não quero que se decepcione... Saia por esse mundo Antoine, há muito para se ver, você irá ficar maravilhada e me agradecerá algum dia!

– Eu jamais ficarria com ele. - murmurou ela - Nada que aconteceu entrre eu e ele imporrta. Foi um grrande erro, há arrependimento... e nem sei porrque aconteceu se eu só tinha você nos meus pensamentos. - ela se aproximou dele, Snape mordia os lábios e quando ela tocou em seu peito, ele se abalou - Meu corração ficarrá parra semprre em Hogwarrts, parra semprre nesta sala... para semprre aqui.

Foi impossível não abraçá-la ou beijá-la e Snape fez isso com muita vontade. Tomou-a nos braços, deitou-a no sofá em frente à lareira e deitou-se sobre ela. Foi a noite mais esperada para ambos e Antoine nunca mais se esqueceria dela.

– Tome. - disse Snape já vestido, parado atrás dela que penteava os cabelos, entregando-lhe um pequeno e grosso livro de capa muito sovada, com as bordas descascadas. Segurava-o como se fosse muito precioso.

– Não... não posso aceitarr! É seu Manual de Encantamentos...

– Estará em melhores mãos.

Ela balançou a cabeça relutando para não pegar o livro, mas o queria muito.

– Façamos o seguinte, fique com ele até nos encontrarmos novamente.

– Severro...

Ele acariciou pela última vez o rosto dela e abriu a porta para ver se havia alguém perambulando por ali que poderia vê-los. Ninguém. Despediu-se dela e a viu sumir pelo corredor escuro.

Passavam das nove horas da noite quando Antoine entrou no salão e as pessoas se afastaram para ela passar. Naquele momento sentiu muita falta de Draco, ele saberia como escoltá-la por entre a multidão curiosa. Mas fazia dois anos que ele havia se formado e há muito tempo deixara de lhe mandar corujas. O par de Antoine era um garoto sonserino alto e muito magro, que cansara de esperá-la e foi sozinho ao baile. Antoine dançou algumas músicas com Dumbledore, mas o que ela queria mesmo era dar uma última palavra com Lupin. Tentou falar com ele algumas vezes, mas Snape estava sempre de olho. Ela estava ficando impaciente e saiu do salão, sorrateira, sem se despedir, e foi até a entrada do castelo, sentar-se nas escadas. Lupin a viu sair, mas disfarçou, desviando o olhar para a janela, não queria que ninguém mais notasse que ela não estava ali. Snape tinha o olhar nervoso, certa hora, estreitou os olhos para Lupin e apontou para a janela com a cabeça. Lupin voltou sua atenção para lá. A noite não estava escura e ele sabia muito bem o que lhe esperava, então, pegou sua capa e saiu do salão de baile.

Avistou Antoine ali adiante, porém, estreitou o passo na intenção de passar por ela rapidamente.

– Esperre! Só querro lhe pedirr... - disse ela barrando o caminho dele.

– Antoine, - disse ele olhando para o céu. - Conversaremos amanhã!

– Amanhã cedo estarrei indo para Londrres! - respondeu ela puxando-o pela manga da camisa.

– Antoine, por favor! Largue-me, sim! Eu... eu... - disse ele olhando para as nuvens... - Me deixe em paz! - gritou ele e saiu correndo, seguindo em direção à floresta. Largou a capa na orla da floresta e entrou nervoso. Antoine ficou imóvel, sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Minutos depois, ela ajuntou a capa e furiosa seguiu-o para dentro da floresta.

– Esperre! - gritou ela seguindo, mas sem ouvir resposta. Subitamente um silêncio assustador envolveu-a. Nenhum grilo cricrilava, nenhuma coruja piava nem mesmo um sapo coaxava. Somente ouvia a própria respiração. Olhou em volta, tentando achar um ponto de luz, mas mal enxergava as mãos. De repente, uma luz fininha entrou por entre os galhos emaranhados das centenárias árvores. Era a luz da lua cheia. Foi então que Antoine se deu conta de que estava perdida na floresta, fora por tal motivo que Lupin havia corrido tão rápido para a mata.

Seu grito de terror foi tão alta que ela mesma se assustou com ele, mas já estava petrificada naquele momento porque dois olhos vermelhos a encaravam e se aproximavam lentamente. Lembrava-se bem deles, ficaram em sua memória desde a primeira vez que os viu.

– Lu-Lupin... sou ...eu ...Antoine!

Sim, era Lupin, mas o Lupin lobisomem e estava tão perto que Antoine pode ver bem os enormes, brancos e pontiagudos dentes. Ele babava mais do que o normal, também pudera, estava diante do jantar mais apetitoso que poderia ter e, desta vez, sem ninguém para livrá-lo da morte eminente. Antoine fechou os olhos, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, sabia como se defender, porém, não tinha a varinha e sem ela, chance alguma de fugir. Então, sentiu-se ser derrubada. Caiu batendo em algo, sentiu uma dor muito forte nas costas. O peso do bicho sobre seu corpo a esmagava contra o chão. Começou a sentir suas pernas formigarem e logo depois não as sentia mais. Enquanto o lobisomem abocanhou seu pescoço, e ela só conseguia pensar no porque de tê-lo seguido, como pôde não ter se lembrado que era lua cheia? Seus pensamentos se esvaiam vagarozamente. Os olhos estavam cada vez mais pesados. Piscou ainda duas ou três vezes antes de fechar os olhos para sempre.


	8. E se foi

Capítulo 8

E se foi...

Os alunos formados estavam se despedindo dos demais e dos professores na porta principal do castelo. No entanto, Snape olhava para todos os lados tentando achar Antoine. Dumbledore viu a preocupação do professor.

– Não estou vendo a senhorita Dimanchè! - disse Snape inquieto.

– Ela talvez esteja dando uma última olhada por aí, despedindo-se dos lugares preferidos, afinal ela não queria ir embora! Estava um pouco insegura sobre onde iria morar e trabalhar. Não comentei nada com ela, mas alguns amigos se dispuseram a recebê-la durante algum tempo!

– Ela saiu cedo da festa ontem! Parecia um pouco... desanimada, mas não sei para onde ela foi!

– Ah, professor - retrucou um menino do terceiro ano - vai ver ela ainda está dormindo, eu estava na sacada e a vi andando perto da floresta ontem à noite, ela e o professor Lupin.

Dumbledore e Snape se olharam sobressaltados.

– Tem certeza que era ela, garoto? - pediu Snape apertando sem querer o ombro do menino, que fez uma careta de dor.

O menino confirmou e Dumbledore saiu em disparada, seguido por Snape. Cochicharam algo no ouvido dos outros professores e houve tumulto entre eles. Os professores correram em direção à floresta, enquanto Dumbledore falava com o grupo de alunos mais velhos, pedindo que estes o acompanhassem até a floresta e pedindo para os monitores tomarem conta do resto dos alunos. Todos os que entraram na floresta foram instruídos para, em trio, procurarem Antoine Dimanchè e achando-a, iluminarem o céu com a varinha. Procuraram-na por mais de quatro horas, os alunos estavam cansados e os professores irritados, principalmente Snape que andava de um lado a outro resmungando. Foi então que apareceu Lupin. Quando Dumbledore o viu correu até ele sentindo calafrios. Por um momento, Snape pensou que Lupin tivesse caído numa poça de lama, mas aquelas manchas eram de sangue seco. Aquilo e o desaparecimento de Antoine estavam estreitamente ligados.

– Remo! - disse Dumbledore firmemente - O que foi que você fez?

– Eu... não sei. - respondeu sussurrando e olhando para as mãos.

– De onde você está vindo? - perguntou o diretor.

– De... lá! - disse apontando para trás, a oeste - Mas faz horas que estou andando. Eu não quis me transformar aqui, corri para dentro da floresta o mais rápido que pude.

Snape montou numa vassoura e saiu em disparada para o coração da floresta. Dumbledore, os professores e Lupin o seguiram. Sobrevoaram, em alta velocidade em vôo rasante, o chão da floresta durante mais de uma hora. Àquela altura, seus corpos, mais especificamente suas costas, doíam. Subitamente, Dumbledore ergueu um dos braços fazendo sinal para que todos parassem.

– Ali. - disse o diretor, apontando para um vulto negro, imóvel em meio à escuridão. Era Snape parado perto de uma grande árvore, sua vassoura estava caída à metros dali. Todos se aproximaram lentamente e ficaram horrorizados ao ver o que estava à frente do professor de Poções: desfigurado e jogado em uma estranha posição estava o corpo de Antoine. Lupin saltou da vassoura e parou ao lado de Snape, gritando ao ver o corpo. Ele se abaixou, chorando e soluçando, tocou o corpo, falando com ele, pedindo o porquê dela estar ali, o porquê dela o ter seguido se sabia que era lua cheia. Sabia que ele não a reconheceria. Entretanto, nada que ele fizesse adiantaria, ela já estava morta.

– Que cena! - rosnou Snape irônico, tremendo e espumando - Acha que vai sair em pune?

Lupin virou-se para ele e o encarou com os olhos vermelhos e os dentes à mostra.

– Não se faça de vítima! Foi você quem fez isso com ela! - gritou Snape apontando para o corpo da garota.

– Você é o culpado. Vive inventando histórias em sua cabeça! Eu gostava dela, mas não havia nada entre nós! Você a ignorava, a desprezava e sabia muito bem que era um exemplo para ela! Sinto por isso, porque exemplo você nunca deu a ninguém!

– Cale a boca! Ela tem... tinha um futuro todo... eu tive que afastá-la de todos... - e Snape levou os olhos para o que restava do corpo de Antoine, mas agora mal conseguia olhar, algo parecia estar voltando pela sua garganta - Você é um... um... monstro!

– Eu não nasci assim! - gritou Lupin.

– Mas foi burro o suficiente para se deixar atacar! - gritou Snape mais alto que Lupin.

– Eu era uma criança, pelo amor de deus!

– Sim, você, imbecil desde o nascimento e seus amiguinhos grifinórios irresponsáveis, soltos pela noite encobertos por Dumbledore! Mal sabiam citar os feitiços e fazer poções! Mas com a sorte sempre ao lado! O que sabiam muito bem era pregar peças, não? Atrair pessoas para fora do castelo... Olhe agora... - e Snape engoliu em seco.

– Ora, seu... - e dizendo isso Lupin pulou no pescoço de Snape e os dois começaram a se socar ferozmente. Dumbledore apenas gritou "Parem já!" e os dois se largaram. Os olhos do diretor estavam cinzento-avermelhados, parecia que havia chorado, ele aproximou-se de Minerva, cochichou algo e andou até Antoine. Os outros professores também se aproximaram, apenas Minerva não, ela chamou Lupin e os dois saíram da floresta. No quarto de Minerva, Lupin se sentou em uma cadeira próxima a janela. A professora abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou um pequeno baú vermelho lá de dentro. Minerva sentou-se em frente à Lupin e abriu o baú.

– Tome este Vira-Tempo e volte exatamente às onze horas de ontem, antes da hora que Antoine entrou na floresta.

Os olhos de Lupin brilharam.

– Saiba que se for visto por seu eu no passado, todo seu futuro pode acabar, Remo.

– Desde que o dela não o faça...

– Para ela voltar, você deverá voltar! Vá agora! - disse Minerva colocando a ampulheta ao redor do pescoço de Lupin e girando-a uma vez. Lupin teve a sensação de ser puxado para trás com muita força. Estava tonto, pois as cores das coisas ao seu redor se tornaram borrões. Mas de repente, sentiu-se firmar os pés no chão e tudo voltou a entrar em foco.

Ah, o ar daquela noite trazia algo de diferente. Lupin havia pressentido isso quando entrou no salão de baile àquela noite, mas não havia se dado conta de que aconteceria uma tragédia.

– Aí, vou eu! - sussurrou Lupin de trás de uma árvore, olhando para seu Lupin do passado, que saía do castelo em direção à floresta. Esperou mais um pouco e Antoine apareceu ajuntando a capa que o Lupin do passado havia deixado na entrada da floresta. Então o Lupin do futuro saiu de trás da árvore e foi até ela.

– Antoine, me escute!

– Lupin, o que foi que você fez? - perguntou ela - Está todo ensangüentado?

– Não resta muito tempo, - disse ele tentando voltar a atenção de Antoine às suas palavras - não me siga, não entre na floresta, volte para o castelo e juro que lhe encontrarei em Londres amanhã! Esqueça o que lhe disse há horas atrás! - ele chorava agora - Mas, por favor, prometa que não entrará na floresta... é lua cheia!

– Sim, eu apenas querria lhe pedirr desculpas...

– Não há nada que desculpar. Agora volte para dentro e rápido!

– Sim - disse ela voltando-se e andando em direção ao castelo, mas continuando a olhar para ele. Lupin entrou na floresta e desapareceu.

Quando o tempo da ampulheta acabou, Lupin voltou ao quarto de Minerva, aparecendo do nada. Ela o olhou espantada.

– E então? - quis saber Minerva.

– Eu... bom... - Lupin estava zonzo e cambaleando apoiou-se na escrivaninha. Uma garrafa de vinho refletia seu rosto cansado. Ele franziu a testa, pegou a garrafa pelo gargalo e mirou-se nela. Correu ao banheiro com a garrafa na mão e parou em frente ao espelho. Um largo sorriso fez a expressão cansada ser amenizada. As roupas dele estavam rasgadas e abarrotadas, mas não havia uma gota de sangue nelas. Sem pensar correu para as masmorras. Seu coração quase saia pela boca. Parou em frente ao quarto de Antoine e bateu na porta. Por um momento se arrependeu. Como explicaria tanta empolgação? Esperou alguns instantes e ninguém atendeu. Ainda bem, ela continuava dormindo afinal. Ao ouvir passos e vozes Lupin se escondeu.

– Ela tem grandes possibilidades de se tornar uma pessoa importante na comunidade bruxa e não serei eu que estragarei.

– Sim, Severo, você tem razão. Antoine terá um grande futuro, mas você poderia fazer parte dele.

– Não. Nem eu nem Lupin.

Lupin sentiu um aperto no peito ao escutar aquilo, mas Snape tinha razão. Era verdade que Lupin queria arrebatá-la para seus braços e tê-la para sempre, mas conteve seus instintos e decidiu que não iria à estação de Londres esperá-la.

– Ela estará sozinha,sei...

– Tenho amigos que a acolherão com muito gosto. Ela não ficará sozinho, Severo. Agora vá descansar. - e o diretor sorriu, deu meia volta e se afastou.


	9. Senhor Malfoy

Capítulo 09 

Senhor Malfoy

O trem que trazia Antoine e outros alunos de Hogwarts parou na estação de Londres, apitou duas vezes avisando aos passageiros que poderiam descer. Antoine tivera muito tempo para pensar, durante a viagem, sobre o que conversara com Snape. Não acreditava que uma pessoa como ele poderia atrapalhar os planos do seu futuro. Contudo, Snape estava certo, a vida em uma cidade era cheia de possibilidades. Puxou seu malão para longe de trem, olhou em volta, e não reconheceu ninguém. Inconscientemente esperava por alguém, a fé era a última a morrer, mas seria enterrada ali mesmo, pois ficou sentada num banco, vendo pessoas passaram, até o anoitecer. Havia estado apenas uma vez em Londres, aos sete anos, agora mal se lembrava do grande relógio do centro da cidade, que era tão famoso. Esperou por mais de uma hora, já estava escuro demais quando resolveu que deveria procurar um lugar para ficar. Dirigiu-se até um senhor vestido de vermelho e lhe pediu instruções de como chegar ao endereço que estava escrito em um pedaço de pergaminho. O homem leu, não fazia idéia de que era a desenhada letra de Alvo Dumbledore, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, apenas olhou para Antoine carismático e lhe disse que conhecia o lugar, mas que seria muito difícil explicar-lhe como chegar até lá, era muito longe e complicado. A primeira coisa que ela deveria fazer era ir até o bairro Georgtown, lá qualquer pessoa poderia informar onde ficava aquele endereço. Antoine agradeceu sorrindo e continuou a puxar o malão, agora, em direção à saída da estação, onde pegaria um táxi até o tal bairro.

– Senhorita Dimanchè? - disse uma voz arrastada e familiar. Antoine virou-se instantaneamente ao ouvir seu nome.

– Pois não? - respondeu a um homem alto, com cabelos platinados, muito compridos e lisos, que escorriam pelo paletó preto impecável.

– Sou Lúcio Malfoy, é um enorme prazer conhecê-la!

– Obrrigada e... igualmente! - respondeu olhando àquele homem que aparentava pouco mais de trinta anos. O pai de Draco.

– Desculpe aparecer assim, mas Draco não pôde vir recebê-la, está voltando duma viagem de negócios na Nova Zelândia.

– D-drraco?

– Sim! - disse Lúcio com ar de desentendimento - Ele sente por não poder vir, mas gostaria de lhe fazer uma surpresa levando-a até nossa casa.

A semelhança era inegável, era o pai de Draco e ele estava querendo levá-la para a casa dos Malfoy. Por quê? Draco mal escrevera para ela? Deveria estar interessado em outra pessoa a essa altura. Hesitou pensando que talvez Draco não gostasse da surpresa. Lúcio não esperou que respondesse, levantou a mão e logo dois homens carregavam o malão dela até um carro muito grande.

– Draco me disse que você não conhece ninguém por aqui!

– Não, mas eu...

– Não se importe, pode ficar em nossa casa o tempo que quiser, todo amigo de Draco é bem vindo.

– Obrrigada, senhorr Malfoy, - disse ela desajeitada - mas tem um lugarr parra onde devo irr.

Ele silenciou. Encarou-a por instantes, imaginando o quão ousado era em desmerecer, negar um convite como aquele.

– Ah... claro! - murmurou - Que pena! Draco ficará desapontado, há tempos vêm falando que não lhe mandava corujas e que talvez você estivesse zangada com ele! - continuou Lúcio abrindo a porta do carro e segurando-a para Antoine entrar - Será que pelo menos poderia lheoferecer uma carona até... esse lugar?

Antoine agradeceu e entrou no carro. O motorista deu a partida seguindo para Georgtown. Não conseguia parar de olhar para o pai de Draco, era um homem distinto, imponente, tinha um ar de superioridade que nenhuma outra pessoa tinha em Hogwarts, apenas ela mesma quando chegara àquela escola. Será que era o destino fazendo-a voltar as raízes? Era aquele tipo de pessoa que ela deveria ser? No meio do caminho, Antoine tocou a mão de Lúcio, que olhava para a paisagem. Os olhos azuis acinzentados dele fizeram-na se arrepiar, nunca havia sentido aquilo; pigarreou e disse-lhe que mudara de idéia, iria fazer a surpresa para Draco, se era o que ele queria. Imediatamente, o humor de Lúcio mudou, ficou muito entusiasmado e disse:

– Draco pode tê-la magoado, mas quando os homens são jovens não sabem nada da vida real e não pensam muito nos sentimentos dos outros, querem em primeiro lugar satisfazer seus próprios desejos. Perdoe-o e verá que pessoa ele se tornou! - Antoine sorriu balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

Não havia sinal de trem ou qualquer passageiro bruxo na estação àquela hora. Era tarde demais, não haveria como adivinhar onde Antoine estaria, onde teria ido, e Dumbledore já não estava mais disponível a qualquer pergunta, viajara naquela manhã mesmo, junto com o alguns integrantes do Conselho Bruxo, para resolver assuntos relacionados à Hogwarts. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito, na tentativa infrutífera de fazer o frio passar, não esquentariam seu corpo nem mesmo se estivesse próximo a maior lareira do mundo. O coração lhe doía, era isso que o gelava, que o enfraquecia, e, daquele momento em diante, longe dela, viveria num eterno inverno, numa interminável nevasca. Snape moveu o maxilar involuntariamente, suspirou e deu meia volta seguindo para longe dali.

O caminho até a casa dos Malfoy foi feito em silêncio, porém, o sorriso nos lábios de Lúcio falava por si só. Ao entrarem no jardim da casa, Antoine ficou maravilhada, era tudo muito grande e bonito. Havia muitas árvores, bancos e fontes que jorravam água cristalina. Ao longe, avistava-se uma casa de pedra gigantesca. O carro parou em frente à escadaria onde elfos acuados esperavam impacientes. Lúcio abriu a porta para Antoine sair e logo entraram na casa. O hall era imenso, parecia a sala comunal sonserina; passos adiante e uma sala cinco vezes maior que o hall se abria para uma janela de parede a parede adornada por vitrais. Uma lareira muito grande aquecia quem passava o tempo ali no inverno. Tudo naquela mansão era enorme, os corredores, as salas. Andaram mais alguns metros e chegaram a mais uma sala, nesta havia instrumentos musicais. Uma mulher alta, loura e muito bonita veio sorridente cumprimentá-los.

– Então esta é a famosa Antoine Dimanchè! - disse a mulher, mãe de Draco - É um prazer conhecê-la! E já não era sem tempo!

– Obrrigada! É um prrazerr conhecerr a senhorra também! - disse Antoine estendendo a mão para apertá-la.

– Oh, o sotaque dela! Maravilhoso! Sou Narcisa Malfoy.

– Qualquerr semelhança não é merra coincidência! - disse Antoine à Narcisa - Draco é muito parecido com a senhorra!

Os três sorriram, conversaram ainda por alguns instantes, puras trivialidades, e então Lúcio pediu que Antoine o seguisse. Enquanto subiam por uma escadaria de mármore forrada por um tapete vermelho, falava:

– Bem, você pode descansar por agora, mandarei alguém lhe chamar quando for hora do jantar. Gostaria que usasse algo formal, tem alguma coisa do tipo em seu malão?

– Sim, senhorr Malfoy.

– Agradeço, estaremos recebendo alguns convidados importantes esta noite, que virão para conversar com Draco. Ele está concorrendo a uma vaga no Ministério, espero que se saia bem.

– Não é prreciso que me dê explicações, senhorr. A casa é sua e o senhorr me acolheu, tenho a obrrigação de pelo menos me comporrtarr!

– Obrigado - respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo para aquele comportamento, abriu cordialmente a porta do quarto onde Antoine ficaria e afastou-se.

– Drraco chegarrá quando?

– Mais tarde, acredito. Vai vê-lo no jantar, com certeza.

Aquele era o quarto mais lindo que Antoine já vira, se bem que viu poucos em toda sua vida! Em sua infância viveu numa casa grande, mas seu quarto ficava no sótão e, muitas vezes, era trancada em um porão escuro onde havia apenas um colchão de palha jogado ao chão e cobertores velhos para que ela se aquecesse. Aquele quarto era arrumado, parecia brilhar e cheirava a flores. A grande cama ficava entre duas janelas de baía; ao pé da cama havia um baú onde caberiam todos os pertences dela e ainda sobraria lugar; ao lado esquerdo havia uma lareira e um espreguiçadeira de veludo vermelho muito confortável; ao lado direito um guarda-roupa de mogno antiqüíssimo e todo trabalhado, e uma última porta igualmente adornada com os mesmos motivos do guarda-roupa levava ao banheiro. Este era de ladrilhos escuros, mas impecavelmente limpos. Havia um chuveiro espaçoso e uma cuba onde toalhas, sabonetes, xampus e escovas esperavam para serem usadas. Mais adiante havia uma banheira, duas pessoas deitadas caberiam dentro e ainda sobrava espaço.

– Mas o que é isso? - perguntou-se Antoine, ainda maravilhada, relembrando as palavras de Snape - Conhecerr pessoas novas?

Tomou banho e colocou seu vestido longo preto, mas sem as luvas, ajeitou os cabelos, que não estavam mais tão curtos, não chegavam aos ombros, mas escondiam-lhe o pescoço, e sentou-se à janela. A vista era muito bonita. Notou que o jardim continha um extenso labirinto de arbustos. Um lugar onde sempre tivera vontade de estar era um labirinto. Ouvira inúmeras histórias sobre pessoas que nunca saíram deles, era assustador, mas sua curiosidade era maior. Conseguia ver também a entrada de carros e uns três ou quatro haviam entrado e saído. De repente, alguém bateu à porta. Uma elfa vestida com um deplorável trapo de roupa, se é que se podia chamar de roupa, pediu que Antoine a acompanhasse. Desceram até a sala de estar que era ainda maior que a sala da lareira, na entrada da mansão. Havia cinco pessoas conversando, o senhor e a senhora Malfoy; um casal mais velho, Adam McCorman, que trabalhava no Ministério, no Controle de Feitiços e Alice, sua esposa, e ainda um homem de costas, apoiado no batente da janela, olhando para fora. Era alto, imponente, tinha cabelos louros curtos, penteados para trás combinando com o terno de cor escura que vestia; batia nervosamente os dedos na madeira. Quando Lúcio apresentou Antoine aos amigos, o homem se virou e aproximou-se dela quase que correndo. Ele estava muito sorridente. Antoine teve que olhá-lo duas vezes para poder reconhecê-lo: era Draco. O queixo dela estava perdido em algum lugar da sala.

– Antoine... - disse pegando a mão dela e beijando-a - Eu não pensei que viesse!

– Eu... - gaguejou ela, mas as palavras não saíram. Ela pigarreou, soltou um riso curto e baixo e apertou forte a mão dele. Draco a puxou para bem longe das pessoas e continuou:

– Perdoe-me pelas besteiras que fiz quando estava na escola... nunca quis magoá-la, era o Potter...

– Não querro mais pensarr no que passou, vamos pensarr no dia de hoje! - disse sorridente.

– E nem me despedi de você em meu último dia. Foi imperdoável, fui um tolo!

– Drraco... - murmurou ainda sorrindo e não acreditando que aquele homem era o rapaz que junto a ela perambulava por Hogwatrs - Eu quase não reconheci você! Está tão diferrente! Está se parrecendo muito com seu pai!

– Sim. Estou. - ele sorriu maravilhosamente e olhou para a grande sala. Outras pessoas haviam chegado e Lúcio foi recebê-las.

Não demorou a chegar a pessoa que os Malfoy esperavam. Era um homem sinistro, que chamava a atenção por seu jeito soberbo e olhar ameaçador. Ele cumprimentava as pessoas como se elas lhe devessem algo. Draco e Lúcio quase ajoelharam diante dele, aquilo deixou uma sensação desagradável em Antoine, se lembrara de que já fora como aquele homem. Olhava as pessoas de cima, esperando ver a cara delas, e dependendo do que falassem, do jeito que agissem, as humilharia. Então Draco, Lúcio e o homem seguiram em direção a Antoine, que conversava com Narcisa e com a senhora McCorman. O homem cumprimentou as duas últimas por primeiro e depois parou em frente a Antoine mirrando-a com um olhar arrogante, observando-a de cima a baixo. Ela rangeu os dentes, ergueu a sobrancelha, esticou o pescoço e o encarou, como se dissesse: "Sei muito bem o que está tentando fazer!" Ele pasmou e desviou o olhar para Lúcio murmurando algo.

– Sim, esta é Antoine Dimanchè, ela é... - disse Lúcio.

– ...minha noiva! - irrompeu Draco. Antoine arregalou os olhos, não falou nada, não sabia se ria ou se zangava. Draco se aproximou dela, a enlaçou com o braço e a beijou na testa. Era bem mais alto que ela.

– Bom, muito bom! Uma ótima escolha para a continuidade da sua magnífica família, Malfoy! - disse o homem a Lúcio - Duas famílias puro-sangue se unindo!

Antoine olhou para Draco percebendo qual era a intenção dos Malfoy: a família precisava casar o filho com alguém de nome bom, para que conseguisse o trabalho no Ministério e para que perpetuasse um clã de "sangue bom"!

– Garranto que serrei muito útil aos Malfoy, mas também serrei educada ao ponto de me aprresentarr a uma pessoa antes de dirrigirr qualquerr crrítica à mesma!

Os olhos horrorizados da senhora Malfoy caíram em Draco, petrificado com a ousadia de Antoine, que aguardava com um leve sorriso irônico e braços cruzados a apresentação do homem.

– Sou Trevor Ivengreyt III. - disse ele com mais soberba e sorrindo - Ministro da Defesa.

– Muito prrazer. - respondeu surpresa, mas sem demonstrar qualquer alteração - Sou uma menina que acabou de se forrmarr em Hogwarrts e não tão bem conceituada apesarr de meu nome semprre querrer que eu seja! - disse Antoine fazendo uma pequena reverência, depois olhando-o de cima a baixo. Ele riu larga e gostosamente, em seguida, deu de ombros e voltou-se para Lúcio, afastando-se dali. Draco agarrou Antoine pelo braço e a puxou para outra sala.

– O que foi aquilo? - perguntou ele.

– Esse homem não é boa coisa! É com ele que você vai trrabalharr?

– Eu pretendia, mas depois disso acho que não vou mais!

Antoine deu as costas para Draco e foi até a janela, ele saiu da sala, indo se encontrar com seu pai e com Trevor. Mais uma vez ela estragara as coisas. Quando será que agiria de forma adulta e discreta? O jantar estava à mesa e um elfo convidou todos a se sentarem. Os casais sentavam-se cada um de um lado da imensa mesa de vidro, ficando frente a frente. Trevor cochichou algo no ouvido de Lúcio. Draco já havia, com cavalheirismo, acomodado Antoine quando Lúcio pediu ao filho que se sentasse mais adiante, deixando o lugar em frente à Antoine para Trevor. Esta olhou para Draco e os olhos dele fumegavam. Lúcio fez um breve discurso, o fazia sempre que convidados importantes jantavam em sua casa. Terminou brindando àquela noite. Trevor não tirava os olhos de Antoine. Ele era um homem alto, pele não tão branca e cabelos marrons e longos até os ombros, bem lisos e penteados; tinha mais de quarenta anos e aparentava sempre conseguir o que desejava. Draco parecia saber disso e não parava de olhar para Antoine. De vez em quando ele tentava falar, mas seu pai o cortava. Trevor, por sua vez, não falava nada, não queria se expor na frente das muitas pessoas que conversavam aleatoriamente, mas tinha os ouvidos ligadíssimos em qualquer coisa que falassem.

Já era muito tarde quando o último convidado deixou a casa dos Malfoy e só então a família iria se retirar.

– Antoine? Parabéns, você causou uma ótima impressão no ministro. - Lúcio tinha um sorriso contente nos lábios enquanto falava - Ele quer ver Draco na terça-feira pela manhã, bem cedo!

– Ótimo! - rosnou Draco sentando-se no sofá, parecia aliviado, mas demonstrava desgosto.

Sabendo que os pais iriam se recolher, Draco olhou para Antoine e pediu baixinho que o esperasse à noite, queria muito conversar. Ela assentiu sorrindo e foi para seu quarto. Vestiu uma leve camisola de cetim salmão e deitou-se de costas na cama. Não demorou e alguém bateu à porta. Ela correu para abri-la.

– Se-senhorr Malfoy? - disse envergonhada. Lúcio a olhou de cima a baixo, como que examinando o corpo por baixo da camisola.

– Amanhã iremos ao escritório de Ivengreyt, ele quer vê-la!

– Me verr? Parra quê?

– Iremos cedo, antes mesmo que o resto da família acorde. Um elfo virá acordá-la. Boa-noite! - ela respondeu ao cumprimento e ia fechando a porta quando Lúcio voltou-se e falou - Não espere acordada por Draco, ele não virá vê-la esta noite!

Curto e grosso, ofendendo sem perceber, mas era assim mesmo que o senhor Malfoy era: sempre direto, sem rodeios, tudo preto no branco. Antoine se deitou e adormeceu. Sonhou com Hogwarts, no tempo que chegara lá, quando conhecera Snape.

– Antoine? Antoine?

– Ãh? - respondeu sonolenta ao chacoalho.

– Escute-me, Antoine! - Draco estava em seu quarto, sentado à beira de sua cama, segurando-a pelos braços. Era quase manhã, uma pontinha do sol podia ser vista pela janela - Escute, eu sei que meu pai vai levá-la para ver Trevor. Eu prometo que lhe darei tudo o que quiser, tudo o que está aqui dentro! - disse ele batendo no peito - Você pode apostar, não importa o que eu tiver que fazer, não se preocupe que nada lhe faltará, mas seja minha!

– Drraco... o que querr dizerr? - resmungou esfregando os olhos.

– Ele quer você! Mas eu também e não importa se eu não tiver aquele cargo! Não quero saber o que meu pai vai dizer, vou embora se for preciso, só quero que você seja minha!

Antoine sorriu e o beijou. Foi um beijo que reviveu tudo o que Antoine sonhara, lembrou-se do primeiro jogo de quadribol quando azarará o time da Corvinal ao lado de Draco e os dois se divertindo juntos. Será que isso que sentia agora, naquele exato momento, era amor? Antoine não sabia dizer, havia estado com alguns homens, tinha certeza de que gostara deles... mas como saberia o que era amar se nunca fora amada antes? Draco abraçou-a uma última vez e saiu rapidamente do quarto. Logo depois, um elfo bateu a porta para levar Antoine até o carro onde estava Lúcio Malfoy.


	10. Desentendimentos

Capítulo 10 Desentendimentos A ante-sala do ministro da Defesa era bem decorada e as paredes eram pintadas em tons pastéis. Malfoy deixou Antoine ali e seguiu para resolver outros negócios pelas redondezas, seria uma segunda-feira cheia para ele, mas voltaria para buscá-la mais tarde. Antoine esperou por alguns minutos, até a macérrima e prepotente secretária conduzi-la ao gabinete do ministro. – Sente-se mais perto senhorita Dimanchè! - disse Trevor que estava sentado, numa cadeira presidencial, atrás de uma majestosa mesa de madeira totalmente adornada. – Pois não, senhorr, o que deseja? Trevor levantou e se aproximou lentamente. – O seu sotaque chamou muito a minha atenção. – E o que há de interressante nele! - respondeu ela cortando-o. – Estou muito interessado... em você! – Outrro interressado em meu nome? Se fosse grrande coisa minha família não terria parrado de prraticarr magia há tanto tempo! – Eles nunca entenderam muito bem disso, mas não fique tão desapontada, existem outros Dimanchè que adorariam recebê-la! – E-existem? - perguntou Antoine mudando a expressão no rosto. – Sim. Falei de você para eles ontem mesmo, depois do jantar. Gostariam que fosse passar um dia na casa deles! 

Antoine tinha um sorriso brilhante nos lábios. Era sincero e cativante.

– Eu poderia levá-la até eles, se me permitir. – Como é que nunca ouvi falarr deles? - questionou ela mudando de expressão repentinamente, encarava-o com o canto dos olhos, a sobrancelha erguida. – São muito reservados, não usam o nome Dimanchè, usam D'Mark. – Mas... porr que está querrendo me ajudarr? - perguntou desconfiada. – Bem, não posso negar que tenho certas intenções... pensei que gostaria de sair comigo, para nos conhecermos melhor! 

Antoine olhou para a mesa e viu muitos papéis, uma caneta dourada, provavelmente de ouro, mas nenhum porta-retratos, nenhuma foto.

– Isso é uma afirmação? - perguntou ao vê-la silenciar - Eu lhe darei tratamento especial, tratamento que o jovem Malfoy não pode lhe dar. – Está falando de dinheirro? - perguntou ela. – Estou falando de tudo que possa lhe ser útil, estou lhe oferecendo uma união ao nome Ivengreyt! - exclamou de braços abertos. 

Antoine baixou a cabeça. "Serrá que tudo acontece comigo?", pensou ela. Teve vontade de estuporá-lo. Não queria casamento por dinheiro, não queria ser tratada com tanto arcaísmo! Gostava de receber elogios, galanteios, mas era absurda a forma como mulheres bruxas ricas eram tratadas por seus maridos! Não queria ser como a mãe de Draco: submissa às palavras do marido, acorrentada a casa como um escravo ao pelourinho, como um elfo à cozinha.

– Ouça. - disse ele adiantando-se e impedindo a passagem dela, que já havia se posto de pé há muito - Acha que vai ter um futuro mais promissor com Draco? Posso lhe encher de jóias e dinheiro... – É isso que pensa! Acha que me casarria com Drraco pelo dinheirro? – Pelo que sei, você não tem onde cair morta! - sibilou irônico e foi uma alfinetada e tanto. – Senhor Ivengeryt... - suspirou ela - posso serr um zerro à esquerrda, mas tenho amigos! Ele riu alto. Parecia muito engraçado para Trevor a situação da moça. – Escute, senhorr Ivengreyt III, se quiserr me levarr parra conhecerr minha família, sem qualquerr ganho em trroca, lhe serrei grrata. Se não quiserr, paciência! Eles poderriam terr me procurrado, mas não o fizerram, então, que se virrem se quiserrem me conhecerr! 

Os olhos de Trevor estavam vidrados nela.

– Eu estudei muito, fui a melhorr aluna de todos os tempos e não subjugarrei meu conhecimento parra levarr uma vidinha mediocrre de "madame"! Posso serr melhorr do que qualquerr um de vocês homens! - e dizendo isso, cerrou os punhos, mas mudando de idéia quanto ao que iria fazer, voltou a olhar para Trevor, agora, porém, com profundidade e ironia - Esperro que este "encontrro" não tenha nenhuma influência sobre a resporta que o senhorr irria darr a Drraco sobrre o emprrego, não gostarria de terr que voltarr aqui e lhe fazerr mudarr de idéia! Antoine saiu do gabinete enraivecida. Trevor jogou-se sobre o sofá, sentia-se pasmo, estranho, os olhos dela falavam mais do que as palavras. Ao sair do prédio, Antoine voltou ao mundo real. A um mundo ao qual não estava acostuma. Nunca esteve num lugar assim antes! A confusão de gente, todos amontoados indo e vindo de lugar algum. Não sabia quando Lúcio viria pegá-la e não sabia voltar à mansão. Arrependeu-se de ter tratado Trevor daquela forma, mas algo se apoderara de seu corpo, era um lado que não conhecia de si mesma, tinha um lado autoritário e ameaçador... será que era isso que seus pais haviam pressentido e por causa disso a trancavam naquele porão? Bem, agora era tarde, já havia feito o que achara certo e não iria voltar atrás. Perambular por entre toda aquela gente era um martírio, mas Antoine resolveu que era isso que iria fazer. Lembrou-se que Lúcio falara em visitar um amigo num local chamado Towerfield. Parou ao lado de um homem vendendo pãezinhos com um molho estranho por cima e o observou. – A senhora quer um cachorro-quente? - perguntou o vendedor rapidamente. – Ah, não, obrrigada, apenas gostarria de saberr onde é que fica um local chamado Towerrfield. 

Está com sorte, é aquele prédio ali na frente! - disse o homem apontando para o mais alto e brilhante prédio dos arredores. Ela sorriu, agradeceu e caminhou até lá. O prédio era majestoso, muito mais bonito que o do ministério. Ao entrar, foi atendida por um rapaz vestido com um uniforme de azul, cheio de botões, mas o rapaz não conhecia nenhum Lúcio Malfoy, e levou-a até o balcão da recepção, onde uma mulher loura e muito bonita a atendeu. Conhecia Lúcio e o vira ali de manhã cedo, mas não sabia informar se ainda estava no prédio. A moça conseguiu o nome do amigo que Lúcio visitara ali, Oscar Beneth. Então, Antoine tinha uma única opção: ir até o escritório do tal Oscar e pedir se alguém poderia conseguir localizar Lúcio. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão de número 40, conforme a recepcionista lhe indicara. Gostava tanto de viver no mundo dos bruxos que ela não fazia idéia de que havia umas regrinhas do mundo trouxa: ter sempre em mãos o número de telefones de emergência, um celular ou um cartão telefônico... ou pelo menos algum dinheiro! Antoine entrou por um portal adornado com anjos, que levava a um saguão onde havia muitos sofás e mesinhas e muita gente carregada de papéis, indo de um lado para outro. Procurava por alguém para lhe dar informações, mas parecia que ninguém a estava vendo.

– Querida? - chamou uma mulher de formas sinuosas e avantajadas - Você não vai conseguir nada com esses aí! São estressados e só se importam com eles mesmos! – Ah, obrrigada! 

A mulher andou até outro portal e passou para trás de um balcão de madeira clara, Antoine a seguiu. A sala era muito elegante, ao centro havia uma enorme porta da mesma madeira também talhada com motivos angelicais, nela estava escrito com letras garrafais: Oscar Beneth. Antoine sorriu e voltou-se para a moça. Ela se apresentara, seu nome era Grace. Era uma moça muito bonita, como todas as que tinha visto na cidade, tinha a pele clara, os cabelos negros que pareciam ser lisos, mas estavam amarados em um coque e seus verdes olhos eram os maiores que Antoine já vira em sua vida.

– Quem você está procurando? - perguntou Grace. – Bem, na verrdade, não é ninguém que trrabalha aqui! Procurro porr Lúcio Malfoy. – Lúcio? - Grace parecia surpresa - Bem, ele esteve aqui esta manhã, mas já saiu faz uma hora! - explicou interessada em Antoine, que bufou e voltou o olhar para a porta do elevador abrindo e fechando. – Algum problema? - Grace tornou a perguntar. – Sim. O senhorr Malfoy me deixou num prrédio aqui em frrente e disse que virria me buscarr, mas não aparreceu e eu... bem... fui estúpida o bastante para sairr sem dinheirro. Não tenho como encontrrá-lo e não faço a mínima idéia de como voltarr parra a casa dele. – Isso não é uma coisa que se vê todos os dias! - brincou Grace. Antoine riu forçado - Talvez eu possa encontrá-lo. Espere um instante! - Grace mexeu num macinho de papéis, tirou um deles onde estava escrito o nome e o telefone de Lúcio e discou o número - Senhor Malfoy? Desculpe incomodá-lo, é Grace, secretária do senhor Beneth. - ela parou um momento, ele deveria estar falando algo - Oh, não, não se preocupe. O caso é que há uma moça aqui, chama-se Antoine... - e foi interrompida - Sim, ela está aqui na minha frente! - parou de falar mais uma vez - Claro, pode deixar! - e desligou. A cara dela não era muito boa, ergueu rapidamente as sobrancelhas e sorriu brevemente, depois pediu que Antoine se sentasse para esperar, Lúcio estava vindo buscá-la - Você é parente dos Malfoy, querida? – Não, não sou! – Por que é que ele ficou tão nervoso? – Não faço a mínima idéia! - respondeu Antoine sentando-se. Grace sentou-se ao lado dela. – São uma família e tanto, não? – Sim. – Quando vêm aqui esse lugar pára. Parece que todos querem agradá-los. Conhece o filho dele? – Drraco? - disse Antoine sorrindo - Ele deve adorrar esse assédio. – Humfr! Ele é um esnobe, mal olha para os lados quando vem aqui! - disse Grace rindo. – Este é o Drraco! – Vocês se conhecem? - perguntou Grace servindo uma xícara de chá a Antoine. – Estudamos juntos durrante sete anos, acabei de me forrmar e vim passarr uns dias na casa dele. Há dois dias em Londrres e já me perrco... bem, não estou acostumada com toda essa agitação! – De que parte da França você vem? – Borrgonha. 

Naquele momento Lúcio irrompeu carrancudo a saleta. Tinha o olhar congelante. Antoine levantou e se aproximou dele.

– Suponho que o senhorr já esteja sabendo. - murmurou ela. – Sim, Ivengreyt me ligou! O que está fazendo? - disse em baixo tom, mas repressivo - Não pode chegar e arruinar tudo, Draco precisava daquele cargo! – Então ele não vai trrabalharr no ministérrio? – Acho que não! - respondeu Lúcio se aproximando sem dar bola à Grace que havia ido para trás do balcão - Como se pode desejar que um filho seja alguém quando pessoas próximas estragam os planos de uma vida? – Eu não fiz nada que manchasse a honrra de sua família, senhorr Malfoy. Eu somente recusei sairr com ele! Acho que quem está estrragando os planos de uma vida é o senhorr! Sabia que Trrevorr irria me fazerr tal prroposta e nem se imporrtou. O que seu filho falarria se soubesse? – Você poderia sair com Ivengreyt e ganhar muito, Draco não pode lhe dar o que ele lhe daria! E Draco não precisaria ficar sabendo! 

Antoine fechou os punhos e perguntou com fúria:

– Sua mulherr também fez isso com o senhorr? – O quê? – Isso mesmo que o senhorr ouviu! - disse Antoine olhando dentro dos olhos azuis dele, que estavam flamejando - Desculpe-me, mas não fui eu quem pediu parra me pegarrem na estação, o senhorr aparreceu porrque sabia que eu estarria lá e sozinha! 

Lúcio olhou para os lados, viu Grace, mas ela estava sentada mexendo em papéis numa gaveta.

– Resolveremos este assunto em minha casa! – Porr que é que meu nome é tão evidenciado? 

Naquele instante apareceu Oscar Beneth.

– Lúcio? Esqueceu algo? – Não, não... - riu ele - Estou de saída! Bom-dia! Vamos, Antoine. 

Ela se despediu de Grace e seguiu Lúcio até o elevador. Foram calados até o vigésimo andar porque o elevador estava cheio, mas quando os dois ficaram sozinhos, Lúcio advertiu:

– Não quero mais nenhuma gracinha! Eu a respeito porque seu nome é muito influente na sociedade bruxa, mas não abuse de minha paciência. 

Quando chegaram a casa, Antoine foi direto ao quarto, nem desceu para jantar. Draco sentiu falta dela, mas nada perguntou sobre o que acontecera, notara que o pai não estava num de seus melhores dias. Quando todos estavam dormindo, bateu à porta do quarto de Antoine. Ela o deixou entrar, tinha os olhos muito vermelhos havia chorado.

– O que foi que aconteceu? Meu pai está intragável - Draco queria explicações. – Estrraguei suas chances de entrrarr no ministérrio. - respondeu cabisbaixa - Só isso! – Como é? – Você me conhece, Drraco, sabe que não gosto que me forrcem a fazerr o que não querro! – Meu pai... – Nem sei se deverria contarr a você... - mas os olhos de Draco pediam - Trevor querria que eu saísse com ele e eu disse não, além de falarr umas poucas e boas! - ela engoliu em seco - Desculpe! – Desculpe nada, velho safado! 

Antoine acariciou o rosto de Draco. Ele estava muito diferente, mais maduro, o rosto quadrado, a barba que antes era rala agora estava bem mais grossa. Só seus olhos estavam mais cansados, as feições do menino de treze anos, que Antoine conhecera em Hogwarts, continuavam aparentes.

– Era um importante cargo, mas não por esse preço, alguma coisa me dizia que o velho ia tentar isso, ele não pode ver um rabo de saia! – Seu pai não teve um ataque porrque estávamos na frrente de uma secrretárria... – E ainda consegue ser ponderado, se fosse comigo... teria amassado a cara de Trevor! – Vou emborra amanhã, Drraco, acho que não é cerrto ficarr aqui! Dumbledorre me deu um enderreço, se puderr fazerr a gentileza de me levarr até lá! – Não, não, você vai ficar aqui, a não ser que não tenha aceitado meu repentino pedido! – Noivado... - murmurou ela. – Sim. Não quero perdeu um minuto mais! – E onde irremos morrarr? – Vai depender do emprego que eu conseguir! – Você terria corragem de morrarr em um lugarr como a casa de Hagrrid? Draco arregalou os olhos. – E por que moraríamos num lugar como aquele? – Bem, porrque nem eu nem você temos condições de pagarr porr um lugar como sua casa! Com toda essa morrdomia! 

Draco teve muito em que pensar naquela noite, mal conseguiu dormir. Todos notaram as olheiras dele no café da manhã.


	11. Novos Planos

Capítulo 11

Novos Planos

Isto chegou para o senhor, pequeno mestre! - disse Bliber, o elfo cujo cargo era o de mordomo, entregando uma carta a Draco - E isto chegou para a senhorita - Antoine pegou o pergaminho da mão de Bliber e viu que este continha o símbolo de Hogwarts. Ela franziu o cenho, respirou fundo e abriu a carta, era de Dumbledore. 

"_Querida Antoine, _

_O que aconteceu? Por que não apareceu na casa dos Farret? Eles mandaram-me uma coruja apavorados! Estão cientes de que coisas estranhas acontecem no mundo dos trouxas e resolveram avisar-me! Onde você está?_

_Alvo Dumbledore_."

Antoine dobrou o pergaminho e colocou-o debaixo do guardanapo, esquecera-se completamente de que estava sendo esperada. Envergonhou-se e ficou pensando no que poderia fazer para remediar a situação.

É uma carta do ministério? - perguntou Lúcio ao filho. Sim, Trevor Ivengreyt quer me ver esta manhã! Então trate de pedir desculpas, mesmo que não consiga o cargo, pois não quero perder uma amizade importante como a dele - rosnou Lúcio sem tirar os olhos do prato. 

Da janela de seu quarto, Antoine viu Draco sair com a limusine do pai, estava indo falar com Trevor. Ela havia escrito uma carta para Dumbledore depois do café, pedindo desculpas e dizendo que iria até a casa dos Farret para se desculpar também. Comentou ainda ter encontrado Lúcio na estação e da surpresa que foi para Draco, encontrá-la. Escreveu sobre o pedido de noivado, estava insegura, mas queria saber a opinião do mentor. Antoine foi até a casa dos Farret utilizando o dinheiro que Draco havia lhe dado para ser usado em circunstâncias de emergência. Com a ajuda de Bliber, saiu sem ser vista da mansão. Tomou um táxi, que já a esperava fora de vista, e dez minutos depois chegou a um subúrbio, o bairro Georgtown. Ali, as casas eram grandes e coloridas, com jardins monótonos em tons marrons. Andou até a casa de número 584 e bateu na porta. Uma senhora de meia-idade abriu a porta.

Bom-dia! É a senhorra Farrret? Sim. - respondeu a mulher curiosa. Eu... eu sou Antoine Dimanchè! - disse ela estendendo a mão, mas olhando para o chão. Parecia que a mulher tinha visto algo muito assustador. Por onde andou, estávamos preocupados! Perrdoem-me, encontrrei um amigo, não sabia que ele morrava em Londrres e fiquei na casa dele... esqueci de avisarr, sei que fui irrresponsável... Tudo bem, desde que você esteja bem, - disse a senhora dando palmadinhas no braço de Antoine - precisamos apenas avisar Dumbledore... Já enviei uma carrta a ele! - sorriu ela - Bem, então, vou indo... Mas você mal chegou! Não, não, entre um pouco! 

A senhora Farret levou Antoine até a sala de estar onde estava o marido dela, sentaram-se e puseram-se a conversar. Antoine passou o dia ali e arrependeu-se de não ter ido para aquela casa no dia em que desceu do trem. Eram pessoas muito especiais, gentis, compreensivas. No final do dia, quando Antoine estava se preparando para ir embora, a senhora Farret lhe disse o que queria dizer desde que chegara...

Dumbledore nos falou do quão especial você era, querida, não pensei que fosse tanto. Quando ele nos pediu que lhe arranjássemos um emprego ficamos com um pé atrás. - disse a mulher olhando para o marido - Sabe, nos dias de hoje é difícil confiar nas pessoas apenas ouvindo falar delas... pelo menos aqui no mundo dos trouxas! Entendo, mas não estou aqui porr causa de um emprrego... Mas acho que este lhe cabe como uma luva! - e a mulher fez uma pausa - Meu irmão é um empresário muito conhecido e influente no ramo de manipulação de ervas e há pouco tempo, teve um de seus herbologistas envenenado por sua própria poção. Dumbledore me pediu que lhe déssemos uma chance para mostrar tudo o que você sabe fazer! Bem, eu poderria serr modesta, mas na situação que estou... sim, eu sei muito sobrre poções, meu prrofessorr conseguiu uma condecorração de louvorr e uma carrta de recomendação do diretorr da escola e do Conselho Brruxo! Existem poucas coisas sobrre poções que eu não saiba! Bem, poderá provar isso, só darei um telefonema a meu irmão e lhe comunicarei em seguida! 

Antoine agradeceu muito pela oportunidade. Saiu da casa e entrou no táxi ainda agradecendo. Era tarde da noite quando ela chegou à mansão Malfoy. Lúcio e Narcisa estavam sentados na sala quando a moça entrou. Ele voou até sobre ela como uma águia ao avistar uma presa.

Isso lá são horas de chegar? - gritou Lúcio. Desculpe, fui até a casa dos Farrret me desculparr porr não tê-los avisado que ficarria aqui! Está como hóspede nesta casa, pelo menos tente seguir nossas regras! - falou de qualquer jeito, sem se preocupar se a magoaria. Antoine balançou a cabeça afirmando entendimento e foi para seu quarto, não queria discutir, afinal, se não estava contente, era ela quem teria que sair dali. Entrou, jogou o sobretudo bege sobre a cama, abriu o zíper do vestido e este deslizou pela silhueta torneada de seu corpo, mostrando a fina lingerie, que era sua marca registrada. Espreguiçou-se e foi até o banheiro, tomou uma rápida ducha e voltou ao quarto secando os cabelos. Metade da toalha pairava no ar tampando-lhe parte do corpo enquanto a com outra metade secava-lhe o rosto. Tinha me esquecido como você é bonita! 

Antoine levou um susto, mas sorriu para Draco que estava sentado em sua cama. Ela se aproximou dele e deixou a toalha cair. Draco acariciou o corpo dela e puxou-a para cima de si.

Eu a quero muito. - disse com os olhos brilhando - Mas primeiro preciso lhe pedir... Eu fui até a casa dos Farrret, prrecisava me desculparr. Não era isso que ia lhe pedir! Queria saber se ainda sente algo por mim... depois... 

Antoine silenciou Draco tocando-lhe os lábios com os dedos, em seguida beijou-o e fez com que ele tirasse a roupa. Notou como ele estava diferente, o peito, os braços e as pernas mais fortes e o toque dele parecia mais calmo e experiente. Eles se reencontraram naquela noite. E naquela noite Antoine soube que se casariam.

Na manhã seguinte toda família estava à mesa. Ninguém falava nada, era um silêncio mórbido que foi quebrado por Bliber entrando eufórico na sala de jantar.

Senhorita! A senhora Farret lhe enviou isso! - a elfa agitava incontrolável um pedaço de pergaminho - A senhora deve ir até o edifício Towerfield e falar com o senhor Oscar Beneth! Ele estará esperando pela senhorita às dez horas do próximo sábado! 

O sorriso foi inevitável no rosto de Antoine, já estava achando graça do pequeno ser alvoroçado por algo que nem de perto era seu problema. Olhou para Draco, que parecia não acreditar e tocou a mão dele. Lúcio ficara muito curioso ao ouvir aquele recado.

Drraco... acho que vou serr a responsável porr um laboratório de manipulação! Por um indústria, - riu-se Lúcio - querida, Beneth é dono da maior indústria de manipulação de ervas do mundo bruxo! E se estiver certa, seguirá um ótimo caminho trabalhando com ele. É um homem poderosíssimo! - Lúcio parecia orgulhoso em mencionar aquilo e tinha um evidente sorriso nos lábios. Bem, esta é uma notícia ótima, acho que a minha não vai ter muita importância... -brincou o rapaz - Consegui o cargo no ministério! - murmurou Draco colocando mais comida na boca e olhando para o prato. Lúcio sorriu tanto que seus dentes pareciam maiores do que o normal, levantou e dirigiu-se ao filho com a mão esticada. Draco, cheio de indiferença, olhou para o pai como se o homem a sua frente fosse invisível, e voltou a olhar para o prato. Lúcio ficou sem jeito, sem ar, não estava preparado para aquela reação do filho e saiu da sala batendo os pés. Narcisa foi atrás dele. Draco sentiu a mão de Antoine sobre a sua. Acho que não deverria terr feito isso com seu pai! Ele merece! Ele teve um imprressão errrada de Trrevorr! Impressão errada... - disse com escárnio - Foi meu pai quem me ensinou a ser assim! E é dessa forma que deve ser tratado quem não está certo. 

Ela voltou a se sentar, terminou de comer foi até a janela para ver onde o pai de Draco havia ido. Ele estava parado na entrada da mansão, olhando para o horizonte e a mãe de Draco estava atrás dele, tocando no ombro do marido. Logo chegou a limusine, Lúcio entrou nela e foi sumindo em direção à cidade.

Não está contente? Estou... muito... Então me deseje um bom-primeiro-dia-de-trabalho! - disse Draco. Antoine o beijou e fez o que ele pediu. 

A semana que se passou foi conturbada na casa dos Malfoy. Pai e filho não se falavam. No sábado de manhã Antoine acordou eufórica, havia dormido no quarto de Draco nos últimos três dias e, naquele em particular, mal o deixara dormir, por sorte o ministério não trabalhava aos sábados. Eram oito horas da manhã e Antoine olhava pela janela, esperava impacientemente o tempo passar, gostaria de poder ir até Oscar Beneth naquele minuto e ouvir o que ele teria a dizer.

Antoine, volte para cá. - murmurava Draco levantando a coberta - Vai pegar um resfriado aí, esse piso está congelando! Ela olhou para Draco ternamente, voltou para debaixo das cobertas e o abraçou. Sei que está ansiosa, mas não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo, irei com você até lá! Obrrigada! Meu prrimeirro emprrego... Não deveria estar tão nervosa, você sabe muito sobre poções, aliás, antes de me formar, Snape me segredou que nunca antes havia visto alguém com tanto talento para realizá-las! - Draco notou um estranho brilho nos olhos de Antoine. Ficaram abraçados por mais uma hora e então levantaram. Antoine abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou um vestido de tecido terra cota, parecia um terninho, tinha botões em toda frente, gola pólo, mangas longas, que ia até pouco acima dos joelhos. Ficava muito bem nela. Colocou uma meia calça escura e botas também terra cota, pegou o sobretudo bege e desceu para o café. Só faltava ela. Quando Draco a viu se levantou, ela estava linda. Lúcio também achou que a roupa era apropriada para a ocasião. Conhecia muito bem o amigo e ele não gostava de nada vulgar ou conservador demais. 

O elevador parecia estar demorando de propósito, Antoine mexia nos cabelos tentando ajeitá-los, mas eles estavam muito bem penteados e não ficariam de outro jeito. Quando o elevador parou, Draco pegou as mãos dela, beijou-as e disse que tudo daria certo. Ela sorriu e os dois andaram até o balcão da secretária de Oscar.

Olá, Grace. - disse Draco num tom alegre. Draco? - respondeu ela sorridente e surpresa - O que faz aqui? Antoine tem uma hora marcada com o senhor Beneth. 

Grace cumprimentou Antoine e olhou na agenda.

Sim, às dez horas, faltam alguns minutos, pode se sentar, Antoine. Vou avisar que está aqui! 

Antoine sentou-se no grande sofá e Draco sentou-se ao lado dela, estendendo o braço por trás dela, apoiando-o no encosto do sofá. Não demorou a Oscar atendê-la.

Então você é a protegida de Dumbledore! Bem, eu não dirria isso... Minha irmã me contou que você sabe muito sobre poções. - afirmou Oscar andando por trás de Antoine - Poderia provar? A-aqui? Bem, não trrouxe nada... Não, aqui não! Siga-me. 

Os dois entraram em uma porta entalhada com folhagens. Dali adiante não parecia estar mais naquele edifício, o lugar se transformara num galpão muito grande e escuro. O teto era alto e pequenas luzes brilhavam iluminando um pouco o que parecia ser uma fábrica.

Este é um de meus laboratórios. É aqui que você trabalhará se puder provar que sabe tanto quanto a pessoa que dirigia este lugar! 

Antoine observou o lugar, havia dez mesas de mais de dez metros de cumprimento, em cada uma delas dezenas de caldeirões borbulhando e fumegando.

Bem, a prrimeirra coisa que farria era trrocarr todo esse uniforrme brranco, cerrtamente as poções não estão saindo lá grrandes coisas já que a corr brranca é muito refletiva. Podendo estrragarr as poções! 

Oscar sorriu e bateu palmas. O uniforme de todos se tornou preto. Antoine olhou com a cara fechada para ele, como se dissesse: "Está tentando me insultar?" Em seguida, ela andou até o caldeirão mais próximo, olhou os acessórios, e também o jeito como os ingredientes estavam dispostos e como eram colocados.

Apesarr de serrem manuseados com luvas, os ingrredientes ainda podem serr contaminados. Os potes ficam aberrtos todo tempo? Há um pequeno feitiço de Fecha-Abrre que serria muito útil aqui, além disso, acho que acessórrios como caldeirrões, conchas e colherres deverriam serr exprressamente de brronze e banhados numa solução de limpeza a cada início de poção. 

Oscar sorriu mais ainda e bateu mais uma vez palmas, tudo se modificou tornando-se como Antoine dissera. Então, aproximou-se e quando fez menção de lhe dar os parabéns, ela continuou a falar. Deu instruções de como deveriam ser organizados os caldeirões, as ervas, o pessoal e qual a melhor maneira do lugar ser limpo sem que se tivesse nada contaminado, notou gente conversando paralelamente e não prestando a devida atenção a poções. Achou ainda que todas as pessoas, sem exceção deveriam expressamente seguir todo um ritual antes da realização de cada poção. E não parou por aí. Ela tinha muitas idéias inovadoras. Oscar estava parado, ouvindo aquela garota que mal completara dezoito anos e já sabia técnicas avançadas sobre o preparo de poções. Ele não sentia um pingo de modéstia emanando dela. Devia admitir que, quando ela entrara em seu escritório, havia pensado o pior: era uma garotinha mimada e esnobe que apenas serviria para trabalhar atrás do caldeirão e não chefiando todo o laboratório. Mas agora era óbvio: se Dumbledore a havia recomendado, certamente era a pessoa certa! Voltaram ao escritório. Ele sentou-se recostando ao máximo as costas na enorme cadeira e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, virou-se para Antoine.

Você pode começar na segunda? 

Ela soltou um largo sorriso e chacoalhou tanto a mão de Oscar agradecendo que o braço dele doeu. Aquele sorriso o cativou e o caráter dela também.

Vou lhe mostrar a entrada principal - disse Oscar abrindo a porta do escritório e deixando Antoine, sorrindente, passar primeiro. Mas o sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios não durou muito, ao olhar para o balcão viu Draco e Grace conversando de muito perto, ele estava debruçado sobre o balcão e tinha a mão sobre a de Grace. Ao ver Antoine, Draco endireito-se e sorriu. Voltarei em um instante, Grace, vou mostrar a Antoine seu local de trabalho. 

Draco sorriu mais ainda e deu um soco no ar, festejando por ela ter conseguido o emprego. Oscar levou Antoine até o fundo do salão, passando pelas pessoas que corriam freneticamente de um lado a outro. Ali havia um portal muito mais adornado e uma porta escura e pesada que somente abriria com a ordem de pessoas autorizadas. Oscar explicou que naquele edifício havia tanto bruxos, quanto trouxas e então era preciso um pouco de cautela ao lidar com magia, uma senha, "_Amora Sorrateira_", a deixaria entrar, no entanto, para disfarçar, Oscar passou um cartão por um pequeno orifício ao lado da porta e esta se abriu para um hall onde haviam mais dez portas fechadas. Em cada uma delas havia um nome e um endereço. A porta que Antoine usaria tinha a inscrição: "_Quimichal Minuan, Alameda Backer, 511 _".

Seja bem vinda ao time, Antoine! Espero que goste daqui! - disse Oscar sorrindo. Com toda cerrteza gostarrei! Voltaram à sala de Oscar. Antoine se despediu e tomou o elevador, Draco a acompanhou. Parabéns! Obrrigada! - respondeu ela secamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Está zangada? - perguntou Draco olhando para Antoine, que mantinha o olhar na porta do elevador - Você conseguiu o emprego, não está feliz! Consegui. Mas não gostei nada de verr você aos cochichos com a secrretárria! É isso? Está zangada por causa da Grace? Humfr... Antoine, - disse Draco sorrindo - eu já tive... eu e ela... e eu... Você? Com uma mulherr como ela? Não é uma sangue-rruim? Na verdade não... mas não tenho mais nada com ela! Então porr que a deixou que te tocasse? Não acredito! - espantou-se Draco sorrindo - Está com ciúmes? Estou, e o que tem isso? Então você gosta mesmo de mim! Orras, Drraco, é clarro que gosto de você! Mas se está com ciúmes é porque... porque... 

Antoine virou-se para Draco, os dois se olhavam sem perceber que a porta do elevador se abrira há muito tempo e muita gente os observava.

Acha que me casarria com você se não o amasse? 

Draco a abraçou e a beijou. Um alto salvar de palmas foi ouvido. Antoine parou de beijá-lo, pôs a mão em frente à boca e ficou muito vermelha ao olhar para toda aquela gente. Draco saiu na frente sorrindo, puxando-a pela mão, ela caminhou olhando para o chão e rindo. Ouviram palmas até saírem pela porta do edifício!


	12. A Tão Esperada União

Capítulo 12 A Tão Esperada União 

Depois daquela declaração, não demorou nada para Draco e Antoine marcarem a data do casamento. Seria dali a um mês, na própria casa dos Malfoy. Antoine foi quem pediu permissão, e fez com que pai e filho voltassem a conversar. Aconteceu num jantar importante, no dia do aniversário de Lúcio, mas ele não parecia muito contente. Antoine não parava de pensar que fora a culpada por tudo aquilo e decidiu resolver as coisas de seu jeito. Tomou um gole de conhaque, que lhe foi oferecido por um amigo de Draco e seguiu na direção da Lúcio.

Senhorr Malfoy, serrá que podemos converrsarr? - pediu Antoine polidamente - Lúcio a olhou de cima à baixo, mas gostou daquela atitude. Estendeu a mão oferecendo um lugar para Antoine se sentar e depois sentou-se ladeando-a. Pois não? - disse com secura. Bem, - começou inspirando e expirando antes de continuar - não querro serr a pessoa que fez seu filho virrarr contrra o senhorr. Sei que quis o bem de Drraco naquele incidente, mas afinal de contas deu tudo cerrto e ele conseguiu o carrgo. O senhorr deve estarr muito orrgulhoso e se corrroendo porr não poderr demonstrrarr isso... Onde quer chegar? - pediu Lúcio olhando para o copo de bebida. Eu querro... gostarria que o senhorr falasse com Drraco. E ele quer falar comigo? Esse tempo todo foi ele quem me evitou! O senhorr o ensinou muito bem, não acha? Como? - disse Lúcio voltando seu olhar para Antoine. Bom, Drraco me disse, cerrta vez, que o senhorr o tinha ensinado a serr desse jeito, disse que quando se está cerrto o melhor a fazerr é ignorrarr a pessoa que está atrrapalhando! Ele... achou que eu... o atrapalhava? Como aquele menino ousa... Senhorr Malfoy, - disse Antoine tocando-o no ombro - ele é seu filho e tem o mesmo gênio do senhorr ou serrá que não se vê em Drraco? 

Lúcio mordeu o lábio. Sabia que ela estava certa, mas não era tão fácil voltar atrás. Não era assim que ele resolvia as coisas.

Drraco marrcou a data de nosso casamento! - quando ela revelou isso os olhos de Lúcio brilharam - E se o senhorr perrmitirr, gostarria que fosse aqui em sua prroprriedade! 

Ele respirou fundo, tomou a mão de Antoine e a beijou.

Você é a mulher certa para ele! - e depois disso Lúcio se levantou e foi até Draco. Cutucou-o no braço e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que o filho o seguisse até a biblioteca. Vinte minutos depois, Draco saiu de lá com o olhar distante. Logo após, saiu Lúcio cumprimentando Antoine de longe. Naquela noite, após a festa, Draco não parecia nada bem. Antoine estava sentada no sofá ao lado dele, que olhava para o fogo na lareira como se estivesse vendo algo muito interessante lá. Drraco, seu pai... - perguntou sem terminar - Desculpe, foi minha culpa. - murmurou achando que Lúcio e Draco haviam se desentendido novamente - Só pedi a ele que falasse com você! E falou! Ele brrigou com você? Pelo contrário... disse estar muito orgulhoso de mim e de seu caráter. Pensou muito no que você havia dito e disse que você era uma grande mulher, pois, não se deixava levar por palavras. Que você somente faria algo quando soubesse que era o certo a fazer! Então... ele me abraçou... 

Os olhos de Draco estavam vermelhos e ele continuava a olhar para o fogo. Antoine sentiu pena dele, e soube que ela não fora a única a não receber carinho quando criança. Abraçou Draco e ele a apertou contra sim e chorou. Lembranças do passado vieram à mente de Antoine. Como queria ter sido abraçada daquela forma, como queria ter ouvido as palavras "eu te amo" quando era criança. Segurou o rosto de Draco com as mãos e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele.

Amo você, Drraco! 

Ele sorriu, a beijou e levantou puxando-a até seu quarto. Passaram a noite juntos, Draco adormeceu abraçado à ela, Antoine, porém, não conseguiu dormir. Seus pensamentos voltaram para Hogwarts. Sim, amava Draco, mas não era o mesmo amor que sentia pelo professor de Poções.

Mais de seiscentos convites de casamento foram enviados a bruxos de todos os lugares. Os elfos estavam tão atarefados com a organização da festa que chegavam a brigar. Alguns dos convites foram endereçados ao castelo de Hogwarts. Alvo Dumbledore, quando recebeu o seu, estava na sacada de sua sala, observando alguns alunos em aula de vôo. Abriu o pergaminho onde seu nome estava escrito com letras douradas e bem desenhadas. No centro do convite, bem ressaltados, havia dois nomes que causaram a Dumbledore uma súbita tontura. Leu o convite novamente:

Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy

Têm o prazer de convidar Vossa Excelência ao enlace matrimonial de seu filho,

Draco Malfoy com Antoine Dimanchè

que se realizará no dia 19 de Dezembro, pelas 5:00 horas, na mansão Malfoy, centro de Covent Garden, seguindo-se um jantar formal no mesmo local. Ficaremos honrados com vossa presença.

Dumbledore segurou firme o papel remoendo sobre o que tinha deixado acontecer. Olhou novamente para os alunos lá em baixo e, naquele momento, um vulto negro caminhava lentamente por uma passagem e parou para observar os mesmos alunos, era Severo Snape, debruçando-se numa das bancadas do castelo, tentando identificar quem era o mentor da algazarra metros abaixo. Dumbledore apertou ainda mais o pergaminho chegando a amassá-lo. Um sentimento de perda, uma dor profunda acometia seu peito. Tratou de pegar todos os outros convites que a coruja ainda possuía amarrada a sua pata, entrou em sua sala, olhou ao redor e atirou-os todos na lareira em fogo.

O que está fazendo, Alvo? - o diretor olhou para cima e algumas pessoas dentro dos quadros se movimentaram encondendo-se. Nada que você precisa saber Fineas... nada que lhe diga respeito! - limitou-se Dumbledore. O homem bidimensional apenas crispou os lábios e, recostando-se na cadeira, fechou os olhos. 

Segundos depois nenhum vestígio de qualquer convite existia.

A cerimônia e a festa do casamento foram as mais pomposas que o dinheiro poderia comprar e a felicidade dos noivos pareceu refletir em todos os presentes. Havia mais de quinhentos bruxos reunidos na mansão dos Malfoy. O mais interessante era que Alvo Dumbledore estava ali, quase todos sabiam que Dumbledore e Lúcio Malfoy aturavam-se somente por ser, o diretor de Hogwarts, um homem muito paciente e educado, mas entenderam a presença do bruxo porque era muito ligado à noiva.

Sinto pelos outrros prrofessorres que não puderrem virr. - murmurrou Antoine enquanto dançava com Dumbledore. Sim, mas Hogwarts não poderia parar! - disse Dumbledore, que no fundo escondia a todo custo a verdade, não havia contado a ninguém sobre o casamento de Antoine. 

A festa decorreu cheia de surpresas. Alguns convidados trouxeram presentes que eram parte da festa, tais como: uma orquestra encantada, um rodízio de bebidas destiladas ilegais, entre outras que agradou mais aos pais dos noivos do que aos próprios noivos! Antoine parecia cansada com apenas duas horas de festa. Ficou algum tempo sentada com a mão no peito, e os mais próximos acharam que fora por causa da dança, pois havia dançado quase sem parar. Mas Draco percebeu que algo de errado acontecera quando ela foi ao banheiro e demorou a voltar. Pedindo auxílio ao pai, foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Encontraram-na sentada no chão do banheiro ofegante.

Ajude-me a levantarr, Drraco! - disse um tanto pálida, mas cambaleou e caiu nos braços de Lúcio. Está tonta? - perguntou - Acho melhor parar de beber! Um pouco tonta - respondeu Antoine ao sogro. Mas ela não tomou nada, pai! - disse Draco nervoso. Há quanto tempo está assim, sentindo-se zonza? Ãh, há duas semanas, senhorr Malfoy. 

Lúcio abriu um largo sorriso. Deixou Draco abanando a esposa e saiu, voltando minutos depois com uma bruxa bem velha a tiracolo. Esta fez inúmeras perguntas a Antoine, serviu-lhe um copo de vinho e disse que tudo ficaria bem. Todos voltaram para a festa, Lúcio muito sorridente contava à esposa que mais um Malfoy estava a caminho.

Dumbledore parabenizou Antoine pelo casamento e pelo emprego nos laboratórios Beneth e apesar de ter dançado algumas músicas com a ex-aluna, não se demorou na festa, sentia que não era bem vindo. Antoine ficou triste, era cedo e Dumbledore mal havia chegado, mas sabia que não o diretor não mudaria de idéia e o acompanhou até a saída da mansão. Agradeceu com um forte e demorado abraço por ele ter vindo. Dumbledore afastou-a vagarosamente, segurando-a pelos ombros e seus olhos quase o entregaram, quase contaram a ela sobre o arrependimento que sentia.

Espero que continue a ser a mesma garota que me orgulhou em Hogwarts, Antoine! - a jovem noiva apertou a mão de seu antigo diretor e, sentindo uma grande perda, o viu partir. 


	13. Dejavù?

Capítulo 13 

Dejavù?

Ao sentar no estreito banquinho defronte a uma multidão de crianças e sentir o peso do chapéu seletor em sua cabeça, aquele menino de onze anos, muito pequeno para sua idade, estremeceu.

_Ora, vejam só!_ _Quem aqui está! _

_Conheço seus pais muito bem_,

_Mas... vocês se conhecem?_

_Devo dizer que seu pai é muito sábio,_

_Ousado e perspicaz,_

_Sua mãe por outro lado é inteligente,_

_Ponderada e sagaz!_

_Seu lugar é onde de fato estiveram_

_E juntos seu amor esconderam._

_SONSERINA!_

Quando o chapéu terminou, o garoto sorriu eufórico dando um soco no ar.

Como em todas as primeiras aulas que dava, Severo Snape passava, monotonamente, as instruções de como seriam suas aulas. Entre as explicações observava os alunos e foi quando notou um garoto que lhe parecia familiar, era mirrado, muito pálido e com longos cabelos negros sebosos caindo sobre os ombros. Percorreu a lista de chamada, mas nenhum nome lhe soou conhecido. A não ser o nome Malfoy, olhou novamente para a classe e procurou por um menino de cabelos muito claros, encontrou dois ou três, sorriu e leu o nome Justus Malfoy em voz alta. Surpreendeu-se quando o menino macilento de cabelos escorridos ergueu lentamente o braço raquítico. E Justus não demorou a conquistar os professores e a simpatia de Snape, era um menino muito aplicado e tinha sempre as respostas certas na ponta da língua.

As duas primeiras semanas de aula se passaram num piscar de olhos. Mas como havia muitos alunos naquele ano, Dumbledore decidiu que haveria um professor para cada matéria, logo, Snape lecionaria apenas uma das duas aulas que ministrar anos a fio, Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e Poções. Estivera aborrecido com Dumbledore por alguns dias, mas vendo o montante de pergaminhos que tinha a corrigir apenas em alguns dias de aula, concordou com imenso gosto. Como de costume, nos intervalos entre uma aula e outra, alguns alunos corriam para pegarem os melhores lugares. Os professores saíam das salas desviando preocupados, pois as crianças pareciam ver apenas seus horários de aula e os próprios colegas, nada mais.

Pestinhas! - berrou Snape quase derrubando um importante tubo de ensaio cheio de poção Polissuco. Quase rogou praga ao pirralho com quem esbarrara, sorte dele não tê-lo reconhecido. Virou-se bruscamente ao ouvir Dumbledore chamá-lo e chocou-se com uma moça. A única coisa que viu foi seu tubo de ensaio rodopiar no ar e cair, estilhaçando-se, no chão. O diretor riu. Snape fechou os olhos, para provavelmente contar até cem, já que sua paciência não era das melhores, e quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com a tal moça ajuntando livros do chão. Vendo o diretor ser prestativo e ajudá-la a ajuntá-los, Snape fez o mesmo, mas com rapidez para não perder muito tempo da próxima aula. Entretanto, percebeu, ao pegar um livro, que era de Poções, e um título que nunca havia visto muito menos lido.

Ah, sim, Severo! - disse Dumbledore sorridente com uma mão no ombro de Snape - Esta é a professora que ficará no seu lugar em Poções!

Olá, Severro! - disse uma voz, o sotaque fez Snape congelar. Levou seus olhos para a moça e viu a mulher que há mais de dez anos não vira... Antoine Dimanchè, mais linda do que nunca.

Pro-professora? - gaguejou tentando sorrir, mas estava envergonhado ao estremo por ter gaguejado e tentado sorrir. Por fim conseguiu se recompor - E eu que pensei não acharem um substituto que se igualasse a mim!

Antoine sorriu e caminhou com eles até à mesa de jantar. Snape sentou ao lado dela e Dumbledore mais adiante, no centro, ao lado de Hagrid e Minerva. O professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas queria conversar, mas as palavras não saíam. Antoine também não dava motivos para que uma conversa se iniciasse, pois mal lançou um olhar a Snape naquele jantar. Era estranho estar com ela ali, depois de tantos anos e não dizer nada. Vendo que não seria aquele o dia em que conversaria, Snape comeu e se retirou.

Os alunos não paravam de falar da professora de Poções. Ela os cativara realmente e sem precisar descontar nenhum ponto. As aulas dela eram criativas, cheias de surpresas e todos mal agüentavam ter que esperar pela próxima aula.

Snape sentira que Antoine havia mudado muito. Em geral, davam-se bem, conversavam sobre os alunos e sobre as aulas, ela até lhe pedira algumas dicas. Tratava-o bem, mas de um jeito seco. Snape não parava de pensar se ela ainda estaria magoada, porém, passados tantos anos sem uma conversa sequer, não seria ele quem tomaria a iniciativa. Não queria admitir para si mesmo que era um covarde, que não tinha coragem de tocar no passado.

Aquele ano passou voando. No último dia, Antoine foi homenageada por ter criado dois novos feitiços de proteção para Hogwarts. Dumbledore já havia falado ao Conselho Bruxo e ao Ministério da Magia que indicaria Antoine para substituí-lo a longo prazo na diretoria de Hogwarts. O diretor também parabenizou a casa Sonserina por ter o aluno mais aplicado dos últimos tempos e por ser do primeiro ano! Snape explodia de soberba, mas já esperava por isso, tanto que, durante o ano, podia-se ver professor e aluno andando para cá e para lá juntos. O garoto? Justus Malfoy.

As férias de verão passaram tão rápido quanto o ano escolar anterior, e a manhã do primeiro dia de aula chegou. Era o segundo ano para Antoine como professora de Poções. Snape estava em sua classe fazendo a chamada e balançou a cabeça ao ler o livro que listava os alunos. Estaria tendo um "_Dejavú_?" pensou ao ler o nome Malfoy na lista daquele ano também. Percorreu a sala com os olhos e na terceira cadeira da fila do meio viu um menino muito louro, com profundos olhos azuis. Snape sorriu e chamou o menino pelo nome.

Sou eu, professor, Damien Malfoy! - disse o menino com desdém. Para o professor, com absoluta certeza, este era filho ou neto de Lúcio Malfoy. O menino era astuto, cheio de si, preconceituoso e mesquinho. Atormentava todos, até os mais velhos. Na metade do primeiro mês já havia perdido mais pontos do que ganhara. Antoine parecia ser a única pessoa a quem respeitava. Também pudera, certa vez, ela o pegara pela orelha e o levara até Dumbledore. Depois daquele dia Damien se acalmou um pouco. Mas o que ele adorava fazer, o que considerava ser seu hobby, era maltratar os outros, principalmente os sangues ruins - denominação ainda utilizada por certas crianças -, e um menino em especial: Justus.

Era um sábado e os alunos mais velhos dirigiam-se a Hogsmeade. Justus estava sentado no jardim pensando o quanto queria ir, mas somente alunos do terceiro ano em diante tinham permissão.

Pensando na vida, Justus?

O que você quer? - Justus perguntou de cara fechada, olhando para as meninas que acabavam de passar por eles.

Seria divertido ir a Hogsmeade, não? Toda aquela gente...

No ano que vem poderei ir, Damien, pelo menos um ano com todos os sábados livres de você! - ironizou Justus.

Seu bastardo!

Olha quem fala!

Sou eu! Damien Malfoy! - disse arrogante e enfatizando o sobrenome.

Sabe que sou melhor do que você em tudo e tem inveja por isso! - alfinetou Justus.

Humfr, você nem mesmo é filho de um Malfoy, recebeu o nome porque ficaram com pena da mamãe que tem um grande nome e iria ser envergonhada por ter um filho sem pai! - atiçou o loiro com escárnio.

Retire o que disse! - Justus rangeu os dentes - Ou vou te quebrar todo!

Até parece, seu magrelo! Ah, ah, ah! Que piada!

Palhação, idiota!

Ah, ah, ah! Pára que isso machuca! Ai, que palavras cruéis! - e Damien continuou gargalhando, chamando a atenção de que estava passando.

Vou quebrar seus dentes! Cala a boca!

Você morre de medo de nosso avô e sabe que ele me protege! Bas-tar-do! - naquele momento Justus pulou sobre Damien e o derrubou no chão. Agarrado ao pescoço dele, socava a cabeça do menino louro com toda força possível. A criançada gritava envolta dos dois. Era uma grande algazarra.

Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - pediu Antoine, que acabava de chegar acompanhada por Snape. Ao ouvir a voz da professora, os dois meninos ficaram imóveis, na posição em que se encontravam: Damien no chão, empurrando Justus, o outro com uma mão no pescoço do irmão e um braço erguido, preparado para dar mais um soco - Não tem jeito mesmo, não é? O que é que eu prreciso fazerr parra afastarr vocês dois? Olhem-se bem! Vocês são irrmãos! Pelo amorr que têem aos seus pais não brriguem!

"Ela havia dito... irmãos?" pensou Snape olhando para os dois meninos tentando achar alguma semelhança.

Olhem suas roupas, estão rasgadas! - gritou Antoine enquanto olhava para Justus, ele tinha um olho roxo e um canto da boca sangrando - Vão parra a enferrmarria rápido e nada de se tocarrem no caminho! - ela balançou a cabeça e voltou a andar em direção à entrada do castelo, também iria à enfermaria. Snape correu para alcançá-la.

Desculpe, mas você disse... irmãos?

Você não sabia? - indagou nervosa.

Não fazia idéia! - acrescentou Snape - Mas... são...

Muito diferrentes, não? Também acho, o que fazerr? - disse de qualquer jeito. Snape a acompanhou até a enfermaria sem falar nada, mas seus pensamentos estavam a mil, ao chegarem perto escutaram Dumbledore ralhando com alguém, coisa que raramente fazia.

Meninos, recomponham-se! - Dumbledore os observava há alguns minutos.

Foi ele quem começou... - resmungou Damien apontando o dedo.

E você o provocou, Damien! Eu estava aqui, vi tudo!

Desculpe, professor Dumbledore. - murmurou Justus.

Dêem as mãos.

Eu não vou dar a mão pra esse aí! - resmungou Damien.

Eu nem queria mesmo! - respondeu Justus.

Otário! - ironizou Damien.

Cala a boca! - resmungou Justus.

Os dois professores entraram na enfermaria e quando os meninos viram Antoine logo apertaram as mãos, como se já tivessem resolvido tudo, mas seus olhares não eram de arrependimento. Madame Pomfrey cuidou deles enquanto Dumbledore saiu conversando com Antoine.

Era um dos primeiros dias de inverno, a aula de Poções estava sendo dada ao ar livre. Antoine queria ensinar aos alunos como utilizar-se da natureza nua para poderem fazer poções. A maioria dos alunos prestava atenção, menos Damien e seu amigo Goyle. Os dois cochichavam e riam baixinho.

Qual é a grraça, senhorr Malfoy?

Nada não, professora.

Peço que prreste mais atenção à aula, pois não estarrei dando reforrço na semana antes da prrova! - soou ríspida e impaciente.

Até parece! - sussurrou Damien para o amigo.

O que foi que o senhorr disse, senhor Malfoy? - rosnou a professora.

Disse a Goyle para ficarmos quietos! - falou o menino, arrogante. Antoine fez de conta que não havia escutado. No fim da aula, porém, chamou Damien até a sala de Poções.

O que é que está acontecendo, Damien? - perguntou Antoine - Porr que tanto cinismo comigo?

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou para o chão.

Não querr que eu fale com seu pai, querr?

E ele se importaria? - respondeu o menino, grosseiro.

É clarro que se imporrtarria, ele só querr o melhorr parra você!

Mas foi ele mesmo quem disse que sangues ruins não deveriam estar na escola!

Seu pai é um pouco radical, não nego, mas porr que perrseguirr Justus?

Ele me deixa nervoso.

Ignorre-o. Trrabalhe seus sentimentos!

Não consigo. Ele me olha de um jeito...

Isto porrque ele prrevê o que você irrá fazerr! - Antoine sentou ao lado de Damien e lhe acariciou o rosto - Você pode serr melhorr do que seu pai! Melhorr do que eu! Melhorr do que qualquerr pessoa aqui em Hogwarrts.

Eu queria ser como meu avô! - pôde se ver o orgulho brilhar nos olhos do menino quando falou a frase.

Lúcio? - aquela resposta tirou qualquer palavra da boca de Antoine. Ela levantou-se, ficou de costas para ele e lágrimas correram por sua face. Secou-as o mais rápido que pôde e voltou-se para Damien - Você é muito novo ainda, muitas pessoas inspirradorras passarrão pela sua vida. Espelhe-se nelas e não apenas numa. Agorra vá almoçarr!

Aquela conversa parecia ter esclarecido muita coisa para Antoine, mas nada para Damien, ele já havia decidido ser como seu avô e nada o faria mudar de idéia, principalmente a família Malfoy, que o adorava do jeito que era. A escolha de Damien não seria surpresa para Snape e muito menos para Dumbledore, que viam no menino o reflexo do ex-comensal Lúcio Malfoy. Snape presenciara algumas brigas entre Damien e Justus, algumas foram bem violentas. E o professor já os havia alertado de que se os pegasse numa briga, feia ou não, só mais uma briga, alguém seria expulso.


	14. Natal é Todo Dia!

Capítulo 14 

Natal é Todo Dia!

O natal estava chegando. Os professores haviam enfeitiçado o castelo com belíssimos arranjos e estátuas cantantes. Até mesmo os fantasmas participavam da comemoração cantando hinos e canções natalinas aos coros. Os alunos estavam eufóricos para voltarem para casa, o que seria dali a poucos dias.

Quem é? - perguntou Antoine sentada em sua cama ao ouvir alguém bater na porta de seu quarto.

Justus! - uma vozinha abafada soou. Ela abriu rapidamente a porta e soltou um largo sorriso - Está se arrriscado vindo aqui, se Snape souberr...

Ele não me viu, está na sala dele, ocupadíssimo. - respondeu o menino entrando. Os dois se olharam e se abraçaram. Justus sentou ao pé da cama de Antoine e baixou a cabeça. Ela se ajoelhou em frente a ele, tomou-lhe a mão e a beijou.

É muito bom tê-lo aqui, querrido!

Queria poder vir sempre!

O ferriado está chegando, nós irremos passarr esse tempo juntos!

Bem... é sobre isso que eu vim conversar! - disse ele engolindo seco - Eu queria... ficar em Hogwarts.

Mas é natal! E sabe como são os natais lá em casa!

Acho que talvez não faça a mínima diferença se eu ficar por aqui!

Clarro que farrá, orras!

Para a senhora, mas para...meu pai... - Antoine sentiu um aperto no coração. Abraçou Justus demoradamente, que correspondeu ao abraço.

Não diga uma besteirra dessas.

Ele se calou, mas encarava-a aguardando a resposta.

Se forr o que você deseja, pode ficarr em Hogwarrts, meu amorr.

Obrigado, mamãe! - disse Justus pulando de alegria - Aquela biblioteca será o meu quarto!

Ótimo... - disse ela sorrindo - ...agorra volte parra "seu" quarrto!

O natal na casa dos Malfoy era sempre muito festejado, significava o Solstício de Inverno, época mágica para os bruxos. Mas naquele ano foi diferente, pois uma das crianças Malfoy não estaria presente.

Como assim, Justus não virá?

Orra, Drraco, ele quis ficarr, sabe como Hogwarrts é cheia de mistérrio!

Ele não está com saudades? - perguntou Narcisa.

Está, mas é um lugar novo... e Damien anda pegando muito no pé dele! Além disso, a biblioteca é um prrato cheio! - Lúcio sorriu afirmando com a cabeça, mas ao ver o avô aceitar aquela situação Damien não deixou por menos.

Isso é mentira! - alterou-se o menino - Ele está é com medo de vir pra casa porque da última vez que brigamos quebrou quatro dentes meus!

Draco e Lúcio olharam para Antoine zangados.

Não posso manterr o contrrole toda horra! E Damien, é o senhorr quem prrovoca!

Por que ele é um bastardo!

O que é que você disse, menino? - grunhiu Draco enrubescendo. Antoine não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Lúcio deu um passo atrás e tentou disfarçar, mas a nora percebeu que fora ele quem havia, em algum momento, dito aquilo a Damien.

Sabe o que está dizendo? - perguntou Draco alterado.

Sim. - respondeu o menino sem receio e continuou dizendo pausadamente - Que ele não é seu filho!

O tapa que Draco largou no rosto de Damien ecoou pela sala. Antoine puxou o marido para a outra sala, sabia que o filho errara, mas não queria que Draco fizesse algo que pudesse vir a se arrepender posteriormente. Aquela noite de Natal não foi nada perfeita como as outras haviam sido.

Antoine, ele não sabe o que está dizendo! - dizia Draco abraçado pela esposa. Eles estavam no quarto.

Sabe, sim, Drraco. E... Justus é muito diferrente de vocês todos!

Ele se parece com você!

Drraco, - disse Antoine andando até a janela - no último ano de Hogwarrts eu fiz muita coisa de que me arrrependi... coisas que você... não entenderria...

Como a magia negra? - disse abatido, mas sorrindo - Você sempre fez coisas que os outros não entendiam, mas sabe como é minha família, para eles...

Você não entende, não tem haver com esse tipo de coisa... - e ela parou de falar. Draco esperou, mas Antoine não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ela chorou e adormeceu entre lágrimas e os abraços dele. Na manhã seguinte, foi a última a sentar-se a mesa do café da manhã. Damien não olhou para a mãe. Parecia que Draco já o havia "pego".

Estou voltando parra Hogwarrts hoje - Antoine soltou sem rodeios.

Você passou o ano todo lá! - respondeu Draco - Esse tempo é para nós!

Pode virr me verr nos fins de semana, estarrei em Hogsmeade - falou de qualquer jeito. Draco a olhou com desgosto, seu maxilar mostrava movimentos irregulares.

Foi você quem quis ir para lá, trabalhar lá, logo é você que tem que voltar! Agora, se não quiser mais, é só avisar e eu libero o caminho!

Li-liberra? Como assim? - quis saber olhando para Draco com mágoa.

Você é quem me diz? Por que quer voltar para lá?

Muito envergonhada com a pergunta, Antoine mantinha os olhos fixos em Draco.

A única pessoa que ainda tem respeito porr mim está lá e não vou deixarr que ele perrca qualquerr sentimento bom que tenha dentrro de si. - todos sabiam que ela se referia a Justus. Ninguém mais discutiu sobre aquele assunto. Antoine desceu com as malas às dez horas. Entrou no carro que a levaria a estação e saiu. Mas o carro freou repentinamente. Era Draco que o havia parado.

Eu a encontrarei em Hogsmeade, então! - disse ofegante. Ela sorriu e acariciando o rosto dele. - Eu... eu sinto tanto falta! - murmurou olhando por sobre o ombro, procurando pelos pais em alguma janela.

Desculpe, Drraco, mas cansei de viverr sob o mesmo teto que seus pais... e acrredito que Justus também tenha se cansado. Aquele lugarr é onde ele se sente em casa! E se eu tiverr que ficarr lá porr causa dele, ficarrei. Além do mais, o natal aqui já foi parra o brrejo mesmo...

Eu sinto muito. Meu pai...

Sim, eu sei. Dirrei a Justus que você mandou lembrranças.

Isso, e diga que o amo!

Ele vai gostarr de ouvirr de você mesmo isso!

Era noite quando Antoine chegou a Hogwarts. Foi direto para seu quarto, perto da Torre de Corvinal. Adormeceu rápido em meio ao cheiro costumeiro de Hogwarts. Cedo da manhã estava de pé, na sala de Poções, reorganizando todos os potes de ingredientes quando alguém bateu à porta.

Ei, - cumprimentou uma voz rouca e sonolenta - porque tanto barulho?

Ah, olá, Severro. Estou orrganizando... - disse Antoine olhando para os potes em sua mão.

Bem se vê que você não esteve na festa de ontem!

Festa?

Ora, Madame Pomfrey festejou o aniversário... maldita hora que tomei a bebida surpresa! - resmungou franzindo a testa - Essa dor de cabeça está me matando!

Porr isso essa carra de sono - riu ela voltando a organizar os potes.

Mal peguei no sono! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Resolvi voltarr mais cedo!

Isso estou vendo! Mas por quê?

Houve um breve silêncio e o olhar dos dois se cruzaram. Antoine se deu conta de que Snape estava apenas de pijamas, a camisa estava semi-aberta, nem a abotoara pensando em ir logo até a sala de Poções ver o que estava acontecendo, já que ficava perto de seu quarto. Era a primeira vez que o via vestido daquela forma. Snape notou que era observado, então cruzou os braços na intenção de escondê-lo.

Bom, já que é você quem está aí, acho que vou voltar para minha cama! Mas por favor, não faça tanto barulho!

Antoine sorriu e em sua cabeça mil pensamentos a atormentaram. Snape estava ali, parado à porta, quase sem roupas e seus olhos logo pousaram no corpo dele. O que ele deve ter pensado? Havia se esquecido de como era o corpo dele, forte, torneado. Era um homem bem mais velho, mais sábio. Antoine balançou a cabeça e voltou a organizar os potes, desta vez por definitivo. No almoço, se deu conta que muitos alunos continuavam em Hogwarts. Mas olhando para a mesa sonserina não achou Justus. Comeu rápido com a intenção de voltar a sala de Poções. Chegando na escadaria que levava às masmorras ouviu:

Mamãe! - o grito vinha de trás dela, que se virou, abaixou-se e recebeu o abraço mais caloroso dos últimos tempos - Você voltou mais cedo!

Estava com saudades!

Eu também. - disse com uma voz esganiçada - Vamos dar uma volta no jardim?

Os dois foram passear. Justus contou as novidades que encontrara na biblioteca e mostrou alguns feitiços que aprendera. Ele também era uma criança iniciada. Sendo uma pessoa tão culta, Antoine não queria que seus filhos entrassem em Hogwarts sem saberem nada, de início ensinou aos dois algumas regras básicas, mas com Justus foi mais a fundo, pois prestava atenção e queria sempre aprender mais, enquanto Damien queria apenas se divertir enfeitiçando pássaros e gatos. Passaram a tarde juntos e só se separaram porque uma amiga de Justus se aproximou, cochichou-lhe algo no ouvido e a curiosidade dele foi maior do que a vontade de passar o resto da tarde com a mãe. Antoine não se importou, sabia que ali as crianças aprendiam a ser autônomas e não queria que com seu filho fosse diferente. Despediram-se e Antoine, sentada num banco do jardim, viu seu filho e a amiga correrem para longe.


	15. Defesa Contra a Arte do Amor

Capítulo 15 

Defesa Contra a Arte do Amor

Esse menino não tem nada dos Malfoy! - aquela sem dúvida era a voz de Snape, que agora estava comportadamente vestido em seu usual terno preto. Ele observara Antoine e Justus de longe durante um bom tempo.

Não, não tem!

O que tanto conversam? - perguntou curioso - Se dá muito bem com ele, não?

Sim, é um garroto especial!

Ele... me lembra alguém... às vezes! - continuou Snape olhando para o horizonte, mas dando uma breve espiadela em Antoine. Esta não fez comentário algum, mas seus olhos disseram muita coisa a Snape, pois se sentou e a encarou.

Quando ele chegou a Hogwarts tive a impressão que o conhecia de algum lugar... há pouco tempo me dei conta de que também fui como ele, quieto, e apesar de saber todas as respostas não gostava de chamar a atenção.

Ouvir uma recordação da vida de Snape significou muito para ela. Mas temia o ponto em que ele queria chegar.

Aqueles cabelos... vivia tentando descobrir uma poção para ajeitá-los... sempre achavam que eu não tomava banho, me chamavam de seb... - Antoine riu interrompendo-o.

Justus é realmente muito parrecido com você! Quando se põe a pensar faz a mesma carra que você... e quando fica brravo, tem a mesma exprressão que você, que tanto aterrrorriza os alunos... - Antoine não soube explicar a si mesma por que disse aquilo, mas não falou mais nada e um mórbido silêncio tomou conta dos dois. Snape olhou para frente.

Estive na... - ele desviou o olhar para o chão e suspirou - ...na estação no dia que você saiu de Hogwarts. Antoine ficou lívida, arrepios correram por seu corpo todo.

Vo-você... você o-o quê? - gaguejou tremendo.

Fui até lá para ver se você e Lupin... - continuou ele olhando para ela - se ele iria procurá-la, mas não encontrei nem você, nem ele e quando voltei à Hogwarts, Lupin estava aqui com Dumbledore.

Você esteve na estação... - repetiu ela sussurrando ofegante, não acreditava.

Mas cheguei tarde, - disse vendo lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela - seu trem já não estava mais na estação e eu não fazia idéia de onde você poderia ter ido! Dumbledore havia me dito que tinha conhecidos... - Snape parou de falar quando Antoine encostou-se no banco e tampou o rosto com as mãos.

Poderria terr sido tudo diferrente! Porr que não me disse que farria isso! - perguntou dando um soco no peito dele e afastando-se dali, mas voltou em súbito - E porr que vem me dizerr isso agorra!

Eu... eu...

Esses anos todos... Severro, o que fez comigo é... - não terminou a frase, apenas saiu de perto dele. Snape foi atrás, alcançando-a na escadaria de mármore do castelo.

Pare e fale comigo! - disse zangado.

E o que querr que eu diga? Porr que não me prrocurrou antes?

Eu... não sei! Mas por que você não me procurou também? Por que não me mandou uma coruja? Eu teria ido vê-la...

Cale-se! - gritou histérica.

Essa agitação toda...

Não fale comigo! - disse ela subindo os degraus de dois em dois.

Antoine, pare um pouco e me responda...

Tenho muito a fazerr, me dê licença! - resmungou afastando-se o mais rápido até a sala de Poções.

Você não pode fugir de mim! - disse Snape parando e abrindo os braços. Antoine continuou andando - Se não falar comigo hoje vai ter que falar outro dia! - continuou - vivemos sob o mesmo teto! - ela sumiu ao passar pela terceira coluna de mármore - Droga! Maldição, mulher!

Antoine parou em frente a sala de Poções e olhou para trás, sentia que iria se arrepender, mas seu coração batia forte dentro do peito... e ver Snape parado no meio do corredor pedindo por explicações fez com que ela desejasse não ter voltado naquele dia a Hogwarts. Fechou os olhos, voltou pelo corredor e estendeu a mão convidando-o para se aproximar. Formal, como só ele, andou vagarosamente até a sala dela, entraram e pararam sob uma das grandes e coloridas janelas da sala. Antoine o encarou brevemente.

Minha vida é diferrente agorra!

Sim, soube que você se tornou chefe dos laboratórios Beneth, mas desistiu disso a pedido de Dumbledore.

E farria isso novamente!

É uma grande conhecedora de poções, eu mesmo não sei tanto!

Orra, Severro, não seja modesto, não condiz com você! - ironizou impaciente - Porr que não me disse que ia à estação! Poderria... poderríamos... serria tudo diferrente!

E muito. Não teria encontrado os Farret, não teria trabalhado para Beneth e não estaria aqui em Hogwarts hoje.

Mas estarria com você! - sussurrou. Snape sentiu seu corpo amolecer. Aproximou-se dela, tocou-a e a beijou. A doçura dela continuava a mesma. Mal haviam se beijado e seus corpos ansiavam um pelo outro.

Está tudo mudado agorra - lembrou ela afastando-o de perto de si.

Você está aqui por alguma razão, me chamou aqui por algum motivo.

Querria ouvirr o que você tinha a dizerr.

Só isso mesmo? - disse com sarcasmo - Por que toda aquela ceninha então? Se fosse apenas para me ouvir teria feito isso lá no jardim, não teria?

É difícil falarr com você! - disse Antoine com rispidez.

E por quê se tudo está tão diferente? Se sabe o que quer, por que fugiu?

Ele era insuportavelmente arrogante quando queria. E sempre queria.

E então? - insistiu quando ela ficou em silêncio.

O que querr que eu lhe diga? Eu esperrei porr você porrque o amava! - mas arrependeu-se do que disse e tentou consertar - Talvez tudo não passou de uma paixão adolescente, nunca tive uma imagem paterrna forrmada... e você erra perrfeito...

Não como pai! - alertou fulminando a com o olhar - Será que devo lembrá-la de certa ocasião onde você me mostrou muito mais do que um pai gostaria de ver?

Ela forçou os dentes uns contra os outros, os olhos desviaram dos dele.

Talvez nada tenha mudado - sussurrou ainda irônico.

Parre!

Diga então que seu coração não ficou me esperando esse tempo todo...

Não ficou - respondeu seca.

Ele gargalhou alto, passou a língua nos dentes e deu um passo para perto dela. Cara a cara, centímetros de distância, era alto o desgraçado, e aquele corpo, forte, preparado.

Onde querr chegarr?

Onde quer que eu vá? - perguntou soltando um sorriso pelo canto da boca. Ela suspirou.

Está me testando, é isso, Snape? - murmurou ela.

Onde está aquela adolescente sedenta de desejo...

Parre! - disse fazendo-o rir outra vez.

Não tenho mais certeza de que você é Antoine Dimanchè. O tempo não pode mudar uma pessoa tanto assim... pode?

Ofegando de raiva, ela o empurrou contra a parede e o beijou. Não houve freio, foi tudo muito rápido. Tiveram-se ali mesmo na sala de Poções, com janelas e porta abertas, sem preocupações, sem medo, porque o desejo era maior do que tudo!

Achei que a tivesse perdido - disse Snape sorrindo, encostado às costas dela, prensando-a levemente contra a parede. Antoine virou o rosto para cima, olhando-o bem no fundo dos olhos.

Em parrte perrdeu!

Mas aí, - disse cutucando o peito dela com o dedo - ainda tenho meu lugar!

É melhorr nos vestirrmos. - disse empurrando-o para trás, livrando-se dos braços dele e ajeitando o vestido - Não foi cerrto fazerrmos isso...

Não aqui - sorriu com sarcasmo. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente, com impaciência - Antoine... - disse Snape sorrindo, ela parou o que estava fazendo, o tom da voz dele estava muito diferente - ...você fez falta.

Aquelas três últimas palavras fizeram a professora de Poções sentar, na verdade, ela jogou-se sempre a cadeira. Snape ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e a beijou como se fosse a primeira vez. Foi correspondido com gosto, aquele beijo, sentia o desejo, a respiração dela pedindo por mais.

Por que disse que a perdi em parte?

Foi você quem disse! Há muito tempo atrrás... quando o decepcionei. Não lembrra do que me falou ao descobrrirr sobrre Lupin?

Ah, sim, falei aquilo... mas é passado, não existe mais rancor aqui dentro! - e bateu no peito ainda descoberto - Também não quero saber do passado! Hoje somos dois adultos, bem sucedidos, ninguém pode se intrometer...

Antoine se calou, queria esquecer o passado, fechar os olhos e ter apenas aquele homem à sua frente, poder andar de mãos dadas com ele em qualquer lugar, jantar ou dançar com ele sem nenhum problema. Mas não poderia ter tudo aquilo, sua vida estava cheia: família, trabalho, garantias e oportunidades, e não queria perdê-las! Não havia como mudar tudo agora. E estava furiosa com ele. Antoine decidiu que viveria aquilo ao lado de Snape, mas que ninguém mais saberia de seus encontros, além deles mesmos.

Depois daquele dia, os dois passaram a se encontrar quase diariamente, mas não no castelo, se encontravam na casa de Hagrid na maioria das vezes e nas cocheiras que eram quase desabitadas, se não fossem pelos cavalos e hipogrifos.

As semanas pareceram voar e as aulas recomeçaram. Ficou muito mais difícil para eles se encontrarem, já que agora, alunos bisbilhoteiros saíam em caçadas noturnas. Para a professora de Poções seria estranho encontrar algum aluno nas cocheiras... mas para Snape isso não era empecilho, pois se encontrasse algum aluno em qualquer lugar que fosse, depois da hora de dormir, iria adorar poder tirar pontos ou aplicar detenções.


	16. Acontecimentos Imprevistos

Capítulo 16 

Acontecimentos Imprevistos

Damien voltou para Hogwarts pior do que nunca, não deixava o irmão em paz! Contudo, aquele sábado seria diferente para Justus, seria um sábado inteiro sem Damien e ainda por cima em Hogsmeade, a cidade bruxa mais divertida que existia.

Vai me acompanhar a Hogsmeade? - perguntou Snape a Antoine.

Sim, mas acho que não deverríamos...

Claro que sim! - insistiu. Estava ciente de que Antoine receava serem descobertos, Snape, porém, nao via mal nisso, deu o braço a ela e seguiram à carruagem que os levaria até Hogsmeade. Pararam em frente ao Três Vassouras. Mas foi quando tudo veio a tona.

Antoine! - gritou uma voz familiar.

Drraco! - disse ela assustada, mas acabara de se lembrar que o havia convidado para passarem os sábados juntos em Hogsmeade, assim, o marido não ficaria tanto tempo sem vê-la. Draco correu até ela, a abraçou e a girou no ar beijando-a apaixonadamente. Snape ainda não havia entendido, estava tentando discernir, mas segundos depois, a ficha caiu - Senti saudades! Não tem você em casa é péssimo! - disse Draco colocando Antoine no chão e beijando-a na testa.

Também senti saudade - respondeu baixinho.

Oras, mas se não é o professor Snape! - disse Draco estendendo a mão - Ainda está em Hogwarts, suponho?

Pretendo me aposentar lá, Malfoy - disse Snape apertando a mão de Draco.

Então vejo que minha esposa está em boas mãos!

Mesmo depois de ter-se dado conta da condição entre Antoine e Draco, a palavra "esposa" fez os olhos de Snape se arregalarem e caírem sobre Antoine. Ela não conseguiu sentir o peso do olhar de Snape e virou-se para Draco sorrindo.

Vamos até o Três Vassouras? - perguntou Draco - Nos acompanha, professor?

Ele tem outrras coisas a fazerr! - interrompeu Antoine ainda sem olhar para Snape, que balançou a cabeça afirmando o que ela havia dito, mas logo completou:

Se bem que tenho o dia inteiro para fazê-las... vamos até lá! - e aceitou o convite de Draco. Os três entraram no bar e se sentaram em uma pequena mesa redonda aos fundos. Snape e Draco conversaram muito tempo sobre o trabalho no Ministério, enquanto Antoine apenas os ouvia sem levantar os olhos.

Olhe só quem está lá! É o Crabbe, esperem aí, que eu preciso falar com ele. O que esse idiota está fazendo aqui? - disse Draco levantando. Antoine segurou-o pela manga do paletó, mas Draco sorriu, beijou a mão dela e foi ao outro lado do bar. Ela não olhava para Snape, porém podia sentir os negros olhos percorrerem seu rosto.

Não tem nada a me dizer? - rosnou Snape olhando fixamente para ela.

Eu... - mas só o que fez foi balançar a cabeça e olhar para as mãos.

Olhe para mim! - comandou e ela o fez imediatamente - Não era de duvidar, vocês eram muito unidos em Hogwarts. Mas por que não me disse?

Porrque... não... consegui! E não deu tempo!

Não deu tempo?

Dumbledore sabia que eu havia me casado, mandei convites parra todos em Hogwarts! E ele foi ao meu casamento... e ninguém mais!

Ah... ele foi? - disse Snape irônico - E quando foi isso?

Achei que você estivesse fingindo não saberr...

E para que diabos eu faria isso? - disse Snape balançando a cabeça, o corpo tenso, o rosto cheio de rugas - Quando é que se casaram?

Ela olhou para baixo e sussurrou quase que inaudível:

Há... mais de dez anos!

O quê? - disse Snape cerrando os olhos e aproximando seu rosto ao de Antoine - Casou-se com ele logo depois de sair de Hogwarts? Por que?

Ele me amava.

Ha! - disse em alto tom, arrependendo-se por chamar a atenção.

O pai de Drraco estava me esperrando na estação. Sentia-me tão só vendo toda aquela gente e não conhecendo ninguém... e ele foi muito gentil...

Gentil... - repetiu cheio de cinismo.

Vejo que vocês estão entretidos! - disse Draco voltando sorridente - Então o senhor conseguiu finalmente lecionar Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, não, professor?

A conversa com Antoine parou por ali, em Hogsmeade, mas não em Hogwarts. Snape tiraria a história a limpo, faria ela entender o erro cometido. Entretanto, depois de algum tempo sentado àquela mesa, pôde ver nas atitudes de Draco que Antoine era uma ótima mulher, e que o rapaz realmente a amava, depois de dez anos ainda fazia pequenos gracejos para arrancar um sorriso daquele rosto lindo que ela possuía. Não querendo mais incomodá-los, Snape se despediu e foi resolver negócios, mas não conseguia parar de pensar neles.

Na manhã de segunda-feira, o castelo acordou silencioso, todos queriam que aquele fosse mais um dia de folga para poderem descansar já que todo domingo depois de um dia de Hogsmeade trazia muito cansaço. Antoine resolveu rapidamente o problema de seus alunos, ensinando-lhes a poção do Despertar e estes voltaram a agir euforicamente. No final da manhã todos os alunos estavam preparados para a tarde cheia de aulas.

A menina que era muito amiga de Justus chamava-se Minna Hollow, fazia parte de uma das mais antigas famílias de bruxos, um ancestral dela era o fundador da cidade de Hollow. Eles ainda moravam lá, era uma pequena e assustadora cidade que dera origem a muitos filmes trouxas de terror. Minna e Justus formavam uma dupla e tanto, os dois viviam juntos e sempre tinham segredos. Justus sabia que não deveria, mas contou à Minna que a professora de Poções era sua mãe. Os dois andavam aprontando algo e Antoine desconfiara, mas não descobrira, mesmo quando Justus a encheu de perguntas, há poucas semanas.

Justus conversava com Antoine, enquanto andavam pela orla do lago na manhã de um domingo de sol. Ele havia feito muito rodeio antes pedir à mãe o que queria, mas por fim, criou coragem e largou:

Mãe, por que Damien me chamou de bastardo!

Sabe que ele tem a boca grrande... - disse Antoine desconfortável.

Mas foi Lúcio quem falou, não foi, por quê?

Não chame seu avô pelo prrimeirro nome, qierrido! E quantas perrguntas?

Sei que sou muito mais parecido com você... mas acho que isso não é maneira de me tratar.

Justus, não sei o que lhe dizerr! Não sei porrque o trratam assim!

Eu sou mesmo filho de um Malfoy?

Antoine não respondeu e o silêncio era o que Justus esperava. Ele pediu desculpas dizendo que não iria mais incomodar a mãe com aquele assunto e continuou andando ao lado dela em silêncio.

Todos os sábados, Antoine ia à Hogsmeade encontrar-se com Draco. Divertiam-se muito, eram muito ligados. Mas naquele, ao voltar do encontro com o marido, Antoine foi chamada às pressas às masmorras por uma aluna da grifinória, que sabia o quanto a professora odiava brigas. Havia um tumulto do outro lado da porta de entrada da sala comunal sonserina. Não havia sinal do diretor da casa, e todos os alunos estavam na sala comunal. Antoine pôde discernir duas vozes: a de Justus e a de Damien. Furiosíssima, empunhou sua varinha e sem dizer qualquer palavra escancarou a porta. Quando os sonserinos viram a professora de Poções entrando em sua sala comunal, silenciaram-se e esbugalharam os olhos. Antoine estava tão furiosa com os dois filhos que fulminaria com apenas um olhar qualquer um que se atrevesse a dizer algo. Apontou sua varinha para as de Justus e Damien, que duelavam, e estas vieram até ela.

Mãe! - gritaram os dois juntos assustados.

Calados! Cansei de suas brricadeirras! Parra forra, já! - gritou seguindo-os com os olhos. Quando iam saindo pela porta da sala comunal, Snape entrou, uma menina sonserina o havia chamado.

O que está acontecendo? E o que é que você faz aqui?

Antoine não respondeu, empurrou os dois meninos para fora e os acompanhou até a sala de Poções. Um aluno cochichou algo no ouvido de Snape e depois ele saiu com sua capa esvoaçante em direção a sala da professora de Poções.

Eu jurro que se não parrarrem com isso, faço uma besteirra! - gritava Antoine - Me admirra você, Justus, semprre tão disciplinado e centrrado, porr que é que se deixa levarr por Damien? Você sabe muito bem que ele somente querr terr a change de te machucarr!

Mas... - Justus tentou se explicar.

E você... - disse Antoine, com repugnância, olhando para Damien com os olhos cerrados - ...não prrecisa mais se prreocuparr com o que ou "quem" serrá no futurro, senhorr cópia de Lúcio Malfoy! - Antoine chamou o filho pelo nome do avô - Se é isto que querr parra sua vida, ótimo, mas não venha implorrar porr minha ajuda quando te deixarrem na mão! - Damien fez menção em responder, mas Antoine o interrompeu levantando o dedo indicador - Vocês me conhecem, sabem que seu boa, sabem que mal levanto a voz... mas não virram ainda o que sou capaz de fazerr! Se não querrem voltarr mais cedo parra casa... uns cinco anos antes, eu dirria, tenham respeito porr mim! - berrou.

Acho que esse assunto não é você quem vai resolver, professora Dimanchè. - Snape acabara de entrar na sala de Poções - Eu sou o diretor deles, além disso, terei que comunicar a Dumbledore que você entrou na sala comunal...

Cale-se! - disse Antoine rispidamente e uma fita apareceu do nada e tapou a boca de Snape. Os meninos riram, mas subitamente calaram-se, e ela lhes apontou a varinha, que brilhou e os fez sentar e ficarem presos nas cadeiras - Esta serrá a última vez que vou alerrtá-los, na prróxima, um de vocês dois serrá expulso!

Snape havia conseguido se livrar do feitiço e estava admirado com aquela situação. Os poderes de Antoine certamente estavam mais fortes e muito eficazes, mas não entendia o que a havia deixado tão furiosa, a não ser que o cochicho da aluna fosse verdade! Bem, casada com um Malfoy ela era...

Acho que deveria se acalmar! - disse Snape aproximando-se.

Quando tiverr filhos como estes irrá entenderr! - disse ela e virou-se para os meninos - As coisas vão mudarr porr aqui e vocês não vão querrerr me contrrarriarr quando as mudanças acontecerrem! - Antoine agitou a varinha e esta ergueu os dois meninos que foram levitando até a enfermaria. Antoine apoiou-se na janela tentando puxar a maior quantidade de ar possível para dentro do peito.

Mas o que é que está acontecendo?

Desculpe, Severro.

Mas uma vez você me surpreende, então os dois são seus filhos!

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando, sem olhar para ele.

Por isso Justus e você...

Sim. No entanto, Damien não cansa de atorrmentá-lo, o que viu hoje nunca aconteceu antes, eu nunca havia grritado com eles... só esperro que me perrdoem...

Quando pretendia me contar - argumentou aproximando-se, cheio de ódio, agarrando o braço dela com força proposital.

Eu os prroibi de me chamarrem de mãe porr causa dos outrros alunos...

Se tivesse me contado antes que sua vida estava tão completa eu jamais teria lhe dito a verdade sobre o dia na estação.

Eu não me arrrependo de terr me entrregue a você!

Grande consolo! E o que mais posso esperar de você... senão sexo?

Antoine acertou um tapa maciço no rosto de Snape. Ele estava impassível, indiferente, como se tudo o que aconteceu entre eles não passou de uma aventura. Não era o que queria, prém nada poderia ser feito. Snape saiu da sala de Poções muito pensativo, não aparentava, mas estava abalado. A partir daquele dia, os dois não se falaram mais. Nem mesmo se cumprimentavam e pelos corredores, os alunos começavam a comentar.

Esse feitiço da verdade trará a tona tudo o que você quer saber. Resta conseguir jogá-lo em alguém que saiba da verdade - murmurava Minna, que apressadamente andava ao lado de Justus, dirigindo-se para a sala de Feitiços.

Vamos ter que esperá-lo depois da aula, e lançarmos o feitiço juntos. - calculou Justus - Não, melhor ainda, Minna, no sábado de manhã é dia de quadribol e ele não perde um jogo quando Sonserina está em campo!

Justus sabia que sua mãe não gostava de jogos de quadribol, nos dois últimos sábados ela havia ficado sozinha enquanto todos estavam no campo. Antoine não sabia, mas Justus conversava muito com Snape. No terceiro sábado depois da primeira conversa com Snape, Justus marcou um encontro com ele numa cachoeira, em Hogsmeade. Sabia que Draco, seu pai, não viria a Hogsmeade naquele dia, pois sua mãe havia comentado sobre uma reunião no Ministério. Assim, Justus e Antoine saíram cedo para o vilarejo visinho. Estavam brincando e rindo dentro do lago debaixo de uma das cascatas da cachoeira quando Justus olhou para a beira do lago e sorriu.

Espero que não se importe, mamãe, convidei mais alguém!

Quem? Aquela sua amiguinha, a Minna? - quis saber Antoine, virando-se rapidamente para ver quem era.

Não... - respondeu Justus afastando-se da mãe. Snape estava parado na borda do lago. O sorriso nos lábios de Antoine tinha sumido. Justus pensou, por um instante, que tinha estragado tudo, deveria ter contado que convidara o professor, entretanto, se o tivesse feito, provavelmente a mãe não teria vindo.

Vai entrrarr assim? - perguntou Antoine irônica, quebrando o gelo entre os dois, Snape olhou para os lados - Vamos virrarr Justus, ele tem verrgonha!

Mãe e filho voltaram-se para a cachoeira, enquanto o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas tirava as roupas de cima e ficava de calção. Quando ele ia entrar na água, os dois se viraram e começaram a molhá-lo. Foi muito engraçado porque ele não esperava por aquilo e para não sentir a água gelada ser respingada aos poucos em seu corpo, Snape mergulhou.

Traiçoeiros! - disse cerrando os olhos e empurrando fortemente a água com os dois braços, respingando o máximo que podia nos dois. Eles se divertiram muito. Parecia não estarem mais zangados um com o outro e passaram a tarde na cachoeira. Há certa hora, Justus foi até a margem e deitou-se, estava exausto, Snape o seguiu enquanto Antoine mergulhava, nadando para chegar até uma das quedas d'água.

Minha mãe é muito bonita, o senhor não acha, professor?

Snape ficou sem palavras ao ouvir o menino, apenas riu. Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado, olhando para Antoine.

Sim, é muito bonita!

Meu pai não a merece, aliás, ninguém daquela família a merece! - disse o menino mexendo com um graveto na água - Eu queria lhe dizer uma coisa, professor, mas não tenho coragem para isso...

Agora que começou a falar?

Eu queria que o senhor soubesse que sou... - mas Justus foi interrompido pela mãe que os chamava para entrarem na água novamente. Justus olhou para Snape com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios. Os três ficaram ali até entardecer. Ao chegarem aos arredores do castelo, Justus já havia se afastado deles, queria contar a Minna sobre o passeio daquela tarde. Antoine e Snape andavam pelo caminho de seixos que passava pelo jardim dos altos arbustos.

É um menino especial, o Justus! - disse Snape andando com as mãos juntas nas costas e olhando para frente - Muito parecido com você!

Obrrigada! Eu querria que os dois fossem assim... mas tem muita gente envolvida, principalmente famíl...

Os Malfoy sempre foram desse jeito, soberbos, superiores, mesmo não sendo tão inteligentes!

E você, está melhorr? - perguntou Antoine, Snape havia sofrido outro ataque surpresa: algum aluno tinha jogado um feitiço deixando-o desmemoriado por algumas horas.

Sim. Só espero não encontrar os pestinhas que me jogaram o feitiço, por não sei o que posso fazer com eles! - mas não queria mais falar daquilo - Foi um bom sábado este!

Como Justus foi convidá-lo? - perguntou Antoine.

Engraçado você dizer isso, ele é um menino muito convincente, me disse que queria aprender a nadar...

Antoine riu. Snape olhou para os lados, puxou-a para dentro de um quiosque, trouxe o corpo dela para perto do seu corpo, e depois de acariciar os cabelos a beijou de leve.

Eu quero vê-la esta noite!

Já não está mais brravo comigo?

Eu não poderia... estaria sendo hipócrita...

Beijou-o, não queria mais saber do passado. Combinaram de se encontrar na sala de Poções às onze horas. Antoine achou arriscado porque alunos poderiam estar andando por aí àquela hora, mas Snape a tranqüilizou dizendo que não era naquele lugar que iriam ficar. Despediram-se e Antoine saiu primeiro. Quando todos haviam se recolhido e ninguém mais perambulava pela entrada do castelo, somente os grilos sentiram a presença de algo, um menino de cabelos muito claros saiu de trás de uma moita próxima a estrada de seixos do jardim dos altos arbustos.

Naquela noite, Snape levou Antoine até Hogsmeade. A cidade ficava muito diferente à noite. As ruas eram iluminadas por archotes e o Três Vassouras era o centro da agitação. Bandas bruxas tocavam lá. Os dois se divertiram muito. E, para os bisbilhoteiros de plantão, a semana seguinte voltou ao normal: os professores de Poção e de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas haviam feito às pazes e voltaram a se falar e andar juntos.

Snape achava que mais nada poderia surpreendê-lo depois das revelações de Antoine: estava casada, com dois filhos, o mesmo sangue, mas muito distintos. E ria consigo lembrando de quando a observara andando com Justus, via-se com sua mãe andando nos jardins de casa... imaginava, apenas imaginava, pois sua mãe nunca havia sido assim com ele. Sabia que os pais de Antoine também nunca a haviam tratado daquela forma, então como ela poderia tratar aquela criança daquele jeito meigo e protetor? Deveria ser um amor muito grande, não só pelo filho, mas pelo pai dele também!


	17. O Delator

Capítulo 17

O Delator 

Era sábado importante, um jogo de quadribol muito esperado iria decidir quem venceria o campeonato entre as casas. Sonserina estava à frente e se ganhasse mais este jogo seria campeã invicta por quatro anos consecutivos, contudo Corvinal vinha quebrando todos os seus limites para não deixar os esnobes sonserinos vencerem mais um ano.

Achei que a encontraria aqui! - disse Snape parado na porta da sala de Poções - O tempo não muda quando se trata daquilo que não gostamos!

Vai perrder o jogo!

Sim, só voltei para pegar minha bandeirinha! - disse ele agitando-a - Vamos à Hogsmeade comemorar a vitória de hoje?

Convencido! - respondeu Antoine atirando um papel amassado nele. Snape o pegou no ar e andou até ela.

Vou esperá-la entre as árvores na saída do castelo, às dez horas!

Antoine concordou e recebeu um gostoso beijo na bochecha. Enquanto todos se divertiam, continuou trabalhando em uma poção secreta que vinha desenvolvendo há mais de dois meses. Só o borbulhar da poção ecoava na sala silenciosa. Passou-se um tempo e gritos abafados podiam ser ouvidos ao longe, eram, provavelmente, dos alunos da Sonserina. Resolveu parar com o trabalho, seguiu em direção ao corredor e não demorou aos alunos entrarem erguendo Damien nos braços. O menino passou ao lado da mãe e a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Ela sorriu e o cumprimentou, mas ele nem se deu ao luxo de agradecer. Snape, que vinha metros atrás, abriu um largo sorriso ao ver Antoine.

Convencido, hein! - disse ele apenas e seguiu para seu quarto. Antoine seguiu em frente e foi para o salão principal jantar. Na entrada encontrou Minerva, a diretora da casa Grifinória.

Essa nós perdemos! Semana que vem a Lufa-lufa não vai resistir aos sonserinos e lá se vai mais um campeonato para a Grifinória - desabafou Minerva.

As crrianças se diverrtirram muito. - disse Antoine sorridente sentando-se ao lado de Dumbledore - Boa-noite, dirretorr.

Olá! Jogo acirrado, mas seu... Damien é um ótimo apanhador.

Sim, ele é. - respondeu Antoine ao diretor.

Gostaria de conversar com você depois do jantar, se for possível, Antoine!

Clarro, dirretorr - respondeu ela. E mais uma vez sentiu que Dumbledore já sabia o que ela estava fazendo.

Eram nove e meia quando ela entrou no escritório de Dumbledore. Ele estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha escura e pediu que ela se sentasse a sua frente.

Vou deixar Hogwarts no ano que vem! - foi o que ele disse, em seco, sem rodeio. Antoine engoliu em seco - Estarei pedindo que fique em meu lugar!

O quê? Tão cedo? Nunca aceitarrão...

Eu tenho grande influência sobre Conselho dos Bruxos.

É muita responsabilidade, direetorr Dumbledorre!

O que você tem de sobra! - alegou cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e com isso se aproximando mais de Antoine. Ela, porém, sentiu aquela afirmação se tornar uma pergunta.

O senhorr sabe tudo o que acontece porr aqui! Como é que posso com isso?

São coisas que vêm com o cargo, minha querida! Estarei me reunindo com os professores amanhã, não que algum possa impedir algo, pois tudo já foi formalizado, apenas quero deixá-los à par da minha decisão antes da reunião geral com os conselheiros.

Eu... eu... não tenho cerrteza se... posso!

Dumbledore baixou a cabeça e espiou por sobre os óculos meia-lua. Antoine se levantou, juntou as mãos e andou até a janela. Os dedos dela estavam se mexendo freneticamente revelando esconder algo que não sabia como contar, e que nada tinha haver com assumir o posto de diretora de Hogwarts.

Não é muito bonito ou honrado o que anda fazendo, eu sei, mas se é o que seu coração quer!

Deve haverr outrra pessoa que possa substituí-lo, prrof... - disse baixando a cabeça, os olhos fechados, uma das mãos tocou a testa.

Sim, com certeza, mas a que acho perfeita está aqui em minha frente.

Mal sei resolverr minha vida... querria fazerr tudo mudarr, mas não tenho corragem!

A mudança é um grande obstáculo quando temos uma vida perfeita. Sair de um lugar seguro, confortável e previsível parece-nos loucura, mas o que é a vida se não um jogo onde tentamos encontrar nossa felicidade?

Prrofessorr Dumbledorre... - disse Antoine jogando-se aos pés dele e agarrando sua veste lilás. Dumbledore pôs sua mão enrugada sobre a cabeça de Antoine, permaneceu alguns instantes pensativo, e então levantou o queixo dela e acalentou-a.

Eu pedi a Severo que se afastasse de você, queria que seu destino se realizasse, Antoine. Você, no entanto, fez com que Severo se perdesse com sua insistência. Ele é um homem, e os homens são fracos! Você adiantou as coisas com esse encontro e um pouco mais ao aceitar o pedido de Malfoy, mas no final se deu muito bem. É uma das pessoas mais sábias e reconhecidas no mundo bruxo, é uma maravilhosa colega e professora, as crianças a adoram e ainda tem dois filhos muito inteligentes!

Eu sabia que foi o senhorr, mas Severro desmentia...

Ele também não deixou que Lupin, apesar da ótima pessoa que é, interferisse no seu futuro! Severo tinha certeza de que você seria uma pessoa muito reconhecida! Nem ele, nem eu tivemos a intenção de estragar sua vida! - parou de falar, piscou e continuou - Você, porém, terá que se decidir, ou segue um caminho ou outro. Mas nunca, nunca mesmo, deve enganar as pessoas com sentimentos falsos!

Como é que vou enfrrentarr aquela família?

Dumbledore sorriu e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

Você não está sozinha! E... acho melhor ir ou Severo terá um ataque tendo que esperar tanto por você! - os dois foram obrigados a rir.

Damien andava de um lado a outro no dormitório. Não conseguia descansar, dormir. Uma euforia descontrolada o tomara, o dominava de tal forma que seus pensamentos mais profundos lhe saíam pela boca se não forçasse a se calar. Havia também muita agitação na sala comunal sonserina. Desde tempos ela vinha acontecendo, a copa das casas já estava vencida e por isso todos estavam mais felizes do que costumeiramente estariam. Enraivescido, atirou-se na cama enfiando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, como se todos os sons ou preocupações fossem sumir com aquela ação.

Já passavam vinte minutos das dez e Snape chutava a raiz de uma árvore quando Antoine chegou ofegando. Ele tinha a cara amarrada, mas aproximou-se preocupado.

Aconteceu algo?

Eu estive com Dumbledorre!

O que ele queria!

Nada não, vamos a Hogsmeade?

Snape balançou a cabeça, estendeu a mão para ela e os dois seguiram caminho. Chegaram a Hogsmeade e sentaram-se numa mesa nos fundos do bar. Eles não faziam nada de mais, sentavam, bebiam e conversavam ao som da banda que tocava. Passavam horas conversando, às vezes, um único assunto, até chegarem a uma conclusão em que concordassem. Deixaram o Três Vassouras lá pelas duas da manhã. O ar gelado da madrugava, misturado a uma leve brisa, parecia cortar o rosto de Antoine. Ela não estava acostumada àquilo, sempre saía de carro quando estava com Draco. Snape percebeu o sofrimento e a envolveu com sua capa. Andaram bem juntos para se aquecerem.

Foi uma noite maravilhosa! - disse Snape ao chegarem ao portal de entrada de Hogwarts.

É bom poderr esquecerr do resto do mundo, às vezes! - sussurrou. Snape abraçou-a carinhosamente, logo depois recebeu um suave beijou e uma leve mordeu nos lábios, que o fez suspirar.

Não faça isso! - sussurrou - Aqui não é um bom lugar para acontecer o que queremos que aconteça!

Despediram-se e Snape deixou que Antoine entrasse primeiro no castelo, daria um tempo para que relaxasse e, minutos depois seguiria para lá também. Resolveu demorar um pouco mais ali, na entrada principal do castelo, para observar Hogwarts. Aquele vento gelado parecia revigorar suas forças. Fazia seu cérebro trabalhar melhor. Era por isso que gostava tanto de trabalhar de madrugada: o silêncio, o frescor, tudo cooperava para que suas idéias fluíssem.


	18. Toda Fúria Possível!

Capítulo 18

Toda Fúria Possível!

Antoine deitou-se e seus pensamentos corriam pelo corpo de Snape. Estariam juntos dali a alguns minutos. Adorava passar a noite conversando com ele, podiam conversar sem malícia, apenas abraçados, falando e falando, ou apenas se beijando. Ao ouvir alguém bater na porta, voltou à palavra malícia. Com certeza era ele que também não podia esperar por desejá-la tanto. Abriu a porta o mais rápido que pôde, sem olhar para fora e um baque surdo a fez cair. Seus olhos escureceram e ouviu a porta bater fortemente.

Quem é? - perguntou. Sentiu uma forte dor na testa surgir fininha. Não enxergava nada, algo entrara em seus olhos, enevoando-os e fazendo-os arder - Quem está aí? - insistiu Antoine.

Quem você quer que eu seja?

Drraco? - indagou tateando o nada, procurando algo em que se segurar. Era assustador não poder ver quem estava no quarto, mesmo sabendo que teria ouvido a voz do marido, não tinha certeza de que era ele. Ao tentar se afastar da voz que chegava cada vez mais perto, Antoine bateu a canela na quina de seu baú e, gemendo de dor, caiu sobre a cama. Passou a mão no lençol e limpou os olhos, ardiam muito ainda, mas mesmo piscando bastante por causa da dor, viu Draco parado a sua frente, estava com uma expressão medonha no rosto.

O que... que foi? - perguntou ela tentando se sentar.

Diga-me você! - inquiriu largando-lhe um tapa - Piranha! Como pôde me fazer passar por idiota! - e largou outro tapa nela - Vadia! - Antoine defendeu-se colocando as mãos em frente ao rosto, ele continuou esbofeteando-a - Sem vergonha! - Draco então avançou sobre Antoine, sentando-se sobre os quadris dela e pegando-a pelo pescoço - Achou que eu não fosse descobrir? Então você e o professorzinho de Poções finalmente conseguiram o que queriam?

Drra... co, es... cut... - tentava falar, segurando as mãos dele que apertavam com gosto seu pescoço, mais forte a cada segundo - não... quis... em... ganá-lo...

Eu fiquei imaginando ele te beijando, te tocando! Essas imagens não saem da minha mente! Que nojou... não acreditei em Damien à princípio...

D... Dam... ien?

Sim, ele viu vocês dois, Antoine, eu poderia fazer uma loucura - disse apertando ainda mais o pescoço dela, tanto que Antoine tossiu, estava afogando-se. Assustado ao vê-la sufocar, soltou-a. Antoine continuou deitada, piscando lentamente, encarando-o - O que foi que eu lhe fiz? - perguntou Draco com os olhos cheios d'água. Transtornado, escorregou para o chão, sentando-se - Eu te decepcionei? - continuou, de costas.

Não! - sussurrou ela ajoelhando perto dele, ainda engasgada, falou - Prreci... samos com... verrsarr...

É melhor eu ir embora, não estou em juízo perfeito, olhe o que lhe fiz, não é certo! Se algo de errado deve ser feito, não é à você! - Draco se pôs de pé, ajeitou o paletó e olhou envolta desesperado - Desculpe! - Naquele momento Dumbledore entrou no quarto e viu os dois se surpreenderem. Dumbledore reparou que Antoine estava com o rosto ensangüentado e que Draco tinha a mão e a manga esquerda manchadas com sangue.

Prrofessorr, não prrecisa se prreocuparr, Drraco já estava de saída.

Malfoy nem olhou para trás ao sair do quarto.

Olhe para você! Vamos à enfermaria, Papoula cuidará disso.

Não prrofessorr, eu merrecia, vou ficarr bem!

Pelo menos deixe-a limpar esse sangue todo! - insistiu Dumbledore e só então Antoine concordou. Estava um pouco tonta por causa do ferimento na testa, causado quando Draco entrou em no quarto empurrando a porta com muita força, esta bateu na testa de Antoine fazendo um corte profundo.

Snape brincava com um botão de rosa enquanto dirigia-se ao quarto de Antoine, bateu na porta e esta se abriu sozinha. Sorrindo, empurrou-a mais um tanto e chocou-se ao olhar tudo a sua volta, havia sinal de luta, alguns objetos jogados, outros quebrados, o lençol ensangüentado. Não pensou duas vezes, correu até a enfermaria. E lá estava Antoine, sentada numa cadeira, com os olhos fechados, uma compressa no rosto, Dumbledore sentado ao lado dela.

Severo, que correria é essa? - pediu Madame Pomfrey. Ele não respondeu, ajoelhou-se diante de Antoine e tirou a compressa. O rosto dela estava inchado e azulado. Ele se assustou.

O que aconteceu? - perguntou a Dumbledore.

Eu bati na porrta quando a abri - explicou Antoine. Snape não acreditou, contudo, Pomfrey parecia tão interessada no assunto então ele aceitou aquela resposta, por hora.

Antoine nem deu atenção às pessoas nos corredores do castelo, naquela manhã de quinta-feira, que a olhavam curiosos querendo saber o que havia acontecido, pois ela ainda estava com o rosto machucado. Seguiu direto para a sala de Dumbledore.

Ele me mandou uma corruja pedindo que o encontrrasse na estação de Londrres hoje. Querr converrsarr.

Acho bom que resolvam tudo, mas receio que ele possa voltar a bater em você! Gostaria que levasse alguém com você.

Dumbledore recebeu um balanço de cabeça negativo. Ela queria se encontrar com Draco sozinha, era problema apenas dos dois, resolveria de uma vez por todas aquela situação. E foi o que fez. Chegou às três da tarde na estação de Londres e lá estava ele: alto, louro, de porte imponente. Draco se aproximou, não falou nada, apenas acariciou a testa de Antoine onde estava o ferimento.

Aluguei um quarto de hotel. Não quero arriscar conversar em casa.

Seus pais já sabem?

Não falei nada, mas não sei o que Damien pode fazer!

Entraram num carro e este rodou durante vinte minutos. Vinte longos minutos de profundo silêncio e olhares penetrantes. O hotel era muito luxuoso, Draco desceu do carro e deu o braço a Antoine. Os dois entraram fazendo as atenções se voltarem a eles, eram soberbos juntos, formavam o par perfeito. O quarto era muito confortável. Antoine sentou-se na cama, fechou os olhos e massageou o pescoço. Draco sentou atrás dela e começou a massageá-la.

Não me ama mais? - perguntou ele sem rodeios, mas não obteve resposta - Se fiz algo me diga!

Drraco, eu sinto essa... coisa... por Snape há muito tempo, vem desde Hogwarrts. Eu semprre o quis, ele me ignorrava porr completo...

Aquelas longas conversas que vocês tinham...

Nunca fizemos nada! Ele era um prrofessorr respeitado...

Passaram-se treze anos, como pode amá-lo ainda? - não recebeu resposta - É só um caso a toa, é o que é... se me disser que foi algo de momento eu vou esquecer tudo! - ele implorava.

Não sei lhe dizerr o que é! Gosto de estarr com ele.

Maldita Hogwarts! - disse esbofeteando a parede - Por que teve de aceitar esse emprego? Estávamos tão bem!

Drraco... - murmurou tocando o peito dele. Uma pontada em seu coração fez com que ela a beijasse, e então, a teve da forma mais bela que poderia ter. Adormeceram abraçados. Eram nove horas da noite quando acordaram. Draco primeiro. Vestiu-se e se sentou numa cadeira, enquanto Antoine se vestia.

Ele faz o que faço com você? - quis saber Draco. Antoine não respondeu, não achava que a intimidade entre Snape e ela era algo que deveria comentar, mesmo que fosse com Draco. Desceram para jantar minutos depois.

Quero lhe explicar umas coisas. Andei pensando hoje de manhã.

Acorrdou cedo?

Foi difícil dormir... - disse mexendo com a colher na xícara de chá - ficando comigo poderá continuar lá em casa, mas terá que prometer que nunca mais o verá.

Como é que farrei isso se ele trrabalha em Hogwarts?

Se, no entanto, - continuou sem dar ouvido aos questionamentos da esposa - quiser ficar com ele, as coisas vão ser muito diferentes para você! - ele parou de mexer o chá e a encarou com os olhos azuis agora cinzentos - Vou ficar com a guarda de nossos filhos e você somente os verá enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts.

Você farria isso comigo?

Pensou no que poderia lhe acontecer quando se entregou a ele? - perguntou desviando o olhar para longe - Estou sendo tolerante, se fosse qualquer outro bruxo, mataria você! - e fez-se silêncio. Os dois se encaravam - Pense, Antoine, você será diretora de Hogwarts! Se deixar seu lar o Conselho vai massacrá-la! Ficará tão pouco tempo no cargo que será um fiasco!

Ela tinha que dar razão a Draco, mas então o que Dumbledore quis dizer com se decidir? E se ela decidisse ficar com Snape? Será que o Conselho estaria disposto a aceitar?


	19. Revelando Segredos

Capítulo 19

Revelando Segredos

Antoine voltou a Hogwarts naquele domingo, ainda não estava decidida, não sabia se acabaria com seu casamento. Chegando ao castelo, a primeira coisa que fez foi falar com Dumbledore, mas o diretor já recebia alguém na sala: Severo Snape. Era a última pessoa que gostaria de ver naquele momento, contudo, não havia outro jeito. Sua coragem estava à flor da pele, era agora ou nunca que falaria tudo o que pensara durante a viagem.

É bom que esteja aqui! Severo estava me contando sobre a reação dos professores. Estão entusiasmados com você no cargo de diretora...

Verrdade? - disse Antoine irônica - Não estarria inventado isso, prrofessorr Snape?

Os dois homens se olharam. Antoine não esperou que respondessem.

Gostarria de saberr o que o Conselho pensa sobrre o minha conjunturra, se porr acaso eu deixarr a casa dos Malfoy!

Bem, seria difícil dizer, mas com alguma ajuda minha, eles entenderiam. - disse Dumbledore olhando para Snape, que tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios.

É clarro que ficarria sozinha, já que Drraco não me perrmitirria terr a custódia de nossos filhos!

Ele não terá direito à custódia de Justus! - continuou Dumbledore - Você sabe muito bem disso! - Antoine não gostou daquela frase. Snape aproximou-se e a tocou no braço.

Acho que seria uma boa hora para contar a verdade, Antoine. - disse Dumbledore seguindo em direção à porta.

Eu não...

Não tem coragem, mas há alguém que pode ajudá-la! - e Dumbledore saiu deixando Snape e Antoine sozinhos.

Estou esperando! - disse Snape implacável. Sua voz soava forte e dura, Antoine pensou em sair correndo dali, mas ao olhar para a porta Dumbledore retornava seguido por Justus. Agora não teria escapatória. Antoine sentou-se lastimando, cobriu o rosto com as mãos e ouviu a voz de seu filho perguntar o que Dumbledore queria - O que é que ele sabe que pode ajudar? - perguntou Snape, quase ignorando o garoto.

Mamãe? - disse Justus se aproximando. Era engraçado ver um garoto de treze anos ainda chamando a mãe daquela forma, isso queria dizer que sentia muito carinho por ela - Se me permite, eu gostaria de ficar com meu pai se você for se separar de Draco!

Antoine olhou instintivamente para Dumbledore, que negou ter feito qualquer comentário sobre aquele assunto, Antoine encarou o filho com medo.

Sei que a senhora vem carregando esse segredo durante anos, eu não quis descobri-lo de propósito, mas é que Damien não me deixava em paz... me chamando de bastardo a cada instante...

Você é a melhorr pessoa daquela família! Não, na verrdade, é porr isso que você é uma ótima pessoa, porrque não é daquela família, porrque não tem aquele sangue corrrendo em suas veias. Eu não me arrrependo de terr tido você, e nunca me deixei levarr porr qualquerr comentárrio arrdiloso dos Malfoy.

Justus virou-se repentinamente para Snape e aproximou-se dele sorrindo.

Quando cheguei a Hogwarts tinha ouvido falar muito no senhor, professor, e minha curiosidade fez com que eu o conhecesse melhor. O senhor é um grande homem e eu ficaria honrado de ser como o senhor quando for adulto. Snape olhou para Antoine e então compreendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia acreditar, não poderia ser... - Engraçado foi que minha busca pela verdade começou sem que eu percebesse, - continuou Justus - no dia da seleção, o chapéu disse, me lembro como se fosse hoje, "Ora, vejam só! Quem aqui está! Conheço seus pais muito bem, Mas vocês se conhecem? Devo dizer que seu pai é muito sábio, ousado e perspicaz, sua mãe por outro lado é inteligente, ponderada e sagaz! Seu lugar é onde de fato estiveram e juntos seu amor esconderam".

Ótima memória! - retrucou o chapéu rodopiando em cima de uma estante. Snape olhava sem piscar para o menino com quem se identificava muito. Não conseguia dizer ou fazer nada, sua língua estava presa e parecia que a gravidade estava tão forte que seus braços eram puxados para baixo, não deixando que se movimentassem. Antoine continuava sentada, de seus olhos corriam lágrimas.

Acho que ninguém tem o direito de julgar o que fizeram! - disse Justus agora segurando uma das mãos Antoine e uma de Snape - Eu só quero ver vocês felizes. Mamãe.. e... meu pai... - e ele juntou as mãos dos dois. Antoine fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão de Snape tocar a sua, um calor percorreu seu corpo e a fez fechar os olhos, uma imensa vontade de chorar emergia de seu peito.

Dirretorr - disse puxando sua mão para perto do corpo, cruzando então os braços - converrsarria com o Conselho?

Sim. Falarei com eles amanhã e lhe darei a resposta.

Antoine agradeceu com rapidez e saiu da sala do diretor sem despedir-se, estava descontrolada, chorava muito. Desceu a escada caracol e quando chegou ao corredor que levava ao hall principal, Snape a segurou pelo braço. Justus parou ao lado dele, tinha as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, correram muito rápido para alcançar a mãe.

Por que a pressa? Você me dá uma notícia dessa e sai como se nada tivesse acontecido? - disse Snape enfurecido.

Bem, fui eu quem escondeu de você isso tudo, mas aí está seu filho, aprroveite o tempo com ele, vocês são muito parrecidos! Agorra, prreciso resolverr umas coisas e voltarr a Londrres com a resposta de Dumbledorre - soluçava ela entre o choro.

É isso? Acha que é fácil aceitar tal notícia? - rosnou Snape.

Se quiserr ficarr brravo comigo tem toda razão, mas não prrecisa descontarr no garroto, ele o admirra muito!

E dizendo isso, ela seguiu em direção à sala de Poções. Snape ficou ali parado ao lado do menino de cabelos negros e sebosos iguais aos dele. Os dois se olharam, Snape ficou sem graça, pigarreou e pediu para o menino voltar ao dormitório.

Foi difícil para Snape dormir aquela noite. Não parava de pensar em Justus e na mãe dele. Como ela pôde esconder tal segredo por tanto tempo? Que mal ele teria feito se soubesse da verdade? Se ela tivesse contado e pedido sigilo o teria tido... mas por que não o fez? Estas e muitas outras perguntas fizeram Snape ficar acordado madrugada adentro.

Justus também não conseguiu dormir. Ficou sentado de frente para a porta de seu quarto pensando em ir conversar com Snape. Com sua mãe. Estava indeciso. Achava que não deveria ter escutado Dumbledore, não deveria ter contado nada. Agora os dois estavam separados e de mal um com o outro por sua causa. Quem tinha a boca grande agora?

Na manhã seguinte, Justus encontrou sua mãe na sala de Poções. Bateu na porta e pediu licença antes de entrar, aquela era uma coisa que não costumava fazer. Entrou e ficou de pé ao lado da mesa dela.

Vai a Londres?

À tarrde. - respondeu ela em seco.

Eu... não fiz de propósito...

Tudo bem, só acho que deverria terr converrsado comigo antes de contarr a ele. - Justus não respondeu - Não sei de que modo ele irrá receberr isso agorra. Vocês converrsarram?

Não. Fui para meu quarto depois que você saiu, ele me mandou.

Clarro, ele está assustado...

Mamãe, me desculpe... eu queria que ele soubesse...

Eu também, mas não assim, de supetão. Vai serr difícil de encarrá-lo de hoje em diante!

Vou falar com ele!

Não, Justus. Apesar de serr parrte de nós dois, você não deve se meterr. Escondi muita coisa de Severro e a parrtirr de agorra, se ele quiserr saberr algo, vai terr que serr de mim!

Antoine levantou-se, ajeitou o casaco de Justus. passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele e o beijou na testa.

Pode começar então me explicando por que é que casou com Draco! - disse Snape que estava encostado no batente da porta de braços cruzados. Ela se virou para lá e viu que ele tinha os olhos muito vermelhos e grossas olheiras. Snape entrou, pediu para Justus sair e fechar a porta - Se foi por causa do dinheiro seria mais uma grande decepção - ela respirou fundo e se aproximou dele - Sei que ele lhe deu um lar majestoso, cheio de mordomias, carros para levá-la por onde quisesse... mas ele lhe deu o que está aqui dentro? - pediu Snape apertando a camisa bem sobre o coração.

Ele foi bom parra mim. Eu gosto de estarr com ele!

Então o que quer de mim? Por que me fez de palhaço, revirou meu coração com esses sentimentos e... e me... joga um filho na cara!

Não querria que acontecesse desse jeito!

Queria esperar ainda mais? Ou nunca iria me contar?

Não. Eu querria ficarr com você... mas as coisas estão indo tão rápido! E Dumbledorre vem dizerr que ano que vem...

Não quero saber do ano que vem! Quero saber por que me deu bola se sabia que sua vida já era completa! Você tem tudo, é feliz, por que estragar isso? Aliás, estragar não é a palavra certa, você quis ter nós dois, se encontrava comigo e com ele ao mesmo tempo! - Antoine virou de costas para Snape - Envergonhada? Então me deixe dizer mais uma coisa: eu poderia ter desconfiado que seria assim! Desde mocinha você não se satisfez com um único homem, agora não iria ser diferente!

Antoine virou-se rápido ficando de frente para ele e lhe deu um tapa tão automático que os dois se surpreenderam.

Peguei no seu ponto fraco? - riu - O que Draco acha disso? - Snape falava em tom irônico e sarcástico, olhava para ela de forma arrogante - Deveria ter me falado de Justus, eu poderia ter acompanhado a infância dele, eu teria guardado segredo.

Eu erra nova, não tinha responsabilidade...

Tinha, mas você não quis perder tudo por mim!

Eu estava grrávida de Damien... não poderria sairr porr aí com uma crriança nos brraços e outrra porr virr.

Eu a teria acolhido! E, com certeza, Damien não teria esse gênio horrível dos Malfoy!

Eu... não sabia que erra seu filho até alguns anos depois! E então já erra muito tarrde! - foi a vez de Snape escutar, de não falar nada - Não há como esquecerrmos o passado? Não querro lembrrarr das besteirras que fiz! Aceite Justus agorra!

Já o fiz, mas não tive coragem de ter uma conversa com ele. Nem sei o que lhe dizer. - Snape viu Antoine sorrir e se aproximar, mas a afastou com uma das mãos - Eu somente tornarei a vê-la quando souber que decidiu ficar comigo!

Severro...

Acho que é só o que eu tenho para lhe dizer! - e ele se dirigiu lentamente para a porta, abriu-a, parou e de costas mesmo terminou - Engraçado, fiquei imaginando mil coisas para lhe dizer, mas agora vejo que elas não fariam qualquer diferença, seu silêncio já me deu a resposta.

Snape fechou a porta, viu Justus recostado na parede do lado de fora da sala da mãe, sorriu, acaricio-lhe os cabelos e seguiu em direção à sala dos professores. Justus sentiu que tinha sido aceito, mas aquela não era a hora para retribuir os carinhos do pai verdadeiro. O menino entrou na sala e encontrou a mãe sentada e cabisbaixa. Ela não falou sobre nada do que havia conversado com Snape, apenas despediu-se do filho dizendo que lhe contaria em primeira mão sobre a conversa com Draco.


	20. A Decisão

Capítulo 20

A Decisão

Antoine seguiu para Londres pensando no que Dumbledore lhe falara. O Conselho era muito receptivo quanto aos pedidos do diretor, mas não aceitariam que uma mulher separada do marido, mesmo de renome na comunidade bruxa, sem a custódia dos dois filhos e ajuntada com o amante, assumisse a direção de Hogwarts. Sua cabeça doía quando entrou na mansão dos Malfoy. Por sorte somente um elfo a recebeu, o resto da família estava num jantar na casa de amigos. Antoine foi direto para seu quarto. Jogou-se na enorme e confortável cama de casal e apertou o cobertor. Gostava de estar ali, o cheiro das colchas era de flores, o quarto em si tinha sempre um aroma pitoresco. Os elfos gostavam de agradá-la, pois ela não os tratava mal como os Malfoy. Ao lado da cama havia um pequeno aparador e, sobre ele, uma bonita foto dela e de Draco. Como tinham se divertido aquele dia, ela estava grávida de Damien, haviam comprado muita coisa para o enxoval e pararam num pequeno parque de diversões trouxa. Nenhum deles havia entrado num lugar daqueles, mas resolveram conhecer. O primeiro e único brinquedo que usaram foi o Trem Fantasma e riram até chorar das bobagens que os trouxas temiam. Como recordação, levaram do parque aquela foto, um velho senhor as tirava e vendia na hora. Antoine adormeceu com a foto na mão. Eram duas da manhã quando foi acordada por Draco que entrara no quarto zangado e ao acender a luz a viu fazer careta por causa da claridade. Viu também que ela tinha a foto deles nas mãos.

Desculpe! - disse apagando a luz. Ela levantou e tirou as cobertas da cama, adormecera sobre elas. Voltou a deitar e sentiu que Draco também deitou. O braço pesado dele caiu sobre seu corpo e os lábios dele encostaram-se a sua orelha.

Sabia que voltaria para mim! - sussurrou Draco satisfeito. Antoine permaneceu quieta. Pagava para não discutir naquela noite. Logo adormeceram, estavam exaustos.

Na manhã seguinte Lúcio notou que havia algo diferente na casa, os elfos corriam de um lado para o outro trazendo pratos diferentes para o almoço e para a sobremesa. A mesa estava cheia de flores e quando viu o sorriso nas caras feias e distorcidas dos elfos soube que Antoine estava em casa.

Antoine apareceu por último na sala de café. Sentou-se cumprimentando todos e um elfo correu para servi-la.

A que se deve a honra de sua visita no meio do ano? - perguntou Lúcio sarcástico.

Vim resolverr alguns prroblemas... - e olhou para Draco - e lhe comunicar pessoalmente que serrei a nova dirretora de Hogwarts no ano que vem!

Lúcio explodiu de satisfação! O filho seria Ministro e a nora Diretora de Hogwarts! Era o melhor dia da vida dele. Brindaram àquilo. À tarde, Antoine e Draco sentaram-se no quiosque do jardim da mansão.

Despeça Snape assim que assumir, desta forma ele não será uma tentação!

Dumbledorre não aprrovarria, Severro é um ótimo prrofessorr... talvez terria que mexer em todo corrpo docente com isso!

Então o faça! Eles não são os únicos professores do mundo!

Mas são os que Dumbledorre escolheu.

Veja, - disse Draco aproximando-se dela e passando a mão pelo ar como que deslumbrando algo - uma nova Hogwarts! Você tem tudo às mãos, pode fazer o que quiser, o Conselho estará aqui - e ele bateu na palma da mão - se os netos deles forem seus professores! Conheço-os, não moram aqui, mas poderia chamá-los! Além disso, você é popular, muito conhecida pelo trabalho que realizou com Beneth. Você, como Diretora de Hogwarts e eu como Ministro... teremos poderes ilimitados!

Antoine parecia visualizar aquilo e sorriu. Seria muito poder na mão de duas pessoas. Mas era o que ela sempre quis, mostrar que era alguém, mostrar à família que a maltratou que ela chegaria onde eles jamais sonharam. Draco pegou a mão dela.

Eu só peço para não acabarmos com nossa família - disse vendo-a franzir a testa - Deixe estar, conversarei com Damien. Ele é uma criança, bolas, terá que respeitar os adultos! Ou irá receber o castigo certo.

Era o último mês de aulas daquele ano. Na classe de Antoine nenhum dos alunos tinha ficado para trás, todos estavam aptos para prosseguirem seus estudos. Ela havia voltado de Londres há dois dias, mas ainda não conversara com Dumbledore. Faria isso naquela noite, depois do jantar.

Posso entrar? - perguntou Justus do lado de fora do quarto da mãe.

Sim, querrido. - ele entrou e sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama sem falar qualquer palavra, esperava ouvir a decisão da mãe - Vejo que está ansioso.

Estou.

Não deverria ficarr. Eu e seu pai converrsamos e chegamos à conclusão de que uma separração a esta alturra não farria bem nem a mim, nem a ele e muito menos a você e a Damien.

Está se referindo a Draco?

Sim, estou meu referrindo ao seu PAI - ela enfatizou a última palavra.

Ele não é meu pai! - bradou o menino.

Foi ele quem o crriou, porrtanto é seu pai!

Não vou voltar para lá!

Vai voltarr nos ferriados sim, aquela é sua casa, Justus!

Ninguém gosta de mim lá!

Quem lhe disse isso? Damien? Porr acaso seu pai já deixou lhe faltarr algo? Ele lhe deu tanto carrinho quanto a Damien! Ele é seu pai! Semprre foi!

Justus estava relutante.

Drraco ama você, ou se esqueceu que ele lhe mandou uma corruja porr dia no prrimeirro ano que você veio parra cá?

Aquilo foi o bastante para calar o menino. Realmente Draco nunca deixara de lhe dar carinho e nunca teve de lhe repreender da forma que fazia com Damien.

Mas e...

Bem, se Snape quiserr verr você, passarr uns tempos com você, não vou negarr, pode irr, mas sua casa fica lá na mansão Malfoy, pelo menos até terr idade suficiente parra se sustentarr sozinho!

Justus aceitou o que a mãe propôs saindo após ela terminar. Antoine sentiu por ter que fazer aquilo, mas era preciso. Tudo iria mudar no ano seguinte. Olhou pela janela e viu o filho se encontrar com Snape. Estavam parados frente a frente, próximos ao castelo. Snape pôs sua mão sobre o ombro de Justus e começaram a caminhar afastando-se dali. Certamente, Justus contara sobre a decisão da mãe. Grande coisa, Snape já deveria fazer idéia de qual seria.

Eram nove horas. Antoine jantou ao lado de Snape. Nenhum dos dois proferiu uma palavra sequer. Assim que terminou, ela olhou para Dumbledore por trás dos outros professores e se levantou. Dumbledore fez o mesmo. Encontraram-se na sala dele.

Pois bem. - começou ele. Antoine o observava de longe, com os braços cruzados. Ele tinha envelhecido muito, suas mãos tremiam e apertava os olhos para poder ver melhor.

Decidi que meu casamento vale muito mais do que a paixão que quero viver! - Dumbledore arrumou-se na cadeira.

Entendo.

Tenho muito a perrderr e pouco a ganharr se deixarr Drraco.

Cogitei que você talvez pensasse desta forma, mas admito que não esperava essa resposta!

Antoine quase desmoronou. O que é que ele queria dizer com isso? Estava jogando com seus sentimentos?

Como é?

Achei que fosse largar tudo e ficar com Severo!

Então... o carrgo de dirretorra não erra verdadeirro?

Sim, é verdadeiro, - disse ele sorrindo - mas pensei que fosse trocá-lo. Achei que seu coração falasse mais alto...

Aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira. Antoine olhou em volta, em todos os cantos para ver se havia alguém ou algo suspeito.

Algum problema?

O senhorr... está me dizendo... que me prropôs isso tudo... pensando que eu não irria... aceitarr? - disse pausadamente como se ele não conseguisse compreender a língua direito.

O cargo é seu se quiser! - disse Dumbledore rindo, achando graça dela.

Velho maluco! - rosnou Antoine chutando uma mesinha, tamanha sua raiva.

Admito que o Conselho estava certo ao dizer que a pessoa indicada à cadeira principal de Hogwarts deva ser responsável e confiável. É um cargo de muito poder...

E acha então que eu não sirrvo...

Claro que serve. Acredito que seja perfeita para o cargo. Só estou surpreso que tenha escolhido, entre poder e amor, a primeira alternativa.

O senhorr se acha muito sábio, não? - bradou ela nervosíssima.

Antoine...

Acha que somos todos bonequinhos com os quais pode brrincarr, não?

Jamais pensei isso de ninguém. Especialmente de você!

Onde querr chegarr?

Eu lhe ofereci o cargo, Antoine. É seu. Dou minha palavra. Mas não pensei que fosse querer passar mais tempo longe de Severo.

Pois se enganou. E muito! - rosnou ela.

As férias de verão chegaram, os alunos e professores deixaram Hogwarts organizando uma grande festa de despedida para Alvo Dumbledore. Todos reconheceram que ele estava muito velho e cansado, mas Minerva McGonagall apenas achou que fosse a emoção falando mais alto, anos trabalhando juntos, sentimentos envolvidos... mal sabia ela o que viria pela frente.


	21. Nova Hogwarts

Capítulo 21

Nova Hogwarts 

Uma semana antes do dia primeiro de setembro, dia da seleção das casas, Antoine irrompeu o hall de entrada de Hogwarts acompanhada pelo Ministro da Magia, Draco, juntamente com cinco seguranças, com dez novos professores, todos filhos de famílias puro-sangue bruxas, alguns deles eram netos de integrantes do Conselho de Bruxos, e com dez outros bruxos que fariam a vistoria e segurança do castelo.

Os antigos professores de Hogwarts estavam deixando o castelo com todos os seus pertencem, haviam sido demitidos por tempo excessivo no cargo e por desatualização em relação aos conteúdos aplicados nos ensinamentos. O único que continuava em sua sala era o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Ele arrumava lentamente seus pertences quando dois bruxos entraram na sala.

O que querem? - perguntou Snape sem tirar os olhos de seu malão.

O senhor tem que deixar o castelo! - bradou um.

Até as cinco horas estarei longe daqui! - resmungou Snape.

Saia agora! - gritou o mesmo bruxo.

Não se atreva a fazer o que está pensando! - disse Snape olhando-o com desprezo - Tenho sete horas para sair!

Antoine passou parou à porta da sala, ergueu a mão e os dois bruxos saíram da sala, ela esperou até que estivem mais longe, depois os seguiu, mas Snape a puxou de volta à sala pelo braço.

O que está fazendo? - perguntou Snape odiosamente.

Mudanças!

Vai acabar com Hogwarts! Com tudo o que Dumbledore construiu!

Vou fazerr melhorr do que ele...

Você me decepciona! E Dumbledore certamente a julgou mal!

Você é quem diz!

Achei que fosse melhor do que eles - disse Snape referindo-se a Draco e os outros bruxos novos.

Vamos terr a Hogwarrts perrfeita...

E nenhum de nós poderia estar nela?

Antoine vacilou. Snape era perfeito no cargo de professor, não havia dúvidas, mas fora uma promessa que fizera a Draco. Teria de cumpri-la.

Não! Você é apenas um ex-comensal decadente que não serrviu parra outrra coisa senão lecionarr!

Aquela frase foi pronunciada com tamanho pesar e dor, que o tapa recebido de Snape nem causou efeito. Este era o fim de qualquer esperança que ela tinha no coração. Mas era melhor daquele jeito. Ela já tinha escolhido viver ao lado do marido. Com os olhos ainda fechados, deu as costas a Snape e murmurou:

Minha carrruagem oficial vai levá-lo à estação 9 e 1/2 a horra que estiverr prronto!

Snape suspirou olhando para a mão que acertou o tapa no rosto dela. Estava muito vermelha e só agora sentira a força que usara.

Apesar das drásticas mudanças que aconteceram em Hogwarts, o ano foi bastante promissor. O método de ensino mudou radicalmente e os alunos sentiram o tranco, mas as novas idéias não deixaram a desejar e foram aprovadas quando todos os alunos passaram com notas excelentes nos exames finais. A prática de ensino se baseava agora nas aptidões individuais exaltando-as e nas grupais quando os alunos as apresentavam, mas isso não queria dizer que os alunos deixariam de freqüentar as aulas cujas matérias não eram bons.

No jardim florido daquela casinha de campo cor laranja, dois homens conversavam sobre Hogwarts. Eram velhos conhecidos e fazia tempo que não se encontravam.

Quatro anos, hein, Severo, e eu que havia pensado que ela destruiria o lugar.

Confesso que também pensei isso, Dumbledore. Mas se tivéssemos considerado direito veríamos que Hogwarts foi o lugar que a acolheu, que ela amou e onde ela foi amada!

Certamente, um grande detalhe que passou imperceptível! - e Dumbledore mexeu numa folha que havia caído da árvore - Tem falado com ela?

Não. É difícil encontrá-la. Justus me conta como vão as coisas quando fica lá em casa! Ele se formou! - murmurou Snape olhando para o horizonte.

Soube que ele já recebeu muitos convites para trabalhar na área internacional.

É, falou em poções, falou com o mestre! É melhor que a mãe! - retrucou Snape, que olhava para Dumbledore, mas não o via, seus pensamentos voavam - Ele quer morar comigo!

Nada mais certo!

Não sei como a mãe dele vai reagir.

Ela tem um temperamento forte e não muda facilmente de idéia, mas ele tem muito poder sobre ela, eu diria, se me perdoar, que ele é o preferido!

Ao longe uma manchinha branca se aproximava, era um carro que entrava na propriedade de Dumbledore.

Sua carona chegou, Severo. - disse Dumbledore se despedindo.

Antoine estava sentada à mesa de um chique café parisiense, quando seu filho Justus apareceu. Ela se levantou e correu para recebê-lo. Apesar de notar a empolgação da mãe, ele não deixou que ela o abraçasse, apenas a cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos. Fazia tempo que ele recusava-se a abraçá-la. Dizia já ser um homem... era certo que estava com 20 anos, mas sempre seria seu pequeno Justus. O motivo, porém, que não o deixava se aproximar da mãe era a mágoa que guardava por ela não ter ficado com Snape ao invés de Draco.

Sentaram-se e ele tomou a palavra, sem rodeios.

Recebi uma proposta muito boa de trabalho... na Austrália!

Aus... trrália?

Existem muitas ervas desérticas não catalogadas e que talvez sirvam para nossos propósitos.

Nossos prropósitos?

Sim, do governo! Estou trabalhando no Secretaria da Saúde da Comunidade Mágica, como secretário júnior.

Nossa! Estou porr forra mesmo!

Pensei que meu pai tivesse lhe dito.

E porr que ele me dirria? Se é você quem me vê todos os dias?

Justus desviou o olhar.

Eu... também queria lhe dizer... estou indo morar com meu ele!

Os olhos de Antoine se encheram de lágrimas.

Virrá me verr, não?

Quando puder.

Justus...

Acho que é o melhor a fazer já que a minha única ligação com os Malfoy mora a maior parte do tempo em Hogwarts - afirmou. Se seguiu um súbito silêncio.

Não querria que continuasse ressentido comigo!

Eu ainda não consigo aceitar. Vocês eram perfeitos um para o outro... você o trocou por dinheiro!

Não foi porr dinheirro, filho!

Eu... - disse ele balançando a cabeça e olhando para o lado - Eu a respeitava... suas palavras para mim eram ordens e suas ações eram as que eu queria fazer! A decepção foi grande...

Os olhos marejados de Antoine vazaram. Ela tocou a mão do filho e pediu desculpas, mas ele não falou nada, nem um olhar. O silêncio a feriu mais do que qualquer palavra. Justus não sabia explicar o porquê de estar tratando a mãe daquele jeito, a amava, mas seu orgulho ferido não deixava que visse o derradeiro motivo dela não ter se separado de Draco. Ele soltou-se da mão da mãe e deu um passo para trás.

Antoine olhou por sobre o ombro do filho e lá estava Snape. Fazia anos que não se viam. Seus olhares se cruzaram por minutos, mas ele quebrou aquele momento pedindo ao filho que os esperasse no carro. Antoine desviou os olhos de Snape e secou-os.

Você está diferente! - disse Snape num tom paternal! - Está pálida...

Agorra entendo o porrquê de Dumbledorre parrecerr muito mais velho a cada ano!

Snape respirou fundo.

Você porr outrro lado está muito bem! - disse mal conseguindo manter os olhos nele.

Estou passando por uma fase boa da vida!

Os olhos de Antoine voltaram a lacrimejar.

Não afaste meu filho de mim, porr favorr! - disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas, agüentando a todo custo o choro.

Nunca faria isso! É que ele quer conhecer o mundo, tem essa sede de saber...

Ela abaixou a cabeça, inspirou e tornou a olhar para Snape. Tocou no peito dele e o sentiu respirar fundo.

Me perrdoe porr tudo que lhe fiz passarr... deixei tudo porr Hogwarrts!

Sim, você tem meu perdão. - murmurou ele tocando o rosto de Antoine - Mas vai ser difícil esquecer que fui trocado por poder!

Antoine não se conteve, baixou a cabeça e chorou, tampou o rosto para abafar os soluços, mas estava descontrolada. Snape olhou para os lados e algumas pessoas estavam olhando para eles, então a abraçou fazendo-a se acalmar. Assim que a sentiu parar de ofegar afastou-a segurando-a pelo rosto.

Nosso destino não nos quer juntos, Antoine. Você tem muito com o que se preocupar. Saiba que não guardo mágoas. Volte todo seu potencial a Hogwarts... mas cuide-se, você está... mudada, está com uma aparência doentia... E não digo isso para ofendê-la.

Ela olhou para o lado querendo esconder o rosto magro e com olheiras, contudo, seus olhos retornaram a ele quando uma mulher o chamou pelo primeiro nome. Ela era alta, magra, tinha os cabelos muito longos e dourados, muito bem vestida. Snape disse à mulher que já estava indo e voltou para despedir-se de Antoine, que mudara completamente a expressão de seu rosto.

É Gwyneth... faz parte da nova fase da minha vida!

Clarro! - disse Antoine virando-se de costas. Ela vestiu um casaco de vison branquíssimo e pegou a bolsa igualmente branca. Mesmo estando abatida, aquela roupa a fazia ficar muito bonita e o cabelo negro com grandes mechas vermelhas chamavam mais a atenção. Antoine tinha um porte imponente, o porte de uma mulher muito importante. Uma limusine preta com mais de sete metros parou atrás de Antoine e o motorista abriu a porta de passageiros dizendo:

Senhorita Dimanchè, é esperada no Ministério às três horas.

Ela agradeceu ao motorista e voltou-se para Snape pela última vez.

Adeus! - disse espremendo os olhos e apertando a têmpora direita com o polegar!

Está bem? - perguntou Snape.

Sim, esqueci de tomar minha poção ontem...

Poção? De que?

Algumas ervas, tenho andado um tanto indisposta... como você pôde perrceber...

Já lhe preveni que poções não devem ser tomadas indiscriminad...

Eu sei, Severro! - e ela sorriu forçado. Escutar seu nome ser pronunciado por aquela voz quase fez Snape perder a estribeiras. Teve vontade de agarrá-la, mas conteve seus instintos colocando a mão no peito, bem sobre o coração. Viu que ela percebeu o que sentira, pois ela sorriu. Supôs que ela fosse legilimente, assim como Dumbledore, mas não poderia ter lido sua mente, porque ele próprio era um ótimo oclumente. Apertaram as mãos e Snape a viu partir mais uma vez. Instantes depois ele entrou em seu carro.

Vamos! - disse Snape em seco ao motorista e fechou a porta do carro. Ele e Justus se olharam sérios - Ela não está bem - retrucou Snape.

Nada bem! - afirmou Justus.

Mulher estranha! - balbuciou Gwyneth folheando uma revista - Muito bem vestido, não deve ser uma qualquer... mas com aquela cara horrível de doente... credo! Quem era ela?

Minha mãe! - pronunciou Justus olhando-a com desprezo. Aquela resposta causou um mórbido silêncio dentro do carro. Snape não prestava a atenção nisso, pensava em Antoine e no sentimento que ela tinha por Justus. Entendeu o porquê de amá-lo tanto, amava ainda o pai do rapaz e ficaria perdida se o filho, que era o elo que os ligava, se afastasse dela.


	22. A Verdade Sobre a Verdade

Capítulo 22

A Verdade Sobre a Verdade

Antoine estava sentada no salão principal de Hogwarts. Era manhã da véspera da seleção das casas, no dia seguinte, os alunos chegariam à Hogwarts. Era seu sexto ano como diretora da escola. Tomava o café da manhã sozinha, tinha em mãos a última carta de Justus, não o via há dois anos, ele continuava na Austrália. Aquela carta era de dez dias atrás, bem alegre, contava mais algumas aventuras dele no inexplorado país. Porém, Justus não escrevia para a "mãe" e sim para "Antoine". Ela tentava não se importar, contanto que o filho estivesse bem e feliz, mas era difícil ser durona. Respirou fundo e andou até a janela que dava para o pátio do salgueiro lutador. Descansou o pires e a xícara no batente da janela e ao lado deles a carta de Justus, quando ouviu passos apressados vindo em sua direção.

Queria me ver? - perguntou um homem alto, de cabelos e cara vermelhos e com forte sotaque alemão. Era moço, deveria ter pouco mais de vinte anos.

Sim. Gostarria de discutirr a matérria que ensina!

O que tem ela?

Bem, está saindo um pouco dos padrrões de nossa escola!

As crianças precisam saber da existência de todo ser mágico.

Admito que sim, mas elfos não fazem muito a não serr deverr obediência cega a seus donos! - disse Antoine em tom sarcástico - E não acho que se rebelarriam!

Achar é supor! E se acontecer?

A gargalhada que Antoine deu ecoou pelos corredores do castelo.

Elfos nunca se rebelarram, prrofessorr! Acho que esse assunto não deve levarr mais do que uma aula! Suas carraminholas podem deixarr os alunos parranóicos! Imagine-os entrrando em nossa cozinha para estuporrá-los! Não querro mais saberr de revoluções élficas!

Sua mente é atrasada, não sei como pode ser diretora desta escola! - bradou o professor.

É assunto parra uma aula e ponto final. - disse Antoine em tom severo, forte e alto.

Se irei lecionar aqui, será a meu modo! - rebateu o professor.

Pois então vá lecionarr em outrro lugarr! - gritou Antoine jogando a xícara contra o professor, mas não o atingindo. O rosto avermelhado dele empalideceu, bem que tentou retirar o que disse, mas Antoine não aceitou, pediu que saísse de Hogwarts até a noite. O professor seguiu desconsolado para fora da sala, retrucando com um homem vestido de preto que encontrou no caminho:

Ela está mais impulsiva e impossível que o normal! Tome cuidado hoje!

O homem de preto olhou para trás seguindo o professor demitido, mas logo voltou o olhar para a diretora, andando na direção dela. Os cacos da xícara de porcelana estilhaçaram-se pelos arredores de Antoine. Dois elfos limpavam rapidamente a bagunça. Quando Antoine notou que alguém estava próximo, lançou apenas um olhar aos elfos e estes saíram tremendo de medo, correndo para a cozinha.

Espero não estar atrapalhando!

Antoine virou-se com os olhos em brasa, ao ouvir uma voz chamando-a, impressionou-se ao ver Severo Snape em sua frente, pois pensara ser o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas que acabara de demitido, voltando para implorar pelo cargo.

Vim pessoalmente, pois Dumbledore me pediu... o velho não está bem! - disse Snape rapidamente.

Eu senti algo. - disse ela com o olhar distante, inexpressivo.

Ele quer ver você!

Querr? - disse ela admirada, mas logo fechando a cara - Eu não... poderria!

Ele está velho, moribundo, está... morrendo! Não acho que vá se lembrar...

Antoine olhava para Snape com olhos pensativos. Riu alto antes de chamar os seguranças da escola e avisá-los que iria se ausentar naquele dia e seguiu com Snape até a casa de Dumbledore.

Era um lugar maravilhoso, florido e perfumado, a casa do antigo diretor de Hogwarts. Snape notou que ao entrarem no jardim a expressão dela mudou, ela parecia a Antoine de quinze anos. Conforme se aproximavam da casa, o ar parecia rarefeito. Suas forças pareciam poucas para conseguir respirar direito. Havia muita mágica por ali, e muitas pessoas, algumas delas não gostaram de ver Antoine e não aceitavam que ela estivesse ali, mas fora um pedido de Dumbledore e ninguém o contrariou. Antoine passou com os olhos baixos pelos antigos professores de Hogwarts. Minerva torceu o nariz e saiu da casa, recusando-se a ficar sob o mesmo teto que Antoine. Justus também estava lá, acenou de longe para a mãe, mas ela não sorriu. Antoine se precipitou no quarto de Dumbledore e este estava meio que sentado em seu leito. Ao vê-la Dumbledore soltou um sorriso e flores por toda casa se abriram. As pessoas ficaram maravilhadas e espiaram para dentro do quarto para ver quem estava agradando o ex-professor e diretor.

Que bom que veio. - disse Dumbledore lentamente - Chegue mais perto.

Não devo! - respondeu. Snape automaticamente a empurrou. Antoine olhou trás, mas aproximou-se de Dumbledore.

Vejo que Severo ainda lhe impõe respeito.

Ela soltou um sorriso amarelo, mas logo fechou a cara.

Teria muito a lhe dizer, Antoine, mas meu tempo é curto...

Como se alguma coisa a transportasse através do tempo, Antoine viu toda sua vida em Hogwarts a sua frente, então tocou os lábios de Dumbledore com os seus e depois se afastou sorrindo.

O senhorr foi muito bom parra mim, prrofessorr! Semprre ao meu lado ou encobrrindo minhas trravessurras. Até me deixou prraticarr magia mesmo sabendo que poderria fazerr mal a alguém...

Eu sempre soube tudo o que acontecia na escola - Dumbledore viu que a expressão no rosto de Antoine se fechou. - Sabia que nunca usaria a magia para levar vantagem sobre alguém - disse ele pausadamente -, seu orgulho em conquistar as coisas por mérito era muito maior do que qualquer prazer momentâneo que a magia poderia trazer. Gostaria de viver muito mais para poder desfrutar da vida que terá de hoje em diante, mas o segredo que vou revelar é o que me levou a perder todas as minhas forças!

Snape estava se afastando, não suportava a palavra segredo, sempre fora muito dura com ele.

Fique Severo, Antoine vai precisar de você!

O que foi, prrofessorr? - perguntou interessada

Diga-me... como vai Damien? Continua nas Forças de Combate às Magias contra Trouxas?

Sim, está muito contente!

No fundo sempre foi um bom menino. Conversei com ele poucas vezes, somente quando ainda era diretor de Hogwarts.

Antoine não estava entendendo onde Dumbledore queria chegar, mas deixou que continuasse. Sentou-se ao lado dele e segurou sua mão.

Justus, pelo contrário, vem me ver regularmente. Ele tem um forte caráter teimoso, muito parecido com o seu! Ele me disse que viu Draco na Austrália.

Ah, sim! - disse Antoine sem graça - Depois que Damien foi morrarr sozinho ele resolveu fazerr uma viagem, sentia-se isolado, sufocado pelos pais...

Quem era a moça com ele? - perguntou Dumbledore. Antoine fez que não escutou - Justus não a reconheceu. Quem era ela? - insistiu Dumbledore.

Ah... bem... a nova juíza do Fórrum Bruxal. Parrece muito competente.

Então vocês dois não estão mais juntos? - perguntou Dumbledore olhando agora para Snape, que tinha os olhos no chão.

Não. - disse ela rapidamente. Os olhos de Snape se ergueram instantaneamente - Mas onde querr chegarr?

Bem, a nenhum lugar, só queria saber das novidades!

Nos separramos há mais de dois anos, foi ela quem prroferriu o divórcio! Porrque se fosse qualquerr outrro juiz nunca terria manchado os anais jurrídicos separrando dois nomes tão poderrosos.

Snape estava pasmo, sentado na cadeira olhando para o nada. Acabara de se lembrar de um detalhe, um pequeno detalhe, e quando o ouviu, achou ter se confundido, mas agora entendia: no dia em que Justus foi falar com a mãe, há dois anos trás, sobre sua ida para a Austrália, o motorista de Antoine a chamou de senhorita Dimanchè e não de senhora Malfoy.

Dirretorr! - disse Antoine ao ver Dumbledore gemer e se contorcer na cama. Snape correu a auxiliá-la.

Antoine - disse ele apoiando-se em Snape para se sentar melhor na cama -, me arrependo de não ter lhe contado antes, mas não havia alguém para me ajudar a contar este segredo!

Dirretorr...

Quando você nasceu sua mãe a levou para longe, para a França, para ficar junto de sua família materna. Não queria que você se envolvesse com magia. Sentia muito medo disso, assim como toda família dela. E tinha suas razões, seu bisavô foi um dos magos mais sábios e malévolos de todos os tempos e aquela foi uma época difícil, Voldemort e seus comensais... mas afastar você... de mim... foi a pior coisa que ela pôde fazer comigo, porque eu não podia deixar Hogwarts em hipótese alguma para ver você!

Me... me... verr? Porr que?

Sim, foi pelo que aconteceu comigo que eu proibi qualquer envolvimento de professores com alunos... eu e sua mãe... - Antoine levantou-se da cama tampando os ouvidos com as mãos e balançando a cabeça negando-se a escutar. Podia ver que Dumbledore continuava a falar, não o ouvia, mas conseguia ler seus pensamentos. - Eu me apaixonei por sua mãe. Ela era uma criança... apenas uma criança... e eu, um homem bem formado e respeitado. Não fui atrás dela para não manchar minha carreira... e a vida dela... desperdicei-a! Percebi há poucos anos que fiz tudo, escolhi caminhos diferentes dos dela por minha carreira...

Antoine tirou as mãos da orelha.

Não quis que o mesmo acontecesse com você, mas subestimei meus genes, que lhe caíram perfeitamente.

Não... não diga mais nada!

Nunca deixei de amá-la, mas não podia tirá-la de sua família de qualquer forma. Por sorte você se inclinou para a magia e então eu a trouxe para Hogwarts, foi uma realização pessoal!

Antoine parou, de súbito, sorriu e depois começou a gargalhar, mas logo lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Parecia enlouquecida. Algumas pessoas olhavam para dentro do quarto tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Que irronia, não Severro! - disse ela agindo dubiamente - O sentimento de perrda tem um gosto que eu nunca poderria imaginarr! - disse socando o próprio peito com força e voltou-se a Dumbledore que retomava a palavra.

Perdoe esse velho tolo, que quis muito durante muito tempo ser chamado de pai, mas não ousou chamar pela filha.

Apesarr de tudo... o que me aconteceu nesta vida, Hogwarrts foi o melhorr lugarr que estive até hoje!

Antoine...

Não há o que perrdoarr, dirretorr.

Antoine apertou a mão de Dumbledore e saiu do quarto sem nenhum peso em sua consciência, sem aquele peso da mentira ou de uma vida que de nada valeu. Sentou-se num banco do jardim, debaixo de uma árvore florida. Fechou os olhos e chorou enquanto sentia o perfume das flores.

Cheiro muito doce, não?

Muito. - disse ela olhando para o lado, Justus estava ali sentado, cabisbaixo.

Deveria ir à Austrália, as flores de lá são exóticas e muito mais cheirosas, você iria adorar, mamãe.

De que me chamou? - pediu ela fungando.

Mamãe - Antoine abraçou o filho tão forte que ele gemeu. Afastou-se dele e acariciou-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos. Ele fechou os olhos e pôs a mão sobre a da mãe. Fazia tempo que queria poder estar com o filho.

Não sabe como senti falta de seus carinhos, mamãe!

Eu que o diga, Justus! Mas suas carrtas me faziam feliz! Clarro, que a mudança rrepentina de Damien...

Sim, falei com ele há alguns dias, pensei que não fosse a mesma pessoa. Ele está mudado.

Muito mudado, ele viu o que a família é!

Justus ficou em silêncio alguns segundos antes de falar.

Desculpe ter ficado zangado com você...

Ela sorriu e logo mudou de assunto.

Como está? Ainda morrando com seu pai?

Justus não fez cara de agrado, mas respondeu que sim. Conversaram noite adentro. Antes do amanhecer, Antoine voltou ao quarto de Dumbledore e ficou lá até Snape sair cabisbaixo, avisando que o maior mago de todos os tempos havia deixado aquela terra.

Depois de todos os arranjos, seguiram em cortejo até Hogwarrts, onde Antoine fez questão que ele fosse enterrado. Uma estátua e uma placa com uma mensagem escrita a ouro, sobre o túmulo homenageavam o velho mestre e pai.


	23. Jantares em Família

Capítulo 23

Jantares em Família 

Era mais uma noite feia aquela, parecia que o céu queria vir abaixo de tão carregadas que estavam as nuvens. Chovia desde a morte de Dumbledore, fazia duas semanas. Ao ver Justus se reconciliar com Antoine naquele dia funesto, Snape achou certo pedir que ela começasse a freqüentar sua casa. Não afastaria mais mãe e filho. Convidou-a para jantar naquele sábado, dia de folga em Hogwarts.

Olá! - cumprimentou Justus sorridente, com um guarda-chuva aberto ao lado da limusine que trouxe a mãe - Vamos rápido! - Os dois entraram na casa rindo - Está um pouco frio aqui por causa das reformas! - explicou Justus - Pode tirar o casaco quando chegarmos à sala de estar!

Entraram na sala e Antoine foi percorrida por vários olhos curiosos, também pudera, aquele seu visom de raposa era muito bajulado por todas as mulheres bruxas, mas muito caro para a maioria comprar, e Antoine possuía uma coleção inteira deles. Snape sorrindo, aproximou-se para recebê-la. Cumprimentou-a e a ajudou a tirar o casaco levando-o a um quartinho ali perto enquanto a deixara aguardando no hall. Quando ele voltou, acompanhou-a até a sala, onde outras pessoas que lhe foram apresentadas.

Esta é Gwyneth McGonagall - disse Snape sem graça.

Boa-noite! - cumprimentou Antoine estendendo o braço.

Boa-noite - disse Gwyneth arrogante -, sou noiva de Severo.

Snape e Antoine se olharam, ela sorriu.

E esta é... - começou Snape.

Minna Hollow? Como você está diferrente, garrota.

Olá, senhora Malfoy - respondeu a garota, Antoine sorriu apesar de ouvir o nome Malfoy, mas cumprimentou-a.

Justus abraçou a mãe por trás. Antoine estava muito bonita, não parecia ter trinta e oito anos, aparentada bem menos. Conversaram bastante sobre o namoro de Justus e Minna, que não era nada bobinha, e não deixava passar nada sem criticar ou observar. Na hora do jantar, por instantes, Antoine se sentiu desconfortável pensando que iria sobrar, já que era a única sem par, mas ao entrarem na sala de jantar ela soltou um largo sorriu e murmurou baixinho.

Isso é coisa de Justus, não, Minna?

Foi difícil convencer o senhor Snape, mas a mesa ficou muito bonita nesta sala!

Era uma grande mesa redonda de vidro. Desde pequeno Justus fora fissurado por esse tipo de mesa, não podia ir à casa dos amigos de seus pais sem deixar marquinhas de dedos por toda borda da mesa, só para ver as digitais aparecendo. Justus sentou-se entre a mãe e a namorada e Gwyneth já ia se acomodando ao lado de Antoine, entretanto, o telefone tocou e ela foi atendê-lo. Quando voltou o único lugar vago era entre Minna e Snape. Gwyneth fulminou-o com os olhos, Snape franziu a testa e desaprovou aquele olhar. Jantaram descontraídamente, como se nada além de amizade houvesse entre eles.

Já era muito tarde quando Antoine resolveu ir embora. Justus quis que ela dormisse ali, mas com a reforma teriam que dormir três em um quarto só!

Por mim não tem problema! - disse Minna sorridente.

Não, não, o quarrto de uma pessoa é um lugarr muito íntimo! Eu não gosto que entrrem no meu...

Ora, você não é uma pessoa qualquer, você é minha mãe!

Antoine foi obrigada a rir da cara séria do filho, mas disse que voltaria a Hogwarts naquela noite mesmo pois poderiam estar precisando dela. Justus a abraçou por um longo tempo, como se não fosse vê-la tão cedo e disse que haveria mais jantares ali e que a amava muito. E falou isso assim, simplesmente, como se dissesse até logo. Ele não sabia como aquelas palavras afetavam a mãe. Antoine disfarçou, se despediu e saiu da casa. Na varanda da entrada encostou-se ao pilar e chorou.

Não fique assim! - sussurrou Snape que apareceu do nada.

Severro! - disse assustada tentando livrar-se das lágrimas.

Sua vida tem sido dura, não? Toda vez que a vejo está chorando!

Hoje foi um bom dia! - afirmou ela respirando fundo.

Realmente - e ele sorriu como há tempos não fazia.

Sua casa é muito aconchegante.

Nada que se compare aos lugares onde você esteve!

É um lugar onde se entra e se sabe que existem pessoas felizes vivendo.

Obrigado. - disse ele abrindo o guarda-chuva - Acompanho você até o carro. - Andaram calados até a limusine. Antoine entrou e Snape se abaixou para despedir-se quando seus olhos firmaram-se nos dela.

Por que não me contou que Draco a deixou?

Você me disse que estava numa fase boa... eu já o atrrapalhei tanto...

Aquela não foi uma boa resposta, ele respirava pesado como se estivesse furioso. Também pudera, ela estava, havia três anos, descomprometida e Snape se sentiu traído em não saber daquilo.

Além do mais, nosso destino diz que não ficarremos juntos!

Acreditou quando lhe disse isso?

Antoine tentou fechar a porta do carro, mas Snape tinha o braço estendido contra a porta, impedindo qualquer movimento.

Prreciso irr! - disse forçando a porta novamente. Snape emanava raiva e indignação, seus olhos brilhavam e ansiavam por respostas - Porr favorr, Severro, vou dorrmirr poucas horras hoje...

Passar estas horas acordada não valem por seu filho?

Clarro que valem, que perrgunta! Já as passei com ele, o que querr mais que eu faça? - perguntou ela encarando-o e não ouvindo resposta - Se você vai ficarr aí parrado, pelo menos vá mais parra trás, me deixando irr emborra!

Ele se afastou do carro, pisando sem querer numa poça d'água. Enquanto xingava o azar, viu a limusine sumir por entre a grossa chuva que caía castigando a terra barrenta.

O que foi aquilo? - perguntou Gwyneth a Snape quando ele entrou na sala.

Aquilo o que?

A demora toda com ela lá na chuva!

Estávamos conversando, oras!

Sobre o quê? - quis saber ela insistindo.

Ah, me dê um tempo! - murmurou Snape. Gwyneth baixou os olhos e seguiu para seu quarto. Não notou, mas Minna estava lá apagando a lareira e ela contou a Justus o que viu.

Justus e a mãe se encontraram outras vezes, algumas em Hogwarts e outras na casa de Snape, quando ele e Gwyneth não estavam. Justus queria evitar brigas entre o pai e a namorada, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, pois parecia que cada vez que Gwyneth atendia o telefone era Antoine do outro lado da linha.

Naquele Domingo era o aniversário de Snape, ele não gostava de comemorações, mas Gwyneth juntamente com os amigos de Snape lhe fariam uma surpresa. Justus a ajudou muito na organização e com isso conseguiu que a mãe fosse convidada. Gwyneth não tinha coragem de dizer não ao rapaz por não ter intimidade suficiente com ele. A festa foi organizada no jardim dos fundos da casa, que era grande e muito bonito e ainda tinha a vista do largo rio que ali passava. Quando Snape chegou e não encontrou ninguém em casa seguiu automaticamente ao quiosque do jardim de trás, onde geralmente a família se reunia. Ao abrir a porta de saída, deu de cara com uma multidão que berrou seu nome. Fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça e bateu a porta na cara de todos, que ficaram em silêncio sem saber o que fazer.

Típico do Severro - disse Antoine ao filho - Ele nunca gostou muito de popularidade.

Justus soltou uma gargalhada, correu até o pai e o trouxe para fora. Todos cantaram parabéns e um a um foram parabenizando-o.

Até você? - perguntou ele a Antoine, a última a cumprimentá-lo.

Eu não passo de uma penetrra! - disse ela olhando para Gwyneth - Aceite meus parrabéns, Severro!

Antoine lhe estendeu a mão que foi apertada com gosto. E entregou a Snape um pequeno, gordo e refinado embrulho. Sem tirar os olhos dos de Antoine, Snape pegou o embrulho e o abriu, parecia saber seu conteúdo, parecia aguardá-lo ansiosamente. Era um livro, seu livro: _"Encantamentos do Bem e do Mal"_, aquele que havia dado a Antoine no dia em que ela deixou Hogwarts. Folheou o velho livro, como que relembrando do passado e sorriu, sorriu de um jeito que Justus jamais havia visto o pai sorrir, a não ser quando ele ainda era professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e encontrava, às escondidas, sua mãe, que era a professora de Poções. Gwyneth aproximou-se rapidamente, não queria que os dois continuassem juntos por mais tempo. Snape guardou o livro no bolso de seu paletó e foi conversar com os amigos.

Aquele foi um presente e tanto!

Se foi, Justus, - murmurou Minna - viu a cara do seu pai quando o abriu? - Justus balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, engolindo a bebida que restava em seu copo - Acho que eles viveram um grande romance! Tipo aqueles de antigamente! - e Minna suspirou - Eles se olham e conseguem dizer o que pensam.

Se Gwyneth não atrapalhasse com certeza o fariam.

A festa foi até a noite. Gwyneth estava se despedindo das últimas pessoas na varanda da frente, enquanto Justus tomava uma última xícara de café com a mãe, insistindo para que ela ficasse com ele aquela noite, e regressando a Hogwarts apenas na manhã seguinte.

Com todo esse café eu nem vou mais conseguirr dorrmirr, querrido. - disse ela rindo.

Pois então, fique, podemos conversar a noite toda! Lembra como fazíamos? Lúcio ficava uma pilha no dia seguinte, não conseguia dormir se não houvesse silêncio absoluto na casa. - explicava Justus a Minna. Naquele momento Snape apareceu na cozinha.

Esse livro... - disse ele balançando-o na mão - ...parece que lhe entreguei ontem!

Ele me foi muito útil. Prrecisei guarrdá-lo com carrinho! - respondeu sorrindo. Snape cruzou a cozinha, colocou o livro novamente no bolso e pôs a mão por cima, como que o protegendo. Pegou uma xícara e se juntou a eles para tomar café.

Resolveu ficar?

Não! - disse ela.

Sim! - disse Justus ao mesmo tempo em que a mãe - É tarde, mamãe, seu motorista deve estar cansado!

Depois do que ele comeu? - e ela riu alto - Deve ainda estarr dorrmindo!

Como você é chato, Justus! Se ela não quer ficar não insista! - disse Snape olhando para a xícara sem tomar o café.

Da prróxima eu fico, cerrto? - disse levantando. Snape foi o primeiro a levantar depois dela. Justus levantou também, queria acompanhar a mãe até a porta, mas Minna o segurou pela calça. Antoine despediu-se dos dois moços e foi conduzida por Snape pela porta lateral onde a limusine esperava próxima a garagem.

Foi uma surpresa e tanto vê-la aqui hoje! Justus deve tê-la atormentado muito para...

Eu querria virr, gosto de estarr com ele e toda oporrtunidade que tiverr estarrei imporrtunando! - disse apertando o peito de Snape de leve com o dedo indicador. Ele pegou a mão de Antoine e a levou ao seu rosto. Ela sentiu a barba rala que cresceu desde a manhã passada.

Queria ter um pouco mais de privacidade!

Severro, eu lhe aconselho, a posição que querr ficarr não lhe cai bem! Não há nada de honrrado em...

De que vale a honra numa hora dessas? - disse puxando-a para mais perto. Antoine forçou seus braços contra o corpo dele - Prudente demais... você é mesmo Antoine? - indagou Snape rindo.

Severro, - implorou se ela sorrindo - Gwyneth está vindo, ouço a voz dela!

E com ouvidos de águia - disse Snape a soltando e dando um passo para trás.

Está indo embora? - perguntou Gwyneth, chegando de supetão, tentando, porém não conseguindo disfarçar a satisfação.

Fiquei muito mais do que deverria, mas a culpa é de Justus. - brincou Antoine se despedindo e logo indo embora. Desta vez, Snape não ficou na varanda para vê-la partir. Entrou em casa e foi para seu quarto, jogando seu corpo cansado e cheio de desejo por Antoine, na cama que imaginava ter o cheiro dela.

As tão esperadas férias de verão chegaram e Justus não via a hora de passar algum tempo com a mãe. Mas ele tinha segundas intenções. Minna e ele queriam fazer com que Snape e Antoine voltassem a ficar juntos. Não era nada fácil fazer com que conversassem, pois Gwyneth vivia colada em Snape, ela parecia pressentir.

Sim, venha na quinta! - disse Justus que estava ao telefone com a mãe - Vou te esperar! - Justus desligou, minutos depois, com um malicioso sorriso nos lábios.

Na quinta-feira de manhã, um carro verde escuro estacionou no pátio da casa de Snape. Curioso, abriu a porta e esperou na varanda. Antoine saiu do lado do motorista fechando a porta com força. Parou atrás do carro e alisou a lataria, estava toda amassada.

Antoine? - disse Snape espantado - O que faz aqui?

Vim verr Justus, orras!

Mas ele não está, foi levar Minna à faculdade!

Como não? Ele combinou comigo... na quinta...- e fez-se silêncio - Bem, então volto no sábado! - respondeu ela sorrindo.

Não, espere! Ele volta à tardinha, o que são algumas horas!

Antoine hesitou. Mencionou Gwyneth, mas ela também não estava, viajara à Espanha com a mãe e as tias para visitar o avô, voltaria dali a dois dias. Snape abriu a porta da casa para Antoine entrar. No início ela ficou sem jeito por estar ali sozinha com ele, não havia nada entre os dois, mas depois que foram passear pelo bosque da propriedade de Snape ela se soltou. Conversaram muito sobre o lugar, Antoine estava maravilhada com aquela paisagem toda, sabia que Snape sempre fora amante da natureza, não gostando muito de tecnologias. Ele aceitou o telefone porque era muito útil no mundo trouxa, bem mais do que corujas!

Chegaram exaustos, principalmente Antoine que não era acostumada a andar durante tanto tempo, os pés dela tinham até inchado um pouco. Os dois tomaram banho, se trocaram e se sentaram na sala de estar um de frente para o outro, ocupando completamente os dois grandes sofás.

Você se tornou uma pessoa muito conhecida e respeitada.

À que prreço? - disse olhando para os dedos dos pés que se eram mexidos, como que alongando-se.

Sim, criou algumas inimizades...

Pensei que você me odiarria parra semprre depois do que lhe fiz! - murmurou lançando um olhar indagador a ele e se ajeitou no sofá, deitando-se de comprido.

E a odiei, muito... mas Dumbledore me fez ver que você conseguiu com que Hogwarts chegasse ao ápice.

Na última vez que nos encontrramos... eu lhe disse coisas frrias. Nenhuma delas erram o que eu realmente pensava!

O pior foi acreditar nelas durante muito tempo!

Antoine respirou fundo e virou-se de costas para ele. Snape não falou mais, ficou olhando para ela. A primeira vez que a viu a amou, era apenas uma garotinha, e o sentimento era paternal, mas se transformou em algo forte, mais forte do que o respeito que tinha por Dumbledore. Contudo, Snape era bem centrado, nunca havia feito nada que pudesse prejudicar sua carreira. A teve duas únicas vezes enquanto estiveram em Hogwarts e culpou-se por isso... mas não deixou de amá-la, mesmo quando ela partiu da escola. Esperou ardentemente por notícias, porém, nunca vinham, passados dez anos, descobriu que Antoine havia casado e que possuia dois filhos, um dos quais, pela maior sorte e felicidade do mundo, era seu! E no dia em que descobriu se tornou o homem completo, o homem que enfrentaria a vida de forma diferente! Tentou tomá-la para sim, mas Antoine preferiu status e poder ao invés do amor, e ele a amaldiçoou. Que não tivesse feito isso! Quando a encontrou novamente, muitos anos depois, ela estava diferente, estava maltratada, magra, doente, havia perdido os dois filhos para a vida e o marido para outra mulher! Quanto desejou ter sabido na época, tudo teria sido diferente. Mas agora estavam ali, os dois, a história, sentandos muito próximos e mesmo assim tão distantes! Ela vivendo para Hogwarts, mas reconciliada com os filhos e ele vivendo para outra mulher, que não amava, mas que o amava e lhe fazia todas as vontades.

Snape chamou Antoine, mas ela não respondeu. Ele andou até ela e viu que adormecera, também pudera, era meia-noite, haviam conversado mais de três horas! Snape a tomou nos braços intentando levá-la a seu quarto, quando ela falou:

Não, eu o...

Ele sorriu, ela falava dormindo, não era a primeira vez que a ouvia falar durante o sono. Subiu as escadas e a deitou em sua cama, por um momento ela o abraçou, logo depois o soltou. Snape a cobriu e acariciou seu rosto. Um turbilhão de sentimentos invadiu seu corpo, mas ele a deixou. Pegou um travesseiro e um lençol e voltou à sala, deitando no sofá onde ela estava deitada antes. Adormeceu sentindo o perfume dela, o que fez com que seu baixo ventre pulsasse.

Pssiiiu! Não ffamos ffazer barulho! - disse Minna - Seu ppai ffai fficar uma ffera se nos ffir bêbados?

Era difícil dois bêbados se agüentarem em pé, imagine então um se agüentando no outro para subirem uma escadaria de mais de trinta degraus e ainda por cima rindo das coisas por nada! Quando finalmente chegaram ao andar superior, Minna entrou no quarto, mas Justus viu a porta do quarto do pai aberta e indignado falou entre soluços:

Não acredito que fficou esperando!

Esquece, vamos dormir!

Isso é o cúmulo!

Agora ele já está dormindo! Mas se você continuar falando ele vai acordadar e com certeza não vai ficar nada contente!

Snape! Snape! - uma voz rosnava.

Ãh? Quê? - respondeu ele sonolento.

O que é que aquela mulher está fazendo na nossa cama?

Foi uma pergunta muito comprida para ele lembrar da resposta naquele momento. Snape mal conseguiu abrir os olhos, porém pôde ver pela janela que ainda estava escuro, apertou o olhar para o relógio cuco e ele mostrava cinco horas da manhã.

Gwyn? O que faz em casa...

É, eu que pergunto! Saí pra ver meu avô e você se aproveita! Cafajeste!

Quê? - rosnou ele se sentando - Eu estaria lá em cima se fosse realmente um cafajeste, não acha?

Gwyneth se calou, mas tinha os braços cruzados e os olhos apertados.

Por que voltou? - perguntou rouco a Gwyneth, que estava sentada ao seu lado no sofá.

Quero saber o que ela faz lá? - insistiu.

Não quis deixá-la dormir no sofá! - disse impaciente - Acho que ela nunca dormiu num!

Ah, claro! Que dondoca! Quero saber o que ela faz aqui? - insistiu Gwyneth.

Veio ver Justus! - disse ele esfregando a cara com as mãos.

E onde eu vou dormir?

Deita aqui comigo - e ele se apertou no sofá deixando um espaço para Gwyneth se deitar.

Até parece! Já é quase manhã, vou tomar café! - disse ela batendo os pés e indo para a cozinha. Snape fez uma careta e voltou a dormir.

Às nove horas da manhã, Justus e Minna desceram para tomar café e encontraram Gwyneth debruçada sobre a mesa dormindo. Justus riu e voltou ao andar de cima para avisar ao pai que a namorada dele estava lá!

Pai! - disse Justus empurrando a porta do quarto semi-aberta, mas ao entrar viu que havia uma outra mulher na cama do pai. Ela estava deitada de lado, na mesma posição que ele, Justus, gostava de dormir. Estava meio destampada e bonitas e torneadas coxas apareciam por entre as cobertas. Justus aproximou-se e não conteve o riso. Saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas rapidamente, tropeçando no último degrau, e soltando um grito. Minna correu até ele. Justus eufórico e sorridente disse:

Aconteceu!

O quê? - perguntou Minna olhando para o pé de Justus - Se machucou?

Não! - riu ele segurando o dedão que doía - Meu pai... minha mãe está deitada na cama dele... eles ficaram...

Justus, venha cá! - disse Minna bufando, e puxou-o até a sala. Apontando para o sofá, mostrou Snape dormindo com os braços atrás da cabeça.

Mas não é possível! - resmungou ele!

Seu pai é um cavalheiro! - disse Minna suspirando - Resta saber o que é que Gwyneth viu!

Justus acordou o pai e lhe disse que Gwyneth havia dormindo na cozinha. Snape levantou e foi até ela, que havia acordado com o grito de Justus, e preparava outro café. Gwyneth arrumou a mesa e depois foi sentar-se no quiosque do jardim de trás. Pai, filho e nora se sentaram à mesa e comiam quietos quando Minna viu Antoine parada na escadaria olhando para frente. Snape sabia que dali podia se ver o jardim e pela expressão no rosto de Antoine ela tinha visto Gwyneth.

Mamãe! - chamou Justus - Estamos aqui!

Antoine foi até a cozinha, parou ao lado da mesa e olhou para os três.

Onde foi que o senhorr se meteu ontem? - quis saber Antoine.

Justus riu. Mas a cara da mãe estava fechada.

Ah, a gente... saiu! - disse ele apontando para Minna.

Snape sorriu indicando a cadeira à frente. Foi um sorriso espontâneo e cativante. Antoine o olhou e percebeu que ele vestia apenas a calça do pijama, era azul e tinha uma cordinha que segurava o cós. Seu peito estava descoberto e ainda tinha os músculos firmes. Ela respirou fundo e desviou o olhar.

Ela já viu você! - disse Snape com sua voz grossa - Sente-se e coma alguma coisa!

Antoine tomou apenas uma xícara de café, não gostava, mas não quis incomodar pedindo por chá. Os quatro estavam em silêncio quando uma enorme coruja bateu na janela. A expressão no rosto de Antoine mudou, havia se assustado. A enorme coruja entrou e pousou sobre a pia. Antoine deu-lhe um pedaço de pão e um pouco de água. Ela trazia uma carta com o símbolo de Hogwarts. As mãos de Antoine tremeram, pensou no pior. Snape se aproximou dela e a tocou no ombro, então ela abriu a carta.

Eu não acrredito! - disse ela quase gritando de tamanha felicidade - Hogwarrts receberrá o prrêmio de melhorr escola no mundo mágico! E um bônus de grratificação porr isso!

Antoine estava tão eufórica que dava pulinhos de alegria e abraçou Snape espontâneamente. Ele também a abraçou sorrindo. Porém, como que acordando de um sonho, ela se deu conta de onde estava, de que nunca agira daquela forma na frente das pessoas e de que não era assim que uma mulher de seu nível deveria agir! Afastou-se de Snape olhando para o chão.

Parabéns! - disse ele tentando livrá-la daquele constrangimento e lhe estendeu a mão. Antoine agradeceu, apertou a mão dele fortemente e logo Justus e Minna a estavam parabenizando! Com toda aquela agitação, Gwyneth entrou na cozinha curiosa - Quando vai ser a homenagem? - perguntou Snape sentando.

Daqui a dois meses! Vou orrganizarr a melhorr festa de todos os tempos!

O que aconteceu? - quis saber Gwyneth.

Antoine a cumprimentou e explicou o que havia acontecido, Gwyneth mal a olhou e cobriu as costas de Snape quando o viu sem camisa na frente de todos.

Não acha que isso tem haver com o Ministro da Magia que é seu ex-marido? - alfinetou Gwyneth.

Não, não é ele quem cuida do setorr da educação dos jovens brruxos! - respondeu Antoine rapidamente.

Os ministros são como unha e carne, vivem fazendo favores uns para os outros!

O que querr dizerr? Que Hogwarrts não merreceu?

Gwyneth ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e não respondeu, olhou Antoine como se ela fosse uma intrusa.

Acho que é isso, então! - continuou Antoine sorrindo - Hogwarrts me esperra! - Justus a olhou com desaprovação - Vou ficarr na cidade, resolverr esse assunto! - disse balançando o pergaminho - Amanhã volto parra seu aniverrsárrio, querrido!

Mas nem conversamos ainda!

Porr que você andou o dia todo porr aí ontem! - Minna tampou a boca para esconder o riso. Acabaram por almoçar juntos num restaurante ali perto, menos Snape e Gwyneth que almoçaram em casa.

O dia do aniversário de Justus mal amanheceu e Antoine bateu na porta da casa de Snape. Gwyneth atendeu mal-humorada.

Bom-dia! - disse Antoine feliz - Que carra é essa, olhe sua idade, garrota, sorrria parra a vida! - aquilo era para agradar, mas acabou irritando mais ainda Gwyneth - Onde está Justus?

No quarto! - respondeu Gwyneth sem olhar para Antoine, que subiu a escada como se a casa fosse sua, deixando Gwyneth parada no corredor com as mãos na cintura, indignada. Snape apareceu perguntando o que ela fazia ali parada. Enquanto isso, Antoine bateu na porta e entrou. O filho estava deitado de costas, mas acordado. Ela se sentou na cama e acariciou as costas dele. Eram largas e fortes, como as do pai.

Quero isso todas as manhãs. - murmurou ele.

Parra isso serrvem as esposas!

Ele a olhou com desapontamento.

Só porque cresci não mereço carinho?

Antoine beijou a testa dele e recebeu um abraço em troca.

Que tal um dia só nosso? - perguntou Justus.

Clarro e passearr com um acessórrio da horra! - respondeu Antoine puxando-o para fora da cama.

Estou só de calção, mamãe!

E daí? Já vi alguns homens de calção!

É... bem...

Quando virr o que tem lá forra nem vai se imporrtarr com sua aparrência! - brincou Antoine.

Justus seguiu de mãos dadas com a mãe até a porta lateral da casa, onde ficava a garagem. Quando ele abriu a porta um embrulho de quatro metros de comprimento e quase dois de altura fez o rapaz acordar! Uma leve brisa balançou os longos e negros cabelos dele e ao mesmo tempo fez a grande fita sobre o embrulho se abrir. Ele puxou o papel e um carro esportivo cor grafite surgiu por entre o amarelo quase fluorescente do embrulho. Era um Jaguar. O queixo de Justus estava no chão, entre seus pés; seus olhos, nas estrelas. Ele acariciou o carro, mas não teve coragem de entrar nele.

Como é? Não gostou? - disse Antoine abrindo a porta e empurrando-o para o acento do motorista.

Nossa! Mas o que é isso? - suspirou ao acariciar o painel e o volante.

Vou aceitarr isso como um "Eu gostei, mamãe!".

Justus olhou pelo pára-brisa e viu o pai numa das janelas.

Não posso aceitar! - disse saindo do carro.

Porr que?

É... é... muito caro!

O prreço faz jus ao automóvel! Você não trrabalha em Londrres? Nada melhor parra levantarr a morral do que chegarr em um carrro como este! - disse Antoine ligando o carro e acelerando. O rouco ronco do escapamento esportivo arrepiou os pêlos do corpo de Justus - Entrre! - pediu a mãe.

Ele mal afivelou o cinto e fechou a porta e sua mãe pisou no acelerador.

Snape não vai gostar nada disso! - disse Justus baixinho, brincando.

O carro derrapou no gramado, mas logo sumiu apressado pelo asfalto. Alguns minutos depois o carro voltava lentamente pela entrada de pedras que levavam à garagem. Justus dirigia o carro com muito cuidado, o parou, deu uma acelerada antes de desligá-lo e ajeitou o espelho retrovisor quando viu o pai se aproximando. Snape parou do lado do carona apoiando-se na porta com as mãos.

Carrão, hein? - elogiou Snape.

É de Justus... se você concorrdarr...

Espero que não ande como sua mãe!

Justus saiu correndo dizendo que iria ligar para Minna. Antoine pediu a Snape se ele queria dar uma volta. Fez com que ele sorrisse e se sentasse no lugar do motorista. Mas não ligou o carro. Fixou seu olhar em Antoine e cerrou os olhos.

O que foi? - perguntou ela.

Esse seu decote... - disse olhando para o colo descoberto de Antoine - tenho vontade de tocar...

Severro! - Antoine se espantou olhando pelo espelho.

Ele aproximou-se de Antoine e com o dedo abaixou um pouco a blusa dela. Ela respirava pesado. Snape tinha um olhar diferente, não era o mesmo, parecia mais ousado e malicioso. Ele beijou o pescoço de Antoine e desceu aos seios dela.

Não, Severro. - disse afastando-o e saindo do carro. Ao longe ela avistou Justus que vinha voltando, agora de calça e camiseta.

Então vamos fazer o seguinte: - vinha o rapaz explicando sem a mínima consciência do que havia acontecido ali - eu e mamãe vamos no "meu" Jaguar e você, Gwyneth e Minna vão com o carro da Minna, certo, pai?

Snape estava longe, olhava para Antoine com um ar compenetrado.

Sim, Justus - confirmou ele.

Vamos entrar, Minna vai chegar daqui a pouco, daí saímos! - disse ele enlaçando a mãe pelo braço e levando-a para longe do pai.


	24. O Começo do Fim

Capítulo 24

O Começo do Fim 

O aniversário de Justus foi divertidíssimo, passaram o dia num piquenique e a noite na casa de Snape, onde dez amigos de Justus estavam à espera dele com comidas e bebidas. Até Damien apareceu para dar os parabéns. Todos dormiram espalhados pela sala, até mesmo Justus e Minna, pois ele deixou o quarto para a mãe.

Antoine foi a primeira a acordar naquele dia, era costume, pois em Hogwarts chegava antes de qualquer aluno ao salão principal para o café da manhã. Ela preparou um pequeno caldeirão com salsaparrilha e anis, gostava de beber gelado, e até o chá esfriar, Justus já estaria acordado. Na verdade, Justus e Snape acordaram e sentaram-se à frente dela. Justus a encarou.

O que foi? - disse ela sorridente. É seu aniversário... não tenho um presente tão bom quanto o... - mãe e filho sempre festejaram os aniversários juntos quando Justus era mais novo. E fazia anos que não festejavam. Fazia anos que Justus só parabenizara a mãe por carta. Ah, querrido, está prreocupado com isso? - disse ela acariciando a mão dele - O melhorr prresente que eu poderria terr é estarr aqui com você! Se soubesse como me orrgulho de seus atos nem estarria pensando em me darr algo! 

Justus levantou e abraçou a mãe. Snape não podia deixar de admirava Antoine por aquele sentimento em relação ao filho, certamente era a melhor mãe do mundo, porque foi uma pessoa que não recebeu amor algum, no entanto o distribuía de um jeito sem igual.

Bem... vou compensar sua mãe então! - disse Snape entregando a ela uma caixa comprida e estreita! 

Antoine a recebeu sorrindo, franzindo o cenho, mas sorrindo. Abriu-a e tirou de dentro um casaquinho de visom branco, era curto e justo, não passava da cintura e tinha como fecho, à frente, botões de ouro com pedrinhas de diamante.

Severro... eu não posso aceitarr! Por que não? Sabe quanto custa um desses... Não tão caro quanto os outros que você tem, mas é de coração. 

Ela vestiu o casaco rapidamente, se abraçou fechando os olhos e recostou a cabeça no próprio ombro, estava sentindo a maciez do pelos da chinchila, depois abraçou Snape. Ele sentiu que daquele momento em diante as coisas iriam mudar.

O que está acontecendo aqui? - rosnou Gwyneth ao ver Snape e Antoine abraçados. Será que não posso cumprimentar a mãe de meu filho pelo aniversário? - resmungou Snape saindo da cozinha. 

Pouco depois, Antoine despediu-se de todos e saiu com Damien. Eles iriam passar o dia juntos, fazia muito tempo que os dois não conversavam.

O Sábado da festa de nomeação de Hogwarts como a melhor escola de mágica chegara. Além de todos os alunos estarem na festa, haviam mais de cinqüenta convidados de fora. A festa foi organizada nos jardins, estava uma noite estrelada e quente. Muitos dos convidados já haviam chegado. Antoine recebia cada um pessoalmente. Acabara de receber Draco e a namorada, a juíza Perla Feldirein, que parecia soberba demais para aquela festa, mas Antoine não se importou, recebeu seu filho Damien com um enorme sorriso, que estava maravilhoso naquele terno negro. Os cabelos claros contrastavam bastante. Pouco depois chegou Justus, acompanhado de Minna. E logo após, sem par, chegou Snape.

Boa-noite! - disse Snape parando e reverenciando a diretora - Será que poderia me dizer se alguém aqui entrou sem acompanhante também? Clarro que entrrou! - respondeu ela - Junte-se a mim e receba os convidados! Você? Sem par? Fazerr o quê? Estive tão entrretida com os prreparrativos que esqueci completamente! 

Snape se postou ao lado de Antoine e passou a receber os convidados. Aquilo caiu como uma luva para ambos que queriam passar algum tempo conversando sem precisarem ouvir reclamações. Eles conversaram e dançaram, se divertindo muito.

Parece que as coisas não mudam mesmo, não é? - balbuciou Draco fazendo Snape e Antoine se voltarem para ele. Você tem alguma reclamação a fazer do baile? - perguntou Snape o mais sarcástico que pôde. Do baile... - e Draco olhou ao redor - nenhuma... Então não vejo outro motivo para se dirigir desta forma à diretora. - terminou Snape erguendo a sobrancelha. Severro, pode pegarr algo parra beberrmos, porr favorr? A contragosto, Snape saiu encarando Draco, afinal, ele podia não ser rico, mas sabia muito bem se portar em público. Foi correndo para os braços do professorzinho, é? Não aguentou ficar sozinha? E porr que ficarria? Por que disse que era isso que iria fazer! Sim, eu disse, mas tinha me esquecido que nem todos os homens são trraidorres! Tome, Antoine! - disse Snape voltando com duas taças de champanha - Ainda aqui, Draco? Não consegue por rédeas na sua juíza? Severo! - exclamou Antoine. Hum! - vangloriou-se Draco - Que categoria! 

Snape olhou para o outro lado e tomou um gole da bebida. Antoine enlaçou seu braço no dele e na intenção de afastá-lo dali o puxou, mas a namorada de Draco, Perla, havia entrado na roda. Ela se abraçou em Draco e sorriu maliciosamente olhando Snape de cima a baixo. Antoine teve vontade de esganá-la.

Como está, senhorita Dimanchè? - perguntou Perla sarcástica. Muito bem, obrrigada - respondeu Antoine olhando em volta. 

Mas ver aquela mulher abraçada ao ex-marido, acariciando-o e ele retribuindo os afetos a deixou muito abalada. Como podia ser assim, como podiam se comportar daquela forma sabendo que eles eram os causadores da separação de dois nomes distintos no mundo bruxo?

Com licença, tenho que voltarr à mesa, os conselheirros querrem falarr comigo! - Snape a conduziu para longe, mas puderam ouvir Perla zombando do sotaque e Draco rindo. 

Antoine não se levantou mais da mesa até o final do baile. Mas mesmo assim, não deixou de se despedir de todos os convidados. Justus já havia saído há algumas horas, ele precisava deixar Minna na faculdade, ela tinha trabalhos a entregar na segunda-feira e precisava terminá-los. Snape ficou até a última pessoa deixar Hogwarts. Depois despediu-se de Antoine sem qualquer intenção, sabia que ela havia ficado chateada por ver Draco com Perla e não queria que ela fizesse nada de que fosse se arrepender. Mas convidou-a para o almoço no dia seguinte. Justus e ele, Snape, estariam sozinhos em casa.

Eram quatro horas da manhã quando Snape chegou em casa. Atirou-se no sofá da sala de lareira e ficou olhando para o fogo. "Por que diabos você não a agarrou, homem! Ela estava ali, ela não negaria!" pensava ele suspirando. Então, um barulho vindo da lareira o fez dar um salto e no momento seguinte, ali estava Antoine. Snape soltou um largo sorriso e correu até ela.

Você lê pensamentos? Não os seus... mas sei quando estou sendo chamada! 

Os dois se abraçaram, se beijaram e se despiram com rapidez. Queriam aquele momento há muito tempo e pareciam não agüentar por mais tempo, amaram-se ali mesmo, na sala, sobre o sedoso tapete de pele de urso.

Justus desceu meio sonolento a escadaria que levava até a cozinha. A casa estava silenciosa, era assim quando somente ele e seu pai estavam sozinhos. Bebeu um copo de suco e jogou-se no sofá da sala de lareira, era o mais confortável da casa! Espreguiçou-se o máximo que pôde e suspirou. Não queria dormir, mas também não queria levantar para aquele dia que raiava.

Severro! Já amanheceu! - disse baixinho uma voz. 

Por um breve momento, Justus acreditou ter ouvido Gwyneth, mas não achava que ela tivesse coragem de dormir no chão com seu pai, então espiou por sobre o sofá e no canto da sala, perto da lareira, viu seu pai e sua mãe abraçados, sua mãe sussurrava a seu pai dizendo que iria embora antes que alguém os vissem ali!

Acho que agora é tarde demais! - falou Justus sorrindo com os braços atrás da cabeça. O que está fazendo aí, garoto? - perguntou Snape rouco sentando-se rapidamente. Desculpe, não quis atrapalhar, só vim sentar aqui e... - ele soltou um largo sorriso - vocês... 

Antoine se sentou e parte de suas costas apareceram por entre o cobertor. Snape a segurou pelo rosto, a puxou para perto de si fazendo-a deitar e a beijou.

Não vou deixá-la escapar desta vez, mocinha! 

Antoine sorriu.

O que é que você está olhando tanto? - perguntou Snape tampando as costas e ombros de Antoine - Essa aqui é a sua mãe! Olha o respeito! 

Justus cerrou os olhos e os três caíram na gargalhada.

Mais tarde, enquanto Antoine se vestia, os dois foram preparar o café da manhã. O dia era muito especial. Antoine convenceu Snape a voltar para Hogwarts, lecionando as matérias de Poções e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Relutou, de início, mas parecia empolgado e foi o que o levou a aceitar! Foram duas semanas muito felizes e completas na vida dos dois, pois se viam todos os dias e encontravam-se todas as noites!

Justus e Minna levantaram cedo naquela manhã de terça-feira, seria um dia atarefado para ela, era sua primeira apresentação depois de formada na escola de Artes Cênicas. Ela estava empolgada. Snape estava em casa, esperava por Antoine naquela tarde, já que ela ficara em Hogwarts para uma repentina desgnomização. Minna e Justus estavam na cozinha, ela ensaiava algumas falas quando Gwyneth entrou, olhou-os e riu sozinha, saindo em seguida com um copo de água na mão. Minna a tinha convidado para ir a sua apresentação, mas arrependeu-se ao ver o comportamento dela. Gwyneth não aceitava Snape dando aulas em Hogwarts, queria que voltasse a trabalhar com ela e tentava convencê-lo a todo custo. Gwyneth e Snape começaram a se exaltar enquanto conversavam na sala ao lado, a sala de estar!

Você acha que é fácil esquecer uma mulher como ela? - aplacou Snape com as mãos na cintura. É em mim que você deve pensar! Eu sou sua noiva! - gritou Gwyneth. Sim, Gwyn, mas entenda, não posso simplesmente apagar Antoine do mapa. Ela é a mãe de Justus... Ela nem ao menos é bonita! - disse Gwyneth. Ah, isso ela é! E muito! 

Gwyneth riu e encostou-se à parede. Encarou Justus e Minna que tomavam café na outra sala.

Isso é um complô, não é? Paranóia agora, não, por favor! - retrucou Snape. Ele não gosta de mim, Snape, você não vê? - murmurou Gwyneth. O que Justus sente ou deixa de sentir não tem nada haver com o que eu sinto... e eu já lhe disse que nós não temos mais muito em comum, Gwyneth. Você é quem não tem mais nada em comum comigo... Por que não vai embora de uma vez? Não vê que está se humilhando ficando aqui? - retrucou Snape. Ele quer que eu saia desta casa! Todos nós queremos que voce saia desta casa! - alfinetou Snape impaciente! Ele nunca gostou de mim! Não faço idéia de porque eu gostei! Ele é igual a ela! Não ouse colocar meu filho no meio dessa história... pare de falar dele, de acusá-lo! Mas foi ele quem trouxe a mãe aqui, que maquinou com ela... Cale-se. - gritou Snape - Você não tem a mínima importância para mim se tiver que encolher entre você e meu filho! Mulher alguma tem! Nem Antoine? Ela nunca me colocaria na posição que você está me impondo! Você confia muito nela... - disse Gwyneth sorrindo. O que quer dizer? Tire suas conclusões sozinho! 

Snape avançou sobre Gwyneth no intuito de esganá-la, mas não seria capaz disso, não tinha esse tipo de caráter. Parou perto dela.

Esta é uma noite muito especial, Gwyneth... Só para vocês, mas não para mim! Eu não posso mais lhe dar o que quer, Gwyneth, procure alguém que a ame! Está... está querendo... Não sou muito bom com palavras, mas meus atos já mostraram a você que meu coração não te pertence! Você não vê? 

Gwyneth baixou a cabeça e saiu da sala de jantar lentamente. Justus abraçou Minna, que estava se sentindo mal, não queria ter ouvido aquela conversa, mas Gwyneth fez de propósito, falando alto com Snape. Entretanto, se esqueceram do que havia acontecido quando chegaram ao teatro. A apresentação de Minna foi magnífica, arrancou suspiros e lágrimas da platéia e quando a peça acabou e todos os atores reverenciaram agradecendo pelos parabéns, Minna foi a que mais recebeu aplausos e flores.

Chegaram em casa às duas da manhã. Justus e Minna ainda estavam empolgados, com certeza a comemoração deles não terminaria tão cedo! Snape estava cansado. E não agüentava por muito tempo aquela correria da cidade. Pensava em Antoine, os dois haviam voltado a Hogwarts, insistiu para ficar em seu quarto, mas na manhã seguinte teria uma aula para dar e ela lhe disse que deveriam pensar em primeiro lugar nos "pestinhas". Snape deitou em sua cama, dormiria então até não poder mais. As masmorras eram boas para isso, eram silenciosas. Ele tirou os sapatos pensando com calma na cama que com certeza teria o cheiro de Antoine. Seria fácil dormir assim, o doce perfume dela lhe acariciaria o olfato. Deitou-se, mas mal adormeceu e foi acordado por alguém espancando a porta de seu quarto.

Severro... é melhorr irr parra casa! - disse Antoine nervosa. O que foi? - perguntou ele, mas não obtendo responta se alterou - É Justus? Vá parra casa! Deprressa! 

Via pó de flu, Snape chegou a sua casa em instantes e assim que pôs os pés na sala, um estrondo desceu pela escadaria, era Minna quase petrificada, fazia tempo que não via alguém assustado daquela forma, não desde que Voldemort havia sido derrotado!

O que foi, menina! - perguntou, mas ela não conseguiu falar, o puxando até o quarto dele, mostrou marcas de sangue na porta. O coração de Snape descompassou. Entrou no quarto e viu uma mulher jogada na cama, era Gwyneth que havia cortado os pulsos. Correu, tomou-a nos braços e levou-a, através de pó de flu, até uma casinha de pedras. Uma mulher o esperava à porta como se soubesse o que havia acontecido. Ela tentou se matar, Pomfrey! Me ajude! Vamos, traga-a para dentro. 

Logo que amanheceu Antoine apareceu na casa de Snape. Não precisou bater a porta estava semi-aberta. Caminhou até a sala onde havia mais pessoas, era lá que, provavelmente, estaria Snape. Quando ele a viu desejou que ela não estivesse ali. Aquilo não tinha nada haver com ela... bem, de certa forma...

Como está? - perguntou Antoine, mas Snape não respondeu - Onde está Justus? Aqui, mamãe! - ouviu a voz dele vinda de longe, da cozinha. E então? - perguntou Antoine. Ela vai ficar bem. - balbuciou Justus - Mas me pergunto porque? Filho! - disse em tom repreendedor. 

Snape ouviu, mas nada não falou, recostou-se no sofá e pôs as mãos sobre a cabeça. Parecia desesperado, sem saber o que fazer.

Onde ela está? - quis saber Antoine. Na casa de Madame Pomfrey, foi sorte chegarmos quase assim que aconteceu! Minna a encontrou no quarto do papai... não vai ser fácil entrar lá novamente. 

Antoine quis falar com Snape, mas não o fez, não sabia o que lhe dizer. Voltou a Hogwarts então, resolveu deixar as coisas se acalmarem. Snape voltou a Hogwarts uma semana depois. Estava abatido, olhos fundos, olheiras. Antoine sentou-se ao lado dele no jantar daquela noite.

Como você está? - perguntou ela. Muito bem, como pode ver! 

Ela sentiu a hostilidade. Snape mordeu os lábios.

Fale, Severro, não se prreocupe, eu irrei entenderr! 

Mas Snape não abriu a boca, não queria falar aquilo para a mulher que amava, tinha medo de que ela o odiasse.

Não querr que eu aparreça em sua casa, é isso? 

Ele a olhou com uma expressão estranha. Sim, era exatamente o que pensava.

Tudo bem, acho que posso fazerr isso. Vai passarr algum tempo com ela? Preciso, foi o que Pomfrey me pediu, ela acha que se eu não o fizer, Gwyneth pode tentar outra vez. 

Antoine olhou para baixo, não gostou, mas uma vida estava em jogo. Arrependeu-se do dia em que mandou Madame Pomfrey embora de Hogwarts, se não o tivesse feito, agora, provavelmente, ela estaria ajudando os dois a ficarem juntos, inventando alguma forma de afastar Gwyneth de Snape. Mesmo assim, concordou e autorizou Snape a se ausentar de Hogwarts por tempo indeterminado. Ela mesma daria as aulas no lugar dele.

Passadas duas semanas, Snape não voltou a lecionar. E também não estava falando com Antoine. Encontraram-se apenas duas vezes, uma onde ele pediu demissão e outra onde disse a Antoine que Gwyneth voltara a morar na casa dele. Antoine não fez comentário algum, contudo sentiu por sua relação não estar dando certo. Era um amor que não queria vingar.

Onde sua mãe vai passar o Natal? - perguntou Snape a Justus, uma semana antes da data comemorativa. O filho olhou com desapontamento para o pai. Vai passar com Damien, ele quer aprresentar a namorada a mamãe. Pelo que sei, ela é filha de Ruppert Fleminn. Descendente de Grifindor... - murmurou Snape. Ele sempre foi muito seletivo. Diga a eles que passem aqui em casa só para dar um alô! Eu disse a Gwyneth que você talvez quisesse vê-la... é sua mãe... Não sei, Pai... Peça a Damien para vir com ela. 

Snape ficou observando o filho, mesmo muito parecido com ele, lembrava a mãe, pois tinha esse jeito duvidoso de pensar e agir.


	25. A Animosidade de Snape

Capítulo 25

A Animosidade de Snape 

A noite de Natal estava estrelada. Uma leve brisa fazia a copa das árvores dançar. Antoine sentia tal brisa entrar pela janela do carro de Damien, que ia dirigindo em direção à casa de Snape. Ao longe puderam vê-la, toda iluminada, o jardim estava cheio de velas e enfeites flutuantes. Na varanda da entrada principal havia uma enorme árvore de natal com minúsculas fadinhas cantando. Damien tocou a campainha. A porta se abriu tão rapidamente que se surpreenderam. Justus apareceu sorridente e com as bochechas vermelhas. Abraçou fortemente o irmão e beijou-o no rosto. Damien deu uns tapinhas nas costas dele e se afastou dando lugar para a mãe passar. Por um instante, ela e Justus se olharam e depois se abraçaram. Ela o apertou como se não o visse há anos. Entraram na casa e na sala de estar havia dezenas de pessoas, todas conhecidas. Antoine cumprimentou-as e foi até Minna.

Que bom que veio! - ao ouvir a voz, Antoine se virou e ali estava Snape, de calças pretas e uma linda cacharel vermelha, que deixava transparecer seu torneado tórax. Feliz Natal, Severro! - disse Antoine abrindo os braços. Ele hesitou, olhou para os lados e depois para o chão, mas não agüentou, abraçou Antoine tremendo - Sei que é difícil, mas vai passarr! - sussurrou a orelha dele. Antoine, eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que estou fazendo! - continuou em voz baixa. Está tentando salvarr uma vida... Mas a que preço? Eu não quero perder você! E não vai, mas porr agorra, acho melhorr você irr ficarr com ela! Faça de conta que não me vê! 

Snape soltou a mão de Antoine a contragosto e foi até Gwyneth, mas não conseguiu abraçá-la da mesma forma que fez com Antoine. Apesar disso, a noite foi muito boa, Antoine e Damien não ficariam muito tempo, mas como Gwyneth não estava se importando com a presença dela, resolveram continuar na festa e participaram da troca de presentes. Foi muito divertido.

Lá pela meia-noite, Snape não viu mais Antoine e pensou que ela tivesse ido embora. Perguntou baixinho a Justus se a mãe havia se despedido dele.

Não, mas vi Damien indo para a cozinha agora há pouco! 

Snape, seguido pelo filho, entraram como que marchando na cozinha. Ali estava Antoine tomando um copo de água e Damien agachado ao lado dela.

O que aconteceu? - perguntou Justus. Mamãe não está se sentindo bem... - respondeu Damien. Sinto como se algo me fosse tirrado do peito! - disse Antoine respirando fundo - Prreciso voltarr a Hogwarrts! Acho que aconteceu algo! Não, não, se tivesse acontecido alguém já a teria chamado! - disse Snape acalmando-a - Tome um pouco disso! 

Ele lhe deu uma poção com infusões de camomila, indiana e folhas de bascos. Eram calmantes naturais. Não deixaram que saísse, tinham medo que algo lhe acontecesse. Era assim que acontecia a maioria dos acidentes: uma pessoa eufórica e descontrolada andando por aí sem noção do perigo.

Quando Antoine voltou à sala, só Damien, Justus, Minna, Snape e Gwyneth estavam lá. Assim que pôs os pés no tapete onde todos pisavam sentiu uma fisgada no peito que a fez cair.

Tem algo de errrado, sim! - sussurrou Antoine de joelhos. Mamãe! - disse Damien a ajudando a se levantar. Mamãe, durma no meu quarto, nós nos arranjamos aqui. 

Gwyneth deu de ombros àquela situação e saiu da sala subindo a escadaria, ninguém percebeu, mas ela soltou um sorriso malévolo ao olhar para a entrada da casa e naquele exato momento a campainha tocou. Antoine sentiu mais uma fisgada. Snape atendeu à porta e Draco o observava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos e com os cabelos despenteados. Assim que Antoine o viu, correu até ele.

An... an... - tentou falar, mas sua garganta estava inchada e sua voz muito rouca, ele apenas a abraçou e chorou. Drraco... o que foi? - murmurou ela. 

Ele não conseguiu responder, nem conseguiu ficar de pé. Suas pernas bambearam e ele caiu ajoelhado à porta. Antoine abaixou ao lado dele e acariciou seus cabelos.

Meu... meus pais... - a voz dele estava fraca - estão mortos... Como? - perguntou ela segurando o rosto dele com as mãos - O que você disse? O carro deles... caiu... num desfiladeiro... Drraco... 

Ele parecia querer falar mais, porém sua voz não saía. Entregou trêmulo um pergaminho a Antoine, que o abriu mostrando uma caligrafia muito bem feita, a gramática impecável, sem dúvida alguma era a letra de Lúcio Malfoy e ele escreveu:

"_Querido Draco, há poucas coisas das quais uma pessoa pode se orgulhar de ter feito na vida! Uma delas foi ter juntado nosso nome ao do Mestre Lord Voldemort, depois ter tido você como filho e por último, sua união com uma Dimanchè. Foi muito desapontamento perdê-la, eu nunca esqueci o dia em que você me contou que iria se divorciar dela, acho que nem ela estava preparada. Foi um momento de muita vergonha para mim... eu quis amaldiçoá-lo, filho, mas vejo que hoje, lhe deixei em pior situação! Eu tenho que fazer isso porque não suportaria encarar as pessoas de nosso nível. Ter que morar em algum lugar repugnante, sem nenhum servo... sua mãe não sabe de nada... não sabe que eu perdi tudo o que tínhamos! Tudo, Filho! Perdoe-me, mas Antoine não o deixará na mão. Ela te ama e te ajudará! _

_Lúcio Malfoy"_

Damien! - chamou Antoine - Ajude seu pai a irr até o carrro! 

O rapaz, ignorante da situação, levantou o pai e o prontamente o ajudou a ir até a limusine de Antoine.

Desculpe Justus! - disse ela já de pé. Snape estava ao lado do filho - Não posso deixá-lo sozinho! Tudo bem, mamãe! Me liga se precisar de algo! Pode deixarr! - e Antoine olhou para Snape. 

Ele tinha um olhar distante, mas compenetrado nela. Antoine desviou o olhar dele e seus olhos bateram em Gwyneth que estava na metade da escadaria rindo. Quando ela viu Antoine, fechou a cara e continuou subindo, Antoine cerrou os olhos e mostrou os dentes, sentiu que Gwyneth havia aprontado algo. Snape percebeu que Antoine olhara para a escada e voltou seu olhar para lá também e viu a barra do vestido de Gwyneth desaparecer pela porta. Voltou a olhar para Antoine e ela tinha um olhar pensativo e congelante.

Acho que é aqui que a festa terrmina parra mim! - disse ela estendendo a mão para Snape. Ele a apertou forte, mas não a soltou imediatamente. Seu olhar passava mais do que um adeus, passava descontentamento e decepção. Esse é nosso destino, Severro, você forra de Hogwarrts e eu ligada a um Malfoy! - e dizendo isso secamente, Antoine seguiu até a limusine sem olhar para trás. Mais uma vez, Snape a viu partir de sua vida, aquela talvez seria para sempre! 


	26. Prova Final Parte Um

Capítulo 26

Prova Final 

PARTE UM

A situação em que Draco se encontrava não era nada boa. Não havia mais nenhum bem no nome dos Malfoy e ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como isso acontecera. Antoine não fez pergunta alguma ao acolhê-lo em sua casa, Draco estava devastado, não sabia explicar se por causa da morte dos pais ou por causa da perda de todos os bens da família. Antoine pediu a Damien que também ficasse na casa para que os três pudessem se ajudar, pois ela não poderia largar Hogwarts mesmo que fosse por tal situação. Ela passou o final de semana do Natal e o do ano novo com Draco, seus amigos professores dariam conta de Hogwarts, mas seria fácil porque os alunos também estariam em férias.

Mesmo depois de duas semana da morte dos pais, Draco continuava inconsolável. Aquele sábado não foi diferente. Antoine estava sentada no sofá e Draco estava deitado com a cabeça no colo dela, com as mãos em frente ao rosto, escondendo o choro. Antoine acariciava os cabelos dele.

– Que tal sairrmos jantarr?

– E deixá-la pagar a conta?

– E que mal há nisso?

– Ha, ha! Um Malfoy não pagando a conta?

– Ou um Malfoy jantando com uma mulherr que paga a conta? - zangou-se Antoine.

– Todos aquele olhares... eu não poderia suportar.

– Drraco, eu sou a única que sei que seu pai se matou! - disse ela segurando o rosto dele - Você tem que reagirr, se não irrá definharr e não querro isso. O que serrá de nosso filho? Prrimeirro os avós e depois o pai?

Draco se sentou e olhou profundamente para Antoine.

– Ele já é adulto...

– Não é brrincadeirra! E não me olhe assim! Eu amo você e não querro que tenha esse fim...

– Antoine, como fui deixá-la escapar? Quem era essa mulher que te tirou de mim? Sou um estúpido!

Ela acariciou o rosto de Draco e o beijou na testa.

– Passado é passado! Vamos olharr para frrente! Vou ajudarr você a descobrrirr o que aconteceu! Você tem que falarr com o gerrente do Grringotes, eles devem terr arrquivos sobrre as finanças de seu pai! Seus bens não poderriam sumirr assim!

– Eu não me conformo, meu pai sempre foi tão precavido, ele só fazia dinheiro!

– Amanhã iremos ao Grringotes e vamos tentarr descobrrir, cerrto?

Draco aproximou-se de Antoine e a beijou. Ela não quis que ele fizesse isso, mas não se negou. Abraçou-o e o apertou contra si. Sentia que ele precisava de seus carinhos e que ela poderia dá-los a ele sem nenhum problema. Então ela se levantou e o puxou pela mão em direção ao seu quarto. Na porta Draco a parou, voltou-se para o corredor e baixou os olhos. Ela se encostou na parede, sorriu e puxou-o pela calça.

– Esta cena já aconteceu em nossa vida, se lembrra?

Draco olhou para ela pensativo. Em seguida encostou-se nela e a apertou contra a parede.

– Você disse: _"Tem alguém aí!"_- murmurou Draco - E eu disse: _"Estamos em nossa casa, você é a monitora-chefe! Me deixa entrar um pouco!"_

Antoine riu e continuou:

– "_Não é você quem gosta de corrrerr rriscos? Porr que não me surrprreende?"_

Draco a apertou mais contra a parede e a despiu ali mesmo no corredor.

Na manhã seguinte os dois foram à Gringotes falar com o gerente. Esperaram meia hora até um carrancudo anão chamá-los para entrar. Era o gerente.

– Saiba que fizemos todo o possível, senhor Malfoy, contudo, a única coisa que conseguimos foi isso! - disse o anão jogando uma pilha de papeis na frente de Draco. Eram extratos de retiradas astronômicas das várias contas de seu pai. Transferências de imóveis, alguns que Draco nunca imaginara que possuíssem.

– Meu pai estava louco! De quem é essa conta?

– Já verificamos, é de um senhor chamado Adroald Renfield, mas a conta foi encarrada há algum tempo e não temos registros...

– Não tem registrros? Uma pessoa sai simplesmente com tanto dinheirro assim pela porrta?

– A senhora não faz idéia do que as pessoas guardam aqui! - respondeu o anão - O que posso fazer é lhe dar, senhor Malfoy, o nome completo e endereço desta pessoa, mas lhe digo, fomos até lá e ninguém mora naquele lugar há muito tempo.

Draco pegou o bilhete e não quis saber do anão, pediu a Antoine que fosse com ele até aquele endereço. Chegando lá se espantaram. Era uma velha mansão abandonada, já ao pedaços e com mato e trepadeiras invadindo as janelas e portas.

– Vamos embora! - rosnou Draco atirando o papel ao chão.

Antoine ficou olhando para a casa, viu quando o papel caiu no chão e rolou para dentro do terreno. Então, ela se apoiou no portão e alcançou o papel, mas se desequilibrou e teve que se apoiar com a duas, foi quando um baque a jogou para trás.

– Você está bem? - perguntou Draco sem entender o que aconteceu.

– Tem algo de errrado porr aqui! - disse Antoine passando a mão pelo muro, mas sem encostar nele - Acho que é algum tipo de feitiço!

– Feitiço?

– Sim, de prroteção! Como em Hogwarrts! - e ela riu - Tem alguém lá dentrro que não querr que ninguém saiba de sua existência!

Naquela semana Antoine voltou para Hogwarts, mas deixou avisado a Draco que não fizesse nada, o encontraria no sábado e iriam ao Gringotes mais uma vez. Entretanto, Antoine não deixou por isso, mandou dois dos seguranças de Hogwarts vigiarem a casa e eles fizeram o trabalho muito bem. Ambos eram animagos e se transformavam em corujas.

No sábado de manhã cedo, Antoine chegou em casa e Draco estava dormindo em sua cama. Haviam muitos quartos naquela casa, mas ele estava se sentido só e desprotegido e o quarto dela parecia lhe dar as forças de que precisava. Ela se sentou à beira da cama e acariciou as costas nuas dele. Eram bonitas, largas e branquinhas como neve.

– Bom-dia. - disse ele sonolento - É cedo, não?

– Sim, pode ficarr aí, só quis verr como você estava!

– Agora que me deu esperanças, minhas forças voltaram!

Antoine sorriu e beijou-o suavemente nos lábios.

– Me aceitaria de volta, Antoine?

– De volta?

– Sim... como seu marido!

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa. Hesitou e permaneceu calada.

– Você ainda ama ele, o Snape, não ama?

– Drraco...

– Mas voltaram a ficar juntos se pudesse, não?

– Não exatamente... ele... ficou com Gwyneth!

– Sei. Aquela que tentou se matar...

– Ela é frraca...

– Ele é fraco! Uma mulher que faz o que ela fez não é digna como esposa. É uma vergonha!

– Essa soou como nos anos de escola! - disse ela rindo.

– Ei, eu continuo sendo um Malfoy apesar do que meu pai fez! - e ele ficou quieto por um instante - Mas... me diga, me aceitaria?

– Algumas pessoas não gostarriam!

– Snape?

– Não, um pouco piorr: Justus! Ele nunca admitirria! Querr a todo custo que eu fique com Severro!

– Mas Snape não está nem aí para seus sentimentos...

– Isso não é verrdade... ele só tem medo de que não ela...

– E o que ele teria a perder se ela se matasse?

– Não posso dizerr o que se passa na cabeça das pessoas!

Antoine parou de falar e se levantou. Saiu do quarto e foi para a sala de café. Draco colocou um polover e a seguiu. Surpreendeu se ao encontrar todos os elfos da família Malfoy sentados na sala de jantar, tomando chocolate quente. Ao verem Draco, eles se levantaram rapidamente, mas Antoine pediu que eles continuassem ali e lhes disse que poderiam ficar em sua casa enquanto Draco não reavesse a dele.

O banco Gringotes despontava majestosamente branco por entre os outros edifícios e construções do Beco Diagonal.

– Sente-se e esperre, Drraco, fique de olho nas pessoas que estejam fazendo algo de suspeito!

– Mas quais? Como é que vou saber se são suspeitas? - resmungou.

– Fique de olho em todas, Drraco, em todas!

Ele não achou sensato, mas sentou-se no grande saguão onde haviam algumas poltronas e plantas espalhadas. Ficou observando Antoine, à princípio, e o que ela fazia, mas parecia que ela não estava fazendo nada, a não ser falar com alguns homens de vez em quando. Uma hora se passou, então duas. Draco estava impaciente, já havia tomado alguns copos de chá e o chão já devia ter marcas de tanto ele ir e vir. Bufou, ficaria por ali só mais alguns minutos, estava cansado de esperar, sentou mais uma vez e olhou para uma planta à sua frente. Por entre ela viu, de relance, uma pessoa conhecida, sua ex-namorada, Perla, a juíza. Ela vinha conversando com outra mulher, não a conhecia, era morena e tinha os cabelos muito longos. Atrás delas estava um dos homens que conversara com Antoine. Ele viu as duas moça mexerem os lábios, mas elas não olhavam uma para outra. Pararam perto de um pilar gigante e redondo próximo ao balcão de recepção. Então, Draco se deu conta de que elas pareciam suspeitas. Viu Antoine lá perto, debruçada sobre o balcão. Quis avisá-la, mas não sabia como, se fosse até lá certamente Perla o viria e iria embora. Se odiou por não fazer nada, pois elas se despediram e cada uma foi para um lado.

– Vamos, Drraco! - disse Antoine puxando-o para a saída.

– Antoine, Perla estava aqui, ela conversava com uma mulher...

– Sim, aquela mulherr é Gwyneth!

– A... a... de Snape?

Antoine fez que sim com a cabeça e chegaram à calçada. Ela olhou para os lados e puxou Draco para a direita. Ele percebeu que estavam seguindo Gwyneth, que felizmente vestia um casaco tom terra claro, incomum ali no Beco Diagonal.

Quando Gwyneth entrou numa loja de ervas, Antoine a seguiu e fechou a porta atrás dela. Gwyneth se virou e viu Antoine parada à porta ao lado de Draco, olhou para os lados e viu um senhor que provavelmente era o dono da loja. Pegou sua varinha e quando ia atingir o senhor, Antoine gritou e a varinha de Gwyneth se partiu.

– O que você quer?

– Silêncio! - gritou Antoine.

A força da voz dela fez com que portas e janelas se trancasse. Um toque na varinha e Antoine moveu objetos na direção dos vidros, impedindo que qualquer um que estivesse lá fora visse o que acontecia ali dentro.

– Por favor, senhoras, não na minha loja, tenho muitos clientes para atender hoje...

– Cale-se! - gritou Antoine. - Fale-me o que sabe, Gwyneth!

– Sobre o que? - disse ela irônica. - Snape não ama você!

– Sobrre Lúcio Malfoy, idiota - berrou Antoine.

– Lú-lúcio? O que eu saberia sobre aquele ho-homem?

– Está me deixando sem paciência! - rosnou Antoine com o olhar fixo em Gwyneth.

– Não sei nada! - disse Gwyneth.

Antoine não se contentou, começou a murmurar palavras. Draco se lembrou que ela as murmurara daquele jeito no primeiro jogo de quadribol que assistiram juntos. O dono da loja se agachou e tampou os ouvidos com as mãos, ele parecia ter medo de escutar o que ela estava dizendo.

– Diga-me agora, o que sabe sobrre Lúcio Malfoy!

Gwyneth parecia petrificada, mas seu corpo balançava lentamente de um lado para o outro e os olhos dela viravam nas órbitas. Com uma voz desentoada ela começou a falar.

– Lúcio saiu com Arpel, ela o quis desde que o viu, sabia que era uma homem poderoso e tendo ele conseguiria tudo, mas ele não a trocou pela esposa. Arpel tentou jogar feitiços nele, mas o homem era forte e percebeu o que ela fez. Deixou de vê-la, então e Arpel aproximou-se do filho dele, Draco. Assim conseguiu entrar na casa dos Malfoy, conseguiu enfeitiçar a esposa de Lúcio... ele deveria levá-la a Bakersville e voltaria... Arpel a mataria e então poderia consolar Lúcio e tê-lo só para si! Mas ele sofreu um acidente...

– Acidente ou atentado?

– Acidente... Arpel o queria...

– Querria o dinheirro dele! - atiçava Antoine.

– Não, ela o amava!

– E o que ela fez com os bens de Malfoy?

– Com os bens? - perguntou Gwyneth ainda sob o efeito do feitiço da Verdade - Ela queria Lúcio e não os bens dos Malfoy.

– Parre! - disse Antoine, que em seguida olhou para Draco - Não é a verrdade, Drraco! - sussurrou ela.

– A quem quer enganar? Está na cara! - bradou ele - Quem é Arpel? - gritou Draco a Gwyneth.

– Ela é a Deusa!

– Qual é o verdadeiro nome dela?

– Arpel... a senhora de tudo! Ela é poderosa! Dinheiro não faz diferença!

– Não! Arrpel os matou! Tinha tudo nas mãos... não sei de que forrma, mas conseguiu roubarr todos os bens de sua família! Eu sei que há algo mais porr trrás disso, vamos emborra, Drraco!

Antes de sair, Antoine tocou a cabeça de Gwyneth com sua varinha e a fez esquecer do acontecido. Em seguida, olhou para o dono da loja e este petrificou. Antoine apenas colocou seu dedo em frente à boca, pedindo silêncio e o homem tremeu de medo.

– Por que está querendo disfarçar a verdade? Aquela mulher sabe...

– Drraco, pense! Lorrd Voldemorrt não confiarria em um frraco! Gwyneth não sabe mais nada que possa nos ajudarr! Vamos ao escrritórrio desta Arrpel.

Mas ela não estava. Ou talvez estivesse, mas a secretária não os deixou entrar, principalmente ao ver Draco.

– Terremos que fazerr de outrra maneirra! - murmurava Antoine andando de uma lado a outro já na sala de sua casa - Vamos, pense!

Draco estava sentado na sala de lareira olhando para o nada. Não acreditava que seu pai estava saindo com outra mulher. Sua mãe sempre fora tão bonita e elegante, como ele pôde. Mas então se deu conta, da mesma forma que ele, Draco, havia feito com Antoine. Não tinha explicação. Fora enfeitiçado, com toda certeza. Mas não seu pai, não, não poderia, sempre foi um homem tão forte...

Antoine estava cansada de pensar. Deixou Draco na sala e foi se deitar, mas não conseguiu dormir. Não parava de pensar em Arpel: "ela tentara conquistar Lúcio, sem sucesso; tentara enfeitiçá-lo, mas este percebeu e se afastou. Tentaria ficar com ele de forma drástica então, Arpel se aproximaria de Draco para entrar na casa e assim mataria a esposa de Lúcio. E o fez. Enfeitiçou Narcisa, a mãe de Draco, que quis ir a Baskerville... mas algo entre os dois pontos fez Lúcio se suicidar!"

Entretanto, martelava na cabeça de Antoine: como um homem tão poderoso teria perdido a razão? Lúcio Malfoy não era um fraco, um homem que se suicidaria! Não, definitivamente, não! E como é que Arpel se aproximou de Draco? A única mulher com quem ele esteve fora Perla. Ou estaria Draco mentido?

No meio da madrugada, Antoine levantou e foi acordar Draco.

– Responda-me com toda sincerridade, não estou discutindo sua fidelidade aqui! Com quantas mulherres você saiu enquanto esteve casado comigo!

– Como é?

– Apenas responda, Drraco!

– Apenas com Perla...

– Não minta, é muito importante saberr se há mais alguém...

– Já disse, somente com ela!

– Então, se a tal Arrpel se aprroximou de você, ela só pode terr feito isso atrravés de Perrla!

– Perla? Espere, agora que você falou... todo aquele sentimento que eu tinha por ela... parece que nunca existiu!

– Você foi enfeitiçado! - murmurou Antoine afirmando convicta. Saiu do quarto, descendo até a cozinha para tomar uma xícara de chá. O Profeta Diário daquele dia acabara de chegar e a notícia da primeira página era a de uma grande recepção à Perla Reinfield, filha do grande juíz do Ministério de Execução Penal Bruxa, Adroald Reinfield, que morrera assassinado há alguns anos. Ela também era uma juíza.

– Qual a chance de você serr convidado à essa recepção? - perguntou Antoine a Draco, no café da manhã.

– Eu? Grande! - disse ele rindo e olhando para Antoine com um brilho especial - Todos os ministros vão estar lá! E será uma honra ter a presença da diretora de Hogwarts no evento!

Ele beijou a mão dela, levantou-se e a abraçou com vontade. A recepção seria dali há dois dias. Draco estava certo. Recebeu seu convite diretamente do organizador da recepção, o ministro do Culto à Magia, Simão O'briet.

– Fiquei sabendo que voltou a morar com sua ex-mulher, Malfoy. - disse O'briet que era bem mais velho do que Draco.

– Sim. Foi um erro deixá-la. Envergonho-me por isso. Mas ela me aceitou devolta, mesmo depois do que aconteceu e devo muito a ela.

– Se trouxer Antoine a recepção seria mais popular ainda e você sabe o quanto o ministério precisa de popularidade entre as famílias tradicionais bruxas, principalmente as ricas.

– Sim, O'briet - respondeu Draco ficando de costas. - Sei muito bem.

Foi impossível para ele esconder o sentimento de perda. Seu pai era tudo para ele e sua família sempre fora uma das mais respeitadas.

O dia da recepção chegou. Ela foi organizada no salão principal do ministério, que era muito grande. A entrada era majestosa e desembocava numa enorme sacada que dava vistas a todo salão. Para se chegar a ele era preciso descer uma escadaria de quatro metros de largura por doze de altura. Eram degraus que não acabavam mais. Mas descer por aquele tapete vermelho aos olhares curiosos de todos era o sonho de todo bruxo emergente.

O salão estava cheio quando Draco e Antoine chegaram. Foram recebidos muito bem na entrada e acompanhados por fotógrafos do Profeta Diário até o inicio da escadaria que levava ao salão. Conforme iam descendo, notavam que estavam sendo observados. Gostavam disso. Mais do que nunca, os dois formavam o casal perfeito. Draco, um Malfoy, temido e odiado, o ministro, alto, louro e muito elegante no smoking preto com detalhes verdes e Antoine, famosa, distinta, a diretora da Nova Hogwarts, filha de Alvo Dumbledore, poucos centímetros mais baixa que Draco, apesar de usar um salto agulha finíssimo; tinha os cabelos negros com mechas vermelhas realçadas pelo vertido preto e pelo caríssimo casaco de peles igualmente preto que jogava tons vermelhos conforme a luz batia nele.

– Somos o centro das atenções! - sussurrou Draco no ouvido de Antoine.

– Você nem gosta disso, não é? - brincou ela.

Ele sorriu maravilhosamente, mostrando os brancos e perfeitos dentes. Assim que chegaram ao salão, um homem vestido com um uniforme pediu o casaco de Antoine. Ela o tirou e lhe entregou, mostrando o decote que desvendava as costas inteiras. Draco a tocou de leve no ombro e mostrou-lhe o caminho até a mesa deles, no lado esquerdo, perto do palco. Tinham que cruzar o salão para chegar lá e assim, cumprimentar muita gente.

– Boa-noite, senhores. - disse Draco aos ministros reunidos perto do bar. Todos responderam e esticaram a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Foi difícil disfarçar o ciúmes, Draco podia ver que os ministros babavam sobre sua ex-esposa. Não aguentou ficar ali muito tempo, arrastou-a para cumprimentar o resto dos convidados. Foi só pouco mais de uma hora depois, que o ministro Simão O'briet veio cumprimentá-los trazendo consigo a nova juíza, Perla Reinfield.

– Como está, Draco? - perguntou Perla intimamente, alfinetando, com isso, Antoine.

– Bem, boa noite! - respondeu ele.

– Boa noite! - cumprimentou Antoine.

As duas deram as mãos. Perla sorriu e ergueu a sobrancelha, ela tinha um ar soberbo.

– Antoine é a diretora de... - iniciou Simão.

– Sim, eu sei, ela cuida de Hogwarts! - disse Perla.

– Não. Eu dirrijo Hogwarrts! Quem cuida dela é o zeladorr.

Perla riu. Simão também. Draco olhou para Antoine e depois olhou para o salão.

– Como você está, Draco, recuperado do baque que seu pai lhe deu? - quis saber Perla.

– Eu... - Draco ficou sem fôlego para responder aquela pergunta.

– Não acha um pouco indiscrreta esta perrgunta? Prrincipalmente porr você não estarr familiarrizada com a situação? - perguntou Antoine.

– Ora, somente quis ser amigável e saber se ele está bem!

– Estou, sim, muito obrigado - respondeu Draco bebendo tudo o que havia no copo e olhando para o lado. Antoine pegou no braço dele na intenção de acalmá-lo. Tinha medo que ele acabasse com o disfarce.

– Deve ser difícil viver numa casa que foi comprada por sua esposa, já que os Malfoy sempre tiveram tudo... seu ego deve estar lá em baixo.

– O que você quer dizer? - perguntou ele alterando a voz.

– Drraco, pegue um bebida parra mim, porr favorr - pediu Antoine beijando-o na bochecha.

– Para mim também... - disse Perla - já que não é preciso pagar - e riu-se virando para Antoine, que fulminou-a com o olhar. Naquele momento, dois velhos senhores entraram na roda, eram antigos integrantes do Conselho Bruxo, duas das pessoas mais influentes do mundo mágico.

– Boa-noite - disse Simão. - Esta é Perla Reinfield...

– Boa-noite, Antoine. Não sabia que você foi convidada - disse um dos conselheiros, beijando a mão de Antoine. - Você está estupenda. Um velho coração como o meu poderia parar...

– Orra, senhorr Finnigan...

– Sim senhora, está belíssima - cumprimentou o segundo ex-conselheiro. - Quer se sentar conosco, você e seu acompanhante?

– Bem - disse se aproximando dos dois e sorrindo -, na verrdade, eu sou acompanhante, pois não fui convidada! Estou com Drraco Malfoy.

– O pequeno Malfoy? - quis saber o segundo ex-conselheiro. - Ele voltou para casa? Como ele está?

– Melhorr. O pobre passou porr uma fase difícil... - retrucou Antoine.

– Você é uma grande mulher, Antoine. Seu pai teria muito orgulho se a visse agora - afirmou o senhor Finnigan.

Antoine baixou a cabeça, um sentimento de perda invadiu seu coração. Os ex-conselheiros, só então, cumprimentaram Perla e saíram da roda convidando Antoine, mais uma vez, para se sentar a mesa deles. Perla estava espumando de raiva, Simão tentava consolá-la. Assim que Draco voltou, encontrou Antoine sozinha. Acariciou as costas nuas dela com o dorso da mão e deu o braço a ela, seguindo a sua mesa.

Pouco tempo depois, O'briet fez o discurso de abertura, apresentando Perla a todos os presentes e esta deu algumas palavras. Mas quem estava na mesa de Antoine não reparava nem um pouco no que a nova juíza falava. Os ex-conselheiros e os novos conselheiros estavam entretidos numa gostosa conversa sobre uma viajem a América, onde um dos conselheiros encontrara um bruxo que cuidava de um bar, que quando novo fora mordido por um lobisomem e há pouco tempo fora atacado por um vampiro...

– O coitado está amaldiçoado para o resto da vida... - riu-se um deles.

– Essa mulher me irrita! Não sei porque, mas há algo nela que não está certo! - resmungou outro.

– Adroald era tão diferente. Nada sarcástico como a filha. Não sei como O'briet faz acordo com ela.

Enquanto os bruxos velhos conversavam, Antoine sussurrava na orelha de Draco.

– O enderreço que o gerrente do Grringotes nos deu é da casa do pai de Perrla.

– Eu sei. Pensei nisso o tempo todo... estou morrendo de vontade de pedir pra ela o que fez daquele lugar... - respondeu Draco encarando Perla, que estava longe, dançando.

– Não se atrreva...

– Não, não vou fazer nada de que possa me arrepender.

Era tarde quando Perla deixou a festa. Antoine e Draco a seguiram, como o planejado, para descobrirem onde ela morava. No entando, não foi para a mansão Reinfield que ela seguiu. Perla possuia uma casa geminada num condôminio londrino.

Draco quis permanecer em frente à casa de Perla por mais de uma hora, tinha esperanças de que ela saísse e se incriminasse, encontrando-se com pessoas que pudessem ter sido suas cúmplices. No entanto, as luzes da casa de Perla foram se apagando, uma a uma, e nada se moveu lá dentro depois disso.

Os animagos que Antoine havia contratado para guardarem a abandonada mansão Reinfield relataram que havia uma relativa movimentação durante o dia. Não havia elfos, apenas um homem que diariamente saía de mãos vazias da mansão e retornava, apressado, carregando sacolas e cestos.

Poderia não ser nada porque antigas mansões e casas abandonadas costumavam ser ocupadas por bruxos fugitivos ou muito pobres. Era estranho, contudo, que a casa tinha proprietário vivo e que le não reinvindicava o que era seu por direito.

Depois de várias semanas investigando a mansão sem descobrir nada além de que o tal homem que ia e vinha da propriedade era apenas um serviçal pago para preparar as três refeições diárias e servi-las, para ninguém, na sala de jantar, Antoine desanimou completamente. Perla era apenas uma juíza má e arrogante que vira uma ótima oportunidade de autopromoção ao outorgar o divórcio de Draco e Antoine Malfoy, e, em seguida, anunciar aos quatro ventos o namoro com o mesmo.

Perguntas sem resposta eram o que pululavam na mente de Antoine. E ela odiava não ter respostas. Odiava não ter suposições ou teorias. Estava exausta e seu cérebro parecia funcionar à carvão, lento e sem agilidade. Desisitira da investigação na terceira semana de infrutíferas investigações. Iria espairecer por uns dias. Seguiu até a casa de Snape, queria ver Justus. Fazia tempo que não conversavam.

A campainha tocou na cozinha. Justus se levantou sem vontade, queria apenas permanecer calado,parado, pensando no que lhe dissera certa pessoa há alguns dias atrás. Remoia as últimas cinco palavras sem conseguir engoli-las: "...são perfeitos juntos. Sempre foram!" Justus abriu a porta com rapidez, iria despachar sem demora quem quer que fosse o visitante e voltaria aos seus pensamentos.

– Olá - disse Antoine sorridente -, tudo bem, querrido?

Justus arregalou os olhos erguendo as sobrancelhas. Seus lábios entreabriram largando um breve cumprimento.

– O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - quis saber Antoine.

Justus franziu a testa voltando o olhar para o chão, em seguida, convidou a mãe para entrar.

– Como está Draco? - perguntou Justus sem qualquer interesse na resposta.

– Está melhorr agorra. Grraças a Merrlin. Estava tão deprrimido... se continuasse daquele jeito eu não saberria o que fazerr! Admito que eu estava aprreensiva...

– Hum - Justus limitou-se a responder.

– E você, e Minna? Como estão?

– Bem. Ocupados, mas bem.

Os dois se entreolharam, porém, apenas Antoine sorriu.

– O que foi, querido? Você está estranho...

– Para dizer a verdade, tem algo me incomodando - confessou ele em seco. O tom de voz desagradou a mãe. - Estive num jantar na casa de O'briet e fiquei sabendo de novidades nada boas...

– Percebi que estava estrranho. Que novidades soube porr lá?

– Bem, por que a senhora mesma não me põe a par?

– Como?

– Por que não me conta que deixou Draco voltar para a sua cama? - rosnou ele fulminando com o olhar.

Nossa! Como era parecido com Severo.

– Acrreditdo que esse assunto não lhe diga respeito, Justus!

– Ah, mas diz sim, minha cara mãe - e a voz dele cortava -, pois quem a senhora acha que ouve comentários medíocres e mordazes?

– Que tipo de comentárrios, poderria me dizerr? - quis saber Antoine com as mãos na cintura.

– De que tipo? Hum... vejamos... - murmurou irritadíssimo. - "Uma bruxa tão poderosa, indo e voltando para o marido e indo e vindo da casa de Snape..."

– Como é que é?

– Isso mesmo. E é um dos mais leves! Mas o pior é saber que não foi só para sua cama que ele voltou, mas sim para seu lado, como marido! - sibilou.

– Quem lhe disse isso?

– Bom, a essa altura... todo mundo! - ironizou rangendo os dentes.

– Todo mundo é muita gente. Quem lhe disse que Drraco e eu voltamos? - insistiu ela.

Justus se calou, deu as costas à mãe e postou-se diante da janela, apoiando o peso do corpo sobre as mãos estendidas no batente. Antoine respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça e caminhou até bem perto dele.

– Justus - disse tocando-o nas costas com a mão. -, Drraco me pediu se eu o aceitarria devolta. Eu não respondi. Não é horra parra discutirr tal assunto...

Enquanto ouvia a mãe, suas costas queimavam bem onde ela apoiava a mão.

– Eu... estou cansado. A senhora se importa se eu for deitar? - disse ele tentando a todo custo ser amigável.

– Pode irr - suspirou ela. - Converrsamos outrra horra.

Antoine mal disse aquelas palavras e Justus saiu da sala.

Para sua sorte, Hogwarts passava por um ótimo período: o nível de aprendizado dos alunos subira e não faltavam homenagens aos professores e à escola. Uma coisa a menos com a qual Antoine deveria se preocupar.

Era cedo demais para levantar da cama, contudo, Snape não aguentava mais ficar sem notícias de Antoine, mesmo que fosse ouvir que voltara para o ex-marido. Pegou pena e pergaminho, sentou na sala de estar e começou a pensar na melhor forma de iniciar uma carta para uma pessoa como ela, uma pessoa especial, com a qual viveu momentos maravilhosos, mas que não era íntima, não naquele presente momento. Por fim, depois de terminada a carta, Snape a releu por duas vezes, repensando se deveria enviá-la. Fariam alguma diferença aquelas palavras? Mudariam o rumo de sua vida? Provavelmente não, pois fora ele quem se afastara de Antoine e liquidara com qualquer chance dos dois viveram aquele amor. E por Merlin... como a amava. Mas era ciente que estava preso à Gwyneth. "Covarde!", murmurou para si mesmo. Empurrou carta, pena e tinteiro para longe e levantou, arrastando a cadeira, causando uma breve ficção entre o chão e os pés do móvel. Era tarde da madrugada e Snape resolveu espairecer dando uma volta pelo jardim dos fundos de sua casa. Sentou-se numa das poltronas do quiosque e ficou observando o rio a sua frente. Seus pensamentos pareciam fluir com mais clareza quando se sentava ali. Por fim, decidiu enviar a correspondência. Voltou para a sala, recolheu a carta dobrada e foi amarrá-la na pata de sua coruja, dizendo-lhe o destino que deveria seguir. Então, foi para a cozinha tomar um copo d'água, para depois dormir, e encontrou Gwyneth sentada à mesa.

– Está bem? - perguntou Snape preocupado.

– Sim, apenas não consigo dormir. Preparei um chá...

– Hum - balbuciou encarando-a. - Vou deitar. Qualquer coisa, me chame.

Ela assentiu com um lento balançar de cabeça e voltou a fixar o olhar na xícara de chá.

Da porta do escritório de Antoine, em Hogwarts, irrompeu Damien, pálido feito um fantasma, parecia ter visto um dementador. Ele largou o corpo sobre a cadeira defronte a escrivaninha da mãe e expirou todo o ar dos pulmões, como que desabafando um segredo.

– Damien! O que foi? - Antoine estava surpresa e amedrontada, nunca vira o filho mais novo daquele jeito. - Alguém se machucou?

– Mãe, sabe com quem Perla Reinfield vai noivar?

Antoine ergueu a sobrancelha direita.

– Com o Ministro da Magia - respondeu antes dela questionar.

Perla queria prestígio, o dinheiro vinha fácil com ele. E a mulher provou que tinha lábia para consegui-lo.

– O Ministro se separou da mulher não faz um mês! - continuou Damien. - E se não bastasse esse escândalo... ele vai mexer nos cargos do Ministério!

– Como é que é?

– Há um edital pregado em cada escritório! Mãe, eu amo trabalhar lá!

– Calma, Damien, talvez ele apenas vá fazerr algumas modificações...

– Não é o que diz o edital!

– O Ministrro não pode demitirr... Esperre! Perrla enfeitiçou seu pai e pode muito bem terr enfeitiçado o Ministrro!

– O papai agia estranho quando estava enfeitiçado.

– E o Ministrro não? Esse conteúdo do edital não lhe parrece estrranho?

Os dois se encararam. Damien afirmou lentamente com a cabeça. Era urgentemente preciso desmarcarar Perla Reinfield e mostrar a todos que tipo de bruxa era ela!

Naquela mesma manhã, pouco depois de Damien ter saído mais aliviado do escritório de Antoine, uma coruja adentrou categoricamente a sala da diretora. Assim que percebeu ser de Snape, deu um pouco de água e comida para ela, já que a coitada vinha de muito longe. Antoine sentou-se e começou a ler a carta.

"_Cara Antoine,_

_Admira-me uma pessoa como você, de sua estirpe, autopromover-se juntamente com a ex-namorada de seu ex-marido. Nunca me decepcionei tanto em minha vida, mas ao perceber seu joguinho, tenho que admitir: foi um belo plano! Merece uma salva de palmas! E agora você volta para o lado dele: senhora Malfoy. Se, depois disso, você esperava de mim amor incondicional, está enganada! Espero, de todo coração, que não me procure mais! Se quiser visitar Justus lhe aconselho a se encontrar com ele bem longe de mim e de minha casa! Não fique impressionada com minha franqueza, você sabe muito bem o quão franco posso ser, não me sirvo de rodeios!_

_Severo Snape"_

Era curta e grossa, a carta. Partiu seu coração. Antoine não sabia nem o que responder, mas precisava tirar a história a limpo, mesmo que tivesse um final infeliz. Pegou papel e pena, aprumou a cadeira e escreveu:

"_Caro Severo,_

_O conteúdo de sua carta me fez repensar muitas coisas, especialmente quando se trata da extrema confiança nas pessoas, que pode trazer danos terríveis. No entanto, não entendo onde quer chegar com tais suposições. Mesmo que doa o que eu vá escrever a seguir, é a mais pura verdade, eu jamais teria me separado de Draco Malfoy. Não em tais circunstâncias! E nunca para me promover diante de outros. Admirada estou eu com as conclusões que você obteve. Contudo, eximo-as todas porque sei que você não está em seu juízo perfeito. Digo isso porque, se pensar direito, vai concordar comigo! Gwyneth é amiga de Perla, Perla tentou enfeitiçar Lúcio, mas não conseguiu, então, enfeitiçou Draco e obteve dele tudo o que desejava... todo dinheiro dos Malfoy. Se Gwyneth seguiu os passos da amiga, deve ter lançado algum feitiço em você, pois em sã consciência você jamais escreveria tais palavras._

_Aguardo algum retorno breve, caso contrário, irei pessoalmente discutir a situação!_

_Antoine Dimanchè"_

A coruja, formosa, voltou para sua casa porque sabia que seu dono a aguardava com ansiedade. Ele, porém, chegou tarde naquele dia. Passava da meia-noite. E exausto, queria apenas tomar banho e deitar-se. Viu sua coruja dormindo na gaiola, sem querer, ao olhar para lá porque atirara o casaco e este não caíra sobre o sofá, e sim, sobre a grade da gaiola. Sorriu imensamente, desamarrou a carta da pata dela, acordando-a e jogou-se no sofá para ler a resposta. Entretanto, a leitura não foi das melhores.

"_Caro, Snape,_

_Sem rodeios é o conteúdo desta carta. Então, não se ofenda. Se me promovi ou não, isto não é mais de sua conta. Aliás, nunca foi porque, sinceramente, nunca significamos nada um para o outro! Mas se você se sente lesado, peço desculpas, a única coisa que temos em comum e que pode lhe causar algum dano é nosso filho Justus. Porém, pode ficar sossegado porque não estou interessada em qualquer relação no momento. Hogwarts é meu caminho, é a vida que quero e quem não está disposto a me dividir com ela não é bem-vindo ao meu lado!_

_Peço que esqueça que existo, assim com eu o farei com você. Draco é o homem que escolhi como marido e é a ele que pertenço. Esqueçamos tudo o que aconteceu e, se nos encontrarmos pela estrada afora, sigamos caminhos opostos._

_Antoine Dimanchè"_

A carta escorregou por entre os dedos de Snape. Seu peito formigava de calor, não conseguia definir o sentimento, mas uma faísca de desapontando e inconformidade podia reconher. Não era possível tamanha fúria e desprezo emanando de Antoine, quando na última noite em que se viram, no Natal, ela parecia tão calma e centrada. E fora Antoine quem saíra da casa ladeando Draco, dando a entender que era a ele sua devoção!

Era infrutífera qualquer ação de Snape para dormir naquela noite. Mas enfim, depois de rodear quase todos os aposentos, com a carta nas mãos, se entregou no sofá da sala de lareira.

Ele acordou, pensando ter descansado muito, ao ouvir o tamborilar de dedos. Espreguiçou-se e viu Justus sentado a sua frente parecendo agitado e irritado. Compreendeu o significado ao ver o que o filho segurava numa das mãos, pendendo sobre a coxa.

– A carta era endereçada a mim.

– Estava aberta sobre a mesa - bufou Justus. - Como ela pôde? Como consegue ser tão insensível?

– Justus...

– Não venha defendê-la!

– Não ia.

– Hum! - rosnou apenas.

– A carta fala tudo. Vou fazer o que ela recomenda.

Pai e filho se olharam sem nada dizer. Snape escreveu um bilhete de apenas três linhas e o enviou naquela mesma hora. Antoine, há muitos quilômetros de distância, recebeu a coruja eufórica, pouco depois do café da manhã. Queria muito esclarecer o episódio todo, mas decepcionou-se com o conteúdo da carta:

"_Cara Antoine_

_Acredito mesmo que não haja mais nada entre nós a não ser Justus, mas as complicações de nossas vidas se revelaram infinitas e, sinto em dizer, indissolúveis. Desculpo-me por tudo e desejo lhe uma vida próspera._

_Severo Snape."_

Uma semana se passou. Damien relatou à mãe que as atitudes do Ministro continuavam muito estrnhas. Sempre fora um homem centrado, polido e sério, bem diferente de como agia agora. Para o rapaz, a mãe não estava agindo muito e ele sabia que o irmão Justus poderia ajudá-lo, já que Perla não o conhecia. Damien foi falar com ela para tentar uma investida mais ousada contra a mulher. Justus, no entanto, foi grosso e estúpido com Damien, negando-lhe qualquer tipo de ajuda. Damien não entendeu nem se conformou com a atitude do irmão, afinal, Draco fora um bom pai, especialmente ara Justus, que sempre fora muito educado e estudioso. Os dois brigaram feio. Berraram e xingaram em voz alta, na verdade, quem xingou foi Justus. Algumas pessoas pararam de fazer seu trabalho porque as atenções foram chamadas pelos dois brigando na sala principal. Porém, Damien não deu muita corda e saiu batido, mas excomungou as atitudes e a teimosia do irmão.

Sem saber muito o que fazer, Damien se trancou no quarto e só saiu de lá quando Draco chegou. Conversarm por horas, matutando uma forma de desmarcarar Perla, mas seus conhecimentos mágicos não eram dos melhores, por isso, precisavam de ajuda. E ao invés de recorrerem a Antoine, resolveram lidar sozinhos com a situação. Mas Antoine apareceu em casa de supetão, pegando parte da conversa deles. Ela já estava zangada quando entrou, Damien desconfiava o porquê. Antoine se sentou ao lado de Draco e o encarou.

– O que você anda dizendo porr aí sobrre nós? - perguntou Antoine, direta, a Draco.

Firmou-se o silêncio. Os olhos de Draco caíram na profundeza dos olhos de Antoine.

– Sobre nós? Nada. Somente que você está me ajudando a desvendar esse misterioso...

– Drraco, porr favorr - murmurou Antoine irritada. - Querr nos darr licença, Damien?

O rapaz baixou os olhos e saiu da sala, sabia que conversariam sobre o mesmo assunto que levou Justus à certa loucura.

– Não sei onde você está querendo chegar.

– No ponto onde voltamos a serr marrido e mulherr! - soltou ela sem firula, apontando o dedo para o peito dele.

Draco se espantou, sorriu por dentro, mas apenas inspirou e expirou um pouco mais forte que o de costume, tentando demonstrar certa surpresa e não euforia.

– Antoine, por mais que eu queria isso... não espalhei mentira alguma. - foi a vez de Antoine se calar, não sabia o que pensar. Conhecia Draco há tantos anos. Ele poderia ser tudo para qualquer pessoa, mas para ela, Antoine, Draco sempre foi bom, sempre o melhor.

– Desculpe.

– Andam dizendo que voltamos, é? - quis saber Draco.

– Sim.

– Por quem ouviu?

– Justus.

– Justus? E quem contou a ele?

– Não me disse, mas fi numa festa na casa de O'briet.

– Por Merlin! Isso tem dedo da Perla!

– Talvez - sussurrou apenas.

Fora bom esclarecer o assunto. Draco contou a Antoine sobre as intenções de Damien e ela não gostou nem um pouco que os filhos se metessem naquele assunto, deixando claro que não iria permitir a participação deles.


	27. Prova Final Parte Dois

Capítulo 26

Prova Final 

PARTE DOIS

Damien não admitiu ser proibido pela mãe ao querer investir contra Perla Reinfield. Resolveu seguir sozinho e anonimamente dali para frente. Utilizando-se de um feitiço de confusão da mente, entrou no terreno da mansão Reinfield cedo da manhã. Esperou até que o serviçal saísse para as costumeiras compras e adentrou a mansão com muita curiosidade, mas cheio de receios. Ouvira falar de muitos aventureiros, especialmente na época da escola, e sempre sentira vontade de ser um. No entanto, naquele momento, sua mente recusava-se a querer sê-lo. O lugar parecia mais que assombrado. As paredes eram escuras e manchadas, Damien se impressionou com aquilo, eram manchas estranhamente parecidas com respingos... de sangue. Seus pêlos da nuca se arrepiaram. Seguiu em frente, apertando o passo. Encontrou um grande vão, uma sala imensa completamente vazia. Conseguia ver o andar de cima dali, mas não encontrava escada que desse acesso a ele. Parecia que a escada simplesmente fora tirada dali. Balançou a cabeça tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem quando ouviu uma batida abafada.

PUF!

E outra! Aquietou-se o máximo que pôde, prendendo até a respiração.

PUF!

Teve um sobressalto. De início achou ser o serviçal que havia retornado das compras, o som, porém, vinha de algum lugar escondido, não parecia com o bater de sapatos contra o chão. Olhou para cima e aprumou os ouvidos, o som lhe pareceu vir de debaixo de seus pés. Ajoelhou-se, encostou a orelha no chão e confirmou sua suposição: o som vinha lá de baixo. Não viera ali para investigar a origem de barulhos, contudo estava tão interessado no que poderia encontrar, que começou a procurar uma porta que o levasse ao porão.

Sucessivamente, o barulho aumentava, a curiosidade, também. Na cozinha, atrás de um grande armário, havia um pequeno portal que se abria para duas portas, uma defronte a outra. Encontrou-as porque o tal armário estava uns cinqüenta centímetros afastado da parede, dando a visão da passagem. Abriu uma das portas, que mostrou uma dispensa abandonada, volumosas teias de aranha pendiam dos cantos superiores das paredes do pequenino quarto. Damien virou-se para a outra porta e pôs a mão na maçaneta. Um grande estrondo, porém, o fez se esquivar, foi como se tivesse levado um choque. Hesitou, lembrando que estava sozinho naquele plano. Respirou fundo, fechou momentaneamente os olhos e então forçou a maçaneta, que se abriu levemente. O barulho repentinamente parou. Damien relutava entre sair correndo dali e descer aquela escadaria que se perdia na escuridão.

― Lumus - sussurrou. A varinha acendeu uma luz fraquinha, exatamente como Damien pedira, o suficiente para iluminar seus passos e não se revelar a qualquer que fosse a pessoa ou coisa que estivesse ali. O silêncio lhe causava náuseas e terror, entretanto, a obsessão em descobrir o que era escondido por um armário enorme e pesado fez com que ele seguisse adiante.

Um som de arrastar de correntes fez com que ele apagasse a varinha. O escuro e o silêncio o engolfaram de vez. Permaneceu o mais quieto possível na tentativa de ouvir algum som que pudesse identificar. Estancou ao ouvir uma respiração ofegante e um murmúrio abafado de uma boca que parecia amordaçada. Seus pensamentos voavam imaginação adentro, era o que pensava. Damien resolveu que tomaria alguma atitude, fosse qual fosse o resultado que aquela decisão acarretasse.

― Olá! - balbuciou. - Se estiver preso bata duas vezes! Faça algum som duas vezes!

Então, estremeceu ao ouviu um alto e claro TUM-TUM!

― Lumus! - quase gritou, o que a varinha iluminou surpreendeu tanto Damien quanto o homem que estava amordaçado a um canto: Lúcio Malfoy. - Vovô! - alegrou-se Damien indo soltá-lo.

― Obrigado, Damien. Mas devo repreendê-lo por ser tão confiante! E se eu fosse outra pessoa? Se eu o tivesse emboscado...

― Mas não é, vovô! Vamos sair daqui...

― Acho que não! - disse uma voz, interrompendo Damien, que vinha da metade da escadaria, fazendo os dois homens paralisar. - Dona Arpel vai adorar saber que tentou escapar, senhor Malfoy.

Naquela noite, Draco havia combinado com Damien de ir conversar com Justus mais uma vez. Juntos talvez conseguissem convencê-lo a ajudar. No entanto, Damien não estava em lugar nenhum e Draco temeu que algo tivesse acontecido ao filho. Via pó de Flu, viajou até Hogwarts.

Enquanto isso, Justus estava sentado em seu escritório, rabiscando o jornal onde estava escrito, mais uma vez, o nome de Perla Reinfield. Sentiu raiva em ler aquele nome e começou a subscrever as letras. Então se lembrou que o irmão lhe dissera o nome Arpel Feldirein. Escreveu os dois nomes num dos cantos da folha:

_P E R L A R E I N F I E L D_

_A R P E L F E L D I R E I N_

E descobriu que as letras que formavam os dois nomes eram as mesmas. Num salto se pôs de pé e desaparatou.

Draco e Justus chegaram juntos aos portões de Hogwarts. Olharam-se, medindo-se e desconfiaram estar ali pelo mesmo motivo. Minutos depois, entraram juntos no escritório de Antoine. Ao ver os dois em sua frente, ela se sobressaltou, pensando no pior. Pôs-se de pé e sorriu falsamente, ainda assim passando um ar de felicidade. Cumprimentaram-se e sentaram no largo e confortável sofá.

― A que se deve tão inesperrada visita?

― Antoine - gaguejou Draco, mas nenhuma outra palavra saiu-lhe da boca, como se sua voz propositalmente não quisesse sair.

― Acho que descobri o bastante sobre Perla Reinfield para desmascará-la - foi Justus quem se pronunciou.

Antoine ergueu uma sobrancelha, fitou o filho e depois franziu o cenho. Justus estendeu para a mãe um pedaço de papel rasgado das páginas do Profeta Diário. As letras de um dos nomes mencionados numa matéria estavam sublinhadas e delas saíram finas linhas que se misturavam e formavam outro nome.

― O que? - balbuciou Antoine.

― Como a senhora pode ver, as letras do nome de Perla Reinfield transformam-se em Arpel Feldirein.

― Arrpel... você disse? - falou Antoine nervosa. Os dedos tremendo.

― A senhora conhece?

― Foi o nome que Gwyneth mencionou no dia em que a prressionamos - e olhou para Draco, que balançou a cabeça positivamente. Os dois ficaram por minutos se encarando, matutando sobre o que fazer, qual conclusão tirar. Draco temia terminar de contar o que Justus começara.

― Mas isso é enfim uma boa pista! - avaliou Antoine.

― Sim, é! - disse Justus sem graça, desconfiado que, pelo silêncio prematuro, o pai fosse falar sobre o que o trouxera ali.

Draco tomou a palavra, contando para onde fora Damien, e que não voltara para o encontro deles. O ar na sala pareceu gelar. Draco não teve pulso, mas Justus abraçou a mãe fortemente quando ela caiu de joelhos e começou a soluçar aos prantos. O desespero dentro de Antoine era tamanho que ela não conseguia segurar o choro, tremia de tal forma que Justus se impressionou. Sentiu-se estranhamente impotente, abalado por ver a mulher forte, que sempre fora sua mãe, totalmente indefesa.

― É melhorr chamarrmos Snape - foi o que disse Antoine quando finalmente se recompôs. Draco não se manifestou porque conhecia o passado e a capacidade de Snape. Mas ao invés de chamá-lo, Antoine decidiu que os três iriam até a casa do antigo mestre de Poções. Querendo ou não, Snape teria que recebê-los.

Justus se propôs em ir antes de qualquer um, conversaria com o pai num primeiro momento. Mas ao contrário do que pensaram, assim que Snape ficou a par da situação de Damien, quis falar com Antoine.

Encararam-se, sem graça, com certo desconforto ao ficarem um diante do outro, mas Antoine, como sempre, quebrou o gelo:

― A despeito do rancorr que sente porr eu terr saído muito rrápido daqui naquela noite de Natal, Severro, lhe digo que não estou magoada. Apenas achei suas palavrras um pouco forrtes!

― Minhas palavras? Forte? - indagou Snape com a testa franzida. Não queria reviver todo aquele passado, Damien devia vir em primeiro lugar, mas aquele assunto, aquelas cartas estavam engasgando-o da mesma forma que a Antoine. Ele percebeu isso. - Achei que continuaríamos a nos ver, pelo menos como amigos.

― Você foi bem clara - disse com altivez - ao escrever que somente Hogwarts lhe importava e que era a Draco que pertencia.

Encararam-se, medindo-se.

― O quê? - Antoine perguntou em alto e bom som.

― Como acha que me senti? Devastado no mínimo! Achei que me...

― Eu nunca escrrevi isso! - rosnou ela interrompendo-o e o encarando com raiva. - Você deve terr interrprretado mal o que leu!

Snape não se fez de rogado, continuou seu pensamento.

― Achei que me daria algum tempo para resolver a situação com Gwyneth! E então, ficaríamos juntos!

― Eu disse que jamais terria - e ela elevou a voz e ergueu o dedo -, me separrado de Draco na condição de me prromoverr!

― Calma, mamãe! - pediu Justus indo para perto deles.

― Além do que, não prreciso me prromover à custa de ninguém! Reconsidere

― Disso eu tenho certeza - murmurou Snape encarando Antoine. Ela bufou ao ver que ele falava sério.

― Então porrque me disse aquelas palavrras? Não entendo... se querria que eu me afastasse... erra só pedirr. Não prrecisava me magoarr...

― Que palavras, Antoine? - pediu ele fitando-a de forma mais serena agora. - Surpreendeu-se com a doçura da carta, é isso?

― Como? Doçurra? - ela se espantou com forma sincera que saíram as palavras da boca de Snape. Não parecia estar sendo irônico ou sarcástico.

― Só quis lhe mostrar o quão confuso estava meu coração...

― Parre! - disse ela em seco, ao perceber que alguém além dos quatro os ouvia. Olharam para cima e lá no alto, atrás de um pilar, estava Gwyneth. - Você tem minha carrta guarrdada?

― Tenho - respondeu ele indo ao escritório. Assim que voltou, Antoine e ele se encararam outra vez, ambos com a expressão marcando os músculos da face.

Snape olhava da carta para Antoine repetidas vezes, por minutos. Então, de súbito, Snape empunhou a varinha e a passou por sobre a carta dizendo:

― Revele-se! - as letras da carta começaram a se deslocar de lugar, formando novas palavras e frases totalmente diferentes daquelas que antes estiveram escritas no papel.

― Bastarda! - xingou Antoine. Snape, com os olhos em brasa, mirou a mulher que estava no andar de cima, espionando-os.

Num salto, Gwyneth pulou para fora do alcance da visão de Snape e todos ouviram um estampido. Subiram com rapidez e confirmaram que ela havia desaparatado. Perguntaram-se para onde ela iria, mas nenhum soube precisar a resposta. Snape voltou sua atenção para o quarto cuja porta estava semi-aberta, podia-se ver uma mala disposta sobre a cama, com roupas jogadas sobre ela. Snape entrou no quarto e a primeira coisa que fez, ao remexer nas roupas, foi encontrar um cartão de Perla Reinfield.

― Ela pretendia fugir? - pediu Draco.

― Depois de ter ouvido nossa conversa! - afirmou Snape. - O que indica algum envolvimento no embaralho das letras nas cartas.

― Com toda certeza foi ela, papai!

― Prrecisamos descobrrirr parra onde ela foi! - disse Antoine saindo do quarto. - É o mesmo lugarr onde está Damien.

― Por que não começamos pela mansão Reinfield? - disseram Draco e Snape juntos.

― Então está acerrtado! - confirmou Antoine.

― E quando isso tudo estiver resolvido, vou querer ler as cartas que te enviei, senhorita Dimanchè! - acrescentou Snape com ironia, mas rindo como se nenhuma carta com más intenções tivesse sido forjada.

Então, Snape, Draco e Justus aparataram nos portões da mansão Reinfield. Antoine chegou alguns minutos depois, sem dar explicações de onde fora, mas afirmando que logo ao chegarem a um lugar seguro iria lhes mostrar o que buscara. Nem Snape nem Antoine sentiram a presença de feitiços de proteção naquele lugar e temeram não que não houvesse mais ninguém no lugar. Confirmaram essa suposição quando não encontraram nem pessoas nem elfos ou animais nos cômodos da casa. Snape achou a passagem que levava ao porão, e vendo as correntes, os pratos e as canecas jogadas num canto, desconfiou que Damien fora preso ali. No entanto, era um beco sem saída. Não havia pistas que os levassem para outro lugar.

― Esperrem! - disse Antoine quando iam saindo do hall de entrada. - O que é aquilo?

Mas nenhum deles viu para o que ela apontava. Havia simplesmente uma parede.

― Aonde quer chegar? - pediu Snape que estava ao lado dela.

― Veja! Onde está a escada que ela ao segundo andar?

― Parece que foi tirada daqui! - disse Justus, Draco o apoiou.

― Mas ela está aí! - afirmou Antoine rindo!

― Incendio! - berrou Snape, e o fogo que saiu da varinha iluminou magicamente a escadaria, segundos depois quando a claridade sumiu, ela desapareceu novamente.

― Vamos! - disse Antoine se dirigindo para onde a escada estivera há poucos instantes. Subiu um degrau de cada vez, mostrando aos outros que a escada estava mesmo ali, mas assim que pôs o pé no primeiro andar desapareceu.

― MAMÃE! - gritou Justus e saiu correndo escadaria acima, sumindo logo atrás da mãe.

― Ora, vamos! - rosnou Snape olhando para Draco e os dois seguiram para o andar superior.

Assim que pisaram na soleira sentiram-se puxados pela barriga e rodopiaram até ficaram tontos, caindo de joelhos sobre um gramado cheio de folhas. Ao se recomporem, e Draco parou de vomitar, perceberam que o gramado se fechava para um denso matagal. Logo à frente, porém, havia uma estradinha, ou melhor, um atalho estreito no mato, parecia ter sido aberto a golpes de facão. Antoine já havia entrado nele e Justus também. Snape puxou Draco pela manda do casaco e seguiram caminho.

Conforme a vegetação mudava, a expressão no rosto de Draco se surpreendia, e quando se deu conta, estava andando na frente do grupo, guiando-os por uma ladeira onde havia uma pequena escadaria feita pelas raízes das árvores.

― Está reconhecendo o lugarr, Drraco? - pediu Antoine se apoiando nele para descer o último degrau improvisado pela natureza.

― É Bakersville! É onde meu pai nos trazia quando eu era criança!

― Então vamos parrarr! - disse Antoine tirando do casaco um pergaminho. Era a carta de despedida que Lúcio deixara para Draco, que dizia:

"_Querido Draco, há poucas coisas das quais uma pessoa pode se orgulhar de ter feito na vida! Uma delas foi ter juntado nosso nome ao do Mestre Lorde Voldemort, depois ter tido você como filho e por último, sua união com uma Dimanchè. Foi muito desapontamento perdê-la, eu nunca esqueci o dia em que você me contou que iria se divorciar dela, acho que nem ela estava preparada. Foi um momento de muita vergonha para mim... eu quis amaldiçoá-lo, filho, mas vejo que hoje, lhe deixei em pior situação! Eu tenho que fazer isso porque não suportaria encarar as pessoas de nosso nível. Ter que morar em algum lugar repugnante, sem nenhum servo... sua mãe não sabe de nada... não sabe que eu perdi tudo o que tínhamos! Tudo, Filho! Perdoe-me, mas Antoine não o deixará na mão. Ela te ama e te ajudará!"_

Entretanto, da mesma forma como Snape passara a varinha sobre a carta que recebera, Antoine o fez, e as letras misturaram-se, criando um novo texto:

"_Draco, seu imbecil, eu juro que se me deixar morrer nas mãos dessa mulher voltarei para me vingar! Será que não viu o erro que cometi? Agora é você quem cai nas garras dessa vagabunda? Ela está me levando para Bakersville. De alguma forma se apossou de tudo o que temos e não vai descansar enquanto eu não aceitar ficar do lado dela! Sua mãe está presa na antiga mansão Reinfield, mas não posso precisar quanto tempo vai agüentar! Além do porão, atrás de um velho aquecedor há uma passagem para a cela dela! Ajude-a! Quanto a mim, bem, real perigo não corro porque a vadia está apaixonada e se eu me fizer de idiota e realizar os desejos dela nada me acontecerá. Mas eu realmente espero que você não tenha acreditado nas palavras que transformei em verdade... e espero que tenha procurado por Antoine."_

― O que vamos fazer? E minha mãe?

― Desde que recebeu essa carta já se passou muito tempo, Draco - murmurou Snape baixando os olhos.

― Eu volto para ver...

― Não! - Snape repreendeu Justus. Draco, volte à Londres, chame as autoridades e vá até a mansão Reinfield! Mas me escute! - avisou Snape balançando-o pelo ombro. - Leve alguém com você, entendeu?

― Sim, Snape, entendi - em seguida, Antoine lhe deu um suave beijo no rosto e Draco desaparatou.

― Não sei se consigo! - sussurrou Antoine sentando-se no chão e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. - Talvez devêssemos esperrarr porr ajuda!

Justus e Snape se entreolharam.

― Você já veio tão longe, Antoine, é claro que vai conseguir! - disse Snape acocorando ao lado dela. Os dois se encararam.

― Somos apenas trrês! Sabem-se lá quantos existam naquela casa! - disse ela sem esperanças.

― Mãe, a senhora nos trouxe até aqui! Por que desistir agora? - Justus abaixou-se do outro lado dela. - A senhora não se sente bem? É isso?

Ela os olhou e lágrimas transbordaram de seus olhos.

― Eu tenho medo que aconteça algo a você e a seu pai! - murmurou pegando na mão dos dois. Justus a abraçou, mas fitou o pai.

― Bem, realmente não sabemos o que pode acontecer. Se ela consegue enfeitiçar as pessoas...

― Eu vou à frrente! - disse Antoine pondo-se de pé. Tentaram argumentar com ela, mas ficaram para trás. No entanto, os três juntos entraram pela porta de trás da grande casa que fora de Lúcio Malfoy.

Dentro da casa, o clima estava quente.

― É melhor sairmos logo daqui! - dizia uma voz feminina impaciente. - Podem achar o lugar a qualquer minuto!

― Você é tão pessimista! - respondeu outra voz feminina. - Acha mesmo que são tão inteligentes? E cale-se! Eles não sabem quem sou eu! Sente-se e não me incomode! Espero apenas uma pessoa para podermos seguir adiante.

Snape liderava-os pelo corredor. Ao ouvir as vozes, parou, colocou um dedo sobre a boca e pediu silêncio. Então fez sinal que seguiria adiante enquanto os dois ficariam na escuta e de olho se alguém viesse naquela direção. Perderam-no de vista quando dobrou o corredor e tudo se fez silêncio. A casa parecia estar deserta. Nem mesmo o tiquetaquear de um antigo relógio se ouvia direito, parecia querer ajudá-los. Foram minutos de longa espera, mas finalmente Snape voltou, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

― E então? - perguntou Justus. O pai bufou.

― Pensei que se eu visse Lúcio Malfoy uma última vez sentira desprezo e raiva...

― Lúcio? Ele está aqui? - quis saber Justus.

― Sim. E está muito abatido, preocupo-me por isso. Damien também está aqui, mas passa bem.

― Você... falou com eles?

― Falei, filho. Agora temos que pensar num jeito de chegar até a cozinha. É lá que estão, mas há dois homens sentados bem à porta agora.

― E as mulheres que conversavam? - quis saber Justus.

― Gwyneth e tal Arpel, suponho - falou Snape olhando para Antoine.

― Não posso afirrmarr... só vi Perrla, quem sabe como estarrá ou serrá a tal Arrpel. E se forr animaga?

― Bem, somos três! Se forem apenas quatro, como pensamos, nos sairemos bem! - murmurou Snape.

Mas então, dois estampidos foram ouvidos, e outras duas vozes de homem puderam ser identificadas. Os três se encararam, estavam em desvantagem agora, seriam seis contra três.

― Eu vou entrar! - disse Snape. - É melhor agirmos logo a esperar que cheguem mais pessoas!

― Espere! - disse Antoine agarrando-o pela manga da camisa. - E se apareceram?

― Iremos descobrir então! - rosnou Snape livrando-se da mão dela.

― Vou com você! - disse Justus seguindo-o.

― Não! Você fica aqui com sua mãe. Se tentarem fugir, você os pega! - e Snape lhe deu as costas.

― EU VOU! - falou Justus e voz alta, alertando quem estava na sala de que havia intrusos na casa.

― Nos descobriram! - falou Snape muito contrariado.

Segundos depois, os seis carcereiros de Lúcio e Damien os cercaram com as varinhas em punho. Pai, mãe e filho também as empunhavam. Apesar do silêncio estarrecedor era possível sentir a hostilidade pairando no ar. Ninguém movia um dedo sequer, a não ser pelas pálpebras que lubrificavam os olhos, deixando-os preparados para quaisquer movimentos suspeitos ou bruscos.

Snape foi o primeiro a lançar um feitiço e então se seguiram dezenas deles. Antoine se jogou para a outra sala, rastejando para trás de uma poltrona. Justus atirou-se para o lado, derrubando um carcereiro enquanto Snape ficava de pé, protegendo-se e atacando com sua varinha.. O tempo pareceu congelar naquele instante, onde feitiços de cores variadas e vibrantes iluminavam o corredor, transformando-o em uma obra de arte viva. Porém, repentinamente, Snape viu a expressão nos rostos dos adversários mudar. Pareciam assustados agora, e descobriu o porquê quando a mão de Justus o trouxe para a realidade: vários aurores permaneciam de pé, atrás deles.


	28. Fim

Fim 

Azkaban recebeu de braços abertos a trupe de Perla ou Arpel, seja lá qualquer que fosse sua verdadeira identidade. Ninguém estava muito interessado em saber dos detalhes, sentiram-se satisfeitos quando a mulher fora mandada para a prisão, apesar de Antoine achar que era castigo demais viver rodeada por Dementadores.

Os Malfoy recuperaram a fortuna, infelizmente, Narcisa Malfoy não sobreviveu ao rapto e foi enterrada com a maior pompa que o mundo bruxo já vira. Draco pareceu mais arrasado depois do enterro do que quando achara certo que ficaria sem um centavo para o resto da vida.

Justus e Minna deram uma festa de noivado, alguns dias depois do funeral. Casar-se-iam dali a três meses, mas ainda discutiam sobre a lista de convidados. Minna insistia que seria errado não convidar Draco Malfoy, que fora pai de Justus por muito tempo, muito menos deixar de convidar a própria mãe. Minna achava aquilo uma birra. Achava que os dois deveriam resolver o assunto, mas também sabia que se fosse por Antoine tudo já teria sido esclarecido. Justus, porém, não aceitava a mãe vivendo novamente com um Malfoy.

Era bem verdade que Antoine voltara para Hogwarts logo depois do crime ser desvendado e tudo regularizado, mas Justus sabia que Draco a visitava, sabia também que a mãe, quando vinha a Londres, se hospedava na mansão Malfoy. Aquilo simplesmente não passava pela goela de Justus. No dia de seu noivado, depois de beber além da conta, ele tentou esclarecer os fatos. Mas causou muito transtorno e ofendeu publicamente a mãe. Não que Antoine tivesse levado a mal quaisquer palavras que Justus dissera, não! Isso nunca. Foi o embaraço diante dos convidados que a fez perceber o caminho que seguira.

O casamento precoce, a tentativa de fuga de seu coração, os vários encontros e reencontros com Snape e, por fim, a desistência de tal desejo. Sim, chamava de desistência, mas já não sabia mais o que sentir ou fazer. E o comportamento do filho em nada ajudava, apenas criava mais distância entre ela e Snape.

Mesmo depois dos feitiços sobre todas as cartas serem desfeitos e tudo clarificado, Antoine via o casamento como sagrado. Draco jamais a traíra, não antes de ela o fazer. Ele jurou amor eterno e foi o que deu a ela, jurou protegê-la, e mesmo nas dificuldades ele a amou. E ela? O que fizera? Traíra Draco na primeira oportunidade. Traíra o homem com quem casara por causa de um amor platônico. Era isso mesmo, platônico era a palavra certa para descrevê-lo, era o que ele significava para Antoine depois de vinte anos. Vinte anos de tentativas frustradas, tentativas cansativas e doloridas.

Seu presente e futuro estavam em sua frente, nítidos, resplandecentes, cheios de orgulho com a mulher que se tornara, com a vida que estava por vir, mesmo com percalços a alcançando, mesmo que alguns não gostassem, mesmo que o próprio filho custasse a se acostumar: ela era uma Malfoy.


End file.
